Perhaps In Another Life
by BizarreSerenity
Summary: Meet Korra Kaya, a senior at Republic City High. She's doing well: B's in her classes, captain of the swim team and top contender in mixed martial arts tournaments. But when a new substitute teacher arrives, her world is suddenly turned upside down. AU Amorra.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, BizarreSerenity here!**

**This fic is hereby dedicated to my partner and crime, Amor-Amorra. This fic goes with her fantastic piece of art on Tumblr titled "Perhaps In Another Life" a beautiful piece that made me want to write this. You can find her work on Tumblr under the name Amor-Amorra. I highly suggest that go pay her a visit if you enjoy this fic!  
**

**Moving on, this will be a many chapter fic. It is an M rated Amorra fic for a reason: There will be smut, violence, bad language, ect. You know, the usual. So be prepared. This fic focuses on the prompt "Perhaps In Another Life" so keep that in mind when reading it. It IS AU, but with scenes from LOK. Just a heads up.  
**

**I can't wait to keep this going! Hope you enjoy these first three chapters!  
**

**XOXOXOXOXO  
**

**-Serenity  
**

The day the new teacher arrived, Korra was late for school and didn't pay any attention whatsoever to the moving trucks that were parking and unpacking stuff across the street from her house.

No, she was way too busy hauling her backpack and swim bag into her little beat up Scion xB, waving frantically to her mother and Naga, and trying to stay under the speed limit as she sped off to school.

However, traffic in Republic City at seven thirty in the morning was horrible, and Korra could do nothing but groan and sit in stopped traffic only blocks away from her school.

"Why does this _always_ happen on Mondays?" Korra seethed, fiddling with the nob of her radio to try and find a decent station. Her iPhone buzzed furiously in its place in the center console, chiming the three note melody that signaled a text message.

Since traffic was stopped Korra snatched her phone up, only to find a text message from Bolin, one of her best friends, waiting for her.

**From: Bo**

**To: Korra**

**You're late for first period, Bearcat!**

"Oh, yeah, Like I don't know that already!" She screeched, tossing her phone back into the center console without a reply. "Stupid traffic!"

She turned and dug around in the backseat, pushing her bags aside to find the six pack box of Starbucks Double Espresso shots that she kept in her car for such emergencies, ripped one out of the cardboard container, and cracked it open to chug the whole thing down in three seconds flat.

She cracked another open and sat slumped in the driver's seat, inching up as traffic started to move at a snail's pace up the street.

She tapped her fingers against the steering wheel in time to The Strokes song that played from her radio, taking gulps of her can of cold, bitter espresso. She would've given her left boob for a warm triple shot chocolate chip latte from the Starbucks down the street, but couldn't afford to be later than she already was. Tarrlok, her first period English teacher, had a stick up his ass and would already be pissed off at her for being fifteen minutes late.

"Never mind, twenty minutes late." She muttered, checking the time on her car stereo. The red letters above the title of the song read 7:50, winking almost merrily at her. "Spirits! Mom's going to kill me if I get another detention!"

She continued to mourn for her life as her slow journey up the street to Republic City High continued, sighing in relief when the Senior Parking Lot finally appeared in all its glory, packed with various luxury sports cars, imported mopeds, vintage VWs, and Environmental-Friendly Hybrids.

Korra squeezed her little Scion into a space near the back of the lot, locked up her car, and ran full tilt at the school with her backpack and swim bag in tow.

Republic City High was Republic City's newly remodeled High School that housed all the city kids in the area. It boasted its own Gym, Drama Theater, Football Field, Soccer Field, Baseball Diamond, Olympic sized pool, Basketball courts and state of the art Computer Labs. It was the biggest High School in California, and offered over two dozen college level courses as well as the usual High School fodder.

Republic City High was decorated with beautiful gardens, and remodeled with glass, steel, and sandstone bricks that made the school look more like a piece of modern art pieced together by blocks than a High School.

"Crap, crap, crap!" She groaned, sprinting into the main entrance and rocketing up the stairs to the second floor. She ran across the covered little bridge-hallway that led to the English building, and skidded down the tile floors in her flip flops, racing down the quiet hallways. Her backpack banged against her shoulder and the strap of her swim bag lashed back and forth in her hand as she ran, her designated classroom finally in sight.

"Please, please, _please!_" Korra whispered under her breath as she wrapped her hand around the doorknob. "Let it be a sub! No detention! Sub and no detention!"

With a last breath and prayer Korra opened the door, slipped in, and without a glance at the board or Teacher's desk rushed in, heading in the direction of the empty desk between her two best friends, Mako and Bolin.

Mako and Bolin were brothers, and lived right down the street from Korra. The three of them had grown up together and competed in Martial Arts tournaments as The Fire Ferrets, with brown, black, and red belts in various types of Martial Arts like Jujitsu, Karate, Muay Thai, Sambo and Wing Chun. The tournaments were mixed fighting Teams in rings with different Age Groups, and Korra had been competing with her friends since she was six years old.

Although the brothers were a year apart, Mako had purposely flunked a grade in Elementary school in order to be in the same grade as Bolin and Korra. Mako was tall, with a crop of unruly, spiky black hair that would never behave. He was on the Varsity Soccer team and always wore a red scarf that had belonged to their father around his neck, except during matches. He was lean with muscle and had amber eyes that drew girls in by the crowds, vying for his attention.

Where Mako was lean and quiet, his brother was the exact opposite. Bolin was just as tall as his brother but broad with muscle, a flirt, and had green eyes that seemed to always be sparkling with laughter. He had an almost dirty sense of humor, an even bigger fleet of fangirls than Mako, and was captain of the school's Wrestling team. He was the fun brother, and more often than not got the three of them into trouble.

Korra dumped her stuff under her desk and slid into the seat, pressing her forehead onto the table top with an agonized groan.

"Tarrlock's going to give me a detention, isn't he?" She muttered, almost afraid to look up and find out for herself.

"Sit up! Tarrlock isn't here!"

Korra sat up at Bolin's excited whisper, and nudged Mako with her elbow as she did so, making him glare at her and roll his eyes.

"You're late again." He grumbled, tugging at his scarf with one hand, while he used the other to text under his desk.

Korra rolled her eyes back, knowing that he was probably busy texting Asami, his girlfriend of the month. Asami was one of the popular, fashion-obsessed chicks that ruled the school wiith an iron fist. She was not only ridiculously pretty, but richer than any of the students at Republic City High _combined, _which made her the designated Queen Of Everything.

Korra didn't like her, even if she was nice to her and Bolin.

"Pff. You're only mad because I didn't get us lattes." She shot back.

It was then that she noticed that the classroom was unusually quiet, and shut her mouth as her loud voiced echoed off of the glass-and-stone walls.

"You are not only late, but disruptive." Came a smooth, silky sounding voice. "Miss-"

Korra instantly turned to stare at the front of the class, her cheeks burning as she spotted a man standing right next to Tarrlock's desk.

"Korra." She answered, her voice an almost nervous squeak. "Korra Kaya, sir."

She cleared her throat as she examined him, and came to the obvious conclusion that he was their substitute teacher for the day.

The teacher was almost impossibly tall, and dressed in an expensive looking black suit with a black silk tie against a spotless white shirt. He had a mass of dark, unruly hair that was cut at the back of his neck, and blue eyes the color of the deepest ocean.

But what captivated her and caught her attention was his face.

Deep rivers of scar tissue ran down his face, gashing into his lip and one eyelid in almost opalescent trails that were white against his tanned skin. His lower lip looked as if someone had taken a hot knife and gashed across it and onto his chin. She could see proud, high cheek bones beneath the scars, and a perfect nose.

She supposed his face was the reason the whole class was silent, and he watched her closely as she stared at it, seemingly un-bothered.

When his blue eyes met her own she struggled to breathe, her breath catching sharply in her throat as heat took hold of her heart and squeezed. She felt dizzy, lightheaded, and clamped her hand onto Mako's elbow in order to keep herself upright.

Something strange and hot blazed up within her, like fire, and she couldn't stop staring into his eyes, into those deep, blue pools that seemed endless. She would drown in those eyes, and never want to stop.

"Miss Kaya, you will stay after class to make up your tardiness. Is that clear?"

Just as quickly as the feeling had almost swallowed her, it was gone, and she snapped out of it, glaring at him.

"I'm on the Swim Team, sir. Practice is next Period."

She heard Mako groan quietly on her left side when Korra snapped at the substitute, and Korra felt sick to her stomach when she realized that she had talked back to a teacher.

_Mom's going to kill me._

The whole class was silent save for Bolin's whispered chuckle, and Korra forced herself to not look away, to not back down.

"That was not the answer to my question, Miss Kaya."

His voice was cold, deadly, and most definitely _unarguable._

Korra shivered in her seat, her throat bone dry.

"You will stay after class to make up your tardiness." He said again, eyes blazing like twin blue fires. "_Is that clear, Miss Kaya?"_

Mako slammed the elbow in her grasp into her side, bruising her.

"Just give in!" He whispered fiercely, pinching her when she wouldn't back down.

Bolin stared at her with wide, bubble like eyes filled with a mix of both fear and admiration.

"Spirits, Korra! Just do it already!"

No one in the classroom dared to say a single word as the substitute stared at Korra, who was glaring right back and holding on for dear life to Mako's poor elbow, which had to be bruising from Korra's grip.

_Fuck everything._

"Yes, sir."

The students all seemed to let out a collective, relived breath, and Korra looked down at her desk, releasing Mako's tortured elbow. Her cheeks were crimson with outrage, and she wanted nothing more to just leave and never come back to class while that stupid substitute was there.

"Good." The substitute said, walking over to stand behind the podium that stood in the front of the classroom for lectures. "Now that you all are present, I will introduce myself. I am Amon, your substitute for the rest of this school year. Listen closely, for I will say this once and only once."

Korra's heart sank into her stomach, and she couldn't believe her rotten luck.

This 'Amon' guy was their teacher for the rest of the year?

"You all will address me as 'Sir'. Not 'Mr. Amon' or 'Mr.A' or anything else you may come up with. No flippant excuses will be given for tardiness in my class. Excuses are only valid in the form of a phone call from a parent. There will be no talking while I am teaching, no use of cell phones in this room, and no extra credit will be given under any circumstances. If you fail the final, there will be no passing this class."

He paused, and gave them all a sweeping, blistering look.

"Any questions?"

The room was silent, and Korra refused to look up. Her cheeks were still flaming, and her hands sat atop her knees, curled into fists.

Bolin slid his hand under Korra's desk and patted her thigh consolingly, but she didn't feel better, not by a long shot. Coach was going to be pissed when she got to practice late, and there wasn't anything that Korra could do about it.

_Except leaving. I bet I could slip out fast before he said anything!_

"What about you, Miss Kaya?"

Korra didn't even bother to look up.

Loud, precise footsteps echoed in the silent classroom, making their way over to the very front of Korra's desk. Her heart hammered in her chest as that strange, fire like feeling took hold of her throat again, scalding it and making her dizzy.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp burst of anger nearly swallow her whole and her head snapped up, only to find Amon standing before her desk, almost up in her face.

"_**I'm saving you for last."**_

Those words thundered in her head along with a feeling of sadness so great that it choked her, and brought tears to her eyes.

She shot up in her seat, standing, and grabbed her stuff.

"No, Sir." She said calmly, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and holding her swim bag close. "I don't have any questions."

And to her and everyone else in the room's surprise, she stormed out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The Girl's Locker room was empty when Korra arrived, which wasn't surprising. There were no Pool Classes scheduled for first Period so the Swim Team could have it for both First and Second if needed, and Korra found herself suddenly and utterly grateful that her team's coach was obsessed with winning and sometimes made them pull double practices.

She stomped over to her locker and spun her combination lock, opening the steel locker and shoving her backpack inside.

Her iPhone buzzed in her pocket but she ignored it, slipping the phone into the big pocket of her backpack so that she could unpack her swim bag.

A sudden, scary thought struck Korra as she kicked off her flip flops and wrestled her shirt off, and she stopped, wearing only her bra and jeans, holding the garment in her hand.

"What the hell did I just do?"

Her groan echoed off of the tile walls and she slumped against the rows of lockers, shirt in hand.

Korra had never told off a teacher before, or just walked out of a class. She didn't know why she had felt so angry, or so weird around Amon-the-substitute, but it was completely unlike her.

And what about that voice?

She had heard Amon's voice say those words about 'saving her for last' but Amon's lips hadn't moved, and no one else had noticed.

"It was just my imagination." Korra sighed, fiddling with the studded belt that kept her baggy jeans tight around her hips. She wiggled out of her pants and then dug around in her swim bag for her suit. "Just my overly caffeinated brain being retarded."

She stripped off her bra and panties before wrestling into her swim suit, a dark blue one piece that had her number, Eleven, printed onto the back. As Captain of the team she should had One there instead, but Korra stubbornly refused to change it. It was her dad's number back in Alaska, when he used to swim on his school's swim team, and she stuck to it. It was her lucky number, and, according to every good athlete, lucky numbers never changed, so she wouldn't.

She stuffed her bag into her locker, but not before letting her hair down from its high pony tail and small little tails in front, stuffing the tie and her two metal hair clamps into her swim bag before padding off to the showers.

Korra knew that she was going to get called to the Principle's office sooner or later for walking out of class, and although she felt sick with dread at the thought of being yelled at, her parents called, and receiving detention, she wanted to get a few laps in before being hauled up to the office. She'd probably have to miss practice, and wanted to be able to say she did at least a half dozen reps so that the Coach, a fierce woman named Lorena, wouldn't be too mad with her for being called up.

She shivered under the cold water, running her hands through her long, wavy brown hair until it hung sleek down her back, and jogged out of the Girl's Locker room to the Pool.

The Pool was in the largest part of the Gym, an indoor Olympic sized that was heated, tiled, and had huge bleachers spread all around it for Swim Meets. Banners proclaiming "The Republic City High Fighting Unagi!" were hung from the rafters, along with other banners containing the best times of all the school's Swim Team Athletes.

Floating strings of plastic boarders separated the huge pool into well sized lanes, and Korra picked the first one, her favorite, because it had one side that ended on a wall that she could hang onto if she got tired at all.

She crouched gracefully onto the little step that was placed before the lane, bent her knees, and took a deep, calm breath.

She sprang off of the step into a smooth, perfect dive, plunging into the water headfirst with just a small, rippling splash.

The water was warm, like a hot shower left to sit for awhile, or cooled bathwater as she propelled herself forward with kicks of her strong legs, corded with lean muscle from years of swimming competitively, lifting weights, running and competing with the Fire Ferrets in the mixed martial arts tournaments that they frequented.

She surfaced for a breath, and began to really swim with powerful strokes of her arms, hair flowing behind her like a dark banner.

Korra usually wore it tied up or in one of those stupid looking caps during swim meets, but when she was just at practice, she liked to leave it down and streaming behind in her pretty waves. It was her one vanity, that long mane of hair: she'd been a tom boy since she was little, and though she wore it up and out of her way all the time, she knew she would never cut it if she could help it. She almost never wore makeup unless her mom forced it on her, and couldn't remember the last time she'd worn a skirt or dress. Clothes for her were jeans, shirts, jackets, and the occasional cardigan or flannel shirt. Sometimes, when they visited her Mom and Dad's old Inuit tribe in Alaska, she wore a beautiful blue Parka with soft, white fur sewn into the hood and sleeves, little coral and glass beads sewn into beautiful patterns of embroidery.

She was happy being a tom boy, though, and didn't miss the hordes of giggling, gossiping girls with their designer purses and monologues about hair and boys. She was happy hanging out with Mako and Bolin, training together, and going out for Ramen and sneaking Pabu, Mako and Bolin's red and black ferret, into the Movies.

With just six strokes of her arms, Korra's fingertips brushed against the tiled edge of the lane, and she did a sort of flip to turn around the other way, pushed off with her feet pressed against the tiles, and swam off to the other end of the lane again.

Swimming was an exhausting, almost mechanical sport. Korra poured all her strength into the strokes of her arms and the kicking of her legs, her mind wandering as she swam back and forth, taking deep, measured breaths when she surfaced for air.

She was definitely getting in a lot of freaking trouble when they (Amon, the principle, ect) found her in the pool. Korra would probably be grounded for months because she disrespected the new English Sub and walked out of his class. She listed all of the things that would be taken away from her in her head one by one: Her phone, her computer, her Xbox, and her Midnight Curfew. Not her car, because then how would she get to school on time? Her parents wouldn't be that cruel to make her get up an hour earlier every morning and walk to school. No, they'd just take everything vaguely entertaining away.

Korra decided that it wouldn't be that bad.

_Just more motivation for the Swim Team and The Fire Ferrets._

That thought made the sick feeling in her stomach melt away with a few more breast strokes, and she flipped, turned, and began a new lap when the tips of her fingers brushed the tiles again.

She swam lap after lap, thoughts melting away as she focused on the movements of her arms and legs, concentrated on the slow burning of her muscles as she pushed herself to glide faster through the water. The only sounds in the huge, cavernous room were her deep, gasping breaths and the rhythmic splash of her arms and legs as she propelled herself through the water.

She finally stopped and hauled herself out of the pool when she felt like her arms and legs were about to turn into jell-o, flopping down back first onto the clean, concrete ledge.

"Are you quite done?"

Korra nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Amon's smooth, cultured voice, and slipped as she tried to scramble to her feet.

She yelped as her bare feet skidded on the wet concrete, finding no grip whatsoever on the slick surface. She pinwheeled her arms as she tried to keep her balance but fell backwards, her eyes bug eyed as Amon stood near the ledge where she'd been laying.

Things seemed to happen in slow motion then.

Korra watched on in horror as she fell, half of her body heading for the water, and the rest for the ladder that dropped off into the pool. She could see each suspended drop of water that dripped from her hair as she fell, as if some had pressed the pause button on a shower of rain: little crystalline droplets, suspended in the air. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the pain that would be initiated by the impact of her head on the ladder and squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself-

_**She was falling.**_

_**Amber glass shattered beneath her, breaking into thousands upon thousands of shards that crashed downwards towards the smoke and flames, the screaming of the spectators becoming a crescendo as the shards rained down.**_

_**She wasn't sure how it had happened at first; She had been going up, towards the blimp, so close to catching him that adrenaline thrummed in her veins at the thought of beating him to a bloody pulp.**_

_**He had terrorized her people, blown up the arena, and now he wanted to escape?**_

_**Not a chance!**_

_**But now she was falling, falling, falling, and there he was, rising above her, those damnable eyes shining from beneath the slits of his mask. Moonlight and flood lights from the arena fully illuminated the area, casting him even more into shadow as he rose higher and higher with each passing second.**_

_**For a moment she thought she saw a flicker of apology in those eyes, those eyes that she had started to hate, the eyes that had stared at her in absolute dominance when he ambushed her, cheated. **_

_**She should have expected this.**_

_**Should have, but didn't.**_

_**Things seemed to happen in slow motion then.**_

_**She could see every single fragment of glass as she plummeted down into the ruins of the arena, each and every amber shard through the trails of smoke and fire that were beginning to swallow her whole. They were almost like rain, like little water droplets.**_

_**He watched her as she fell, as he rose.**_

_**She squeezed her eyes shut, just as something cold and hard wrapped tightly around her wrist, yanking her up-**_

Her eyes flew open as Amon darted forward and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her up and back onto the concrete. She gasped, a choked, startled sound, still lost in the shattering of glass and the screaming of the crowds, in the weightless, falling sensation that seemed to overtake her.

But there was no glass.

Was there?

She shivered, was cold, and found herself pressed against something warm and solid.

Something _breathing._

"The glass!" She gasped, shuddering. "What happened to the glass?"

Warm, rough hands smoothed her hair back, and she cried silently into a now sodden shoulder that was still and strong.

"There is no glass, Korra." She knew that voice, knew where it came from. "Calm down. It wasn't real."

It came from her darkest dreams, the kind of dreams that you have every once in awhile, the ones that you can never remember but always know that they are sad, oh so sad, and important.

They are the dreams that you will never remember, but they are also the dreams that you will never forget.

"But I saw it!" She insisted, angrily pulling away from that comforting weight. "I smelled the smoke and heard the screaming, and I was falling through the glass-"

And there was her substitute teacher with his scarred face, and everything came rushing back.

She had swam some laps, gotten out, and he'd found her there.

She tried to get up, slipped in the water that had puddled up on the concrete, and he had caught her and pulled her up.

_And let's not forget that freaky ass dream thing, whatever it was, that happened freaking TWICE now._

Oh, and she'd practically cuddled his shoulder.

THE SHOULDER OF THE SUBSTITUTE TEACHER WHO WAS AN ASSHOLE AND EMBARRASSED HER IN CLASS.

_My life._

She backed away, feeling very exposed even In her one piece, hair curled down her back and sodden, strands plastered to her forehead. She was blushing, totally embarrassed, and frankly wanted to die.

Amon, however, didn't seem even a little bit bothered, through his shoulders and parts of his expensive looking black suit jacket were soaked. His blue eyes were still watching her, and, once again, Korra couldn't stop looking at his scars.

They were just so _sad._

He looked as if he'd been burned and cut by someone who had really, _really_ wanted to hurt him. Someone who had enjoyed every single cut, burn, and smoulder to this man's face.

Korra felt sick thinking about it.

"There is no glass." Amon said again, this time a little crossly. "Just the two of us and your immature naivety."

She scowled, but she felt the same, breathless feeling expand hotly in her chest, the same burning feeling in her throat. Something inside of her was tugging, pulling her, and she didn't know how to handle the sensation without throwing herself down on the floor, holding her chest, and crying.

It was a strange feeling, like Déjà vu, and now that she looked deeper into this teacher's eyes, the feeling intensified.

"I feel like I know you." She whispered, hugging herself. She shivered from the Gym's air conditioning, all too aware of the water pooling beneath her, and her forgotten towel in the Girl's Locker room.

He stared into her eyes, and for a second she thought he would say something, confirm this feeling that was nearly drowning her.

He turned away abruptly so that Korra only saw his back as he walked away.

"I will see you after classes end for detention, Miss Kaya."

She could only clench her fists and scream curses in her head as she watched him walk out of the Complex, cool as ice.

_Spirits! Why does everything have to happen to me?_


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell's up with you?" Mako scolded, as he slid into the back seat of Korra's scion. "You ditched class! You never ditch class!"

Korra rolled her eyes at him in the rear view mirror and slipped on a pair of Ray Bans she'd stolen from Bolin ages ago, and started her car.

"Shut up, Mako!" Bolin teased, slamming his door so that they could take off for lunch. "You're just jealous that you'll never have the balls to walk out of class!"

Mako grumbled something about Bolin never having balls _period_ and the two started squabbling like little old ladies, shoving each other as their seat belts creaked and stopped them from getting too rowdy in Korra's precious car.

"So choose your poison, losers!" Korra interrupted, turning the radio up as she backed out of her space and cruised out of the student parking lot. "Taco Bell or Mcdonalds?"

Only Swim Practice and Economics had passed since Korra had stormed out of Amon's classroom only to have him find her in the Pool, and catch her after she almost slipped and bashed her head on the ladder, all after having a seriously freaky sort of movie play in her head.

She thought she was coping pretty well, and couldn't ignore the growling tiger that was her stomach or the ever alluring off-campus-for-lunch-privilege that all Seniors at Republic City High had, hence her, Mako, and Bolin busting a mission for seriously unhealthy fast food.

"I want Thai food!" Bolin whined, lowering his window so that he could shove his head out halfway.

Korra snorted.

"Sure, if we can finish lunch in half an hour and have you pay for it!" She scoffed, knowing that Mako and Bolin ate like rabid dinosaurs on steroids.

Bolin started fist-pumping to the beat of Feel Good Inc. as it pounded through Korra's sound system, almost shaking the car with bass.

"AWESOME!" He crowed, brandishing his wallet. "Food's on me!"

Korra's stomach growled in appreciation as they sped away from the school in search of their favorite little hole-in-the-wall takeout place, and found that she couldn't help but fist-pump with her friends at the stoplights.

"SHAKE IT SHAKE IT, SHAKE IT SHAKE IT OHH OH!"

Korra nearly peed herself in laughter as Bolin started to moan along with the song, rocking in his seat. Mako tried valiantly to resist the urge to join in, his arms crossed tightly as Korra turned a rather sharp corner, causing the brother's shoulders to collide.

"C'mon Mako, Rap with me!" Bolin begged, fist-pumping rather closely to Mako's face. "You know you want to!"

It seemed that Mako could not resist the temptation to be stoic instead oh having fun, and started busting rhymes with Bolin when the next verse of Feel Good Inc. started, and Korra almost howled with laughter as the two tried and failed to sound like street gangsters.

"Oh damn!" She crowed, pulling into the parking lot of Thai Time, cutting off the music as she locked the car up and got out. "Fire Ferrets be thuggin'!"

She flicked her Ray Bans down slightly to grin at Mako and Bolin, who grinned back.

"Damn straight!" Bolin swore, slinging his arms around Mako and Korra's shoulders. "You know how we do it!"

Korra giggled as they walked into their favorite little takeout place, the sharp, delicious smells of Pad Thai and Wontons making her mouth water the moment they stepped into the restaurant.

Mako took the opportunity to shoot Korra a serious, almost angry look.

"Don't hate me cause I'm gangster!"

That sent Korra over the edge, and she could hardly sit up straight as they plopped down at their usual spot, a small booth in the corner of the little place, nor could she order her own food when the waiter approached them. Instead, Bolin gave the man all of their orders, which consisted of a lot of Thai Fried Rice, Shrimp Hot Pot Soup, Chicken Pad Thai, Steamed Rice and Vegetable Wontons.

She finally calmed down enough to take a slug of her Chai Tea, wiping her streaming eyes with her napkin.

"That was _gold._" She said, bumping fists with Bolin. "I'm telling you, if we put all of this stuff on YouTube, we'd be famous!"

Mako once again executed his signature eye roll, and busied himself with unwrapping and snapping open the chopsticks set on his napkin.

"Are you going to tell us what happened back in English or not?" He grouched, glaring at her.

Dread pooled in Korra's hungry stomach as she remembered the events of hours before, and the fact that she had detention after school with the very sourse of the dread.

She sighed, leaned back in her chair, and groaned.

"It's complicated." She grumbled, stirring more sugar into her milky tea.

Bolin scrunched his amazingly epic eyebrows at her, and looked worried.

"What's complicated about it?" He asked, folding his napkin into a sort of swan shape. "You can tell us anything, Korra. We won't tell. No one else knows that Mako wet the bed until he was like ten, right?"

She laughed as Bolin waggled his eyebrows at her, and Mako smacked him upside the head, his face a flaming, tomato red color.

"Dammit, Bolin! You weren't supposed to tell her that!"

Bolin only laughed, and nudged her across the table with one of his chopsticks.

"See? We won't tell."

She scowled at him.

"Well you told me about Mako's bed wetting. What was that supposed to prove? That you'll tell?"

Bolin groaned.

"That's not the point! I just said that to make you laugh!" He insisted, poking her furiously. "Now spill it, woman!"

Korra sighed, took another drink of her Chai, and gave in.

"Fine." She grunted, glaring at both of them from slitted eyes. "But don't you _dare _laugh! I mean it!"

Bolin placed a hand over his heart, and grinned at her.

"I do so solemnly swear that what happens at this table _stays at this table._" He proclaimed grandly, nudging Mako with his chopstick to do the same.

Mako made a big show of sighing, flopping a hand over the general direction of his heart, and repeating what Bolin said in a quiet, pissed off grumble.

"And that you won't laugh!" Korra insisted.

Mako and Bolin promised that they wouldn't laugh and Korra relaxed a little. She knew she could trust Mako and Bolin; the three of them had grown up together and shared a lot of secrets, but never one as weird as this one.

"Remember when I grabbed onto your elbow, Mako?"

Mako nodded at Korra's abrupt, strange question.

"Yeah, what of it?"

Korra grimaced, tugging her damp ponytails nervously as she tried to find a way to explain what had happened in the classroom when she looked at Amon, to try and get across what she felt.

"Well, You know how messed up Amon's face was? When I really looked at it, I started to feel seriously weird."

Bolin nodded, like he understood.

"You mean like afraid?" He asked, pushing his swan-napkin aside. "Because those were some pretty freaky scars, Korra! I think everyone was a little creeped out!"

Korra shook her head, biting her bottom lip.

The waiter came and set their plates before them, placing the large platters of noodles, rice, and soup in the middle of the table so they could all serve each other and share the food.

Korra scooped a heaping serving of Chicken Pad Thai onto her plate and attacked the fried rice, shoving a large portion into her mouth before Bolin and Mako could devour all of it.

"No, I wasn't afraid." Korra said sheepishly, after taking a few bites of Pad Thai. "I felt like there was fire, around here."

She gestures towards her chest and throat with her chopsticks as Mako and Bolin shoveled food into their mouths as if they were starving boys who hadn't eaten in a year, gulping down their tea.

"It was climbing up my throat, too." Korra continued, picking at her rice as she did. "And I got this really dizzy, lightheaded feeling, and all of the sudden I heard Amon say, "I'm saving you for last." But I didn't see his lips move. It was like I was the only one hearing it, I guess in my head or something."

She ladled a serving of spicy shrimp soup into a waiting bowl beside her plate, and slurped a spoonful down.

"Is that is?" Bolin asked around a mouthful of chicken, reaching for the fried rice. Korra handed him the small pot and scowled at him as he finished it off, dumping the last of it onto his plate.

"Nope."

She took another bite of her noodles, but then pushed her plate forward so that she could lean her elbows on the table more comfortably as she spoke and ate.

"After I left, I went to the Pool to swim some laps. I think I was there for an hour, and when I got out to rest a little, Amon was there. "

She stopped abruptly and Bolin leaned across the table, shoving his face in her face.

"Aaaaaand?"

She looked away, knowing what she said next would make her sound absolutely crazy, and twirled her chopsticks around her plate.

"I tried to stand up." She said, almost haltingly, "And I slipped. I was falling and I knew I was going to smash my head on the ladder, and I closed my eyes. But when I opened them, I wasn't in the Gym anymore."

Mako shot her a puzzled look, and lowered his chopsticks, which had been poised near his mouth to shove a large bite of shrimp in.

"What do you mean, not in the Gym anymore?" He asked. "Did Amon take you up to the office?"

Korra shook her head again.

"No. When I opened my eyes, I was falling through some sort of glass roof. It was so real, guys! I could hear people screaming, and smell fire and smoke. And there was this huge blimp thing flying above me with this guy in a mask. I think I was supposed to catch him, but I fell. I could see every single piece of glass, hear the people, and I knew that the dude in the mask had blown up the arena. It was an arena for some sort of sport, I think. And right when I closed my eyes again I felt something grab me, so I opened my eyes, and I was back in the Gym."

Korra took a shaky breath as Bolin and Mako were silent, waiting for her to continue.

"Amon pulled me up just in time, but I was so confused. I didn't know what was real: the arena, or the pool. I told Amon about the glass, but he said it wasn't real. And then I had that feeling again, like the fire was choking me and squeezing my chest. I looked right into his eyes, and it was like Déjà vu. Like I knew him from a long time ago, or something."

Her throat felt dry and aching from just thinking about what happened, so Korra took another drink of tea and tried to steady her shaking hands.

"Do you?" Mako asked, tapping his chopsticks on the table in a steady, slow rhythm. "Know him, I mean."

Korra shrugged.

"I don't know. It feels like I do, but I honestly can't remember ever seeing him in my entire life." She answered shakily. "I mean, who'd forget a face like his, right?"

Mako nodded.

"Yeah, that's understandable."

Bolin, who never stopped eating, not even when weird, freaky thing happen, shoved another bite of chicken into his mouth.

"Is that it?" He asked around his food, crumbs spraying the table.

Korra scowled at him and used her napkin to wipe up the crumbs, balled it up, and then chucked it at him.

"No, retard." She grumbled. "I said that I felt like I knew him, but he just turned around and left. But not before telling me that I had detention with him after school was over."

Mako laughed, pointing at her as he did.

"HA! You didn't even get to skip out on detention after almost dying!"

Korra resisted the urge to flip the whole table into him, and instead settled for stabbing him with one of her chopsticks.

"Shut up, Mako! At least I had the guts to walk out!"

They were all quiet for a little after that, finishing up the food, and piled into Korra's car after Bolin paid the bill. Korra slid her sunglasses on again and reved the engine, glancing at her friends in the rear view mirror as she backed out.

"So you guys think I'm crazy, right?"

Bolin made a dismissing gesture with his hand at her, and Mako winked at her.

"Nah." Bolin said, starting to fist-pump again as her radio came back to life. "Weird shit happens sometimes, you know?"

Mako nodded, and plucked at his scarf until it was twined just so around his neck.

"Yeah. But it always happens to Korra, right?"

Korra scowled at him, backed out, and they made their way back to school.

"Jerkface."


	4. Chapter 4

"Um. Hi?"

Korra waved awkwardly from the doorway as Amon sat at Tarrlock's desk, reading a large, leather bound book that seemed to look older than Korra' Gran-Gran. From her position at the door Korra could make out inked, faded letters and cracked, crumbling leather, but at the sound of her voice the substitute teacher closed the book, and slipped it into one of Tarrlock's desk drawers.

Korra tried to keep her eyes on the board above Amon's head or on the floor. She wanted to avoid that crazy, fiery-chest-squeezing-feeling that nearly drowned her every time she met the teacher's eyes, or looked at the scars on his face.

"Have a seat, Miss Kaya."

Korra flinched at the sound of his voice, that stupidly familiar voice that she still couldn't place, and made her way over to her desk, where it sat in the back of the room.

"No, Miss Kaya." Came Amon's condescending voice. "The front row, if you please."

Korra scowled, keeping her eyes on the floor, and walked up to the front of the room.

"I don't." She muttered rebelliously, quiet enough that she was sure he wouldn't hear.

She shoved her backpack and swim bag under the desk, and sat down.

She watched Amon out of the corner of her eye when she thought he wasn't looking, taking quick glances that weren't centered at his face.

He sat at Tarrlock's desk, hands folded atop the surface. Korra couldn't help but gaze at those hands, and the patchwork of scars that covered them. Her heart felt as If someone had wrapped their hands around it and squeezed, so her eyes quickly flitted away to his shoulders.

He had discarded his jacket, probably Korra thought guiltily, because she'd gotten it all wet. The white shirt seemed slightly strained when he shifted his weight, and Korra thought she could see lines of muscle beneath it. It was buttoned all the way to the collar, but Korra could see gashes of pale scar tissue peaking out from the perfectly pressed collar, and she nearly gasped in exasperation as she trained her eyes on the floor, waiting for the lightheadedness to fade away.

"Have you ever subbed here before?" Korra asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had settled thickly between them. "If you have, maybe that's why you seem so familiar."

The question seemed to hang awkwardly in the air, and Korra frowned as the minutes passed by without any sort of reply from him.

"No. I have not."

Korra brightened a little at getting him to talk, but then dimmed when she realized that there was no other way that she could know him if he hadn't subbed at the school before that day. She was becoming more and more scared of the weird feeling she got when she looked at Amon, and, especially, of the things she had heard and seen in her head.

The memory of falling into the arena and being showered in glass shards was still fresh and terrible in her mind, and, if she thought about it hard enough she could recall every detail.

She dared to look up and sneak a peek at his face again, but nearly jumped when she found his eyes on her, serious and searching.

Korra couldn't help but stare at him even when that hot, fiery feeling pulsed and squeezed her heart again, climbing up her throat and echoing in her mind, roaring, like an uncontrollable fire.

"_**I've got you right where I want you, Avatar."**_

_**She fought, kicking and screaming, but his hands were on her. She kept telling herself that she didn't want this, didn't want the man who threatened her soul and everyone else's, but, as usual, she failed. She found herself failing at everything now concerning him: failing to control herself, failing to not jump to conclusions, failing to stop and think when she was supposed to.**_

_**He was just that smart, that good.**_

_**That irresistible.**_

"Miss Kaya, are you even listening to me?"

Korra flinched, tearing her eyes from him, and rubbed at her temples to try and git rid of the throbbing that resonated inside her head. Images danced through her mind: images of a terrible mask, of skin on skin, whispered snatches of names that she couldn't understand just yet-

"Miss Kaya!"

Korra's head snapped up and she rubbed at her eyes, trembling ever so slightly. She lurched to her feet and grabbed the edge of her desk when she thought she would fall from weightlessness that had invaded her body. The classroom spun in circles, and Korra blinked hard.

The classroom returned to its normal, unmoving state, and she blinked again.

Still not moving, and still the same old classroom it had always been with its shelves full of Tarrlock's dusty old books, chair-connected desks, white board , podium and Teacher's Desk.

"Sorry." Korra muttered, keeping her eyes trained on the floor. "I don't feel well. I think I should go home and lie down."

She let go of the desk, and stood unsteadily, still feeling dizzy and disoriented.

Korra needed to go home and sleep it off, whatever it was.

"Miss Kaya, look at me."

The order was hard, cruel, and unarguable, yet Korra refused to look up. She felt like she would get sicker if she did, and her stomach lurched as she tried to keep standing. Her legs were shaking so hard that her knees kept knocking together, and she crumpled to the floor as the roaring inside her head came back.

She fell on her knees, clamping her hands over her ears as she tried-

"_**Be the leaf!"**_

"_**I know you're frustrated, but these things will sink in over time."**_

"_**My quest for Equality began many years ago when I was a boy. My family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the fire bender that extorted my father. One day my father confronted this man. And when he did, that fire bender took my family from me. And when he did, he took my face."**_

And tried to block out the voices, the fire squeezing her heart and the pounding in her head. She shuddered on the ground, writhing as she tried to force the voices out of her head. They were beating at her like sledgehammers, and she could hear them echo, as if they were far, far away.

"Korra, look at me!"

She felt Amon's hands grip at her shoulders and threw herself back, away from him.

The moment his hands touched her flames danced behind her closed eyelids, flames glinting off a shower of glass that was never ending.

"No!" She sobbed, although her eyes were dry. "Stop! Stop doing this to me!"

Before he showed up at the school, everything was ok. Korra was shoving the team off to the finals, The Fire Ferrets were off to California's big Mixed Martial Arts Tournament, and she was just five months till graduation.

And now, in just the span of one school day, she was hearing voices and seeing things in her head that were terrifying and wrong, seeing people she didn't know and places she had never been to before.

All because of this man with his scars and hypnotizing eyes, this man that her heart desperately told her she _knew,_ and _needed to remember._

"Korra." He said, reaching for her again with his scarred hands. This time her eyes were open as she leaned up on her elbows, shivering as If the room had been turned into pure ice. Her eyes were drawn like magnets to his, and she felt choked as the fire pulled her under, smothering her. "Korra! tell me what you see-"

"_**What will you do," He said, as laid beside her with his hand on the side of his mask, slender gloved fingers curling into the side of the painted, carved porcelain. "When you finally see my face, Avatar?"**_

_**His other hand was stroking her loose hair back, away from her face as she cuddled up next to him, eyes closed in absolute bliss. A clean, linen sheet was the only thing covering their bodies, but only just. She blinked up sleepily at him, and smiled.**_

"_**I guess I'll finally be able to kiss you without closing my eyes." She murmured, reaching up to trail a single finger down the polished nose of his mask. **_

_**He sighed then, running his hand through her long waves of brown hair while she hummed in bliss at the touch of his hand through her hair.**_

"_**What if I told you there was a monster beneath this mask?"**_

_**She smiled up at him, and planted a kiss on the cool surface of his mask's forehead, right where the round, red circle was painted.**_

"_**Then I'd tell you I didn't care."**_

"I know you." She whispered, grabbing his hands. "I keep hearing your voice, and-"

"_**You cheated!"**_

_**His Chi-Blockers had long since left, but Amon was still there, holding her still. His hand was clamped tightly on her chin, tilting it up, so that she had to meet his eyes.**_

_**For the first time, she realized that they were blue, even bluer than her own.**_

_**Cold wind howled around them, twisting around the statue of Avatar Aang like vengeful spirits that screamed their fury. **_

_**She was already shivering in fear, and didn't even register the cold. She had felt colder in the glaciers and igloos of her Tribe.**_

"_**Correction." He said smoothly. "I won."**_

_**She tried in vain to yank her face out of his hold, and punched at him with all her strength.**_

_**He caught he first easily, the movement so swift she had not seen it, and twisted that arm behind her back, holding it there.**_

_**He ignored the tears of pain that welled in her eyes and leaned in close, so close that Korra could see his lips through the slit that was the mask's mouth, smiling ever so slightly at her.**_

_**She wanted to strike the smile from his face.**_

"_**You did not seem so reluctant to be in my presence the last time we met, Avatar." He reminded her, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand so softly and tenderly that the punches and kicks before are nothing but far away memories.**_

_**She closed her eyes, and let him run the pad of his thumb over her lower lip, the fire in his eyes almost mesmerizing.**_

"_**You still cheated." She muttered, nipping at his thumb. "I said for you to come alone, and you ambushed me with your Chi Blockers."**_

_**He leaned in, and pushed his mask aside ever so slightly, making her heart flutter like a wild, rabid butterfly.**_

"_**You never said I had to play fair, Avatar."**_ _**He murmured against her lips, and she parted hers, pressing hard against-**_

Amon let go of her hands and Korra gasped, her throat burning, and gazed at him, wide eyed.

He seemed to be completely indifferent, but Korra had seen something glint in his eyes, seen some change in him when she had been thrown back into the scene near the Statue with herself and the masked man.

"You saw it, didn't you?" Korra whispered, reaching for him again. "You saw me and the masked man, right?"

He was kneeling before her, and his scars seemed to look raw, almost irritated.

Fresh, even.

The burning, squeezing feeling was still there, faintly aching in her chest, but barely. It seemed as if the feeling had decreased when she grabbed his hands, and let herself fall into the scene instead of fighting her way out of it.

No, Amon had let go of her hands, shaking them both out.

"I saw nothing."

Korra's eyes narrowed, and she felt fresh anger bubble up inside her, like boiling tar on a hot day. She pushed herself to her feet, and offered him a hand.

He didn't take it.

Amon rose to his feet by himself, and for the first time since she had ran into the classroom late that morning, she wondered how old he was.

She honestly admitted to herself that the scars and his stiff, formal manner made it hard to tell, but she was willing to bet all the money in her wallet that he was at least over twenty five, maybe into his late thirties.

And that his voice sounded eerily like the masked man's in her sort of visions.

"Liar." She muttered, glaring at him. "I know you're lying."

And, for the second time that day, Amon turned his back on her.

"Detention is over, Miss Kaya. You are dismissed."

_Dismissed my ASS! You won't be getting rid of me that easily!_

She grabbed her stuff, and left.

"But I'll be back." She whispered under her breath, as she glared daggers into his turned back.

She smiled a little, and left.

"Somehow, some way, I'm going to get to the bottom of this."


	5. Chapter 5

"Korra! Take out the trash!"

Korra groaned as she slumped over her laptop, sliding it off of her lap and onto her bed.

Below her, curled up on the floor, Korra's massive white Labrador retriever, Naga, whined.

Korra bounced off of her bed, and bent down to scratch behind her dog's floppy ears. Naga grumbled in approval and set her head back on her paws, curling her long, shaggy tail around herself.

"I know, girl." Korra sympathized, as she stretched and shoved her flip flops back on. "I didn't want to get up either."

Naga followed Korra obediently as her mistress bounded down the stairs, hurrying through the living room and into the kitchen where Korra's mom was making dinner.

Senna was busy at the stove, frying something that smelt like heaven. Korra wandered over to the counter and plucked a sea prune from a bowl and popped it into her mouth, grinning.

Her mom turned from her skillet and brandished a spatula at her, her long braids swaying as she turned.

"Korra!" She scolded, pointing the spatula at the large grey trash can that rested in a corner of the large kitchen. "Take out the trash, and stop spoiling your appetite!"

Naga bounded over to the trashcan and sniffed it, her tail wagging wildly as Korra hugged her mom around her waist, wiping sea prune juice on her once spotless apron before hurrying off to empty the trash before her mom discovered the stains and decided to beat her senseless with her spatula.

"I don't know how you enjoy this." She grumbled to Naga, who trotted happily beside Korra as they went out into the back yard, where her dad kept the trash cans.

She opened the big black trash container and dumped the gross, stinky white trash bag inside.

Naga barked, pawing at the back gate, and Korra laughed.

"What, girl?" She asked, as Naga ran around in circles. "You want out? You want to go for a walk?"

Naga nearly howled at the word 'walk', and jumped at Korra, slobbering all over her hands.

"Ok, ok!" She said, laughing as Naga bounded around in the grass, begging to get out. "Let me change real quick and we'll go."

Naga gave a happy whine and followed Korra as her heels as Korra went back into the kitchen, and put a new white trash bag into the empty trash can before washing her hands in the kitchen sink.

"Can I take Naga for a walk, mom?"

Senna flipped pieces of fried fish over in her skillet, pushing her braids back so that they wouldn't get spotted with the hot oil that was crackling out of the skillet.

"Sure, honey." She answered, leaning sideways to peck Korra noisily on the cheek. "Just be back by dusk for dinner."

Korra ran back upstairs, thanking the Spirits that her parents didn't know about her detention, (Because if they did, she wouldn't be allowed out of the house even to walk Naga) and shimmied out of her jeans and shirt.

She dug around in her dresser and changed into a pair of grey shorts and a blue tank top, because walks with Naga always turned into _runs_, and there was no way that Korra was going to roast herself alive running in a pair of jeans.

She laughed as Naga nudged her knee with her cold nose, and Korra quickly laced on her favorite pair of beaten up Pumas, and did a few toe-touches to loosen up before grabbing Naga's leash and harness where they hung in their places near her door on a hook.

Naga went absolutely _crazy _at the sight of her harness and leash, which meant that THEY WERE GOING ON A WALK YAY! The over sized Labrador whined, turning circles as Korra undid the harness's buckles, and slid Naga's collar off of her neck.

"Hold still, girl!" Korra giggled, as Naga wiggled around in excitement, whining.

Naga sat obediently before Korra as her mistress strapped her into her doggie harness, holding her head up proudly and thumping her tail loudly on Korra's carpeted floor. Korra snapped the right buckles in place, and tugged the little circle shaped dog-tag that hung from a tiny metal loop at the chest of the harness, right about the snug, padded triangle embroidered with Korra's family's Tribe's symbol in proud blue and white canvas thread.

Korra snapped Naga's leash onto the harness and nearly fell over as the huge dog shot forward like an arrow, tugging Korra out of her room, into the hallway and then down the stairs, barking joyfully.

"Naga, no!" Korra yelped, banging her elbow into a small table in the living room as her dog headed straight for the front door. "Stop! Stop, girl!"

She tugged hard on Naga's blue leash and the dog guiltily stopped at the front door, tail between her legs.

Korra tried to scowl at her and opened her mouth to scold her wild dog but one, puppy-dog-eyed look from her now docile Labrador made Korra's heart melt and her anger evaporate in a matter of seconds.

Korra patted her on the head, and opened the front door.

"I'm leaving, mom!" She hollered in the direction of the kitchen, keeping a tight hold on Naga's leash.

"Be careful, honey!"

Korra walked very slowly and carefully out of the house and shut the door behind her, strolling leasiurely along the little cobbled path that led down her lawn. Naga walked daintily in front of her mistress at the same pace, sniffing the soft grass beneath her paws when she stepped off of the path to do her business.

When she was finished Korra led her onto the wide, smooth sidewalk, and grinned at her.

"How about a run, girl?" She asked, tousling her dog's floppy ears. "How does that sound?"

Naga barked excitingly and pranced ahead, tugging the leash as she did.

Korra laughed, and started to jog down the street, increasing her speed as Naga went from a slow trot to an almost cheetah-like sprint.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Korra whooped, holding Naga's leash tight in a clenched fist as they ran, Pumas hitting the pavement at an almost feather light touch.

She waved at her neighbors as she and Naga ran, Naga's floppy ears and long tail flapping in the wind.

They jogged through Korra's quaint, small neighborhood and onto the main streets, near the elementary school and rows of fast food restaurants and thrift stores. Naga was good at waiting for stoplights and other people walking, but for the most part, people cleared a path for the running Swim Team Captain and her massive white Labrador.

After a while of circling the area Korra and Naga headed home, but not before stopping at a nearby Jamba Juice so that Korra could get a cold, Peach Passion smoothie and a big bowl of water for Naga.

The two jogged slowly back home, tired out from their run.

When they arrived, Korra grinned when she saw her dad's Jeep parked in the driveway next to her Scion, and bounded up the yard and let herself in.

"I'm back!" She crowed, snapping Naga's leash off as the dog and girl entered the house. Naga sat and waited for Korra to take off her harness before barking madly and sprinting into the kitchen, her tail wagging a mile a minute.

Korra stood near the front door, grinning, and waited.

"Naga! Down!"

She busted up into uncontrollable laughter and kicked off her Pumas, skidding into the kitchen in her socked feet to find Naga slobbering all over her dad, who had changed out of his Police Uniform and into jeans and one of his polo shirts.

Her dad's popped collar amused her to no end, and she couldn't stop her wild giggles even as she tugged Naga off of her father.

"She's just happy to see you, dad." Korra teased, leaning forward and hugging her around the middle. "Don't be mad at her."

Tonraq smiled at her, and tugged on one of the little pony tails that were plastered with sweat to her cheek.

"You don't cover me with slobber when I come home, do you?"

Korra laughed.

"I don't, but mom does!"

At the mere mention of herself Senna turned around from her spot in front of the stove, and waved a sauce covered spoon at them both, spilling whatever she was cooking onto the tile floor.

Naga immediately leaped forward and licked it up, then went to her doggie bowls set near the back door, plunged her nose into the water bowl, and slurped for all she was worth.

"Another word, missy, and I'll make you wash the dishes when dinner's over!"

Korra just laughed, making her petite mother smack her lightly on the cheek with the sauce covered spoon.

"OW!"

Senna smiled, and Korra wiped her cheek off with the back of her hand.

"We're having a guest over for dinner." She warned, gesturing to the sink. "So don't get smart with me. There will be plenty of dishes for you to wash if you sass me again!"

Korra smiled sheepishly, and accepted the paper towel her dad offered her to clean off her hand.

"Who's coming over?" She asked, tossing the paper towel into the trash can. "Is it Chief Bei Fong? Cause if it is, I wasn't the one who tried to fill the Park's fountain with Jell-O."

Senna laughed.

"No, not Chief Bei Fong. I invited the new neighbor across the street for dinner."

Korra instantly lost interest, and didn't really want to sit through a boring dinner with whoever had moved in across the street from them. No, she'd rather be playing Modern Warfare with Mako and Bolin, or doing her nightly Katas instead.

"Really, mom?" She whined, shaking the sweat out of her pony tails. "We're having Traditional Tribe food tonight! You're going to scare them off!"

Korra pointed to the gutted, fried fish and sea prunes with relish, although her stomach grumbled at the thought of her mom's homemade Tribe cooking.

Her mom plunged the spoon back into the pot she had been stirring, and placed her hands on her hips.

"No iffs, ands or butts!" She ordered, pointing up. "We're having dinner with the new neighbor! Now go upstairs and shower. And don't even think about pretending to fall asleep again! I'm not falling for that old trick!"

Korra scowled, but did as she was told, and stalked out of the kitchen, grumbling under her breath.

"Cheer up, princess." Her dad chuckled, ruffling her hair when she passed him on the stairs.

Korra stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's warrior princess to you!"

She shoved him a little with her shoulder as she went upstairs, and he winked at her, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Korra only sighed and dragged herself up the stairs and to the hall closet, taking a few fresh, neatly folded towels from the cabinets and bringing them with her into the bathroom.

She took a long, cool shower, scrubbing the sweat from her skin and hair as she leaned against the cold tiles, her muscles burning from all the activities of her hectic day.

"Today is just not my day." She muttered, as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair. "In fact, I think this has been the worst day I've ever had. And the weirdest."

She let herself enjoy a rather long and unnecessary rinse under the spray of cool water, even after she had washed out the conditioner.

But, not wanting to face her mother's wrath Korra got out and toweled her hair dry, padding over to her room to put on some clean clothes.

Korra's room was her paradise, and upon entering it, she found almost all her worries fade away.

It was one of the biggest bedrooms in the house, but second to the master bedroom. Thick blue shag carpet covered the floor, while the wall was painted in a lighter, paler shade. Her queen sized bed dominated a corner of the room with its soft sheets and down filled pillows, while her desk and punching bag occupied another.

Her closet was over flowing with clothes, and posters, pictures, flyers and movie ticket stubs were a patchwork across the walls. A dresser filled with her Swim Gear, pajamas, under clothes and Fire Ferret Uniform was shoved against one wall, and she waltzed over to her bed, flipping her laptop open and carrying it over to her desk so it could charge.

It was then that she noticed her wildly vibrating iPhone, which had been charging on her bed.

She unlocked it and groaned at all the missed calls and messages from Mako and Bolin, tossed it back onto the bed, and got dressed.

She didn't bother with her hair ties and clips, instead leaving her long, still damp hair down to dry as she brushed the tangles out, wincing as the bristles of her brush tugged at the knots. Korra felt clean, tired, and comfortable in her favorite pair of ripped jeans and a Fire Ferret shirt one of their fans had made and started selling online, complete with a fancy logo and a cute sketch of Pabu's face.

She was just about to call Bolin and Mako back when she her mom shouted up the stairs for her, and Korra groaned, wishing she could just fall asleep.

After a few moments she got up from her bed, and stretched a little.

"Korra! Dinner!"

Korra grimaced, hearing the warning in her mom's voice as she yelled a second time, and nudged Naga, who had been snoozing at the foot of her bed.

"C'mon, you." Korra coaxed, as Naga blinked sleepily at her. "If I have to do this, than so do you."

Naga wouldn't budge.

"I'll slip you some scraps under the table!" Korra pleaded, halfway to her door already, hoping that the allure of food would coax her dog downstairs.

Naga instantly perked up at the sound of food, and followed her mistress happily downstairs, tail wagging and held aloft, almost like a banner.

Senna was waiting for her in the kitchen, pouring and placing everything into serving bowls and plates, still wearing her stained apron over her pretty beaded blouse and linen slacks. Korra's mouth watered at the smell of the fried fish and stewed sea prunes, and she smiled.

Maybe the dinner wouldn't be so bad.

"Did you set the table yet, Korra?"

Korra gave her mother a confused, blank look.

"I was supposed to set the table?"

"Korra!"

She scampered off to the dining room with an armful of plates, cutlery and glasses, setting them hurriedly in their proper places at the dining table, Naga hot on her heels. She made sure the plates were arranged correctly before sneaking off to the living room, where she knew her dad would be watching the news.

Just as she was about to sneak up on her dad the doorbell rang, and Naga barked, making Korra jump.

"Damn." She cursed, turning swiftly and abandoning her quest for revenge. "I almost had him!"

"Korra! Get the door, please!"

Korra rolled her eyes and glared at the front door, which was a few paces away.

But she sighed, walked up, and opened it with a flick of her hand on the knob.

She had been expected one of the lonely, divorced women that had started moving in, or maybe one of the rich college kids that had recently made Cedar Street their home, but she was not expecting who stood before her on her porch.

_Amon._

Heat rushed to Korra's cheeks and she dragged in a heated, dizzy breath, and blinked hard.

_No freaking way._

Amon couldn't be their new neighbor across the street. He was probably just there to tattle on her to her parents, she thought. That was it. That had to be it. Because the substitute teacher who had been inducing her crazy voices and visions in her head couldn't be living across the street from her.

Nope.

It wasn't happening.

Naga growled, breaking Korra out of her trance and she grabbed her dog by her collar, dragging her inside.

She could have sworn that Amon's lips quirked ever so slightly when he looked at her dog, his eyes flitting back up to hers, instantly inducing the strange, squeezing feeling in her heart again.

"It seems that some things will never change."

_**The polarbeardog snarled at him, clawing at the masked man with her massive paws as she struggled to push her back, latching on to her leather saddle.**_

"_**It seems your beast does not care for me."**_

_**She rolled her eyes and managed to coax the polarbeardog backwards, away from him, and crossed her arms.**_

"_**I don't blame her." She huffed, glaring at him. "You shocked with one of your stupid gloves the last time we met, remember?"**_

_**His eyes were not sympathetic beneath his mask, and that made her scowl even more.**_

_**She was almost tempted to let go of her saddle and let him become her polarbeardog's dinner for the night.**_

"_**Only because she tried to rip one of my limbs off." He countered. "My left arm, I believe it was."**_

_**The large white beast snarled again, and she petted the soft, silky fur at her chest, soothing her.**_

"_**I remember. That was after you punched me in the face. Does that ring any bells?"**_

"What do you mean?" Korra found herself asking rather faintly, holding onto the door jam for support.

Amon's eyes glinted with emotions that she could not identify even if she cared to try, and a rather deep scar pulled taut near his mouth as he smiled ever so slightly.

"Your impeccable manners." He replied dryly, as she stared at him in disbelief. "Are you going to invite me in?"

Korra numbly stepped aside, still clinging to Naga's collar in order to keep her away from Amon.

Naga was still growling deep in her throat, her hackles raised and her teeth bared.

"Korra! Put Naga outside!"

Senna swept into the living room, her apron gone and her hands freshly washed.

Without protesting, Korra led Naga into the kitchen and out to the backyard, where she stood with her dog for several long minutes.

Naga, blissfully unaware of her mistress's torment, galloped off to the large Oak tree in the corner of their fenced in backyard and proceeded to relieve herself, throwing herself down on the manicured grass nearby to roll around when she was finished, grunting in doggieish glee.

"This is not happening." She told herself, staring out at the door that led back into the kitchen. "This is seriously, totally not happening."

Amon couldn't be living across the street from her, and about to have dinner with her and her family.

She forced herself to go back into the house, and plastered a fake smile on her face while she plotted inside.

_Fine. I'll just use this dinner as an excuse to figure out what the hell is going on! I have to get to the bottom of this!_

But as she entered the living room and saw her parents and Amon having coffee, she couldn't help but feel a shiver of fear run down her spine.

_Spirits, this is going to suck._


	6. Chapter 6

"I want six more laps from you before you leave, Korra!"

Korra scowled, but didn't bother to argue as Coach Lorena pointed straight at her, whistle in hand.

The Fighting Unagi were working hard, each and every swimmer on the team lapping over and over again until they couldn't swim without feeling as if their limbs had turned to lead.

And Korra was no different, even though she was exhausted after three straight nights of no sleep.

She snapped her goggles back on and dove into her lane again, pushing her fatigue back with sheer will power as she raced with her team mate in the next lane.

It had been a week since her detention and family dinner with Amon, and ever since, things had gone most definitely insane.

Her substitute teacher refused to acknowledge the strange feelings between them, and Korra's visions. She couldn't count how many times she had tried to talk to him, tried to gain some sort of explanation for the the scenes that raged in her head whenever he had been near.

But just because he wouldn't acknowledge what Korra saw didn't mean he didn't pick on her in class.

_Of course not._

He took every opportunity that he could find to give her detention, single her out in class, or call on her when he was sure that she didn't have the right answer or wasn't paying attention.

Korra hated every single minute of his class.

But Wednesday night, she started to have the strange, burning feeling when he wasn't around.

It nearly choked her before she slept, and, when she managed to sleep, she had terrible, terrible dreams.

Nightmares.

She was in every single one of them, and, so was the masked man, which she was sure was Amon. Their voices were the same, they way they talked, the way they moved. The only difference was the mask, and the hatred he seemed to possess for her in the dreams.

Which, made no sense, seeing as half of the dreams and visions were of Korra and the masked man _in bed_.

After waking up Thursday morning, soaked in sweat and choked with the squeezing feeling in her chest, she felt terrified, and came to school an hour early to sit beside Amon's classroom door, waiting for him to show up.

And when he did, she begged for him to tell her the truth.

Instead, he had acted like she didn't exist.

She hadn't slept since.

"Korra! Pace yourself!"

At the sound of Coach Lorena's voice Korra was jolted back to reality and pushed herself even more, her arms and legs acing fiercely as the tips of her fingers brushed tile. She flipped, turned, and shot down the lane, determined to finish her laps so that she could go home.

She pummeled the water as she kicked, channeling all her anger at being ignored through her second favorite sport, mentally reminding herself to do a double set of Katas and punches when she got home, no matter how tired she was.

When her sixth lap was finished she dragged herself out of the pool and onto the concrete, flopping on her back and gasping like a fish out of water as she waited for her heart to stop racing.

_Just like I did last week._

Anger surged at that thought and she forced herself to sit up, her hamstrings pulling tight as she flexed her arms and legs.

A strong hand clamped onto her shoulder and squeezed, and Korra looked up to find her Coach smiling proudly at her.

"Great job, Korra! Now get your butt out of here and get some sleep." She ordered, offering a hand to help pull the tired Swim Captain up. "You look like crap."

Korra rolled her eyes and tried to touch her toes in an effort to get rid of some of her stiffness, but failed miserably, making Coach Lorena chuckle.

"Nice try, kid. Now get out of here before I throw you out myself!"

Coach Lorena was a loud, independent young woman in her early twenties with long, wildly curling dark hair, eyes that sparkled with her next sarcastic comeback and a fierce will and attitude that no other Coach could beat when it came to her team. Korra had been training under her since she started Republic City High, and under her watchful eye had became a strong, fast swimmer.

She was a loud, scary woman, who wasn't easily trifled with.

Korra adored her, and tried to do her best to make her Coach proud.

She slouched off to the showers, gathering her long mane of wavy hair over one shoulder and squeezing the water out on the way in.

Twenty minutes later she was dressed, tired out from their usual weekend Night-Practice, and ready to go home.

She trudged tiredly through the dark, empty parking lot, her blue Swim Bag slung over one very sore shoulder as she walked through the near darkness. Flickering street lamps lit the way through the large, Student Parking Lot, but most of their bulbs had gone out and not been changed.

Korra didn't mind walking through the dim lot by herself, especially when the moon was out and full. The light fell almost warmly on her skin, and though she was tired as hell, she felt a little better then she had before.

Korra grinned wearily when she finally reached her Scion, which she had parked in the back near her other team mates's cars. Her square little car was dwarfed by their Subarus and Hondas, but she patted her dinged door fondly as she sifted through her swim bag for her keys.

She found them stuffed in the very bottom of the bag and brandished them proudly, the little paw print charms attatched to the key ring jingling merrily as she did. She sorted through the keys until she found the one for her precious car, and reached down to unlock her door.

Fire violently squeezed her heart, crushing it in its clutches and Korra made a startled, choking sound , dropping her keys like the bimbo in every horror movie does when she tries to get away from the monster using her car.

She spun around, her legs shaking with exhaustion, and nearly screamed when a shadowy figure took a step closer to her.

Her heart crashed violently in her chest as Korra backed away, pressing herself against her car as she did.

Only to have the closest street lamp cast the figure into the light, making her feel like an idiot.

"Good evening, Korra."

_What, it's Korra now? Not 'Miss Kaya'?_

She wanted to hit him, to slam her fist into his face to wipe that _indifferent_ look on his face.

He always looked as if he didn't care.

She hated it.

"What do you want?" She asked him, hating herself for sounding breathless and scared.

She bent down to grab her keys, only to have her knees buckle and collapse.

Instead of hitting the gravel of the parking lot Amon caught her arm and pulled her up, plucking her keys from the ground swiftly with his other hand-

"_**Stop it!"**_

_**She shoved him away from her, mind spinning with conflicting thoughts as she backed out of the dark alley.**_

_**He only watched her behind his mask, catching her by the arm when she tried to leave.**_

"_**You don't want me to stop, Avatar."**_

Korra yanked out of his hold, and glared at him.

"You shouldn't be walking alone in a dark parking lot."

He held up her keys, almost like a peace offering, and Korra snatched them out of his hand.

"So says the teacher who just snuck up on me in one!"

She rubbed her arm where he had grabbed her, and gave him a quick, angry once over.

He was dressed in one of his usual dark suits, the buttons of his shirt done up all the way to the neck. It took Korra a long moment to tear her eyes away from the scars that seemed to climb up through his shirt collar, twining around his neck and up to his face.

"It was not my intention to sneak up on you."

She crossed her arms, keys dangling from one hand, glowering at him.

"Then what was your intention?"

"To talk."

In an instant, white hot fury seized Korra, turning her blood to lava and her insides to ash. Her pulse roared in her ears and neck, and she let out a slow, controlled breath, and met his eyes.

The heart squeezing feeling was nothing compared to her anger, and it faded under her smouldering gaze as she locked eyes with him, hands dropping to her sides.

"Now you want to talk?"

Her voice was a hurt, angry whisper, and the fact that she sounded so injured made her even more angry.  
Korra's eyes narrowed, and she dragged in another breath.

"_Fuck you."_

She turned around calmly and unlocked her door, tossing her bag into the passenger's seat with a quick flick of her wrist. Korra was going to drive home, take another shower, and do her Katas.

She was not going deal with this man any longer.

"You have to stop fighting them." Amon said, his voice as cool and emotionless as it had ever been. "They are memories, Korra. They will hurt you more when you fight them."

A shiver of cold fear shuddered down her spine, and she stopped, holding her door open with one hand.

"Memories?"

_**She stood on the bridge, looking out at the City.**_

_**It was lit up, making the buildings look like stars and planets that were rooted to the ground but soared up into the sky, almost touching the clouds.**_

"_**I knew I'd find you here, Avatar."**_

_**She turned, and smiled at him.**_

"_**You always know where to look, don't you Amon?"**_

She breathed out, willing her muscles to relax, the scene rushing through her mind quickly and painlessly, like running water.

It was then that she saw the same pain in his eyes, the same feelings and scenes that she had been experiencing since he arrived. He had been seeing everything as she had seen it, had been feeling everything, had been suffering as she suffered.

And he hadn't told her until this moment.

Before she could convince herself otherwise she slid into her seat, slammed her door, and buckled herself in.

Korra waited for him to try and stop her, gave him a few seconds so that he could open her door or pull her back out to make her listen.

He didn't.

_He hadn't told her._

She backed out of her space, and went home.

And Korra didn't look back.


	7. Chapter 7

Korra slept like a rock Saturday night, and woke up the next morning feeling guilty but better than she had since she had met Amon.

Her alarm went off at six in the morning and she woke up for Fire Ferret practice, feeling rested and ready to start her day.

After taking a long, hot shower Korra put on her Fire Ferret Uniform, feeling giddy as pulled on her white, red bordered _Gi_, and tied on her black belt. Her fingers worked swiftly and expertly as she tied the knot and sat down on the end of her bed, brushing out her long hair into her three pony tails.

After packing her practice bag and slipping on her flip flops, Korra grabbed her keys and headed out of the house with a wave at her mom and dad, who were having coffee at the kitchen table, and a head scratch for Naga, who laid under the table.

Then she was walking out the front door and twirling her keys in her hand, only to find Amon at the end of their driveway.

It was like he was _psychic._

Her heart raced as she approached him, hammering hard in her chest as she forced herself to relax, to welcome the squeezing, burning feeling as she grew nearer and nearer to him. Amon had said the memories would hurt her more if she fought them, and so Korra was trying valiantly to keep herself calm and open.

"Just what I need before practice." She muttered to herself, her flip flops sinking into the cushy grass as she crossed the lawn to their driveway, where Korra's Scion was parked.

She noticed that for the first time since she'd met him, Amon wasn't wearing one of his expensive suits.

No, instead he wore dark pants, a high collared white shirt, and a sort of black blazer thing over the ensemble.

It looked odd on him, and Korra had another image of her in his mind, an image of him hooded and wearing a set of armored, robe like garments, a porcelain mask covering his face.

Not wanting to risk feeling sick Korra gently pushed the image away, trying her hardest not to tense up as she approached him, breathing in slowly as her chest began to heat up, pressure gently embracing her heart as she stopped a few feet in front of him.

She met his eyes almost placidly, and tried to smile.

"Good morning."

The greeting slipped more formally than casually from her lips, and Korra shifted her weight nervously, biting her bottom lip.

She watched in amazement as the corners of his lips quirked, that deep scar pulling tight.

"Good morning, Korra."

"_**Good morning, Avatar."**_

_**They'd been sleeping together for months now, but she had yet to see his face.**_

_**He blindfolded her when they went to bed, and she hadn't minded, but now it was different.**_

_**And he still hadn't said her name.**_

_**The length of silk tied over her eyes rustled as she propped herself up on one elbow in his general direction, pressing a kiss onto a heavily scarred cheek after feeling around for it with her free hand.**_

_**She wished she could see him, and smiled wistfully.**_

"_**Good morning, Amon."**_

Korra was breathless and resembled, the sounds, feelings, and red tinted darkness behind her eyes slowly fading. She blinked, and then Amon was in front of her again, his blue eyes intense and watching.

"Did you see?"

The question was a whispered one, and Korra's cheeks burned crimson as she asked, half expecting him to walk away.

"Yes."

Breath rushed out of her in a relieved sigh, and her shoulders slumped as giddy relief surged triumphantly through her in a wave.

She looked away from him then, down at her feet, biting her bottom lip again as she sorted through all the things she had seen and heard, through all of the dreams and visions.

"You told me they were memories." Korra said, looking up again. "Memories of what?"

His face took on a guarded but slightly weary expression, and Korra frowned worriedly at the sight of it. She reached out, as If to touch his arm and comfort him, and, as he watched her every move, laid her hand on his forearm.

_**He remembered the day he first saw the Avatar.**_

_**It was not on the day she arrived in Republic City. No, he had only heard of all the damage and the beaten Triad members. It was three days after that he spotted her sitting in one of the public parks at night fall, at the edge of the water.**_

_**She had taken down her hair and it spilled in a dark waterfall over her shoulders. Her Polarbeardog was curled up, pressed to her back, sleeping, and did not smell him as he walked forward, hidden in the shadows of the trees.  
The moon bathed her in silver light and she was humming softly, trailing her fingers in the lake. Not bending, just enjoying the feeling of water on her skin. **_

_**She was beautiful, he thought.**_

_**It would be a shame to break her, he thought, to crush something so lovely.**_

_**It was then that he stared to doubt his plans ever so slightly.**_

_**It was also when he decided to try and spare the girl, if he could.**_

Korra gripped his arm tightly, gaping at him.

For the first time she had seen the scene through _Amon's _eyes, and she didn't understand.

He had wanted to crush her?

Break her?

He'd _watched_ her, like some creeper?

"There are many things we need to talk about."

Korra nodded, dazed from what she had just seen, just gazed at him.

"After practice." She said woodenly, visions of beautiful low hanging trees and a taller, strangely dressed her still swimming through her mind. "I have practice today."

He gave her a slow once over that left her blushing more than she had before, and smiled softly.

Korra's heart nearly melted at the sight, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I can see that." He replied dryly, turning to leave. "Enjoy your sparring match, Miss Kaya."

She scowled at the stupid, classroom address and huffed, stalking over to her Scion.

_Just when I thought he wasn't going to be an asshole for once._

She quickly backed out of the driveway and sped down the street, only about six or seven houses down to Mako and Bolin's house, grinning sadistically before slamming her fist down on her horn.

She messed with her radio while she waited for the boys to scramble out of the house, flicking through stations until she found an old Killers song. Korra leaned back in her seat and sighed, closing her eyes and wishing she could fall back asleep.

_Why did everything have to be so freaking COMPLICATED?_

Kora blasted her horn again when Mako and Bolin didn't come out after the Killers song transitioned into one by The Black Keys, and she rolled down her window, sticking her body out halfway.

"HEY, LOSERS!" She yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth. "RISE AND SHINE!"

A very bedraggled Bolin and Mako raced out of the front door about twenty seconds after Korra called them out, their hair and uniforms in obvious disarray as Bolin claimed the front seat and Mako hurled himself into the back.

Korra tore off down the street, groping for her Ray Bans in the center console. She slid them on with one hand and turned out of the neighborhood and onto the main street, slowing to accommodate traffic.

"What took you guys so long?"

Korra cruised over into the little square that held the Starbucks she, Bolin, and Mako usually frequented in the morning before school and practice and parked in the back, fist pumping when she was able to maneuver into a small, cramped spot because her car was so boxy.

"_Someone_ forgot to set the alarm last night." Mako replied pointedly.

Pabu, Bolin and Mako's little black and red striped Ferret crawled from Bolin's lap to Korra's as Bolin grinned guiltily, trying to straighten the top, tunic like part of his _Ji. _

"I said I was sorry!" Bolin exclaimed, as Korra reached down into her lap to pet Pabu, who squeaked happily.

The little Ferret flicked his fluffy, striped tail and Korra giggled at Bolin's guilty expression, releasing her seat belt and climbing out of her car with Pabu in her arms.

Bolin and Mako got out and Korra locked up her car, passing Pabu to Bolin as the boys straightened their _Ji_ and retied their belts. Pabu ran up Bolin's arm and sat perched on his shoulder, his tail curled around his neck.

"We're still late." Mako grumbled. "You know more than anyone that Tenzin hates it when we're late."

The three of them went up to the Starbucks and claimed a place in the line, which wasn't as hellishly long as it usually was on a Sunday morning.

"Stop with the crankiness, Mako." Korra ordered, punching his arm. "You can't be cranky when there's coffee!"

Mako scowled at her, and Bolin laughed.

"Mako can!" He insisted, nudgeing Korra with his elbow. "He's the king of cranky, remember?"

"Since I'm the king of cranky you can be the prince of immaturity."

"Low blow, hurt me right _here_!"

"OW, Bolin! Knock it off!"

"Since Mako is the King of Cranky and you're the Prince of Immaturity, does that mean I'm the Queen of Awesome?"

Both Bolin and Mako stopped fighting, and laughed.

She glared at them.

Mako flicked her forehead, and she swiped at him, but missed when he sidestepped.

"No, that just makes you the Lady of the Losers!"

Korra pulled her foot back, aiming an excellent kick at Mako's shins, but then they reached the front of the line and she decided that caffeine came first, and kicking Mako came second.

She rattled off their usual order, plus a fruit cup for Pabu, hot green tea for Tenzin, and a chicken chipotle wrap box for herself. The three divided the bill between them, paid, collected their drinks, and left.

"Feel better, Mako?"

Korra took another long drink of her triple shot latte as they cruised down into the Temple District of the city, down near the bay. It had been an hour long drive, and Korra felt bad when she noticed Tenzin's tea had gone cold. He was going to be annoyed that they were late, and giving him cold tea wasn't going to change that in the slightest.

"Mmph." Mako grumbled, around a mouthful of his espresso.

Korra popped another bite of her chicken wraps into her mouth and chewed, swallowed, and chased it down with another slug of her latte. She pretended not to noitce Bolin sneaking bites of her wraps, and instead smiled as Pabu wolfed down his fruit from the fruit cup she bought him, leaning into the tall plastic cup with two of his paws and head shoved into it, back feet gripping the cup holder.

"I know I do!" Bolin beamed, grinning at Korra. "Everything is coffee and nothing hurts!"

Korra tightened her grip on the steering wheel, and, as she thought about what she was about to say, she felt suddenly giddy.

"Well if everything is coffee and nothing hurts, I should be just fine when I go to see Amon after practice."

Mako choked on a mouthful of espresso, and Bolin just _stared_ at her.

"WHAT?" Mako sputtered, raspy from almost dying. "I thought he was being a creepy asshole!"

Korra shrugged, and smiled as they started to drive through the streets of different temples, the docks visible in the distance.

"He wants to talk." Korra explained quietly, slowing as traffic began to clog up again. "He's feeling what I'm feeling and seeing what I'm seeing, so I really freaking hope he has an explanation for all of this."

Bolin snuck another bite of her chicken wraps, and fed a scrap of tortilla to Pabu, who paused in slaughtering his fruit cup to take it daintily from Bolin's hand and scarf it down greedily.

"It's kind of weird, Korra." Bolin muttered around a mouthful of chicken. "He's our teacher."

Korra rolled her eyes.

"He's our _substitute_ teacher." She corrected, edging into the parking lot closest to the docks. "And I want to figure this out, ok? So stop giving me grief for it."

Mako leaned up as far as his seat belt could stretch, and managed to place a hand on her shoulder.

"We're not giving you grief for it." He said gently, squeezing her shoulder. "We're just looking out for you. For all we know, Amon could be a serial killer or something."

Korra raised an eyebrow at him.

"A horribly scarred serial killer who happens to be an English Sub?"

Mako shrugged.

"Anything's possible."

Bolin cleared his throat.

"_Any_way, what Mako is trying to say is that we're worried about you, Korra. And we know that you need to figure all of this weird vision crap out, but we want you to be safe, alright?"

Korra chuckled.

"I'll be safe, Bo. We've been in the same Mixed Martial Arts classes since we were six and Mako was seven, remember?"

"I know, I know. Just make sure you don't walk into any dark alleys, ok?"

Korra nodded, and saluted him with her free hand.

"Sir yes sir!"

Confidant that their friend would be safe Mako leaned back in his seat and Korra parked the car, reaching under her seat for a plastic bag. She gathered all their trash from Starbucks and carried it out with them as they locked up the car and headed for the Ferry that was tied up at the docks, gazing at the nicely sized Island that held the Air Temple where they had trained since they were little children.

_Now it's time for a little old fashioned ass kicking._

She grinned broadly and tossed the bag into a nearby trashcan, and raced with the boys to the docks.


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't forget to do your Katas at night." Tenzin insisted sternly, as the Fire Ferrets packed up their gear to leave. "And I want better kicks and legs sweeps from you, Mako! You depend too much on your hands in combat!"

Korra was so tired that she just sat on the floor while the boys unwrapped their hands and feet, leaving her own wrappings on. She ached all over, and rubbed at the sore, purple patch that was now in bloom over one cheek, thanks to a kick that Mako had been unable to control.

"Yes, Tenzin."

Korra didn't get how Mako could sound both respectful and fed up at the same time and pushed herself to her feet, her hamstrings screaming from the effort.

Tenzin made his way from Mako and Bolin over to her, and she barely managed to stifle a groan at the look on his face.

She wondered how someone so old could move with such grace, almost gliding over the wooden floors of the dojo part of the temple, but that wondering thought was diminished after Korra thought of the years and years of training in different aspects of Martial Arts that her Monk-slash-Master had.

"What happened to your concentration, Korra?" Tenzin asked her, firm but concerned. "You have been distracted these past few weeks. Is there something troubling you?"

Tenzin had been Korra's Master in all things Martial Arts since he started offering classes at the Temple to Republic City when she had turned six years old. Tonraq and Senna, who prized female independence, had signed her up for Karate Lessons as soon as Mako and Bolin's foster mother had signed them up, so that the three could learn together.

Karate Lessons went on for years, and as the three competed in various local competitions, they slowly turned to different styles of combat, and then to competitions all over the state.

Tenzin was a Master in more than a dozen of the fighting arts. Although Korra didn't know his exact age, he looked fairly fit but in an aged way with his height, trimmed beard, and impressive muscle structure. Like all the Air Temple Monks he had the blue arrows tattooed across his bald head, back, and hands, and wore the flowing red and yellow robes that all the Monks wore. They moved gracefully with him as he struck with his hands, elbows, feet and knees, swept passed his feet as he led them through the fluid Katas and warm up exercises.

Tenzin had grown to be a mentor to all three of the Fire Ferrets, but to Korra especially. Being the first and only of the three to buy her own car, (After working for half of her high school years at Jamba Juice for it) she usually drove down to the Temple District and took the ferry out to Air Temple Island to see Tenzin, his wife Pema, and the three kids: Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. The three little Monks-in-training adored Korra, and, more often than not, she found herself babysitting when Pema and Tenzin left the island for their little dinner dates, or business deals.

These extra visits had led to long conversations with Pema and Tenzin, and she began to treat them like another mother and father. The Air Temple Couple returned the favor, and Korra gained two sisters and another brother, as well as her Fire Ferret team mates to add onto her family.

"I've just had trouble sleeping." Korra said tiredly, but with a smile. The half truth didn't seem like much of a lie, but she felt slightly guilty for hiding things from Tenzin.

"Perhaps another set of Katas before bed time would tire you out."

"Tenzin! I feel like I'm about to die already!" Korra exclaimed, tugging the top of her sweat soaked _Gi_ away from her skin. "There's no way I can do a push up right now, let alone another set of Katas!"

He chuckled.

"Then I suppose you will have no trouble sleeping tonight." He said.

Korra sighed, and grinned.

"Guess not. See you next practice!"

She waved to Tenzin and followed Mako and Bolin out of the Dojo and into the stone corridors lined with paper screened doors, carrying her bag rather gingerly over her shoulder. Pabu rode sleepily on Bolin's shoulder, tired after playing with one of the family's pet Lemurs.

"What a practice!" Bolin groaned, rubbing at his sore arm, which had been yet another victim of Mako's inaccurate kicks. "I'm going to be black and blue for the rest of the week!"

"Good." Mako replied with a half grin. "It means we're getting better, and that we have a bigger chance in the Tournament next month!"

Korra felt a tingle of excitement race up her arms, and grinned too.

"Yeah!" She agreed, walking a little faster so that she could walk in between the brothers in the large corridor. "We'll beat the Wolfbats this time for sure!"

The Wolfbats had been the reigning champions of the California Mixed Martial Arts Tournament for the last three years, and seemed to be determined to hold their title until they exceeded the age group limit. They were two excellent fighters led by a budding, teenage Master of Jujitsu and Wingchun named Tahno, who was tall, had a way with the ladies, and kept his chin length black hair glossy and perfectly styled. He had bedroom eyes and a sexy voice to match, and, although Korra didn't want to admit it, he was attractive.

_Very_ attractive.

_**Sure, pretty boy was hot, but he had nothing on Amon.**_

_**He was too skinny. Sure, she could see the muscle when he undressed in the locker room after matches, but it was lean. Too lean. **_

_**He practically stank of men's cologne, and she was sure he used some sort of cosmetic around his eyes to make their shadowing and color more dramatic. **_

_**Although she had never seen his face, she had seen his body plenty of times, when he didn't know she was peeking, tugging the blindfold away from their eyes after they bedded, and he was asleep. She never looked toward his face; no, that was a betrayal. **_

_**When he wanted her to see his face, she would.**_

_**Instead, she kept her eyes below his neck, at the wonderful lines of muscle, at the tanned shade of his skin, at the scars scattered like patterns over his body.**_

_**Amon's beauty, dare she use the word for such a man, was more subtle.**_

_**Refined.**_

_**And NOTHING like the gaudiness of Ta-**_

"Korra! Are you even listening to us?"

Korra blinked almost sluggishly, and returned from that faraway world filled with silk sheets and covered eyes, and found that the three were standing outside the Air Temple, and onto the docks nearby, waiting for the approaching Ferry to dock.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly, almost lost in the memory that was no longer her reality, and gazed at the huge stone temple and its surrounding trees and gazebos. "I kind of spaced out. What's up?"

Mako rolled his eyes at her.

"We were asking if you wanted to have extra practice on Saturday or on Monday next week."

Instantly, Korra's mind returned to to task at hand, and answered quickly.

"It'll have to be Monday after classes. I have Swim Team on Saturday nights, and there's no _way_ Coach is going to let me skip out."

Mako nodded.

"That's what I thought."

Bolin poked her shoulder hard.

"You better not space out like that when you drive us home!" He exclaimed, making Pabu squeak as he waved his arms at her. "You'll kill us all, and then who'll defeat the Wolfbats?"

Korra scowled.

"I'm not going to space out while I'm driving!" She huffed, as they stepped on board the Ferry.

_At least I HOPE I'm not._

Three cold cans of Starbucks Double Shot Espresso, a long, tiring drive and a dozen Panic! At The Disco sing-a-longs Orchestrated by Bolin later Korra pulled up in front of Mako and Bolin's house, itching to take a shower and get out of her sweaty uniform and into something clean before she saw Amon.

Butterflies did organized aerial stunts in her stomach as she waved at her team mates and drove quickly and quietly up the street, checking the time on her radio.

11:00 PM.

Korra swore, and knew that she was going to be exhausted by the time Amon was done talking. She'd probably fall asleep in his class, and get another detention.

She parked, edged out of her car like an old lady to try and avoid the pain of her aching muscles, and heaved her bag over her shoulder, yelping when it smacked right into a fresh bruise. She cautiously tried to stretch and ease some of the stiffness out of her body, but failed miserably as her hamstrings burned.

"I thought you had decided not to come home."

Korra spun around, and whimpered through her clenched teeth at the shooting pain that emanated from each and every one of her limbs, only to find Amon mere inches before her, creepily shadowed in the dim lights that illuminated her driveway.

"Practice went on late." Korra said, as the fire enveloped her heart. "I was going to change out of my uniform before I went to see you."

Korra's cheeks burned as Amon's eyes flicked down the length of her body, twinkling in an almost amused way in the dim light.

"You look fine."

_Liar._

Korra knew she was a mess. Sweat matted her long hair into wavy curls that stuck to her neck and shoulders, her hair ties and clips long since buried in the bottom of her bag. Her _Ji_ was sweat stained and wrinkled from practice, and the bruise on her face looked like a swollen eggplant.

Of course, Amon missed none of that, and Korra felt anger boil in the pit of her stomach as he smirked, and turned away from her.

"We can have our little chat tomorrow, then."

_Oh HELL the fuck NO._

Korra crossed the driveway in three quick strides, heart beat and fire pounding in her chest as she reached him, and grabbed hard onto his wrist.

He turned his head, still smirking, and Korra met his eyes, refusing to look away even when the heat in her chest climbed higher and higher up into her throat, like dragon's breath.

"No." She said, her voice laced with the fire that clenched at her heart. "I want to talk now."

His smirk was still there, and suddenly, Korra wanted to beat it off of his face, to hit him until there was nothing left but a black and blue mess of scars.

"I thought so."

The smugness in his voice was light, but she knew that he'd intended it to be. He'd made it light enough for her to notice, but also to wonder if it was really there in his voice, or just in her imagination.

Wordlessly, she followed him across the street. Most of the lights in the houses were dark in their neighborhood, and rightly so. It was a school night, and about to be the busiest working day of the week for those who had jobs in a few hours.

Amon's lights, however , were on, little slivers of yellow leaking out from dark curtains. Korra stepped up onto his porch, and waited as he opened the door, heart pounding so hard and fast that she was starting to get dizzy.

"Ladies first."

He bowed slightly, but the courteous, almost gentleman like gesture was lost when Korra noticed that he was still smirking.

Still so damn _smug._

"Thank you." She replied dryly, giving him her best glare as she strode into the house first.

She felt rather than heard Amon follow close behind her, fire pulsing in time to her heart beat.

She was surprised when she entered his living room: the furniture was almost antique, with lacquered book cases full of old books and scrolls, and expensive looking leather couches. Ancient looking oil paintings depicting tall mountains, the arctic, and a peaceful looking farm adorned the walls.

There was no TV in sight, although Korra spotted a laptop charging on a glass topped coffee table, near a large stack of papers. Korra recognized them as the Quiz they'd taken a few days ago about poetry, and smiled a little.

"Enjoying yourself already?" Amon said from behind her. She could hear the sight condescending tone in his voice, and her smile evaporated. "We haven't even had our discussion, Miss Kaya."

Korra turned her head, and scowled at him.

"Can you please stop calling me that?" She asked, again wanting top just _rip_ that smirk off of his face. "It's really annoying."

Amon waved a hand towards the leather couch that sat in front of the coffee table, and pretended that she hadn't spoken.

"Have a seat."

_Smug bastard._

Rather than argue like she wanted to, Korra wearily made her way over to the couch, let her practice bag thud onto the floor, and sat.

Amon watched her carefully, almost warily, before pulling up a lacquered, padded chair up to the coffee table as well.

Korra noticed that Amon seemed to do everything with fluid grace, almost like Tenzin.

But where Tenzin's movements were almost airy, Amon's were calculated. Kind of like the panthers that Korra, Mako, and Bolin had seen once when Korra's parents took them to Republic City's only Zoo. The great black cats moved with their pelts rippling like oil, with measured, fluid steps.

They were sitting close, so close that Korra could have reached out and touched him if she wanted to.

In the soft lamplight Amon's scars were like the strokes on one of the paintings hanging on the wall: blotted, smooth, almost smeared in a soft looking way. His eyes were like the deepest ocean pools, their depths glimmering and shadowed.

Korra wondered what he was thinking. She wondered if he had been kept up at night by the same dreams, been plagued by the same visions day after day and night after night. She wondered if he felt that same fire like blaze choking him whenever she was near him.

She wondered if he dreamed of her like she dreamed of him.

Korra was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the drastic shadowing in Amon's eyes, and her own drifted half closed, almost sleepily.

He darted forward so fast that she was frozen in place, unmoving, silent and unchanged except for widening eyes as he pinned her down against that beautiful leather couch, hand lifting her chin up gently, thumb pressing into the bruise on her cheek.

He kissed her.

His lips were rough, demanding, and Korra was a girl possessed as she clung to him, hands fisting into his hair, nails digging into his scalp as their lips clashed, the chair clattering backwards.

_Fire._

_**He had her tied up this time, silken bonds wrapped tightly around her wrists, hanging from some sort of hook on the ceiling. The silk tied around her eyes was fastened tighter this time, and she nearly screamed as she felt the warm touch of his hands on her lower back, lips pressing into her hip as one of his hands traveled down her thigh, searching-**_

She wasn't letting him go, no, not by a long shot. Breath burned in her lungs as he kissed her, dominating. She moaned into his mouth when his teeth sank into her bottom lip, tugging hard. Her eyes were so tightly closed that she saw stars. Or perhaps that was because of-

**Fire.**

"_**You can do better than that, Avatar."**_

_**Her arm ached where he'd hit her, and she rocketed forward, aiming a hit for his jaw.**_

_**But of course, Amon was much to quick for her.**_

_**He dodged as if it were child's play, their fight.**_

_**Below them, Republic City was raging. Benders and Non Benders were fighting for their lives, and their freedom. The Police Force was nowhere in sight, but she knew better. The metal benders were doing all that they could.**_

Because of what a good kisser he was.

She writhed beneath him, gasping when he finally let her up for air, gazing at him with wide eyes as he stared down at her, those eyes so shadowed with things Korra feared she would never understand.

"_**When will I get to see your face?"**_

_**She rolled over to face him in bed, searching for his mouth with her fingertips. One of his arms was wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her close, and she ached to rip off her silken blindfold.**_

_**Her fingers brushed against his scarred, parted lips and she leaned in kissing him almost chastely, although what they had done moments before was anything but chaste.**_

"_**When the time is right, Avatar."**_

_**She frowned against his lips, and sighed.**_

"_**You never call me by my name."**_

"What is this?" Korra whispered, aching to brush her fingertips over Amon's lips just as the Korra in the vision had.  
She tried moving her arm, but Amon was pinning her down again, arms held at her sides so tightly that it was almost hard to breathe. He was still looking at her too, with that same gaze.

He'd just _kissed_ her.

It couldn't be real.

"Memories, Korra." He said, his voice an almost melodic murmur.

"Memories of what?"

She was aching now, painfully so, her arms straining to hold him. The fire inside of her was raging, climbing into every vein and crevice of her body.

_Reaching for him._

He kissed her again, and Korra tried valiantly to fight his hold on her, but failed miserably. Even with years of training with Tenzin she couldn't beat him, and kissed back with all she was worth, going limp in his tight hold.

"_**Korra! You're late for practice again!"**_

_**Bolin and Mako were already training in the gym, Mako beating the living crap out of the only remaining dummy with his flaming fists, and Bolin sending Earth Disks into the nets. **_

_**She dumped her bag onto the table that held Mako and Bolin's radio, and smiled sheepishly.**_

"_**Sorry guys, I was, ah-" She searched for a lie, and found one quickly, blushing. "Caught up in something."**_

_**Yeah, she'd been caught.**_

_**By Amon in another dark alley on the way to the Arena.**_

_**Mako rolled his eyes at her, and continued to destroy the dummy.**_

"_**Yeah, right. Go train with Bolin already."**_

_**She gave him a mock salute, and grinned.**_

"_**Yes Sir!"**_

She was gasping again when he let her go, and she leaned up on her elbows, her kiss-bitten lips throbbing pleasantly as she came fuzzily out from the vision, pressing her palms to Amon's chest.

Instead of being buttoned up to the neck, Amon had his first two buttons undone, exposing even more scar tissue.

Korra brushed her thumb over the deepest scar there, and shivered.

"They are memories of your past life." Amon said, his voice sinking into her very bones. "And mine."


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Korra woke up late again and scrambled to shower, get dressed, pack her stuff and jump into her car.

She noticed with sinking dread that Amon's Audi was missing from his driveway, and she peeled out of her own, fishing for a Starbucks Espresso in her backseat.

She knew Mako and Bolin were already at school; when she woke up late, they ran to school, and didn't seem to mind it. She still felt a little guilty for making them run, but she'd snuck back into the house when it was impossibly late, and overslept.

Just thinking about the night before made Korra's cheeks flame up all over again, and she touched her bottom lip, which was slightly swollen. She'd lied to her mom after she'd asked her what happened, and said that she fell down at practice and bitten her lip.

There _were _teeth marks to back that up, but they weren't Korra's.

They were Amon's.

She chugged her drink and tried to clear her mind as she drove sluggishly through traffic, but failed miserably. The events of the night before were running rampant in her mind like rabid, insane bunny rabbits that refused to sit still and stop slaughtering the masses.

Korra finished her drink and reached into the backseat for another, but cursed out loud when she found out that the box was empty.

"Spirits!" she exclaimed, slamming her fist onto the horn when the minivan in front of her stopped suddenly. She stomped down on her breaks to avoid hitting it, causing the car behind her to honk. "Why does everything have to happen to me?"

She crushed her Starbucks can, tossed it into the backseat, and fiddled with her radio as traffic continued to crawl slowly, checking the time.

_7:57._

Korra's heart sank into her stomach, and she groaned out loud, maneuvering her way into the Student Parking Lot and squeezing into the last space in the back of the lot. She was going to get _another _detention, and there was no way that her mom and dad wouldn't notice this time.

"And being the hard ass he is, there's no way Amon's going to cut me some slack." She muttered, pressing her forehead down onto her steering wheel. "Even after what happened last night."

Korra unbuckled herself and grabbed her stuff, getting out of her car slowly and carefully, wincing as her bruises throbbed and her sore muscles screamed from practice the day before. She winced, tried to touch her toes, but yelped when her backpack smacked into her shoulder after she tried to bend down.

She trudged through the parking lot as fast as she could without feeling like her legs were about to fall off, and sighed.

_This day just can't get any worse._

As if reading her thoughts, Korra's phone chimed loudly from the pocket of the soft blue hoodie she wore, signaling a text message.

She dug it out of her pocket, pressing the home button to view the text.

**To: Korra**

**From: Bo**

**Where are you? Pop Quiz is starting cuz the sub is pissy. You better get over here unless you were murdered in a dark alley last night!**

Korra shoved her phone back in her pocket, and stalked up the grassy lawn, heading in the direction of the glass topped Gym instead of the English building.

"_Hell NO._" She groaned, almost dragging her swim bag behind her. "There's no way I'm going to run over just to get another detention _and_ take one of his sadistic Pop Quizzes."

She absently rubbed at her bruised cheek, which was still swollen and purple and horrible looking, and made her way as quickly as she could to the Gym.

As usual, the Pool was empty when Korra came out changed, blotches of purple, and sickly blue/black spotting her arms, upper parts of her back, and shins. Most of them were from Mako's sucky kicks, but there were others from her failed attempts at blocking Bolin and Tenzin's blows when they sparred.

But no matter how they were created, they had one thing in common: they _hurt._

She inched her way into the water, hissing though her teeth as she slowly submerged herself in the shallow part of her lane, sinking down with her back pressed against the wall.

She took a deep, calm breath before her head sank beneath the surface, letting out a slow stream of bubbles so that she sank down to the bottom, her hair fanning around her in dark, shimmery waves.

Under the water it was silent and calm, and Korra almost sighed as she relaxed, her tense muscles uncoiling. The water felt soft and comforting, like cool silk on her bruises, and she pushed up, breaking the surface cleanly and quietly.

She started lapping, slowly at first, with just flicks of her feet and small strokes of her arms, her muscles still stiff and sore. She didn't try to push herself, or speed like a flying fish down her lane.

Korra just swam, falling into the rythem of her strokes and kicks, the water like a comforting embrace as she cut through it.

The pain began to melt away, and she dove down into the deep end of her lane, skimming the bottom as she kicked hard, brushing tiles with the tips of her fingers before shooting up to the surface, taking a breath, and diving back down. The stiffness was completely gone when she started her thirty second lap, and she shot through the water with increasing speed, feeling the familiar burst of adrenaline that accompanied every visit to the Pool by herself.

There was no one watching.

No one to race.

No screaming fans in the bleachers.

Just Korra, and her lane.

And that was the way that she liked it.

She sped halfway down her lane, and came up briefly for another deep breath, her head breaking the surface with a splash as she propelled herself forward with powerful strokes of her arms. The tips of her fingers brushed tile after another few strokes and she stopped, clinging to the Pool wall as a wave of fire clutched at her throat, climbing up into her mouth to smoulder there like dying coals.

_Amon._

Korra moved mechanically, diving back down into the deep part of her lane, heart smashing against her ribs as she tore through the water. How could first period be over already? Had she been swimming that long?

Or did Amon leave his class to find her?

He had to be close by. That fire only burned when he was near her, only flared up when he was in the same room, or looked into her eyes.

Korra rose to the surface, took another breath, and didn't acknowledged him.

She knew it would drive him insane. It would make him angry, absolutely _livid._ This feeling, no, intuition rose up from deep inside her almost smugly, and for once, she didn't push the feeling of Déjà vu away.

She let it fill her, like a rush of fire through her veins, and took another lap, the feeling stronger than it had ever been.

Korra could almost feel his anger on her skin, like licking flames, and smiled beneath the water, skimming the bottom of the pool with her palms. The tiles were cold and slick beneath her hands, and she pushed up with them, rising to the surface to breathe again.

A warm, scarred hand gripped her arm roughly, and yanked her over to the wall.

"Get out."

_**She glared at him, tugging the sheets up to cover her nakedness.**_

_**He was furious, and he had every right to be. She had broken into his temple headquarters and snuck into his bed for the third time that week. **_

_**At the same time, of course, for the same reason.**_

_**She thought after the first coupling she wouldn't need to ask for his company, but it seemed she was wrong, and wronger still to think that the allure of lovemaking would make up for her mischief.**_

_**He was clearly unamused, sitting at his desk with his masked head bent over a pile of paperwork. **_

_**Korra rose from his bed, clutching the silk covers up over her breasts, the cloth pooling behind her like a goddess's robes as her hair spilled un bound down her back, just as she knew he liked it.**_

_**So why wasn't he taking her?**_

_**Fierce determination and smugness burned in her blood like fire, and she managed to almost glide over to him, the black silk rippling like water over her body as she stood beside him, bending her head to whisper in his covered ear.**_

"_Make me."_

She glared up at him, hair falling in slick waves over her shoulders as he held her halfway out of the pool. She was impressed but not surprised by his strength; she had felt those muscles before, blinded, but still seeing in a way, with her hands and her lips.

Amon was glaring back down at her with an unfathomable emotion in his eyes. Korra knew by then that skin contact shared the visions.

He had seen what she had seen.

Korra smiled.

Amon was not amused.

In one smooth, elegant motion she was out of the pool and on her own feet, so quickly that the water and Amon were only a blur of motion. He held her tightly by the forearms, hands wrapped around so that he could get some sort of grip on her water slicked skin.

Before Korra could stop herself, she struck him.

It was a quick but brutal punch to the left side of his ribcage, a blow from the Jujitsu drills that Tenzin ran Mako and Bolin through first, before Korra was allowed to learn. It was not one of her favorite blows, nor was it her best, but it was effective.

Her feet skidded on the wet concrete as she feinted to the side to avoid Amon's fist, his knuckles barely grazing her shoulder.

She shot forward, and their movements were almost like a dance. She stood no chance against Amon's quick, painful jabs but she managed to throw in a kick that sent him back a few feet, new bruises throbbing on her sides from the hits she had taken.

Korra scrambled back when he moved in for another jab, but slipped on the wet concrete, falling.

Amon's hand shot out, lightning quick, and yanked her back up by her hair.

"OW! LET GO!"

Korra kicked at him and he wound his hand even tighter into her long, wet hair, pulling her to him.

He smiled then, scars pulling taunt as fire danced mockingly in his eyes, a lock of hair shadowing the left one.

"_Make me."_

_**She was on the bed before she could take another breath, a hand pressed firmly over her eyes as he ravaged her mouth.**_

_**She was impulsive and immature. Did she not think about the consequences? Did she not care about the threats, no, promises of pain that would follow any sort of discovery of their meetings?**_

_**He would teach her to care.**_

_**And he knew they would both enjoy it.**_

Shock coursed though her, and she was dazed as his lips pressed against hers, rough and so familiar that she wanted to scream and break things because she could only see these little bits and pieces, and because she didn't _know._

She broke away from him, his hand still wound into her hair.

Korra felt almost suffocated by the fire, and nearly sobbed aloud.

"Why-"

He pressed a finger over her lips, and she had to concentrate hard on not biting it, or kissing him again.

The urge to do both was so strong that the fire twitched inside, urging her on.

"You have to remember on your own."

She tore away from him, backing away, nausua climbing up her throat from the lack of skin contact. The fire blazed even hotter beneath her skin and bones.

He was like a magnet, drawing her closer.

"I know." She said bitterly, backing away again. "You already told me."

She turned her back on him, shivering inside.

It was so strange, so horrible sometimes.

At one time, the visions and dreams were of sex and kisses and affection.

And the others were of fighting and death and the screams of people she knew but could not remember.

People that she mourned for, but didn't know why.

People she _loved._

Korra could sense the question in the air, and paused, swallowing past the painful lump in her throat.

"I'm going home." She said wobbily, feeling sick to her stomach as she spoke. "I don't feel well."

She left the school in a daze, her hair still wet and sharp smelling from the chlorine in the pool, her phone buzzing like an angry bee in her pocket as she trudged up the stairs.

"Guess I was wrong." She muttered, stripping down to change into a loose shirt to sleep in. "Today DID manage to get worse."

She fell into bed, curled up under the covers with Naga, and dreamed.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Republic City was beautiful.**_

_**It was easy enough to climb up onto the bridge. She'd just rose up on a platform of rock bent from the ground, and hopped right up on the metal girders, and there it was.**_

_**Republic City.**_

_**The moon had risen in the sky, shining down on her with a warm, comforting glow that felt like silk on her skin. She grinned as she took in the beautiful sight, that wonderful city lit up by thousands of colorful, twinkling lights.**_

_**She supposed the Spirit World would be like that; all lit up and glorious. **_

_**The roar of traffic and city work was faint, but still there, mixed in with the calling of the night birds that lived on the Bay. Waves lapped at the cliffs and bridge, sweeping crests of glowing blue water that sparkled with reflected city lights.**_

_**She had only arrived yesterday, and she was already in love with the place.**_

_**Korra knew it had its rough parts. She'd met that Equalist man at the park, and been arrested for trying to keep the peace. She knew about those awful Bender-Triads, and seen the homeless people in the bushes.**_

_**But it was still beautiful.**_

_**Still the place she wanted to make safe.**_

_**She saw the happy, laughing people in their houses, the little children playing in the parks and streets, and wanted nothing more than to keep them safe.**_

_**It was the Avatar's job to keep the balance, and that was exactly what she intended to do.**_

"_Korra."_

"_**Whatever. None of this airbending stuff makes any sense to me!"**_

_**She was frustrated and angry. Korra had never been able to airbend. All the other elements had been easy, but it seemed that Air was going to be impossible. **_

_**No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't Air Bend.**_

"_**I know you're frustrated, but these teachings will sink in over time. Then, one day, they'll just click."**_

_**At the sound of Tenzin's impossibly calm voice, Korra nearly SNAPPED.**_

_**He didn't understand how HARD it was for her to try and Air Bend! She felt nothing when she tried, and couldn't achieve the calm, blank, feeling it took to bend Air. **_

_**But she closed her eyes, took a breath, and tried to meditate again.**_

_**Nothing happened.**_

"_Korra…"_

_**After she kissed Mako, she felt horrible.**_

_**Not only did Bolin SEE them, Mako was furious. And Korra wasn't all that sure that she'd been right about her feelings after all.**_

_**She'd never had friends before, as long as she didn't count Naga. The White Lotus were always around, and she had Master Katara and her Mom and Dad sometimes, but never kids her age.**_

_**And she felt like she had screwed everything up.**_

_**Mako and Bolin were a huge part of her life now. They practiced at the Gym together, went out for food, horsed around and talked. Sometimes they even came back to Air Temple Island to hang out with her, and Korra was happy.**_

_**She'd even messed things up with Asami. She didn't like her much, but after kissing Mako, she knew Asami would never be her friend now. **_

_**She'd read books and scrolls about the previous Avatars by the dozen, and they had all been pretty much the same: The Avatar must keep the balance, and can't have a family.**_

_**Even though Avatar Aang had his friends and children, Korra was starting to believe the books.**_

_**Maybe she just wasn't meant to have what Aang had.**_

"_Korra, wake up."_

"_**You don't know what it feels like." She whispered, curled under her covers in a tight little ball. "You don't know what it feels like to have the entire world on your shoulders. You don't know what it's like to have everyone dead and alive expect so much of you!"**_

_**She knew he was there.**_

_**She knew he was listening.**_

_**Korra could sense his presence easily now. He was like fire, hot and dangerous, burning in her chest whenever he was close enough to her. It had happened slowly at first, a hot shiver up her spine when she met his eyes in battle, growing worse and worse until one night, he caught her in an alley, and they did the unthinkable.**_

_**Korra wondered if the Avatars would damn her for it when it was her turn to die and leave for the Spirit World.**_

"_**You keep doing these things." She continued, hugging her knees to her chest. "You keep hurting innocent people, and taking away their bending. And for what?"**_

_**Her voice rose from a whisper to an angry rasp, and she buried her face into her knees to hide her tears.**_

"_**To avenge your parents. Because your parents were taken from you by some ruthless man who wanted money from your father. Well guess what? There are worse people out there, benders and non benders. Being a bender has nothing to do with Equality, Amon. You want everyone to be Equal? Then punish those who deserve it! Don't punish the innocent who have done nothing wrong!"**_

"_**I am doing what is right."**_

"_**It's wrong! Would you take Tenzin's bending? Or his Children's? How about Mako and Bolin's bending? Their parents were killed by a fire bender too."**_

_**He didn't respond.**_

_**Korra peeled the heavy furs away from her body and sat up.**_

_**Amon stood in a shadowy corner of her small room, blue eyes flickering in the moonlight, shadows dancing in the slits of his mask.**_

"_**Would you take my bending, Amon?" She whispered. "Would you take my soul away from me just because I can Bend? Because I have something that you do not?"**_

_**Silence.**_

_**The wind rustled the curtains of her small window, letting the blue linen flutter in the breeze. The moon wasn't full tonight, but it was getting there, casting a silvery, comforting light into the room.**_

_**How long would she be able to enjoy the moon's comforting embrace?**_

_**Or the whispering of the sea, the rumble of the earth, the crackling of fire and the soft cooing of the air?**_

"_**Of course not."**_

_**Relief coursed through her, and she almost threw herself at him, and would have, if she hadn't felt so bruised and cut up from the fight before.**_

_**She could only reach for him with needy hands, and smile as he moved to take them, and pull her flush against him.**_

"_**I'm saving you for last, Avatar."**_

Korra screamed, her throat raw and burning as terror coursed through her veins, bolts and shivers shuddering down her spine.

"No!" She gasped, ripping the clammy sheets from her skin, pushing her sweat soaked hair from her face. Her head pounded, spikes of pain piercing behind her eyes as she forced the memory from her mind, shoving it out. "Stop it!"

Fire burned deep and fierce within her chest, flaring up to lick at her heart, clamping around it in fiery, steel tight bands. She gasped, chest heaving with the effort to breathe, and gagged as her stomach tried to climb up her throat.

_Amon, where's Amon-_

She threw herself forward blindly, legs still tangled up in her sheets.

Strong, muscled arms wrapped around her, pulling her tight against a well defined chest. She buried her head in the crook of his shoulder and he held her, scarred hands running through her matted locks of hair that were still stiff with chlorine.

"Make it stop!" She begged, her plea muffled by his shoulder. "Please, _make it stop._"

He rocked her gently in his arms, and that wasn't like him. No, the Amon that Korra knew was an asshole, a scarred, fucked up jerk who liked to give her detention and kiss her when he had the chance.

The Amon in her memories was a terrifying masked man who hurt people, and, on occasion, slept with her.

Korra couldn't understand.

She didn't understand any of it, didn't understand why _Amon_ was there, and Bolin and Tenzin and Mako and Tahno, even Pema and the children, all alive in her memories, but strange.

The dreams of battles filled with fire blazing from fists and water dancing from hands made no sense. She didn't understand.

She didn't want any more of them.

"Don't fight them." He soothed, rubbing her back in slow, calming circles. "Let them come, Korra."

She wanted to scream.

Pain was thundering in her head now, the fire scorching her throat every time she took a breath, shuddering and gasping like a dying fish out of water.

"Don't leave me." She whispered, closing her eyes. "I need you."

Korra didn't know where those words came from.

But they were true.

"I know." He said.

She forced herself to relax, muscles going limp. The pain receded, fire crawling back down her throat to pool in her chest, like hot lava.

She sighed, clinging to the front of Amon's shirt-

_**The Equalists were closing in on her and Mako, and she didn't know what to do.**_

_**They dodged every bolt of fire, every kick, every chunk of stone that she ripped from the ground and hurled at them.  
They were way too quick, much too agile, and Korra and Mako were going to lose.**_

_**They would never get Bolin back like this.**_

_**She pressed her back against Mako's, sweeping her leg into a firey kick that sent one of the Equalists crashing to the ground.**_

_**Two more appeared, throwing themselves into the fray, and Korra spun, sending another gush of flame in their direction.**_

_**The fallen Equalist sprang up, jabbing her hard in the side, nearly knocking her off her feet. Korra yelled, rushing him, only to be jumped and mercilessly jabbed.**_

_**She nearly screamed in rage, slamming her fist into the goggled face of one of the Equalists, broken glass shattering and tinkling on the ground.**_

_**She swept her leg up again, preparing to send another wave of fire towards the men.**_

_**There was no fire.**_

"_**I CAN'T BEND!"**_

_**Panic gripped her, choking her and forcing the air of her lungs as she punched, trying to gather fire in her hands.**_

_**The Equalists left.**_

_**Korra tried again.**_

_**And there was no fire.**_

"_**I can't bend!"**_

"_**Calm down. It'll wear off." **_

_**Mako pulled himself up, wincing, and Korra gazed at him, pure panic and terror rocketing through her veins.**_

"_**Those guys are Chi-Blockers. They're Amon's henchman." **_

Korra tore herself away, stumbling across the room and into the hallway as her stomach lurched.

She kicked the bathroom door open, and managed to fall on her knees in front of the toilet before the shaking started again.

All she felt was the panic, the pure terror at the empty, cold feeling she'd felt inside the memory, and the pain from the Chi-Blocker's blows.

"_**I CAN'T BEND!"**_

She threw up, stomach heaving violently as she lost her breakfast, cold sweat plastering her hair and shirt to her clammy skin. She heaved again, and again, spitting up until there was nothing left.

She flushed down the mess and curled up on the floor, pressing her forehead to the cold tiles.

Korra had never felt so afraid in her life.

The fear made her physically sick, made her insides shudder and crawl up her throat with dread. That feeling of loss, of having something ripped away from her was devastating, sickening.

It made her want to lay there, and never get up.

Almost as if she would rather die than live with that feeling of emptiness for the rest of her life.

She felt him enter the room, fire pulsing softly against her chest as he scooped her up, paying no mind to her sweaty skin as he carried her back into her room.

She shivered in his arms, feeling childish and vulnerable, but let him put her back into bed, covering her with fresh, clean sheets.

He turned to leave but she caught him by the wrist, and he turned.

Amon's face, although indifferent looking, comforted her.

The look in his eyes was anything but.

"Is it this bad when you remember?"

The fire faded, until it was a pooling warmth like liquid honey nestling in the contours of her ribs, smooth and cooling fast.

"It was."

Amon's voice was a rich and almost melodic as it had always been, in the past and in the present.

Korra felt almost bewitched as her eyes fluttered closed, sleep grabbing at her with soft, gentle hands.

She heard him chuckle, and she let go of him, hugging onto a pillow.

"Don't forget your detention tomorrow, Miss Kaya."

She opened one eye to see him smirking almost wryly at her, and she scowled.

"How could I forget?" She mumbled into her pillow.

_I can never win. _


	11. Chapter 11

"Where were you yesterday?"

Bolin was clinging to her like a Koala as she tried to get into her car, Ray Bans in one hand and car keys in the other. Mako was already sulking in the back seat, glowering at her as he texted Asami, his thumbs gliding over the keys as he shot her his best death stare.

"I came to school late, ditched Amon's class because I didn't feel like sitting through another one of his sadistic pop quizzes, and left the Pool when I didn't feel good."

Bolin eyed her suspiciously, and she managed to unlock her door and shoo Bolin over to the passenger's seat.

"Aaaaaaaaand?"

Korra scowled, started the car, and backed out, cruising out of the parking lot as fast as she could without getting a warning glare from security. She slid her Ray Bans on, grateful that they stopped her from squinting against the strong afternoon sunlight.

"Where do you guys want to go for lunch this time?" She asked, turning onto the main street. "Taco Bell?"

Bolin scowled, and glared at her.

"Don't try to change the subject, Korra!"

She rolled her eyes at him even though he couldn't see through her black Ray Bans, and drove past the crowded Taco Bell, instead heading for the Wendy's a few streets away. Cold frosties and Asiago Chicken Sandwiches sounded better than Frutista Freezes and Chalupas, and if Mako and Bolin were going to bug her instead of agreeing on where to eat Lunch at, she was going to pick before their time was up.

"We continued the talk we had after practice." She said quietly, when she got tired of Bolin glaring at her. "He told me what was happening to me, and that the same thing had happened to him. So everything's good for now."

Mako finally put down his phone, and glanced at her in the rear view mirror.

"So what's happening to you?"

Korra turned on the radio, flipping through the stations in her favorites until she found some classic Eels, and leaned back in her seat, turning onto the next street with ease despite her still sore muscles and arms.

"Supposedly, those visions I've been having are of my past life."

"And Amon's in them?"

"Yep. And you, and Bo, and that asshole Tahno from the Wolfbats, Tenzin, Pema, and the kids."

Bolin started fist pumping, and in his enthusiastic sitting dance number almost broke Korra's nose.

"Bolin, Knock it off!" She yelped, swerving to avoid a speeding Jaguar that cut her off. "I'm trying to drive!"

Bolin grinned sheepishly at her, and stopped dancing, but continued to wiggle in his seat.

"Sorry, but it's just so cool, Korra!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "I mean, we all had past lives! And your visions and junk are proof! What did I look like? No, what did MAKO look like? Did he still look like a prissy pretty princess?"

Mako promptly leaned up and socked Bolin hard in the arm, which made Korra grin vindictively.

"Yep!" She answered cheerily, flicking her Ray Bans down so that Bolin could see the smile in her eyes. "Nah, I'm just kidding. Both of you looked pretty much the same. In fact, everyone did, except for all of the weird clothes we were wearing."

"Ooh! Ohh! What was I wearing, Korra?"

They laughed and joked about Past-Bolin's wardrobe choices all the way to Wendy's, and Korra found that she was finally able to relax. First Period with Amon had been better; she hadn't been late, and was quiet all through class. She didn't even pass notes with Bolin or tug on Mako's scarf, and sat up straight, forcing herself to pay attention.

And Amon hadn't called her out, given her another detention, or embarrassed her.

It was an improvement, but sitting all through class with a fire climbing up her throat and squeezing her heart had left her tense, even though there were no actual visions.

She'd heard his voice though, whispering things that made her blush and want to jump out of the second story window in order for Amon to not see the look on her face and the red in her cheeks. Korra was almost positive that he had heard them too, but he hadn't reacted.

No, Korra had just sat there and tried not to explode while Amon calmly gave his lesson.

"Want to Drive Through and eat in the car back at school?"

Korra nodded and rolled down her window, motioning for Bolin to turn down the music as she inched carefully into the empty Drive Through and up to the menu.

"Welcome to Wendy's! Would you like to try our new Asiago Chicken Sandwich?"

Korra's mouth watered at the announcement of the sandwich she so craved, and she flicked her Ray Bans down, skimming the menu quickly.

"Yeah, I'll have the Ranch Asiago Chicken Sandwich, a medium fry, a large coke and a medium frosty."

She gestured for Bolin and Mako to give their orders, and nearly peed herself laughing when they managed to order half the menu between the two of them.

Korra's beat up little Scion smelled like heaven as she sped off back towards the school, steering with one hand and eating fries with the other.

She managed to find a better parking spot in the shade of the single tree planted near the Student Parking lot, and they sat in her car with the windows rolled down, snarfing down their glorious smelling fast food.

"I can't help but think all this is impossible." Mako mumbled around a mouthful of fries. "This whole past lives and memories thing."

Bolin slurped down the remainder of his frosty, chocolate dripping down his face as he dropped the cup into the designated trash bag, and turned to face Korra.

"Korra, what's our motto?"

She swallowed her mouthful of chicken sandwich, and thought hard for a moment.

"Fuck bitches, get money?"

Bolin, Mako, and Korra howled with laughter, and Bolin threw himself across Korra's lap, practically crying into her legs. Even the ever stoic Mako couldn't control his laughter, and was hunched over the center consule, chin on Bolin's broad, muscled back as he laughed.

"I can't!" He gasped, tears streaming down his face. "I just can't!"

Korra just cackled, smashing her forehead against her steering wheel as she continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"That was perfect." Bolin praised, flipping over so he could stare up at Korra, still chuckling a little. "But in all seriousness, that's not our motto."

Korra raised her eyebrows.

"That's not what you said last month after you got into my dad's stash of Cactus Juice."

Bolin's face flushed a shade of dark, mortified red, and his eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets.

"I was drunk!"

Mako smirked, his thumbs flying over his phone's keys once more.

"Yes, you were."

Bolin frowned mournfully, looking more and more like Naga when she was scolded for digging in the trash or tearing up Korra's shoes.

"You guys are never going to let that go, are you?"

Korra and Mako exchanged a look, a look filled with the memory of Bolin stripping down to his boxers as he gulped from Tonraq's bottle of Cactus Juice while sitting in Korra's bathtub singing "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake, complete with pelvic thrusting motions.

"_NEVER."_

Bolin groaned, and covered his face with his hands.

"ANYWAY, that's not our motto." He grumbled, peeking out at them between his fingers. "Our motto is Nothing is impossible! So Mako, having past lives isn't impossible. It makes a lot of sense when you think about it."

Mako rolled his eyes, and grinned.

"No thanks. I'm not into your way of thinking, Bo." His brother drawled. "It requires way too much Justin Timberlake and stolen Cactus Juice."

Korra laughed at the hopeless, embarrassed look on Bolin's face, and nearly lost it all over again.

"You guys suck!"

Korra gathered all of their trash and toed open her door, grabbing her backpack .

"Suckage or not, it's time to get to class." Korra said, shoving the bags of trash into the container set nearby. "I don't want another detention under my belt today."


	12. Chapter 12

"Hi."

It seemed like every time Amon gave her detention Korra found him in the same place: sitting at Tarrlok's desk, reading the old, leather bound book she had seen him reading the first day he'd subbed.

And, as always, he put it carefully away as soon as she announced her presence at the doorway, leaning against the frame as she watched him close the book, and stow it away in one of Tarrlok's desk drawers.

The burning started in Korra's chest, but slower this time, subdued under her breast bone as she took even breathes, keeping herself relaxed and calm. Flames seemed to twine feather like around her throat, burning softly.

The feeling was not uncomfortable, and much better than feeling as if she were going to explode when she tried to force the memories back.

Instead of sitting at a desk in the front like she usually did for detention, Korra found herself striding over to Tarrlok's desk, much to Amon's amusement. She could see it glittering in the depths of his eyes, among the blue sparks and flames that danced there when she looked close enough.

The door clicked shut behind her, the sound echoing hollowly throughout the room.

Tarrlok's desk had been orderly before; now it was immaculate, the stacks of graded tests and essays perfectly straight, and pushed to once side, laptop closed and lined up carefully with the papers. So it wasn't hard for Korra to take a seat on the immaculate, polished desk, settling herself up on an empty corner space with just a little hop.

Her bag thudded heavily to the floor and her feet dangled inches from the ground, flip flops hanging loosely from them.

She appraised him carefully, the fire rising to burn warmly in her mouth like cooling embers. He looked more at ease today: his shirt was not buttoned up to the neck. Instead, he left the two top buttons undone, exposing the scarring at his throat.

For the first time, Korra found herself wondering about them.

They were deep scars, the most horrible and painful looking that Korra had ever seen. She had seen plenty of healed gunshot wounds on her dad's friends, but those were blemishes compared to Amon's scars.

He was on her left side, and she scooted closer to him, her pony tails swaying slightly with the motion.  
Amon said nothing as Korra reached out slowly, almost in a trance. She traced one long, deep slash with her fingertip, feeling the rough, brutal river of a scar.

"_**I still don't understand why you hide your face."**_

_**They were in bed together, Korra sprawled across his chest. Her hair hung unbound and tumbling down her sweaty back in damp waves, in masses of dark, sweat soaked locks.**_

_**She caressed his face with one hand, tracing every single scar on his face with gentle, soothing fingertips. The length of silk tied over her eyes was loose, but she didn't try and remove it.**_

_**No, she wanted to wait until he wanted her to.**_

"_**I think they're beautiful." She admitted in a low, shy whisper. **_

_**She knew every scar, had kissed every one, traced them over and over again with her lips and hands until she knew them better than she knew her own. **_

_**They were beautiful, to her. They were a part of him, a part that was known to her, but unknown. She had seen his face hundreds of times without seeing it, and yet she yearned for him to tear the silk away, and let her see with her own eyes.**_

"_**You will see when the time is right, Avatar."**_

_**He tilted her chin up with a gentle hand, and kissed her.**_

_**Amon was almost never gentle, and In that moment, Korra knew that she would probably never see his face.**_

_**Well, in this life, anyway.**_

"How?"

The question was not a rude one, not one asked out of animosity or aimed to hurt. No, Korra's question was laced with sorrow, and, of course, with curiosity.

Vaguely, in that moment, she recalled an image of her heavily disguised in a crowd while Amon, masked, explained that he had been burned by a fire bender in a mugging.

But here, Korra understood, there were no fire benders.

Here, no one could weild the elements.

She traced another one of his scars with the pad of her thumb, a deep, rough gouge in his cheek that cut into the side of his jaw, near his chin.

"_**My quest for Equality began many years ago when I was a boy. My family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the fire bender that extorted my father. One day my father confronted this man. And when he did, that fire bender took my family from me. And when he did, he took my face."**_

The sound of his voice, so angry yet completely indifferent, echoed in Korra's mind, and she shivered, pressing her trembling hand against his cheek.

Amon covered it with one of his own, looking her right in the eye.

She felt his gaze so deeply that she found herself almost trapped, caught in those depths of blue fire.

"When I was perhaps your age, a man broke into our house, robbed us, and set it ablaze."

Her insides caught fire with his words, burning brutally, flames twisting painfully in her heart.

"My parents perished. My mother died from smoke inhalation when my father carried her out, and my father was stabbed as he dragged me away from the blaze. I was badly burned, but managed to kill the murderer with his own knife. By that time my father had passed, and I was left alone."

Tears pooled in her eyes and spilled over, like tracks of fire running down her cheeks in burning rivers.

"Was that when you started to remember?"

Her whisper was pained, and cracked midway.

Amon stayed as emotionless as ever, shedding not a tear even as the words passed his lips, his tone perfectly even.

There was not a tremor, not a crack, not a shiver in his voice.

"Yes."

She leaned forward, and kissed him.

Korra meant it to be soft and gentle, for the kiss to be slow and easy. She meant to hold him close, to take him into her arms and comfort him, to heal that brokenness inside of him, to piece the shards of broken heart and glass together again.

She meant the kiss to be soft and gentle.

It was not.

He yanked her into his lap, and her arms went around his neck, nails biting into scarred flesh. He bit down harshly on her lower lip, which was still tender and bruised, and she groaned into his mouth, nipping back as hard as she dared.

He chuckled, the sound rumbling in his chest, one of his hands sliding beneath the hem of her shirt.

Korra nearly melted in his arms, her grip on him slackening. She felt his rough palm graze her flat, toned stomach, fingers trailing up from her hip to her sides, climbing up.

He sucked at her bleeding lip, tongue tracing over the marks that he left.

Korra could only kiss him desperately, fingers curling into his hair as his hand crept farther up, sliding beneath the silky material of her bra to cup her breast.

He broke the kiss and she gasped for breath, their foreheads touching.

His eyes bored into hers, like pits of blazing, sapphire flames.

She could feel blood trickle slowly down her lip, and she licked it away, the tender flesh stinging at the quick swipe of her tongue.

He squeezed her breast and she moaned loudly, clamping her eyes shut as he smoothed his thumb over her nipple, which hardened instantly at his touch.

"Quietly now." He murmured, amusement creeping into his usually indifferent tone. "We wouldn't want anyone else to hear, would we?"

She shook her head, his scars brushing against her forehead.

He rewarded her with another kiss, twining his tongue with hers. She was quiet, not making a sound, vying so desperately for his approval. Her skin was hot, almost feverish, and fire burned steadily beneath the skin of her chest, pulsing in time to her rapid heart beat.

Amon smiled against her lips, a twitch, no, a smirk of his lips, and then pinched her nipple roughly.

He swallowed her loud, pained moan, and she writhed against him as a sharp jab of pain and pleasure shot like lightning down her spine. It felt like coals were smouldering in her belly, blazing up into a fire that was slowly spreading downwards to her core.

Korra broke the kiss this time, the fire climbing up and almost spilling over, squeezing down into her heart and bones as she held him, still staring into his eyes.

"Want to take this to your place?"

In a flash his hand was out of her shirt, and for a second she stared at him, disappointed, crushed, and utterly _rejected._

But then his hands were on her wrists, jerking her out of his lap and slamming her down on Tarrlok's desk. Her teeth clicked together with an audible sound as her head cracked onto the desk, back knocked none too gently onto the wooden surface.

Stunned, her head tilted to the side, her cheek pressed into the cold, slick surface of the desk.

His lips were hot against her ear, and she shuddered, trying to fight his hold.

She knew she would have been useless even with Bolin's muscles and amazing wrestling techniques, but that didn't stop her for wishing for them.

"Do you know what you ask?"

_**The rough bricks were scraping her skin, especially her arms. She should have listened to Tenzin when he demanded that she take a Parka with her because it would likely snow that night, but she hadn't, dismissing him. Winters back at home were way worse, and the snow in Republic City was nothing compared to the harsh blizzards and winds she had lived with at home.**_

_**She smiled at him, and tried to fight his hold to no avail. Amon's grip was like Chief Bei Fong's: Made of steel. **_

_**She wasn't going to break out of it.**_

_**Her lip was still cut and bleeding where he'd bitten it. It didn't surprise her when he'd been rough. No, Korra had expected it. After all, they were enimies. **_

_**And enemies didn't play nice, especially not when the hero ignited a tryst in a dark alley.**_

_**Oh, she wanted him to kiss her again. His kisses were of pure fire and hate, of roughness and passion. They were nothing like the single kiss she had shared with Mako.**_

_**That had been lukewarm compared to this.**_

_**And now, after he'd had his hand up her wrappings and his lips all over hers, she had asked for him to take her. There, in the alley, at his little hideout, wherever she could get it.**_

_**It didn't matter to her.**_

_**She wanted him.**_

_**And she would get him.**_

_**There had been too many heated gazes exchanged, too many victories and losses on both sides punctuated by taunting and public humiliation. She should have known all along that it would come to this.**_

_**And, Korra thought smugly, if he was as smart as everyone thought he was, he should have known it too. Before her, even.**_

"_If I didn't, I wouldn't be asking."_

Pain pounded through her head, but the fire melted it away, along with Amon's lips. He trailed them down her neck, soft, gentle, and she had to bite down on her tongue to stop from groaning.

Footsteps were obnoxiously loud in the hall, and Korra's heart leaped into her throat, blood turning to ice in her veins.

Amon pulled her up by her wrists, and she steadied herself, her knees trembling as she yanked her shirt down straight and kicked her backpack over to the row of desks.

There was a loud rap at the door, and Korra slipped into a desk in the very front, propping her chin up with one hand, trying her very best to look board out of her mind instead of lusting after her English Sub.

Amon did the two buttons at his throat, straightened his tie, his face completely wiped of emotion.

"Come in."

Korra forced herself not to look when the door opened, instead glaring at her desk.

"Detention again, Korra? Why am I not surprised."

She glanced up in pure shock at the sound of Tarrlok's haughty, pissy voice, and scowled, biting down harder on her tongue to keep back the sarcastic remark that wanted so _badly_ to be known.

Instead she settled for glaring at him, and proceeded to damn him to the depths of hell for ruining the only detention she had ever enjoyed.

Except for the very expensive buisness suit in shades of dark blue and sky, Tarrlok was utterly unchanged.

He still smelt like he doused himself in cheap cologne, and his long, stringy hair was in its usual retarded looking three braids down his back.

She managed a tight, angry smile, gritting her teeth.

"I thought you would be gone for the rest of the year, sir."

_Please, PLEASE still be gone. Spirits, PLEASE._

Tarrlok smirked right back at her, and settled a very expensive looking leather briefcase on his desk, flicking the latches open.

"I still am." He replied haughtily. "I am in this year's election for governed, and politics require my full attention. I was simply dropping off your curriculum for the rest of the year."

Korra nearly sighed in relief but caught herself, and returned to scowling at her desk.

"You are dismissed, Miss Kaya."

She leaped up at Amon's command and yanked her backpack up on her shoulder, wincing slightly when her back twinged.

She looked at him, and her heart leaped when she saw the familiar blaze of fire in his eyes.

"We will continue our discussion at a later time."

Korra managed to look pissed off as butterflies did figure eights in her stomach, her heart fluttering inside of her chest, wrapped in fire.

"Yes, sir." She huffed, stalking over to the door.

Korra walked into the hall and grinned as she heard Tarrlok speak, his voice just as obnoxious as it had ever been.

"I apologize. Korra has always been my most disrespectful and inadequate student since the school year started. I hope she has not caused you any trouble."

She paused in the hall, and she knew that Amon knew she was listening, the fire squeezing at her heart as she listened, ear pressed to the door as she crouched down, hidden.

"I have to disagree." Amon said dryly, almost dismissively. "I find her quite engaging."

Korra grinned.

_I just bet you do._


	13. Chapter 13

"Korra! The movie's about to start!"

The microwave beeped just as Senna shouted at her from the living room, and Korra yanked the bag of popcorn out, ripped it open and poured it into the big blue bowl they used just for that purpose.

"Coming!"

Korra skidded across the kitchen floor in her socked feet as fast as she could, Naga plodding behind her. She balanced the bowl in one hand, holding a six pack of cold Cokes in the other, heading for the big couch set in front of their TV in the living room where her parents were waiting.

"Just in time, princess." Her father teased, as Korra shoved the popcorn into his hands and placed the soda on the coffee table in front of them.

She snuggled in between Senna and Tonraq, tucking her feet under her as Naga curled up in front of the couch, setting her head on her paws for a long nap.

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled, tearing the box open and handing a Coke to her mother. "What are we watching again?"

Tonraq shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth, his cheeks bulging like a hamster's as he chewed. Korra giggled and copied him, her cheeks bulging with butter slicked popcorn.

Senna laughed at her husband and daughter, and claimed some of the popcorn for herself before the two finished it off before the movie even started.

"It's V For Vendetta, courtesy of BBC America." Tonraq answered at last, as the opening credits started.

Korra groaned.

"This isn't another one of your weird war movies, is it?" She complained in a hushed voice as it began.

Tonraq gestured for her to be quiet, and Korra stuffed her mouth full of popcorn, and was silent.

And soon, she was transfixed.

The movie was set in a horrible, futuristic England led by an old dictator. Brutes called 'Fingerman' patrolled the streets, arresting, beating, and almost raping people who went out after curfew. In this London, everything was controlled: books, TV, religion, music, clothing, even sexuality.

It scared her at first, the way things were in that world.

But then entered the hero.

Or, someone else could say, the Villain.

V.

Just one letter, (Or a number. Again, it depended on how you looked at it) and just one man, happening upon a woman named Evey after she had been almost raped by a group of fingerman. She'd been trying to make it to some man's dinner after curfew, and the men had her pinned, ready to be beaten.

V had swooped in, saved her, and from there, Korra couldn't take her eyes off of the screen, even during the commercials.

Except for one.

The final scene had been cut in half: Korra was holding tightly to Senna as V killed a dozen men after being shot over and over and over again, acting like a man possessed as he neared his real target, the master of all the Fingerman.

But just as V wrapped his hands around the horrible murderer's throat, the scene cut off, and Korra swore loudly.

"Korra!" Her mother gasped, horrified. "Watch your language!"

Korra smiled sheepishly, and leaned against her mom's shoulder, frowning as classical music started up, along with several different scenes of Republic City, like the City Hall, Mayor's Office, and Republic City high.

Nausea crept up her throat as Korra watched, horrified, as Tarrlok appeared on screen and announced arrogantly that he was running for Governor. He was the best choice, he claimed: politically educated, driven to make things better for the citizens of Republic City and, of course, The State Of California, and dedicated to making sure that the children of the city were given a good education. He had taught at Republic City High for years, he said.

The whole commercial made Korra sick to her stomach for an odd reason she couldn't identify, and although it was a good movie, she couldn't enjoy the dramatic ending, where V died and Evey went on to blow up Parliament anyway in his name after sending him on the bomb rigged subway station, swathed in roses.

No, the images of Tarrlok, smug and slick as oil were stuck in her head.

She couldn't imagine Tarrlok as their Governor.

When the movie was finally finished, Senna dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve, and Korra gazed solemnly at the credits.

In a lot of ways, V reminded Korra of Amon.

Well, not the present Amon.

The Amon that resided in her memories.

Both of them were masked, and horribly scarred by belief. Both of them used forceful, almost terrorist like acts to exact their power and revenge. Both of them were incredibly muscled, had tons of sex appeal, and bedroom voices.

Just as she got up to take the empty popcorn bowl and cans into the kitchen, her phone erupted into the chorus of Bohiemian Rhapsody, and she tugged it out of her back pocket, balancing the bowl full of cans in the other as she padded into the kitchen, Naga slinking in behind her.

"Hi, Bo." She chirped, dumping the cans into the trash and tossing the bowl into the sink.

Naga whined, pawing at the backdoor, and Korra opened it for her, letting her dog bound off into the slowly darkening dusk.

"Korra! Are you up for a Left 4 Dead allnighter?"

Korra looked out into the backyard, watching as Naga pranced around the single tree, her tail wagging furiously. The night birds in the tree were beginning to chirp, filling the air with slightly sleepy sounding melodies.

"Depends." She said, leaning against the door frame with the phone pressed up against her ear. "If I come over, are you going to fall asleep again? Then it wouldn't be an allnighter. It'd just be a Korra-And-Mako-Fuck-With-Bolin-While-He's-Sleeping-Night."

Naga ran full speed back into the kitchen, nearly knocking Korra down. Korra caught herself on the door frame just in time and closed the back door.

"I'm not going to fall asleep!" He whined, pleading with her. "C'mon! You don't have practice till tomorrow night either, so don't try and use that as an excuse. It's Friday!"

She sighed, sorely tempted by the idea of a whole night with Mako, Bolin, violent zombie killing video games and a seemingly endless supply of junk food, and then gave in.

"Mooooooooom!" Korra called, striding into the living room with her phone pressed against her chest to try and muffle Bolin's pleas. "Can I stay the night at Mako and Bolin's?"

Senna turned her head slightly to peer at Korra over the couch, still cuddling with Tonraq as he watched the News.

"Only if your homework is done." She answered, turning back to settle her head on Tonraq's shoulder. "I don't want you to rush it all on Sunday like you usually do."

Korra thought about the half finished math worksheet in her backpack and the text book chapters she had to read for English, and decided that an allnighter with Mako and Bolin was worth doing some homework on a Friday.

"I'll do it right now mom." She promised, bouncing on her heels as she inched for the stairs. "So can I go?"

She waited for a long, tense, hope filled moment, practically crab-walking over to the stairs.

"Don't be late for practice."

Korra took a flying, bounding leap up the stair case, taking them two at a time.

"I can go!" She cheered into the phone, "Be in front of my house in an hour!"

"Aye Aye, Captain!"

Korra streaked down the hall and into her room, ripping the offending text book and worksheet out of her backpack and slamming them them down on her desk, right beside her laptop. She sat down, snatched a half chewed up pencil from one of her cluttered desk drawers, and blitzed through her homework as fast as she could.

After she skimmed through the chapters assigned for weekend reading, Korra triumphantly slammed her book shut and yanked her cameo patterned laptop bag out of her closet, and slipped her beloved computer into it, along with its charger and her favorite BeachHead headset. She found her favorite fluffy blue sleeping bag shoved in the very back of her closet and tossed it on her bed, and went in search of her favorite pajamas: a pair of ripped up pajama bottoms patterned with the USC Trojans logo, and a thin, comfortable tank top.

"Why can't I ever find my wallet when I need it?" She groaned, pawing through her back pack in search of the beat up, duct tape wallet that she kept her cash and ID in. After a few moments of desperate searching she ending up dumping her bag all over the floor, combing through the crumbled papers, squished Starbucks Latte Cans and failed Math tests until she found it, tossing it into her bag along with her phone and charger.

Then she was flying down the stairs with her bag slung over her shoulder, calling her goodbyes to her mom and dad.

"Freedom!" She squealed, dancing over to her Scion with her keys jingling merrily in hand.

She plopped down into the Driver's seat, set her stuff in the back, and shoved a CD into her car's stereo to wait for Bolin.

She was surprised to hear the mellow, sad tones of AquaLung's "Tongue Tied" instead of something upbeat and techno like. She sighed when she realized that she'd grabbed the wrong CD, but didn't move to change it.

The sad, mournful voice of the lead singer was entrancing, and Korra's eyes drifted half shut. She relaxed in her seat, one arm behind her head, and waited.

"_I'm tongue tied and waiting, hoping and praying. Lying beside you, longing to touch you."_

Fire twisted like a living thing in her chest, like vines wrapping around her heart and growing, twisting around to grip her tightly.

"_But this feels like the end."_

The fire squeezed and Korra sat bolt upright, pressing a hand over the spot and looking up.

Amon stood inches away from her door, gazing at her, as he usually did, with those firey eyes.

_It's like he's a creepy ninja stalker. He always knows where I am!_

Korra was beginning to wonder if Amon wore anything casual like. It seemed that all his closet contained were dark suits, white button up shirts, black blazers and pants. She would have died to see him in jeans and a tank top, or, she thought devilishly, in just what he wore underneath those pressed pants.

Her face colored at the thought, and she smiled at him, reaching over to turn the music down a bit.

AquaLung died down to a whisper and Korra felt her heart flutter nervously, the fire squeezing even tighter than before.

"Going somewhere?"

That _voice_. Spirits, she knew that voice, her heart knew that voice, her soul knew that voice. Hearing Amon and seeing him and feeling him was strange, ever so strange. It was like a dream come to life, like background noise and forgotten dreams finally brought to attention.

"Are you going to make sneaking up on me in my driveway another habit of yours?" She asked back, raising her eyebrows at him. "Not that I mind, though. It's kinda nice to think about you and then BOOM. Suddenly you're there, staring down at me."

_Staring down at me with those sexy, sexy eyes, I might add._

Amon said nothing.

Korra began to feel childish and stupid.

"I think about you a lot." She added awkwardly, twitching the hem of her shirt nervously.

Again, Amon was still silent.

Korra sighed.

"I'm going to Bolin and Mako's to stay the night." She said at last, fidgeting under his unwavering gaze.

She thought she saw Amon's eyes narrow, as if he were annoyed, but then his face was schooled into his uniform expression of indifference, unreadable to her.

"See how easy it is to just answer my questions without all of your meaningless run arounds?" He replied, turning away. "We'll talk another night, Miss Kaya."

Her cheeks flushed, and she remembered his words the day before when Tarrlok had almost walked in on them in his class, almost walked in on Amon pinning Korra to his desk.

Korra's heart dropped in pure disappointment and horror as he began to walk away.

_FUCKING DAMN IT. We were going to 'Finish our conversation!'And now I've gone and probably ruined my only chance with Amon in bed.._

"Amon, wait!"

He stopped mid step, and Korra almost fell in her attempt to get out of her car and grab him by the hand, and tug him to her.

_There's no way in hell that I'm ruining this!_

She was redder than the apples her mom bought home from the farmer's market on Sundays when she pulled Amon nearly flush against her, threading her fingers through his.

"Yes?"

He was smiling, ever so slightly.

Why was he always so damn _smug_ when he smiled?

"I want to talk." She said, breathless and crimson with embarrassment. "But I can't tonight."

The expression on his face didn't change but he leaned in, so close that she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks, see the etchings of the scars on his face.

"I can see that." He replied dryly, eyes moving to flick down her body once. "Was there anything else that you wanted?"

Korra practically trembled before him, moonlight bathing the two with a warm, almost sensual glow that made her blood sing in her veins.

Or maybe it was how Amon was pressed up against her, so close that she could feel the hard, lean lines of muscle of his chest.

"A kiss."

Her whisper was so quiet that for a moment Korra wasn't sure she'd said anything at all, but then his lips were on hers in a crushing kiss full of tongue and teeth, one hand gripping hers and the other wrapped around her back ponytail, yanking it once.

She was drowning, drowning, _dying_ in the fire, liquid heat pooling downwards and spreading through her limbs, faster than quicksilver.

He released her too soon, his eyes glittering with amusement, and Korra had to bite her tongue to stop the plea for more that wanted so badly to escape her.

"See?"

His voice was almost pleasant, and Korra's cheeks burned even hotter.

"All you had to do was ask, Korra."

She opened her mouth against her mind's wishes to ask for another kiss, for him to just take her to bed, but he pressed a finger over her lips.

She couldn't help herself, and nipped it lightly.

The possessive look in his eyes was borderline terrifying, and Korra trembled even harder than before, even as he let her hand go and stepped away from her.

"As much as I would like to continue, your little friend will be arriving any minute now."

_Oh Spirits, I ruined my chances again! Why couldn't I have just gone with him?_

"We _will_ be continuing this conversation, Miss Kaya." Amon promised, his voice dropping into a rasp that nearly sent Korra to her knees before him. "And there will be no interruptions then."

Korra watched him leave, her heart pounding and the fire cooling with every step he took away from her, fading away until his door was closed and there was nothing left but a single, dying ember.

"KORRA!"

She was nearly knocked off her feet when Bolin broadsided her, lifting her up into a crushing bear hug that forced all the air out of her lungs.

She managed a pained squeak before he put her down, laughing, and she returned his hug with a littler one that didn't involve lung crushing.

"Why do you look so weird?" He questioned, peering at her.

Korra tugged the green tank top he wore until it hung straight, and scowled at him.

"Oh yeah, that's nice." She grumbled, sliding into the driver's seat. "Where's Mako?"

Bolin bounced into his usual spot in the passenger's seat and buckled himself in, ejecting the depressing CD and sliding another labeled "TECHNO BLARGA BLARGA BLARG" in instead, cranking up the volume as an old Benny Benassi remix started up.

"Making out with Asami." He said cheerfully, noticing Korra's glare. "But don't worry, she was on her way out when I left. Mako promised that she'd be gone when we got back from the store."

At the thought of Nachos, Starbucks Espressos, Candy and Pizza, Korra grinned.

"Fine. Junk food ahoy!"

Bolin grinned at her, and pulled a gold colored credit card from the pocket of his basketball shorts, and brandished it evilly.

"Damn straight! Mom left us her card for dinner! And this totally counts as dinner!"

Korra started the car and backed out carefully, then took off down the street with a screaming of tires and engine, rolling the windows down so that their music bled out into the streets.

Bolin stuck his head out of the window like Naga did when Korra drove her to the dog beach, his hair blowing in all directions.

"YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAHHHHHH!" Bolin screamed, over the loud thudding of the bass and guitars. "BEER RUN!"

Korra rolled her eyes and yanked him back in with one hand, grinning.

"No booze for you, Justin Timberlake." She teased, slowing when they hit the main streets. "Unless you want to bring Sexy Back again."

Korra's grin was so wide it nearly split her face in half when Bolin lost it, sitting back in his seat and pouting like a two year old.

"_**All you had to do was ask, Avatar."**_

Korra shivered, fire smouldering in her chest, Amon's voice echoing back in her mind with the long forgotten dream.

"_**All you had to do was ask."**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Korra was furious.**_

_**She couldn't remember being so angry before, so utterly filled with hate and fury that she wanted to explode. She wanted to break things. No, not intimate objects. She wanted to break bones. **_

_**Noses.**_

_**A particular councilman's nose, to be exact.**_

_**The entire night had gone wrong in every way that it could. It had gone from pure victory and exhilaration as She, Mako, Bolin and Asami captured Equalists, to chaos and despair in a matter of minutes when Tarrlok tried to treat innocent non-benders like criminals and arrested her friends and threw them in jail.**_

_**The non-benders were going to join Amon now, she was sure of it. Although she managed to free some of them before Tarrlok had Mako, Bolin, and Asami rescued, the rest were taken away and pronounced Equalists simply for wanting their power to be turned back on and their freedom given back. **_

_**She had failed her people.**_

_**That's what they were. They were HER people. She was the Avatar, born to keep the balance, born to keep all of them safe, bender, non-bender, man, woman, and child. But she hadn't done that. Tarrlok had gotten away with his treachery.**_

_**She couldn't believe she hadn't seen this sooner.**_

_**Korra had been so focused on Amon that Tarrlok had faded into the distance, no longer a threat. She had put her mind, body, and soul into capturing the masked man, only to have Tarrlok turn and imprison innocent people, claiming them Equalists to assert his 'right' to arrest them.**_

_**The thought of her friends and all those innocent people tosses into the cold cells of the police station made her sick to her stomach.**_

_**And suddenly, she couldn't stand it anymore.**_

_**She sat bolt upright, pushing her covers off of her and striding to her small window, throwing the shutters open, letting in a gust of cold wind and snowflakes.**_

_**She remembered a time where she had stared out of this very window, completely infatuated with the twinkling city lights, and the thought of Mako. She had sat there and dreamed, her eyes half closed, breathing in the cold, salty air and wishing for her dreams to be made into reality.**_

_**Now she looked out that window and felt angry.**_

_**She wanted revenge.**_

_**Tarrlok had called her half-baked. He'd made her feel like a child, and thrown her friends and innocent people into dungeons.**_

"_**Never again."**_

_**Her whisper was hoarse but strong, and she shut her window, turning to place her hand on her sleeping polarbeardog's back. **_

"_**Wake up, Naga."**_

_**Naga groaned, her low, furry tail twitching, and her head rose as she gazed, puzzled, at Korra.**_

"_**Let's go."**_

_**Korra stroked her behind the ears and Naga rose up, her snout almost brushing the ceiling as Korra quietly slid open the paper screened doors, padding out in just her socked feet. **_

_**Naga followed close by as they snuck through the dark corridors of the temple with only a flicker of fire in Korra's palm to guide them to the stables.**_

_**She let the fire grow to a small handful when they reached the wooden barn-like building, and Korra reached up and grabbed Naga's heavy saddle from its hook, carrying it easily over to Naga, who waited, patiently, in the doorway of the barn.**_

_**Without a command she crouched, her belly low to the ground, and Korra smiled.**_

"_**Good girl."**_

_**She strapped the saddle on in a matter of seconds and threw a leg over Naga's massive back, shoving her now booted feet into the stirrups. She nudged Naga lightly with her heels and Naga rose, powerful legs moving quickly but silently as they streaked down the paths to the beach.**_

_**Korra managed to keep most of the snow off of them as Naga swam fast through the bay, the glittering lights of the Council Building glittering into the distance.**_

_**She kept herself busy as she moved her arms in the familiar, graceful weaving motions, pushing the snowflakes away in streams and whips. **_

_**And, at last, when they reached the beaches on Republic City's side, she bent the water out of Naga's fur and her clothes. Naga's tail wagged gratefully and Korra scratched behind her ears thoroughly, rewarding her for the long swim.**_

"_**C'mon, girl." She urged, nudging Naga into a run with just a gentle nudge of her heels. **_

_**They flew through the deserted city streets, weaving through the last strings of people and traffic expertly. She hadn't caused another accident in Republic City since she arrived; Korra had become accustomed to traffic and people, and Naga learned to stop at curbs and weave through crowds without causing too much of an inconvenience. **_

_**And at last, down the street from the council building, Korra had to leave Naga.**_

_**Her Polarbeardog was clearly distressed when Korra dismounted, dropping down smoothly to the street. Naga nuzzled her, whining lowly, and Korra petted her, trying to soothe her nerves.**_

"_**Wait for me here, girl."**_

_**Naga nuzzled her again and Korra scratched under her chin, hugging her head to her chest.**_

"_**Don't worry. I'll be alright."**_

_**She tucked her chin under Korra's arm, snorting, and Korra couldn't help but feel a small pang of nervousness and doubt strike her right in the heart. **_

_**Was she doing the right thing?**_

_**Saikahn had done nothing for her at the police station. He wouldn't release her friends, and wouldn't release the innocent non-benders. He even refused Tenzin when he arrived.**_

_**There was nothing left to do but go to Tarrlok, and force him to release everyone.**_

_**Anger flared up fresh and hot beneath her breast bone, and she stroked Naga's head.**_

_**She'd show him that she wasn't a child.**_

_**Korra walked away from Naga, trying not to look back at her mournful Polarbeardog, and made her way smoothly over to the council building.**_

_**All the windows were dark, save for one floor.**_

_**She clenched her fists, and crouched, gathering her energy into her feet and hands, staring up at her destination: a window open only a crack, five floors up and illuminated by soft light.**_

_**She took a breath, bracing herself, and sprang up.**_

_**A thread of asphalt from the street helped her propel herself up the side of the building and it sank back down silently when she caught herself on the third floor ledge, pulling herself up. She swung a leg up onto the ledge and she boosted herself up, crouched, and hopped up onto the ledge of the fourth floor window.**_

_**Her heart beat fast and wild when she realized that Tarrlok was only one floor above her in his office, probably signing more arrest warrants for innocent non-benders, claiming they were Equalists just to suit his own fancies.**_

_**Carefully, silently, with the rough stone biting into her palms, Korra hoisted herself up onto the window ledge, pushed up onto the open window, and pushed herself through.**_

_**She entered almost with the grace of the Spirits, with a gust of wind and snow to announce her arrival. Her lip curled in disgust at the sight of Tarrlok's office: all smooth marble, a beautifully carved stone mural beneath a waterfall, and expensive furniture.**_

_**Documents scattered about the room as Korra stood tall and strong, the wind howling behind her.**_

_**If Tarrlok hadn't ridiculed her earlier and known of her inability to Airbend, he might have been intimidated by the blizzard that had arrived with her and thought it a display of power.**_

"_**You and I need to talk."**_

_**She let herself enjoy the shocked faces of Tarrlok and his attendant, an older man who Korra didn't recognize. The wind howled behind her as she stood on the tall window ledge, her posture perfect and graceful.**_

_**She jumped off the ledge and landed almost elegantly on the marble tiled floor, and crossed the room in just a few smooth, calm strides.**_

_**She watched as Tarrlok's face hardened into a mask of confidant indifference, while the attendant looked on in fear.**_

_**Korra didn't feel the least bit sorry for the old man: the attendant had to know what had happened, must have helped in some way or another.**_

"_**Are any of the other council members here?"**_

_**He didn't sound the least bit bothered or fearful, and fresh hot fury pounded through Korra's veins. Tarrlock leaned forward on his elbows, his hands brought together in an almost prayer like gesture while the older man wrung his hands nervously.**_

"_**I believe everyone has gone home for the night."**_

_**That suited Korra just fine.**_

_**It meant that no one else would be there to witness Korra pounding Tarrlock into a greasy, politician sized pulp if he didn't release the innocents that he had wrongly arrested.**_

_**Tarrlok remained indifferent.**_

"_**Then you should do the same."**_

_**Although it was not a direct order it carried the tone of a command, and the older man seemed worried, his eyes darting from Tarrlok to Korra, and back again, as if he didn't want to leave.**_

_**It was almost as if they had both expected her.**_

"_**Are you…sure, sir?"**_

_**She didn't understand how he could be so emotionless, so completely uncaring. She could see it in his eyes: he didn't consider her a threat.**_

_**She was nothing to him.**_

_**Korra would change that.**_

_**Oh, she would change that with every single breath in her body if that was what it took.**_

"_**Leave us."**_

_**It was a command this time, and the attendant bowed, and hurried from the room with not so much as a glance for Tarrlok or the Avatar. The door shut heavily behind them and the office was silent save for the howling of the wind and the falling of water behind Tarrlok. **_

_**He looked on at her, his hands pressed together.**_

_**Korra loathed him.**_

"_**You obviously have something on your mind." He said, his voice calm but mocking. "Spit it out."**_

_**She was going to hurt him. **_

_**She was going to HURT him.**_

"_**Don't you see? You're doing exactly what Amon says is wrong with benders! You're using your power to opress and intimidate people!"**_

_**She was going to stop him right there, stop him before he made everything worse than he already had. She was going to stop him before he hurt more innocent non-benders, and then she was going to stop Amon.**_

"_**And you don't?"**_

_**HOW DARE HE.**_

_**How dare he accuse her of being like him, of being like Amon! She was the Avatar, born to create peace and balance! She had been born to protect the people of this world, benders and non-benders alike! She did not oppress, she did not intimidate, she protected. She was not a slimy politician who worked only to achieve her own ends, nor was she a scarred terrorist who punished the innocent for the guilty's crimes.**_

_**SHE WAS NOT LIKE HIM.**_

_**Fury rolled in her like the crashing of waves on a beach, like the rumble of an earthquake, the screaming of the wind before the storm and the roar of a blazing wildfire. **_

"_**Of-Of course not!"**_

_**Her voice was so choked with anger and disbelief that she stuttered, and Tarrlok's lips curled into a triumphant smile.**_

"_**Isn't that what you came here to do? Intimidate me into releasing your friends?"**_

_**She gritted her teeth and her eyes slitted, fists clenched. She hated that calm, cajoling tone.**_

_**Korra would wipe the smile from his face.**_

"_**See, that's what I admire about you Korra. Your willingness to go to extremes in order to get what you want."**_

_**She was nearly seeing red as he smiled wider, and she wasn't going to stand there and listen to more of this hypocrite, this TRAITOR who had pledged to serve Republic City and its citizens. **_

"_**It is a quality we both share."**_

_**She wasn't about to stay silent anymore, and let her temper loose a bit.**_

"_**You and I are NOTHING alike!"**_

_**He sighed, opening those hands into a rather surrender like gesture, a seemingly exhausted one, as if he were tired of arguing.**_

_**For a moment, Korra felt a sliver of hope grow inside.**_

_**Was he going to give up? Would he release her friends and those innocents without her having to hurt him? Was he actually going to agree with her?"**_

"_**Look."**_

_**She waited, hopefully, quietly, her rage calming.**_

"_**I'll make you a deal. You fall in line, and do what I say, and I'll release your friends."**_

_**She froze, the last shards of her control trembling, her heart stopping in disbelief.**_

"_**That's why you arrested them? To get to me?"**_

_**She moved her feet apart almost mechanically, into a more relaxed, open position.**_

_**A position meant for fighting.**_

_**And the rage came tumbling back full force and then some at his next words.**_

"_**I need your answer."**_

_**His eyes narrowed.**_

_**She looked at him one last time, at his narrowed eyes.**_

_**She had never noticed it before, but they were blue, like hers, but a lighter shade. Almost grey. **_

_**They were both Water Tribe, from different areas but of the same customs and traditions. The same skin tone, the same hair, but different minds.**_

_**Different hearts.**_

_**Different morals.**_

_**She closed her eyes for a moment, power springing like a well from her heart, flowing into her limbs like liquid fire, flowing like water, strong like the earth, light like the air.**_

_**Behind her closed eyes she saw her friends in their cells, miserable, cold. She heard the cries of those innocent non-benders.**_

_**They had said that she was their Avatar too.**_

_**And they were right.**_

"_**NO!"**_

_**She watched his face contort into anger, and continued fiercely, never stopping.**_

"_**You might be able to manipulate Chief Saikhan into following you, but it won't work on me."**_

_**He rose, elegantly, smoothly. Korra's stomach churned as he turned to face wall of water with his hands behind his back and then she knew that their little exchange of words was over.**_

_**She would have to fight him.**_

_**In those split seconds she knew that deep down, in her very bones, that Tarrlok would never change. She would have to beat him down to put him down.**_

_**There was no other choice.**_

"_**You will regret that decision."**_

_**Anger laced his words, but there was nothing that could compare to Korra's fury.**_

"_**You need to be stopped! You're just as bad as Amon!"**_

_**He was going to break.**_

_**She could literally see him tense beneath his expensive, luxurious blue robes, and saw his hands clench and tremble.**_

_**She readied herself, rage fueling her, power filling her to the brim.**_

_**Gone were the intentions of a peaceful negotiation.**_

_**Long, long gone.**_

"_**I've tried to work with you Korra." He said at last, after a long moment of tense, angry silence. "But you've made it impossible."**_

_**He was calm.**_

_**Deceptively calm.**_

_**She felt his movement rather than saw it first, and braced herself a split second before Tarrlok moved, his arms fluid yet savage as he sent a gush of water as sharp as a blade in her direction, so viciously that it cleaved his desk in half.**_

_**Adrenaline coursed through in her sharp, hot bursts, and she threw herself to the side, so close to the blade that it sheared the end of her ponytail half off in the back.**_

_**She rolled, skidded, pushing herself to her feet and letting all the rage and hatred of that day fill her to the brim, so full that she nearly had no room for the drive for peace, the insistence to free her friends and people from this man.**_

_**So angry that she nearly forgot what she came for.**_

_**But there was no time to think, no time to moralize.**_

_**Tarrlok had to be beaten.**_

_**She pushed forward, bringing her arms up, the beautiful marble flooring splitting into chunks that flew full force at Tarrlok, knocking him off balance. She followed up up with a burst of flame so hot that she felt her skin and hair singe slightly when she blasted him, sure that she would meet her target.**_

_**In her rage she had forgotten the water behind Tarrlok.**_

_**With a sweeping of his arms he brought the water into a sphere, deflecting the fire as it hit his shield. Steam billowed through the room in clouds, turning the air hot and muggy. Sweat soon slicked Korra's face, arms, and hands, droplets falling into her eyes. **_

_**The flames from her hands died away, but as soon as the last curling ember left her hands Tarrlok grinned, sending clear, knife like shards of ice at her in such a rapid succession that she found herself unable to block the first wave.**_

_**She flipped backwards, dodging a shower, but fell back first against the back wall.**_

_**Pure instinct screamed through her and she was able to regain her balance, but at a price.**_

_**A particularly long shard sliced nicked her arm, drawing blood, and she grunted, striking forward to shatter one shard, and then another.**_

_**A long, spear like piece of ice sliced through her side, cutting the fabric of her top and drawing blood. She let out a pained yell, covering her face to prevent further damage, blood dripping down to her hip. **_

_**The shards kept coming, and Korra met Tarrlok's eyes.**_

_**They were so crazed and angry that Korra felt that she did not know this man anymore.**_

_**That Tarrlok was insane.**_

_**Something within her snapped.**_

_**Korra spun, bringing a wall of stone up from the ground with a sweeping of her arms, deflecting the rest of the ice. Shards flew on the sides, never touching her, but swept by with dizzying speed. **_

_**With a strong sweep and yell she ripped the water wall from it's bearings with sheer, brute strength, sending Tarrlok off his feet and crashing forward.**_

_**Before she knew it the wall was crumbling, Tarrlok's form crashing through the solid stone and onto the balcony.**_

_**Rubble showered everywhere, chunks of rock flying in all directions.**_

_**She saw Tarrlok pitch back first over the rail, with a gasping yell of rage.**_

_**For a moment she thought she had won.**_

_**But no, Tarrlok clung stubbornly onto the iron railing with a strong, unyielding grip.**_

_**It just made Korra angrier.**_

_**She would SHOW him she was no child, no matter what the cost!**_

_**Tarrlok glared at her through his disheveled hair, eyes like fierce chips of ice set into his face. But no one could match her fury.**_

_**She strode out of the hole Tarrlok had created from his flying bulk, like an avenging Warrior Goddess covered in wounds from the ice, fists clenched and hair flying wildly around her.**_

_**SHE WAS NOT A FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH.**_

"_**Still think I'm a half baked Avatar?"**_

_**She lifted her arms, and the arched balcony exploded, sending Tarrlok down to the floor below. **_

_**Her heart was being hard, furiously, like the ancient booming of the War drums on a Fire Nation Warship as she hurled herself off of the rubble of the balcony, driving her fist into the floor below.**_

_**Rock flew up in ripples, like the kind one might make by a small pebble thrown into a pond. Large, jagged pieces of rock flew up and crashed down, sending Tarrlok flying backwards.**_

_**He landed in a thud of dust and rock, and she glared at him, panting, her arms down but her body ready to strike again.**_

"_**What are you going to do now? You're all out of water, pal."**_

_**He was backing away, rabid fear plastered onto his face. **_

_**Tarrlok, the neat, handsome, manipulative politician was gone.**_

_**All that remained was a desperate man consumed by fear and rage.**_

_**Korra had one.**_

_**Fire erupted into her palms and she charged forward, throwing herself into her last and final strike. After this she would rescue her friends and the innocents, and she would fix Republic City-**_

_**And suddenly, Tarrlok was on his feet again, and she was still.**_

…_**What?**_

_**Korra was pain.**_

_**Pain consumed her. Pain blossomed within her. It was like ropes made out of her own insides, twisting her, burning her, crushing her under such an impossible weight and pressure that she felt as if she were about to implode.**_

_**She wanted to scream, but her throat clenched, choked her, tongue swollen in her mouth.**_

_**Couldn't move.**_

_**Couldn't speak.**_

_**Choked cries escaped her and Tarrlok's arms moved savagely, bending her own into a twisted position that made muscles tear and her entire being turn against her in a wave of agony.**_

_**Spirits!**_

_**Spirits, help me!**_

_**She gurgled in pure pain, pure suffering as her own body was torn and ripped and turned away from her from her insides, from her very core.**_

_**Korra was thrown back by her own body, and onto her knees.**_

_**Onto her knees before Tarrlok.**_

_**He was insane. He was insane. His face was so dark and contorted that she almost didn't recognize him, almost took him for someone else, someone much more sinister.**_

_**But he had always had, hadn't he?**_

_**Korra had just been so blinded by her hatred for Amon that she had never noticed before.**_

_**She could only groan as her body creaked and twisted, crunched and gurgled beneath the skin.**_

"_**You're in my way, Avatar. And you need to be removed!"**_

_**His face took on such a demented, rabid look that Korra's eyes went wide, and she became able to speak through teeth clenched against the pain.**_

_**She felt as if she were going to die.**_

_**Dying would be better than this.**_

"_**You're-You're a blood bender?"**_

_**He was going to kill her if he kept this up any longer.**_

"_**Very observant."**_

_**She would rather die than suffer another second of this torture.**_

_**It was as if someone had plunged thousands upon thousands of needled, spiked strings beneath her skin and pulled in all directions, twisting and crunching and yanking her in the ways that Tarrlok wished her to be removed.**_

_**It was as If her very blood was intent on destroying her.**_

"_**It's-It's not a full moon!"**_

_**It wasn't. She couldn't feel the heavenly cast on her skin. How could he be doing this? How could TARRLOK of all people be a blood bender who could blood bend when there was no full moon.**_

"_**How-how are you doing this?"**_

"_**There are a lot of things you don't know about me."**_

_**Those were the last words and moments she had to absorb before something inside her twisted violently, and she soared through the air on the point of those barbed strings, like a puppet, slamming into a pillar.**_

_**She could only lay still, unmoving, watching as he made his way towards her.**_

_**He rubbed his hands together eagerly, his tattered form below her, and she opened her mouth to scream-**_

_**Blackness.**_

_**Darkness.**_

_**Pain!**_

_**Oh Spirits, make it stop!**_

_**Flashes of faces, of Sokka's, of Toph's, Of Aang's. Someone was bloodbending and she could feel it, crushing through her body and theirs as their faces twisted and contorted in pain. **_

_**She must have been dreaming.**_

_**Dreaming.**_

_**She must be safe in her own bed at the temple.**_

_**Because she couldn't see Aang, couldn't visit the Spirit World.  
She was a failure.**_

_**This couldn't be real!**_

_**Her eyelids flickered and she saw Tarrlok again, Tarrlok in rags and tatters with his hands on a metal door, ready to slam it shut.**_

_**Pain radiated from every scrap of her body, every muscle, every patch of skin.**_

_**It only took a moment to feel the tight, coarse ropes bound around her.**_

_**He was taking her.**_

_**She had failed.**_

_**Somehow the failure seemed more terrifying than the kidnapping.**_

"_**Where are you taking me?"**_

_**He was insane. He was crazier than Amon. Crazier than Ozai.**_

"_**Somewhere no one will find you. Say goodbye to Republic City, Avatar Korra. You'll never see it again!"**_

_**NO!  
NO NO NO NO LET ME GO!**_

_**A steam of fire shot out of her mouth as she screamed, scorching Tarrlok's face. **_

_**He slammed the door shut then struck it, the bang reverberating in the back of the car.**_

"_**You can't do this! Let me out!"**_

_**She felt the car move and she could only scream, only scream through her swollen mouth and throat until she had no voice, could only kick at the sides of the car when she managed to sit up.**_

_**It hurts!**_

_**Oh Spirits help me!**_

_**She still screamed when she could no longer form sounds, breathless sounds that went unheard as the pain claimed her once more, pulling her down, deep, underneath a blanket of heat that was somehow worse than Tarrlok's bending, dragging her until she closed her eyes.**_

_**Death was better than this.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Her throat was raw, but nothing compared to the pain that continued to radiate through her body, as if someone had strapped her down to a kitchen stove and turned the burners all the way up, and let her roast alive.

In the distance she heard a noise, piercing and so desperate that it brought tears to her eyes. Her blood twisted into stabbing shards of glass and her eyes rolled back in their sockets, her body jolting violently with them.

Her body felt slick, and something soft and damp clung to her skin, twisting around her arms and legs like ropes.

_Ropes._

_Can't move._

_I'm captured he took me it hurts oh Spirits MAKE IT STOP._

Korra could only listen to that faraway sound as she writhed, fighting the ropes, the bonds, the stabbing pain that seemed to come from deep within her, shivering like needles into her blood.

After what seemed like years of agony she realized that the sounds were coming from her.

And those sounds were screams.

She couldn't stop, couldn't muffle them. She felt as if she were being torn up, inside and out, trapped.

Her mind was foggy, and she tried to remember, tried, failed.

Pain.

Agony.

Suffering.

_Fire._

Blazing coals smouldered below her breast bone, burrowing into her heart to crackle up into a full bonfire, climbing up her throat and spreading through her limbs. It was suffocating, and she fought, flailing, trying to break free of the ropes.

_The walls! The walls are closing in on me!_

Cold metal, pressing, pressing, _pressing. _

_**She was trapped.**_

_**He'd blood bended her down the stairs, turned her own body against her. **_

_**The pain was too much. She could only dangle uselessly as he contorted her body above the ground, forcing her into that tiny metal box.**_

_**If only she had learned to metal bend.**_

_**As soon as she saw her prison she knew that Tarrlok had been planning this all along. He'd had it made especially for her, taken her height and abilities into account.**_

_**She fit perfectly inside, and she was only able to yell he slammed the door shut and locked it.**_

_**TRAPPED.**_

"_**Let me OUT!"**_

_**She beat her fists against the walls, but the box didn't budge. It was too small, too enclosed, and probably bolted into the floor. She looked up, only to find a metal grating at the top to let in air.**_

_**There was no way she was getting out.**_

_**She would have to wait to be saved.**_

_**Korra wondered who it would get there first.**_

_**Would Tenzin get to her? Would he even think of the possibility that Tarrlok had taken her?**_

_**Her heart sank as the terrible truth sank in, colder than the basement she was in, colder than the metal that surrounded her.**_

_**They would think that Amon kidnapped her.**_

_**They would go to Amon.**_

_**Amon.**_

_**She started kicking the sides of the box again, smashing her fists into the unyielding surface as she screamed.**_

_**They didn't know what she had done. They didn't know that Amon hadn't taken her. Spirits, she WISHED Amon had taken her. Then she would have known who she had been up against.**_

_**She would have been safe.**_

_**Amon would never hurt her like this.**_

_**Never.**_

_**Her chest heaved, and she gasped, trying to breathe. The box was closing in on her, tightening, growing smaller by the second. She dropped to the floor, curling up, and screamed again.**_

_**Out!**_

_**Let me OUT!**_

_**Images flashed through her mind, clear and quick, precious and terrifying.**_

_**Korra, curled up, naked, against Amon's chest.**_

_**Bolin, sobbing as he ran from her and Mako.**_

_**Amon, with those eyes shining beneath his mask, hand tilting her chin up as his Chi-Blockers surrounded them.**_

_**Katara, smiling at her as Korra saddled Naga, ready to leave the White Lotus Compound.**_

_**Aang, old but regal, an image she had once thought a hallucination but now knew to be a message.**_

_**And then she was back in the box, shuddering on the ground, throat tightening for breath-**_

She was freed from the ropes by strong hands and she broke free of the memory, tearing from it reaching for the freeing hands.

Strong, familiar arms.

She knew these arms.

Korra let herself be gathered up like a child and rocked, held. She grabbed handfuls of soft, luxurious fabric and held, shuddering.

She breathed in, her throat feeling shredded and burning, nearly drowning in the familiar scent of expensive cologne and temple incense. She pressed her cheek against warm, strong flesh, the strong tattoo of a heart thudding strongly.

_Amon._

_**Amon.**_

Korra was crying and she couldn't remember crying before, big, wrenching sobs that were rattling and dying in her sore throat, pushed out of her by tight metal boxes and insane leers. When had she last cried?

She couldn't remember.

There was no pain but she remembered, remembered the twisting of limbs and the boiling of blood, the spiked needles like puppet strings pulling her up.

Memories.

Memories.

Not reality.

They were just memories.

Terrible, horrible memories that were not like the others.

How had she survived that?

How had she escaped.

"Did you save me?"

Her voice was a hoarse rasp, and she wondered fuzzily how long she had been screaming, and who had heard. How was he in her room? And how had she gotten here?

Why hadn't her parents heard and rushed up to her room?

He was so solid, so safe. Amon was there, holding her, keeping her safe.

But he was silent.

So, so silent.

Korra wretched herself back, tightening her grip on his shirt, and met his eyes.

He was so good and wiping his face clear of emotions, so good at schooling that expression into one of pure indifference.

He could clear his face.

But never his heart.

Never his eyes.

"Tell me."

Her voice dropped to a pained whisper, a pleading one, and she burned her eyes into his, tears still slicking hot paths down her cheeks. He had seen it. He had to have seen it.

Had to have _felt _it.

"_Did you save me!"_

She rose to a scream, the fire unbearable. It blazed beneath her skin, so close to the surface that she swore she could hear it, roaring beneath the layer that trapped it, crackling and reaching for him.

Fabric ripped beneath her hands, nails scraping rough skin, blood beading beneath her fingertips.

"No."

Something ignited in her, like a fuse, burning fast.

His arms were around her, holding her close, and she saw only him, only Amon.

Waiting.

Waiting for him to tell her.

She _needed_ to know.

"You saved yourself."

_**She looked into his eyes, blue fire smouldering beneath the slits of his mask, dispatched Chi-Blockers collapsed at her feet.**_

_**He followed her as she ran, dodged the ice spears she sent halfheartedly at him but stopped when she soared through the snow off of a crest, rushing downwards at an impossible speed.  
**_

_**Free.**_

_**He was letting her go FREE.**_

The fuse burned out.

And beneath her skin, something detonated.

She slammed him down, twisting so that she was atop him, crushing her lips to his.

Hands fisted in her hair, pulling her close, so close, pressed against him so that she felt every muscle, every curve of her at his disposal.

There was no silk tied over her eyes now, and she drank in every single detail when he broke the kiss, hands moving over slits of skin revealed by his torn shirt, little beads of blood smeared under her fingertips.

Her breath came quick and short, she she gazed into his eyes, those deep, blue pits of fire, and smiled.

The shirt tore easily beneath her hands, rich, silky fabric parting beneath the tugging of her hands. Korra let the remains drop to the floor, and it was then that she realized that they were not in her cluttered room, beneath cotton sheets and over stuffed pillows.

Red silk on a soft mattress, the color so dark it was almost black. Dark colored walls and a neatly organized closet opened just a slit, a plain, lacquered night stand holding only an alarm clock.

But the bed was so luxurious that it surprised her.

Amon had always seemed like such a simple man, but it seemed that he had his hidden tastes.

Her attention returned to the man beneath her, and she traced the lines of muscle, over a chest heavily scarred, as If someone had dragged a hot knife over his heart and abdomen, slicing savagely. These scars were deeper than his fave, full of hate, healed raggedly and patchy in places, as if scorched by fire.

They didn't distract her from his perfect abdominal muscles, firm beneath her hands.

His body was incredible, and she felt weightless, made of smoke and flame as she kissed down a scar that began at his shoulder and drove down, down, beneath his belt.

Déjà vu all over again.

She looked up at him, her hand skimming his hip, the other toying with his belt buckle.

His eyes were like coals, burning, and she smiled.

"May I?"

She tugged slightly at his belt, waiting, biting her tongue to hold back her grin. She had him beneath her, waiting, and it thrilled her to be in control for once, to have him writhing beneath her hands.

When he gave no answer she gripped him firmly in her hand, hard and hot beneath his pants.

He didn't even try to stifle his groan as she felt him in her hand, waiting for his permission.

"Yes."

The word was a hissing growl that made her shiver inside, fire pooling down to rest between her legs, a hot ache that she had only experienced a handful of times at night, and soothed with her own hands.

She had a feeling that she would never have to satisfy the burn by herself again.

She undid his belt with just a flick of her wrist, and, just to see the way the fire in his eyes flicker, undid the button and dragged the zipper of his pants down with her teeth, bit by bit.

He arched up, twining his hands into her long, loose hair, and she slid his pants down slowly, her hands gliding down his legs and thighs until the garment was thrown off of the bed, leaving him in only a pair of silk boxers. She could see his desire, massive and hard, and before she could think, ran her tongue over her lips in anticipation.

She had never done this before, in this life.

But judging by Amon's reaction, she had most certainly done this a number of times in the past.

She tugged the garment down, achingly slow, taking her time so that her movements were smooth and confident instead of nervous and jerky, like she felt inside.

When she dropped the silken garment onto the ground, she realized with growing arousal that he was even bigger than she remembered in her dreams, in the memories that dragged her into them with a flood of fire and the glare of his gaze.

She watched him as she took him into her mouth, sucking hard. He yanked at her hair, his eyes half closing, chest visibly heaving for breath as she slid him deeper into her mouth, hands sliding up to grip his hips and hold him down as he bucked into her mouth.

She watched him carefully, working her tongue underneath his shaft, wanting to smile around him as his eyelids fluttered and he groaned, pushing her head down so that she took him even deeper, almost into her throat.

Upon a flickering instinct, almost a memory, she swallowed around him.

He gasped, eyes rolling back into their sockets, and she found a rhythm then, and knew she was driving him mad. Her scalp stung as he yanked at her hair, pulling her down for one last thrust.

He came down her throat with a savage growl, and she nearly gagged, forcing herself to swallow before she came up, gasping for breath.

He watched her with heavy lidded eyes as she licked her lips and wiped her mouth clean with the back of her hand, a light sheen of sweat covering his scarred skin and nearly shimmering, his dark, choppy hair mussed.

He was a vision of pure sex, and her gaze flicked down over his body, lips parted.

Amon was a _God._

_And not just any God. A SEX GOD. He's a Sex God._

"Come here."

She felt mesmerized at the harsh command and crawled forward obediently, the silk cool and soft beneath her hands and knees, familiar, oh so familiar.

They had done this before. Korra remembered flashes, kisses and the joining of their bodies, skin against skin, hands holding her wrists above her and the silk, cold around her eyes.

There was no silk now, no masks.

No chains and no bonds.

He took her by the wrists, his grip strong, pulling her so that she lay beside him, arms up as if she were a dancer, waiting for her cue.

He slipped her shirt over her head, and Korra's eyes never left him. She held her arms above her head obediently as Amon undressed her until she lay in nothing but her bra and panties, made out of soft blue cotton that clung tightly to her curves and pushed her breasts up.

Amon's hands were surprisingly gentle as they ghosted over her skin, leaving goosebumps and trails of heat in their wake. Korra shivered beneath his touch, trembling as he loomed over her, eyes glittering.

"You are a Goddess." He told her, his voice a cross between a growl and a purr as he slipped his hand behind her back, fingers working expertly at the hook holding her bra closed.

Her bra fell open as the hook was undone, straps sliding down her shoulders as the blue undergarment pooled into a heap on the bed, bearing her breasts to him.

Her cheeks flushed bright red at his intake of breath, and he cupped her breasts, one in each hand, gazing at her with such ferocity and possessiveness that her breath caught in her throat.

"_My _Goddess."

She cried out when he squeezed her, shocks of pain and pleasure shivering through her veins as he pushed her down onto the bed, among the feather pillows and silk.

He kissed her then, slowly, squeezing her breasts again and rubbing her nipples, coaxing groans muffled by his kiss out of her. She was nearly drawing from desire, that insistent aching and burning between her legs almost too much for her to bear.

"Amon!" She moaned, when he finally broke the kiss, leaving her breasts to stroke her face, the rough pads of his thumbs gliding across her heated cheeks. "_Please."_

He tilted her chin up, his breath hot on her kiss bitten lips, eyes like burning blue pits.

"Please what, Korra?" He asked, feigning ignorance. "What is it that you want?"

He was going to make her beg for it.

Korra wanted to kill him.

The fire was like a hand pulling her down, tugging at her, forcing her.

"Take me."

Her whisper was pleading, angry, and if he wouldn't comply then she would turn him on his back and take him herself.

Amon smirked, eyes flickering over her body in a heated, desire filled gaze that left her more flushed and out of breath than before.

His hands slid down to her hips, thumbs hooking into the sides of her panties and tugging.

"Is that what you want?" He whispered back, slipping her panties down her legs and onto the bed. He pushed her legs apart, spreading them. "For me to take you? For me to claim you, and for no other man to touch you as I have touched you?"

He brushed his thumb teasingly across her folds and her hips bucked almost against her will at his touch, every inch of her trembling.

Korra felt as if the world would end if he didn't take her right that second, that the fire would burst from her skin and consume them both.

"Yes!" She gasped, pressing into his touch. "_Please, _Amon!"

He kissed her, slowly and gently, thumbs stroking her hips as he moved, eyes never leaving hers.

She almost lost herself in the sweetness of that kiss, so soft and lovely that it made her head spin and her heart pulse, butterflies fluttering nervously in her stomach.

He moved, teasing her with his tongue, and entered her in one rough, savage thrust.

She cried into his mouth, holding onto him with trembling arms, tears pricking her eyes at the intrusion. A burning, aching pain pounded furiously at her, and it was then that she realize that it was done. He had breached her barrier.

She was a virgin no more.

Korra felt no remorse, no shame at the act. Her body was her own to give; her mother had taught her that from the get go, when she had her first bleed. Korra had even chosen to go on birth control the year before, if only to stop her annoying, painful courses.

She thanked the Spirits she had, and, knew that Amon wouldn't have taken her without protection if he hadn't known she was on the pill.

She smiled a little, and wasn't surprised.

He released her mouth and held her tightly, and Korra pressed her face into his shoulder, trying to stifle the pained cries that wanted so desperately to free themselves.

He was big, hard, and throbbing inside of her, and she wanted so _much_ for the pleasure to come instead of this burning ache.

She hadn't expected it to hurt so much.

He stroked her back, smoothing his hands tenderly through her hair, and she smiled against his shoulder, kissing it softly as the burning faded to a dull ache.

Korra pushed tentatively up at him, and gasped as she was rewarded with a short stab of pleasure that made her knees shake.

Amon pushed her down into his bed, away from his shoulder, and she was able to enjoy a full view of him, of his beautifully scarred, muscled body, his dark hair wild and his eyes glittering in the dim lamp light.

She reached up, tracing a scar that cut through his eyebrow, down to the one that scored through his bottom lip.

He kissed her fingers, twined her hands with his, and pulled out of her.

Korra took a shuddering breath as her body tried to pull him back in, muscles clamped down tightly around him.

She could hear their hearts pounding, and there was heat in the air, heat like the fire beneath her skin.

He pushed into her and she gasped, back arching into his thrust, gripping his hands hard as he pushed again, stars dancing before her eyes.

Fire rose from her depths and twined up like climbing vines, twisting into the contours of her body and writhing. The ache was gone, replaced by a shivering pleasure that surged with the fire, shocking into her body over and over again.

"Amon!" She gasped, clinging to him tightly as he took her, treating her as if she were made of glass. "More!"

She met his thrusts greedily, wanting a harder and faster pace, but he was moving agonizingly slow, too gentle.

He smirked again, hands leaving hers and coming to grip her hips, still thrusting achingly shallow and slow. Korra leaned up and kissed him, biting down onto his scarred lip fiercely and drawing blood. It crept in a thin red line down his chin when she let him go, and she smiled at him, licking it away with a flick of her tongue.

"You aren't going to break me."

He chuckled and leaned in close, lips brushing her ear.

"If I remember correctly, you did enjoy it quite rough."

She parted her lips for another snarky reply, but nearly screamed as he slammed into her, sinking his teeth hard into the sweet spot at her neck, sucking the mark as he pinned her down.

Fire swarmed up into her, bursting into a shower of white hot pleasure that surged to grip her limbs.

She arched into him, meeting him thrust for thrust, feeling herself tighten and draw into the fire as he pounded into her relentlessly, kissing and biting at her once unmarked throat.

She was quivering, cresting on the edge of a wave, and wailed when he jerked her legs up onto him, thrusting deeper and harder into her than she had before.

"Amon!" She cried, digging her nails into his back and raking them down. "I need-!"

He slammed into her so hard that the bed crashed against the wall, so roughly that she felt the fire within her explode into a hurricane of flames, an inferno of pleasure that rendered her blind in a sea of white that dragged her down, down, down into a sea of flame.

Korra keened his name, screaming, wailing, writhing against him, wrapping her legs around his waist, his name falling from her lips like a prayer.

Wave after wave of fire slammed into her, and she felt Amon shudder, her own name groaned into her air as he came, hot, fast, and brutal into her with a final, bone jarring thrust.

He pulled out of her and rolled himself off of her in one smooth, gentle movement, collapsing onto the silken sheets. Still shivering with the last shudders of her climax she crawled up, settling herself against him, her head pillowed against his chest with her arms wrapped tightly around him.

Korra nuzzled into his neck, kissing it softly, and felt his arms wind strongly around her, legs twined together. Sweat soaked her hair and plastered it in waves to her neck and shoulders, tickling her face.

"Was I ok?"

The whisper escaped her before she could stop it, the remnants of her uncertainty and inexperience in this life coming back full force, fire fading into embers beneath her skin.

Amon chuckled, the sound vibrating beneath her cheek as he brushed a hand down her spine, over each and every notch of bone, silently counting them.

"You were incredible." He replied darkly, kissing her hair. "More than I have ever imagined and remembered."

Warm heat and satisfaction flooded her and she smiled dreamily, burrowing even closer to him.

"Good." She breathed, tracing the gouges she had cut into her back with his nails. "You were amazing. Better than the dreams."

She felt him smile, heat flooding beneath her skin, and she sighed happily, nearly glowing from all the pleasant sensations that she felt.

"I meant what I said." He murmured into her hair, arms tightening like steel around her. "No other man will touch you as I have touched you. Especially not the two brothers pining over you."

His possessiveness made her shiver with want again, and she pressed her lips against his damp skin, letting him feel her smile with him.

"I'd never even think of it." She said, meaning every word. "I don't want anyone else but you."

She felt him stir beneath her, growing hard against her thigh again at her words.

"Good." He whispered, ghosting his hand down her spine again. "I have much to teach you."

Korra shivered against him, all thoughts of practice forgotten.

_I think this will be the first time I've ever been so eager to learn something from my English Teacher. _


	16. Chapter 16

"Korra! Hurry up already!"

Korra groaned out loud when she heard Bolin's yell from her front door and hastily retied the black belt over her best _Gi, _managing to neaten her knot and slip on her flip flops at the same time.

She grabbed her bag off of her bed, wincing slightly as she jogged out of the room, keys clutched in one hand and bag in the other. She raced down the stairs, and saw Bolin leaning into her living room from the open front door, dressed neatly in his own uniform with Pabu clinging to his shoulder.

"Sorry!" She yelped, sweeping out with him and locking the door behind her. "I had a late night. When did Tenzin find out we had a match?"

They jogged to her car, her father's Jeep parked beside her Scion, but the police cruiser in the garage gone. Both of her parents were gone and at a Charity Ball for Republic City's Police Force, thrown Tarrlok. She'd texted her dad to let him know she had a match right after Bolin had called her twenty minutes before, but so far he hadn't responded.

_He's probably busy at that stupid Charity thing._

"Just a few hours ago!" Bolin replied, darting over to his side of the car. "It was a last minute thing. A team dropped out because of an injury or something and they filled the slot with us!"

Mako waved at her as they approached her Scion, dressed like his team mates in his best _Gi._ Their uniforms were pure white, like traditional _Gi, _but boarded with flamboyant red and gold at the cuffs of their sleeves and pants, showing their team colors.

"Spirits, how are we going to do this?" She asked Mako, who usually acted as the team's leader. "We haven't been working on a match! We've just been working on technique! We don't even know who's fighting who, and in what order!"

She unlocked her car and bounced into her seat, shoving her key into the ignition and unlocking all of the other doors. She tossed Mako her bag when he slid into the back and he caught it one handed, sliding it onto the empty seat.

She started the car and backed out quickly, tires squealing on the pavement and shattering the early morning peace of their neighborhood as she took off down the street, making a beeline for their usual Starbucks.

"Relax, Korra." Mako comforted, leaning up to squeeze her shoulder. "We'll be fine. It's not even a major match or anything."

Korra flinched and yelled when he squeezed her shoulder, the bruise there throbbing and twinging painfully.

"OW!" She cried, jerking away. "Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to scare you. But I've got a bad bruise there."

She apologized quickly when she saw Mako's hurt look and Bolin's questioning one from the rear view mirror, and offered a quick smile.

Mako patted her shoulder gently, apologetically.

"What'd you do, bump It at Swim practice last night?" He asked, when she steered with one hand and rubbed her offended shoulder with the other.

Korra's face colored, and she nodded, but knew all too well where that particular bruise had come from.

And it _definitely_ hadn't come from hitting the pool wall.

"Yeah, I rammed the wall last night. I turned wrong."

It wasn't so much as a bad turn in the pool but from Amon's strong grip on her, from somewhere along their long, long night of 'Lessons'. She had another on her other shoulder to match, but that one seemed to twinge less, probably because it was on her left side and she had a bad habit of sleeping on her right.

Bolin mistook her blush for embarrassment, and grinned at her.

"Aw don't worry, Korra! I got this one yesterday from hitting the mat at a wrong angle. Look, it's already turning green!"

He gleefully lifted the top of his _Gi _ up to reveal nicely toned abdominal muscles that were splotched with black and green bruises across one side, bruises that looked much more painful than the nearly hand shaped ones on her shoulders.

Korra whistled in appreciation, her blush dying down, and traced an almost corner-like imprint on one side.

"Damn, Bo! That one's even worse than the bruise Mako had on his leg last month!" She complimented. "You know, from the time the away team kicked him with those new soccer cleats?"

Mako snorted, and laughed.

"Yeah, right!" He huffed defensively, pushing his foot up on the center console and yanking up his pant leg to display long, gashed pockmarks of scar tissue still pale and new, ringed with violet. "Mine were _so_ worse than both of yours put together! I had to get stitches!"

Korra rolled her eyes and coasted off to the main street, weaving through the light traffic and parking in their usual space at Starbucks, digging through her bag for her wallet before climbing out of her car.

"Coffee now, bitching about battle scars later." She grumbled in a cave man like imitation. "Korra want caffine!"

Bolin laughed, and slumped his shoulders, making Pabu squeak and wrap his long, fluffy tail around Bolin's neck to keep from falling, digging his little feet into the collar of his _Gi. _

"Bolin want Frappucino!" He grunted, slumping over to the glass door and holding it open for his brother and best friend. "With chocolate and extra shot!"

Mako jutted his lip out and bared his teeth, stalking past both of them into the coffee shop.

"Mako want latte! Now!"

All three of them laughed together and grabbed a light breakfast along with their drinks, chuckling when the Barista fawned over Pabu and threw in a Fruit Cup for free so that the Fire Ferret's Macot could have breakfast as well.

The drive to Air Temple Island was shorter; it was barely after six in the morning when they arrived by ferry to the Temple, and Korra was extremely happy that she had opted to go home the night before rather than stay the night with Amon.

She couldn't think of any excuse she could've given Mako and Bolin if they saw her coming out of his house after Bolin called her to get ready for a match.

Tenzin, Pema, and their kids were waiting in the Dojo when Korra and the brothers arrived, Ikki, Meelo, and Jinora already halfway into their morning set of Kata's against one of the mirrored walls. Their feet and hands were wrapped just like Korra and Mako and Bolin would wrap theirs, and they were dressed in Air Temple robes that billowed and flowed gracefully with each movement.

"KORRA!"

At the sight of their favorite babysitter the three children abandoned their lesson and rushed over, their feet nearly skidding on the polished hardwood floor in their haste to reach her first.

Korra knelt down and scooped the three little Air-Monks-In-Training up, twirling them around even as Tenzin frowned, stroking his well trimmed beard. Pema, who had been sitting in a comfortable chair placed in the Dojo just for her smiled, her hands resting on her very pregnant belly, glossy robes swathing her rather regally.

Although Pema had married into the Temple rather than being trained at a young age, like Tenzin and the rest of the Acolytes there, she embraced the lifestyle and the beliefs that came with it with opened arms and an open mind. She shorter than Korra, her silky brown hair threaded with grey and braided back into a pretty, loopy bun that Korra wished she could pull off. Her daughters, Jinora and Ikki, were nearly the spitting image of her, but while Pema's hair was long, Jinora kept hers cropped at her cheeks and Ikki wore hers back in two buns at the top her head, almost like panda ears, with bangs framing her eager face.

Differences aside, Pema acted as Team Mom, and supplied them all with water, extra hand and foot wraps, and advice between matches while Tenzin trained the team, and was their official Master.

"Hey guys!" She crowed, setting them back on their feet. "Ready to kick some butt?"

Meelo punched the air with his little fists, and grinned, showing the gaps between his feet.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed, grabbing fistfuls of her _Gi_ at her knees, the only place he was tall enough to reach. "Show me that Tiger-Strikes-Lion move again, Korra!"

Ikki and Jinor squealed, bouncing on either side of her with excitement.

"Show us Korra! Show us!"

Korra was about ready to give in to the kids when Tenzin cleared his throat, making each and every one of them save for Pema turn their heads towards him.

Tenzin stood tall and stern, his own feet wrapped and his robes pristine, waiting calmly for his six students to settle down.

"Not today, children." He said firmly, gesturing towards Korra, Bolin, and Mako. "We have a match later today and will have no time for a group practice. You can watch if you behave."

Ikki pouted, crossing her arms, but followed her siblings over to Pema and sat at their feet as Korra, Mako, and Bolin set their gear down in an unused corner, slipping their footwear off and accepting the rolls of wrap from Pema, who rose to deliver them.

"I could've done that, dear." Tenzin protested, leading his wife back to her comfy, cushioned chair.

Pema laughed, smoothing her bun, and sat back down, hands pressed back on her belly.

"Stop doting on me!" She teased, playfully batting his hands away. "I'm not helpless. I'm just pregnant!"

Korra and the boys plopped down on the floor and started wrapping their feet, leaving the heels and toes bare but the arches swathed in wrap. They left them firmly tied but not tight and started on their hands, taking care to cover their knuckles.

When their hands were finished they pushed to their feet and met Tenzin in the middle of the large room, bowing at the waist in traditional Temple greeting.

Tenzin bowed back, and Korra's nervousness nearly got the best of her.

"As you may have heard, the Rabaroos have dropped out of of today's Competition held in San Diego. I received a phone call requesting that we fill their empty slot, and accepted."

Korra's heart nearly stopped.

Today was the day of the San Diego Mixed Martial Arts Tournament, not a huge match, like the Nationals Tournament that they had been training for, but still big enough with a trophy and a grand worth of prize money.

"_Really?"_ Korra exclaimed breathlessly, feeling her heart swim around in exhilaration. "This is awesome!"

Tenzin sighed, and gave her a long, disapproving look.

"Korra, I wasn't finished yet."

She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

Tenzin sighed again, and took a step towards them.

"As I was saying, I accepted the invitation, and we have to arrive at the arena at five PM." Tenzin continued. "But when I received the roster by Fax, I realized that if we make it far enough In this competition we might have to face the Wolfbats earlier than expected."

Korra's blood went icy, then hot, then back to temperatures below zero.

"The Wolfbats are competing?" Mako asked in sheer disbelief.

Tenzin nodded.

"I did not expect it myself. They usually aim for higher Tournaments, but it seems they have entered this one."

The last time they had faced Tahno and his team, they had lost horribly. Tahno took Mako out in the first round with a jab to the head, and they'd lost the title for Glendale's Mixed Martial Arts Championship four months before.

Were they ready to do this?

Could they beat the Wolfbats?

"It's only been four months!" Bolin groaned, burying his face in his hands. "We can't do this!"

Korra smiled grimly, rolling her shoulders to try and get rid of the ache that had settled there, and, embarrassingly enough, in some other more private places.

"We can do this." She told them, with as much confidence as she could muster.

Tenzin nodded.

"A round of Katas, then. Don't over tax yourselves."


	17. Chapter 17

After a full set of slow, easy Katas, a few rather tame sparring matches and many lengthy stretches later Tenzin loaded Pema and the kids into their minivan, with Korra and the boys following close behind in Korra's Scion as they started the two hour long drive to San Diego.

Korra was buzzing with nerves, taking long drinks of the water that Pema provided instead of her usual canned espressos. Korra had grudgingly promised not to drink any more coffee until the matches were over so that she wouldn't be jittery and unbalanced, but was now regretting that promise more than ever as she followed Tenzin's red minivan down the freeway.

"Spirits, I would give my left boob for an espresso." Korra groaned, taking another gulp of water.

Pabu squeaked sleepily when Bolin offered Korra a Pixy Stix, tearing open the purple stick and pouring it into her mouth when she tilted her head for him.

The candy was sweet, sour, and grape flavored, giving her something to concentrate on besides the tasteless water.

Pabu turned a little circle in Bolin's lap, curling into a little ball of sleepy black and red fluff, settling down to sleep on one of Bolin's large, toned thighs.

She smiled, and then slowed as they hit morning traffic, their brisk speed slowing to a near crawl when they hit the off ramps.

Her iPhone screeched in the center console, the screaming ringtone set for callers she didn't have saved in her phone, and Pabu squeaked, jumping up and scampering up Bolin's arm fearfully.

"Pabu, what's the matter?" Bolin baby talked, as Korra reached for her phone. "Did Korra's big bad phone scare you?"

Pabu nestled into the crook of Bolin's neck, wrapping his tail around it to steady himself as he snuggled down for a nap, this time in a seemingly higher, safer place.

Behind them, Mako started to snore in the backseat, and Korra giggled, grabbed her phone and ceasing its screaming.

"Good morning."

Korra's face turned a deep shade of hot, smouldering scarlet at the sound of Amon's voice, that damnable bedroom voice that instantly reminded her of all the things they had done the night before.

"Good morning, Amon."

The moment his name passed her lips Bolin looked at her with wide eyes, Mako still snoring loudly in the backseat, half buried under all of their gear.

"I take it you are not home at the moment?"

"Yes, I'm out on my way to a Tournament in San Diego. Our team was asked to fill in for another that had to back out of The San Diego Mixed Martial Arts Tournament. Did you need something, Sir?

Bolin was making death motions with his hands, pretending to choke and strangle himself.

If Korra hadn't been using her other hand to steer, she would've socked him right in the bruises splotched over his abdomen.

"I wanted to see if you were well."

She smirked, stuck her tongue out at Bolin, and continued to follow Tenzin's minivan at an impossibly slow pace because of the horrible traffic.

She was glad Tenzin had suggested that they all leave before ten, just in case the traffic was bad.

"I'm feeling much better sir, thank you for asking."  
Bolin was trying so hard to hear the other side of the conversation that he was practically on top of her, leaning over and grabbing for the phone. Pabu made a whining, pleading sort of sound, holding onto the collar of Bolin's _Gi_ for dear life.

"Bolin! I'm trying to drive!" Korra swore, jabbing at him with her elbow as she tried to follow Tenzin onto an off ramp. "Knock it off!"

She nudged him back enough to merge with Tenzin onto the next lane and onto the right ramp, cruising around the cruve and onto another traffic infested stretch of freeway.

"Can you get my my BlueTooth?" Korra asked Bolin, pressing the phone to her ear again. She heard Amon chuckle lightly on the other line, and reddened all over again.

Bolin just pouted, sitting with his arms crossed and Pabu clinging to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Amon, but I'm driving and trying to get to this Tournament…"

"Think nothing of it. We will talk again soon enough."

He hung up without a goodbye and Korra scowled at Bolin, dropping her phone back into the center console and steering with both hands again, following Tenzin into the next lane.

"What's with you, Bo?" She scolded, thumbing her nose at Ikki when Pema's daughter puffed her cheeks out and pressed them against the back windshield. "That was rude!"

Bolin made an even funnier face at the little girl, pulling Pabu's tail up to his nose so that it looked like he had a giant, fluffy, Pabu mustache.

Pabu chattered angrily and hopped from Bolin's shoulder to the backseat, darting into the mound of bags that Mako was sleeping under.

"I don't like him." Bolin grumbled. "Why's he calling you anyway? He's our English Teacher!"

Korra gripped the steering wheel a little tighter than necessary, nerves tingling.

"Bo." She sighed, unsure of what to do. "I don't know how to explain it to you. I'm afraid if I go too far into detail stuff like what I'm going through will happen to you, and i don't want you to have to do that."

He scowled.

"Why not? It's sounds pretty cool! Why can't I see my past life too?"

She glared at him.

"It's not all kitties and rainbows, Bolin. It hurts a lot. And I see things whether or not I want to. You can't turn it on and off, like a TV. It happens when it wants to happen." She said, merging into another lane again to keep as close behind Tenzin as she could without tailgating. "It's a whole different world, with different rules and different people. You'd have to see it to really believe it and I don't want you to go through that. Maybe I'll tell you all I know, from start to finish, when I'm sure I understand all of it, but right now I need Amon. He's not just a teacher."

Bolin was quiet for a few moments and Korra was grateful to take a breather.

"Wait a second. Did you guys _DO THINGS?"_

Before Korra could stop herself she turned into sputtering mess of dark red cheeks and bugged out eyes, and Bolin went silent, then exploded into laughter.

Korra could only watch him, mortified, feeling twinges of fear shudder down her spine.

"Shh!" She begged him, shooting him pleading glances as she tried to keep her eyes on the road. "Please, _please_ don't say anything to Mako. You know how he gets when it comes to me and Amon and other guys _period!_"

Bolin chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Chill out, Korra. I won't say anything to Mama Mako. It's just really funny." He whispered, his voice still shuddering with laughter. "I mean, you're doing stuff with our English Teacher! Our asshole English Teacher who you totally hated and walked out on the first day!"

Korra blushed again, and rolled her eyes.

"He's our _Substitute Teacher, _Bolin!"

Bolin made a dismissive, waving gesture at her, and tore open another Pixy Stix and dumped it into her open mouth.

"Pff. Same thing." He replied, as she crunched the cherry flavored sugar between her teeth. "At least tell me you're taking care of yourself."

He furrowed his eyebrows suggestively, and Korra wanted to die from embarrassment.

"Since when did you get all overprotective over me, Bo?" Korra muttered, gulping down the last of her water. "I thought that was Mama Mako's job."

"What's my job?"

Bolin laughed as Mako's voice sounded groggily from the backseat, and Korra's mouth snapped shut.

"To single handedly manage to baby us no matter what we do." Bolin replied cheerily, winking at Korra. "Korra and I were just talking about your excellent Housewife skills. Looks like Asami can just go to work and make all the money while you stay home and clean the house."

Korra giggled, her fears melting away as the three of them chattered and bantered all the way to the Arena, a huge building that housed Martial Arts, Basketball, Volleyball and other types of Sports Tournaments year round.

Thanks to the traffic, they had only two hours until they were supposed to arrive at the Arena instead of the four they had expected, and they opted to park side by side in the Arena's parking structure and have a late lunch, a lighter one provided for Korra, Bolin, and Mako from the Deli down the street so that they wouldn't be too full during their matches.

"I know you guys will do great!" Jinora said shyly to Bolin, who was wolfing down his sandwich. Pabu sat in her lap as she read quietly from a book, snoozing away after his own lunch.

Korra took slow bites of hers, still feeling rather jittery about competing so soon after their loss against the Wolfbats, and smiled.

"You bet we will!" Bolin exclaimed, after crumpling his paper bag up and throwing it through Korra's open window. "The Fire Ferrets are going to kick some Wolfbat butt tonight!"

Korra finished her own lunch and tossed her trash into the Scion with Bolin, shifting her weight on the bumper they were sitting on.

"Asami's going to make it to the match!" Mako announced, sliding out of the back seat to sit on the corner of the bumper beside his brother. "She's almost here. Traffic was brutal."

Korra smiled a little, glad that there would be another person in the Arena cheering them on. There was still no word from her mom and dad, and Korra was absolutely sure they wouldn't make it. It was the first time they hadn't gone to one of her matches, and it only added to the nervousness that had started to set in the moment the Arena had come into view.

She had been confidant back at the Temple, but now that she thought about it, she was beginning to think that coming to the Tournament was a big mistake.

The Wolfbats were amazing. They were the top ranked team in the High School age group, and had beaten them a half dozen times already. Korra's last defeat by Tahno was still fresh in her mind: being slammed down, his foot hooked into the bend of her knee, knocking the breath out of her in the Tournament Republic City hosted each year in the Summer time.

He and his Team were the best.

And Korra wasn't sure they could beat Tahno and his Wolfbats only three months after yet another defeat.

She wasn't even sure they could beat them in the _big_ Tournament three months away, even with rigorous training.

She stood up abruptly, dusting off her _Gi, _and stretched, touching her toes despite the twinging ache in her hamstrings and thighs. She took off into a run, throwing herself forward to bounce onto her palms into a full springing front flip, landing neatly on her feet. The asphalt scraped at the bottoms of her feet, and she gazed mournfully at Bolin and Mako's Vans, wishing that she'd had the time to grab actual shoes that morning.

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna try, Korra!"

Ikki raced out of the back of the Minivan and over to Korra, her robes flapping behind her as the little girl threw herself forward onto her hands into a perfect cartwheel, her little buns bobbing and swaying as she came up triumphant.

"That wasn't a flip, silly!" Korra protested, laughing as Ikki turned another cartwheel. "That's a wimpy round off! Throw your weight _up, _not off to the side."

Korra propelled herself forward, pushing off onto her hands and flipping again, her feet slapping steadily against the ground as she did flip after flip down the line of cars, working the ache in her muscles away as she fell into a rhythm.

Like her team mates and Tenzin's kids, Korra could pull off a number of different gymnastic stunts, from bar swings to balance beam cartwheels. Tenzin was always harping about how _balance, _not _power_ was the real strength and driving force of all styles of Martial Arts, and had schooled them in countless hours of gymnastics during practice as well as the fighting and meditation arts. Even Mako could turn cartwheels with ease, and, shockingly, Bolin had turned out to be so flexible that he could split on the bars and balance beam, and even do a few simple contortion poses. Korra, being a swimmer with lithe, lean muscles, was almost more flexible than both of the boys put together, and could put her legs behind her head with ease.

Soon, Ikki had gotten the hang of it, and turned several decent front flips under Korra and Tenzin's watchful eyes, but wasn't allowed to try the riskier, more showy back flips that Korra executed all the way to the elevator as they got ready to enter the Arena.

Those, Tenzin said, needed to be tried under a much more forgiving surface.

Korra had just told Ikki that her dad wasn't about to let her crack her head open on the asphalt if she messed up, and Ikki was happy to wait, but only since Korra had promised to teach her when they got back to the Temple.

"Sweetie!"

Tenzin, Korra, Bolin and Mako had just crossed the Arena's Lobby in search of the locker rooms when Asami came running from the Arena's fancy, glass double doors, headed straight for them and Mako's open arms.

She rushed into his arms and Korra and Bolin pretended to gag as Mako and Asami hugged and kissed, Mako twirling his girlfriend around in circles.

When the two lovers finally released each other at the sound of Tenzin clearing his throat, Asami made her way over to Korra, Bolin, and their Master, smiling broadly.

"It's so great to see you guys!" She said sincerely, giving Bolin and Korra each a gentle, friendly hug. She bowed respectfully to Tenzin, who returned the gesture politely. "I know you're going to win! I just know it!"  
Asami was a Fashion Queen, from the roots of her glossy, styled curls, to the tips of her Prada heels, dressed in only the trendyist of clothes and made up with the fanciest of cosmetics. She was every guy's dream: slim, with girlish curves and pale green come-hither eyes that were heavily lashed. Her father was the founder and owner of Future Industries, the Technological Company that designed cars, appliances, and computers, and was also the top supplier of all three, _AND_ the sponsor of their team. Although Korra tried to tell herself otherwise, deep down she was slightly jealous of Mako's girlfriend's glorious femininity and good looks, but tried hard to get along with her.

In fact, Korra was finding it easier to hang out with Asami after the two had taken a turn around her dad's Racetrack down near the coast, especially after Asami had taken Korra in one of her dad's new Dragster Prototypes. She wasn't as nearly as prissy as Korra thought her to be, so Korra was genuinely happy to see her.

"I hope so." Korra replied warmly, returning her hug with gusto.

Suddenly, Korra found herself lifted up and thrown right over Bolin's muscular shoulder, digging right into her gut and banging her head against his broad back. She shrieked with glee as he bounced her up into a more comfortable hold, gripping her legs tightly.

"Well, locker rooms are over here! See you down at the Ring, Tenzin!"

Tenzin, who held the paperwork for the match still had to check them in at the office in the Arena, was thrilled to keep them from being late.

"Of course. A set of Katas for all of you, but not too strenuous. Asami, Pema and the children are finding our seats. Please allow me to escort you to them before I take care of the last of this paperwork."

Bolin took off down the crowded hall with a whoop, Korra bouncing into his back as he weaved through the crowds of people streaming in with tickets to watch the match. Mako ran behind them, grinning as the excitement and adrenaline of the approaching match began to set in, their badges and bags gripped in his taped fists, lanyards trailing behind them.

"YEAH!" Korra whooped, banging her fists against Bolin's back. "GO FIRE FERRETS!"

Bolin yelled along with her as they jogged off, waving at the passing crowds, some donning shirts silk screened with their team's red and gold colors, quite a few of them wearing the ones with Pabu's face that the fans sold online. It seemed that news of the Rabaroo's pulling out of the tournament and the Fire Ferret's filling the space had spread like wildfire, probably announced online or over the radio or something.

Nevertheless, Korra was pumped when Bolin finally let her down off his back at the Locker Rooms, Mako tossing Korra her bag and badge so that she could show them to the female guard that stood at the door to the Women's Locker Room.

"See you out on the Ring, Korra!" Mako said, giving her a little salute as he and Bolin turned to go into the Men's Locker Room.

Korra grinned, and gave her badge to the Security Guard at her designated door, and went in when she was cleared.

There weren't a lot of girls in the Mixed Martial Arts Tournaments, but the locker room nearly empty when Korra arrived, ready to prepare herself for her matches. She waved to a familiar face, a girl from the Ostrich Horses, but went right to work at ripping the dirty wraps from her feet and hands and throwing them away, knowing that Tenzin would re wrap her himself when she went out to the Ring.

She stowed her bag in an empty locker and padded barefoot into the bathroom area, finding a free sink to wash her feet and hands in. After they were clean and thoroughly dried she let her hair down, ran a brush through it, and bound it back up tightly.

She smoothed her _Gi _ and re tied her black belt around her waist, running a hand over the tough fabric rather lovingly. She had spent her whole life earning that belt in Karate and Jujitsu, and wouldn't stop until she had replaced her white, brown, and red belts with black as well in the other Disciplines that she trained hard in.

She took a series of deep, calm breathes before leaving the locker room, slipping down the hallway with her badge hanging from its lanyard around her neck. She felt like a warrior in her _Gi, _bordered in the proud red and gold of her team, her waist bound in black.

She was giddy when she heard the roaring murmur of the crowd as she approached the double doors meant for competitors that led into the ring, pushing them open with a shove of her palm to stride confidently in.

Wood floored, with bleachers that rose high up into the building in a circle, the Arena was set up for tonight's Tournament, bright lights shining down. Hundreds of people sat in the stands, dressed in team colors, and in the center was the ring.

Korra was well acquainted with the large, chain linked cage that was erected tall and sturdily, and knew from experience that the floor of it, though coated in a firm, covered foam over wood, would not slip beneath her feet as soon as they were bound. Teams were gathered in benches behind the Ring, one referee on each side of the cage. Large Plasma Screens on all sides of the Arena provided everyone with a view of the Ring, so that nothing could be missed. Korra saw herself on those screens, a figure swathed in white, red, and gold, vivid against the Ring as she passed it. The chatter of the crowd was nearly deafening as Korra strode in a spotted her team, seated on the very last bench at the end of the row. Bolin waved at her with both arms and Korra jogged over, waving at the crowds and inflicting a few fans to scream at the Ferrets from the stands.

Dizzying excitement swam through her as she reached her team, hugging both Bolin and Mako and pounding their backs as she did. Tenzin stood beside the bench and she grinned at him, sitting down obediently so that her hands and feet could be wrapped properly.

For as long as she could remember Tenzin had wrapped their hands and feet himself before matches, his calloused hands working quickly and efficiently as he wound the long strings of wrap and tied them off in the right places. Their Master was strict in tradition, and gave them the assurance that their feet would not slip on the ring floor and their hands would not become slick with sweat as they fought when he wrapped them himself. He had never messed up in all the years they had been competing, and although some teams thought it was stupid for their Master to wrap his Student's feet as if they were kids who couldn't wrap right, Korra, Bolin, and Mako didn't care.

Tenzin had never failed them, and he wouldn't stop then.

"Korra, remember to be light on your feet." He instructed, his voice as calm and Zen as it always was. "You and Bolin are too heavy footed in the Ring."

Korra scowled at him but nodded quickly when he tugged the end of the wrap on her left foot tightly, her muscles twinging has she held her leg straight out and foot pointed up so that Tenzin could wrap her feet properly while standing up straight.

"I will, Tenzin." She promised, as he finished that foot, tying it off. Korra let it thud to the paneled wood floor, and lifted her other leg, pointing her right foot straight. Tenzin started wrapping her arch in quick, firm circles, tugging the long strip with each turn so that she wouldn't fall in the Ring.

"Mako, I don't want to see you relying too much on hand to hand. Remember the Muy Thai and the Jujitsu drills we have been covering recently concerning footwork and kicks."

Bolin chuckled and stood up, flexing his biceps, muscles bulging beneath the sleeves of his _Gi. _

"Yeah, bro." He taunted, but with a playful grin. "Don't be afraid of playing footsie when you get out there with Tahno!"

He was grinning broadly, but Tenzin didn't skip a single beat as he finished her foot. Korra held out her hands, and giggled as Tenzin began to wrap her hands, from the second knuckle of her fingers down to her wrists.

"I wasn't finished." He said briskly, wrapping Korra's palms firmly but carefully, so that she could still clench her fist without the wraps hindering her in any way. "Bolin, I don't want _you_ to rely too much on your grappling skills. In order to get to that stage you must bring your opponent down to the mat first, and that cannot be done with wrestling moves alone."

Mako smirked and Korra laughed at the dejected look on Bolin's face, and flexed her hand when Tenzin tied the wrap off, nodding in satisfaction when the wraps bent with her hand and not against it. She waited patiently as Tenzin wrapped her other hand, standing up when he was finished.

Mako stood up with them, and the team stood in a curved line, almost a half circle, facing Tenzin. He looked at his Students with an air of pride as they stood together, Korra bouncing on her heels as she bent her feet in their wraps, breaking them in as she did the same with her hands.

"I know it seems as if we are unprepared for such a big Tournament, but I am confidant that you three will do well." Tenzin praised, boosting their morale.

Behind them, another team entered the Arena, earning loud screams and cheers from the crowds.

Korra's heart sank into her stomach, and she resisted the urge to cringe at the sight.

_The Wolfbats._

Tahno led his two teammates into the Arena, walking with a confidant, sexy stride that Korra knew she would never be able to achieve.

He was the man of every girl's dreams: Tall, muscular, with perfectly styled black hair that parted in glossy wave over the left side of his face. His eyes were a stunning shade of icy grey, almost like a coming storm, with heavy black lashes. His lips were soft and pouty, (So said his fangirls) and he had a deep, purring bedroom voice that made women weak in the knees. (So said any female, eligible or not)

But he was also the biggest jerkface on the planet, and oozed confidence and arrogance like sweat on heated skin. He smirked, his eyes instantly finding Korra and The Fire Ferrets, and he strode over, Ming and Shazou following him just as confidently.

"Well, well, _well._" He drawled, coming to a stop just a few feet in front of him. His master, a man named Zhao, who held belts mostly centered in styles like Wing Chun, nodded tersely to Tenzin. "If it isn't the _Fire Ferrets._I Didn't think you'd accept the empty slot so quickly after we wiped the floor with you losers last time."

Korra crossed her arms, and glared steadily at him.

"I guess you thought wrong, then." She said coolly, fingers digging into the sleeves of her _Gi _as her temper flared to life. "Just like you always do."

"Yeah!" Bolin added, placing a hand on Korra's and Mako's shoulders. "And we're going to be wiping the floor with you guys this time!"

Tahno made a dismissing, airy sound, and waved his hand at them, as if he were trying to shoo three flies away instead of three pissed off Fire Ferrets.

"I'm peeing my pants." He drawled sarcastically, turning with a flip of his hair. "I'll see you three losers on the Ring."

Korra fumed, and lunged a step forward, but Mako caught her by the collar of her _Gi _and yanked her back as Zhao and the Wolfbats left to their own bench at the very front of the row of teams.

"Cool it, Korra." He ordered, pulling her back to her spot. "He's just trying to rile you up. You know the rules: combat outside the ring gets you disqualified from the Tournament."

Korra yanked out of his hold, and scowled.

"That's easy for you to say." She grumbled, staring out into the crowd. "You're the one who gets to beat him up _legally._"

Mako opened his mouth to say something back but the Announcer was striding into the Ring with his arms raised, and Korra stood at attention, eyes darting over to the Ring.

"_Ladies and Gentleman, it is my pleasure to welcome you all to the twentieth Annual San Diego Mixed Martial Arts Tournament!"_

The crowd cheered and roared at the announcement, and the spotlights turned to focus on the ring, along with the cameras hooked up to the plasma screens. Korra squinted out into the crowed, and finally spotted Pema, Asami, and the Air Monk kids, waving and screaming at Tenzin and the Fire Ferrets. Meelo sat up on Pema's shoulders, punching the air excitedly, and Korra waved to them, her heart thudding in exhilaration.

"_Tonight we have a total of four teams of the finest Martial Arts Students from the Age Range of Fifteen through Eighteen competing for the Trophy and prize money coming to a grand total of one thousand dollars!"_

One of the Referees walked into the ring, carrying a massive, four tiered silver trophy set into a small slab of marble, three little silver statues of men dressed in _Gi_ posed into fighting stances at the very top.

The crowd continued to roar at the booming voice of the announcer, and Korra scanned the crowd frantically for her parents, but couldn't find them.

Her heart sank a little when she knew they were probably still at Tarrlok's stupid Charity Ball, but she toughened back up.

They would be proud of her if she could bring that Trophy home.

"_Now without further Ado, allow me to introduce our competitors so we can get this show on the road!"_

Bright Spotlights turned to focus on the rows of benches behind the ring, cameras focusing on the teams as the Announcer riled up the crowd.

"_First we have the undefeated White Falls Wolfbats!"_

The people in the stands went mad as the cameras swiveled to focus on the Wolfbats, Tahno stepping forward ever so slightly with his arms held open, drinking in the screams and cheers of his fans. The Wolfbats were on every screen, triumphant and waving at the crowd.

Butterflies fluttered in Korra's stomach as the Announcer went down the line of competitors, until finally, it was their turn to be in the spotlight.

"_And last but not least, the legendary Underdogs: The Future Industry Fire Ferrets!"_

Korra, Bolin, and Mako fist pumped high into their air, their wrapped knuckles slamming together as the crowd screamed and cheered, Ikki and Jinora jumping up and down, barely visible in the large crowd. Asami was screaming the loudest of all, waving a red and gold silk banner in the air that she must have been keeping in her purse.

Korra saw herself in Plasma screens, standing tall and proud between Mako and Bolin, fist touching her team mate's. They looked strong and confidant, ready to win the Tournament.

"_Han from the Tigerdillos and Ming from the Wolfbats are the first match of the night! Competitors, step into the Ring!"_

The Fire Ferret's image was replaced by a split screen, Han from the Tigerdillos on one side, standing calmly, Ming on the other, smirking arrogantly. In the bottom of each screen was a small roster listing the matches for the first round of the tournament, and Korra skimmed down the list, her heart catching in her throat when she saw that Mako was in the next match against a boy from the Ostrich Horses.

_Oh SPIRITS. That means that me or Bolin might have to face off against Tahno!_

Korra sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, while Tenzin stood calmly beside them. Although he couldn't have seen the match list, it was almost as if he'd anticipated that Mako wouldn't be the one to fight Tahno.

He looked unworried, and Korra tried to do the same.

"_Are the competitors ready?"_

Han signaled to the ref on his side of the cage that he was ready, thrusting his hand in the air, palm flat up.

Ming did the same, and the Announcer faced the crowd again.

"_Then let the first match of round one begin!"_

Behind the Ring, on cue, someone struck a gigantic gong brought in just for that purpose, and the fight began.

The Tournaments rules were simple, and Korra whispered them silently as she watched Han edge carefully around Ming, his movements careful and precise.

The Tournament was split up into three rounds with two matches each: One person from each team fought another person from an opposite team, the winners moving on to the next round. If there were members from the same team that out numbered the opposites in the last round, the teams were able to pick who would go forward in their team to fight the last match, but only before the matches of who against who were announced.

The fighting rules were more clear cut: no eye gouging, no hair pulling, no biting, no open handed blows and no choke holds. The winner was chosen when the other opponent was knocked out, surrendered, or was pinned for more than a minute.

Han struck first, a solid strike to Ming's shoulder that sent the Wolfbat reeling back a few steps, but was soon won back as Ming swept Han's feet from under him and drove down to pin him down for an easy, quick winning match.

But Han was already back on his feet when Ming spung, landing a jab to his ribs that made the other boy grunt and kick out at him.

Korra followed the movements of the fighters back and fourth, almost transfixed as her heart pounded. She couldn't believe that there was a possibility that she would have to fight Tahno, even if it was a small one.

Mako, seeing the worried look on her face, nudged her in the side sharply with his elbow.

"Don't worry about it." He told her, over cheering fans. "We can do this!"

Suddenly, Han was on the ground, knocked unconscious from a powerful knee shot to his chin. From her position Korra could see blood trickling down his lip, and winced as the EMTS that always stood by for knock outs swarmed into the ring, and tried to rouse the boy.

Han was able to stand up on his own, and The Announcer entered the ring, thrusting Ming's hand up into the air.

"_And Ming wins the first match with a stunning knock out to his opponent!"_

The crowd cheered as Ming was led from the ring, Han leaving first to slump onto his bench, an ice pack pressed to his swelling chin and bottom lip. Korra shot him a sympathetic look and the other boy smiled though the blood and ice, winking at her.

She clapped Mako on the shoulder, and Bolin gave his brother a manly half hug.

"You can do this, Bro! Piece of cake, right?"

"Go on, Mama Mako! Show him that Housewives can be lovers _and_ fighters!"

Tenzin sighed at Korra and Bolin's silliness, and nodded at Mako.

"Get out there and show them why you're the underdog."

Korra laughed at Tenzin's lame attempt at badassery, and nudged her team mate forward.

"_Mako from the Fire Ferrets and Kai from the Ostrich Horses! Enter the ring for the last match of the round!"_

Korra laughed and pumped her fist into the air as Asami stood up, screaming louder than any of the Ferret's Fans as she waved her Banner, Pema standing with Meelo on her shoulders as she cheered. Jinora and Ikki were twirling in little circles atop her seats, Pabu helf aloft in Jinora's hands, and Mako waved at all of them, blowing a kiss to Asami.

He entered the ring confidently, in long, easy strides, taking his place in the Ring.

"_Are the competitors ready?"_

Without hesitation Mako held his palm up, making the fans in the stands carry on longer, Fire Ferret flags and home made signs waved furiously into the air as he sank into a fighting stance that Korra knew all too well, his elbows bent with his fists clenched.

His opponent held his own palm up, and Korra bit her thumb nail nervously, leaning into Bolin for comfort as she waited for the match to start.

"_Then let the last match of Round One begin!"_

The gong sounded and Mako shot forward, swinging his fist into a high punch, catching his opponent hard on his shoulder. Instead of edging back the other boy threw himself into the blow, kicking out sharply with his left foot in a sweeping, twisting motion that Korra knew to be purely painful and Muy Thai.

Korra groaned out loud as the blow landed impossibly accurately, snapping into Mako's side. Her team mate stumbled back and tried to regain his footing, sweeping back into a half circle to deliver a powerful jab into the other boy's neck.

Instead of hitting its mark, the blow skittered down onto Kai's chest, and Kai drew him in with a snapping kick to Mako's left knee, sending him to the ground.

Mako struggled to get up as Kai wrestled his arm behind his back, throwing the more heavily muscled boy to the side as he regained his balance, bouncing up on his heels. He aimed a sharp kick at Kai's ankle and connected, but not before Kai was back on his feet and aiming an elbow jab straight for Mako's ribs.

The fight dragged on, minute after minute, blow after blow until the dance seemed less like a quick tango and more like a slow waltz.

Korra could see that Mako's knee was killing him; he kept shifting his weight on the other leg, and wasn't kicking at all now. He relied sorely on punches and jabs, short ones from Wing Chun that required more balance than power.

The crowd was beside itself as Kai smashed his fist into Mako's injured knee, sending the Fire Ferret to the ground. Korra saw his mouth gape open like a dying fish's and tried to yell out to him, but her voice was instantly drowned out by the roaring of all the people.

Kai pinned him easily, and Mako was done for.

"_Kai wins the last match of Round One with a devastating grapple!"_

After Mako was led out of the Ring, the first match of the Second Round didn't matter.

She held a big icepack to Mako's injured knee after Bolin rolled up his brother's pant leg, purple shadows already bleeding into the skin. Mako groaned when Korra pressed the pack onto it, but she scowled at him. The cameras were trained on Mako and Korra, and Korra resisted the urge to smack Mako so everyone could see. The roster for the next Round appeared on screen below the image of Korra tending to Mako, and she frowned as the Announcer boomed that the next round was about to begin.

"You weren't supposed to rely on hand to hand, remember?" She exclaimed, barely heard over the crowds as the next match was announced.

Mako looked thoroughly shamed and scolded, and Korra felt a little bad for being so hard on him.

They all made mistakes in matches all the time; it was a part of the competition. There were good days, and there were bad days. Korra had had plenty of both.

"You did well, Mako." Tenzin said serenely, as the next fighters entered the ring. "I believe you just have a stone bruise. I didn't feel any sort of fracture."

Korra winced in sympathy, and went a little easier on the ice. Stone Bruises were the worst kind of bruises, and lasted for weeks and weeks, hurting deeper and way more than a normal bruise did.

Mako lifted his chin, and glared at Korra and Bolin.

"This just means that you two have to be at the top of your game." He said, still confidant even after he had lost his match. "We can still win this thing! Focus!"

The Tournament might have been a smaller one with just four teams, but they _had_ to win. If they couldn't win this one, Korra thought, then how could they win the big one with Sixteen in three months?

The next round went on for what seemed like forever, but ended suddenly with Shazou from the Wolfbats knocking out Jade from the Ostritch Horses with a clip to the temple.

Korra stood with Bolin, an arm slung around his waist, and watched as the EMTs roused Jade and helped her out of the Ring.

"Knock em' dead, Bolin!" She crowed, hugging him fiercely around the waist.

He laughed and punched her shoulder lightly, grinning like his usual self, although Korra could see the nervousness dancing in his eyes.

"Hell yeah!" He replied, accepting a fist bump from Mako.

_"And now for the last match of round two! Bolin from the Fire Ferrets and Yomo from the Tigerdillos, take your places in the Ring!"_

Korra screamed along with the crowd as Bolin swaggered into the chained- in Ring, waving at Asami and the kids as he took his place at his side of the Ring. He blew kisses to his fangirls sitting in the middle row, and Korra laughed out loud as one of them swooned, fainting dead away.

The match went so quickly that Korra barely had any time to worry about Bolin and her own match, knowing that only Tahno and a member from the Ostrich Horses and another from the Tigerdillos remained.

Bolin's opponent surrendered five minutes into the fight after Bolin pummeled him into the ground with the very kick that had rendered his brother unable to win, following it up with a jabbing, Muy Thai style shower of blows that made Korra scream with pride.

_"Bolin wins with a devastating barrage of blows that render his opponent helpless! Yomo surrenders, winning Bolin the last match of Round Two!"_

The crowd screamed with Korra, and she couldn't help but jump up and down in pure happiness as Bolin pumped his fist into the air, drinking in the cheering of the crowds. He was nearly glowing with pride as he strode out of the Ring, scooping Korra up into a crushing hug that squeezed all of the breath out of her.

"You did it!" She shrieked, as Tenzin clapped Bolin proudly on the shoulder.

Bolin just grinned lazily, and plopped down tiredly onto the bench beside Mako.

_"And now for the first match of the Final Round!"_ The Announcer thundered, drowning out Bolin's snarky reply. Korra stood, ready to fight her match, stretching her legs.

Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder, and Korra shot him a puzzled look.

_"Soma from the Ostrich Horses and Jin from the Tigerdillos, enter the Ring!"_

Korra felt her stomach lurch and fell heavily back onto the bench, cradling her head in her hands.

She was going to have to fight Tahno.

Tahno, who had beaten her to a pulp the last time she had been pit against him.

Spirits, I can't do this! There's no way I can beat him!

She watched, feeling even more miserable as Jin and Soma entered the Ring, facing off as the Announcer rumbled that they were ready.

The Gong sounded, and Korra wanted nothing more than to have some way to get out of her match.

She had been training for months, but now those months felt like days. Tahno was going to go straight for her weak spots, for her chest and knees and hands. He fought dirty, almost on the borderline of cheating. She had never actually seen him bite someone, or try to gouge an eye, but she and Bolin and Mako had heard things, things that were now coming back to her and making her extremely nervous.

They'd been competing against the Wolfbats ever since The Fire Ferrets had entered the High School age group, and Tahno had always been a douche. Again and again and again they were beaten, winning every match but those against the Wolfbats, or a few other teams that were out of the Age Group now.

Korra's stomach lurched again and she swiped Bolin's water bottle, taking a long, deep drink to try and settle her upset tummy.

_"And Jin wins the match with a wonderfully executed strike to the shoulder! Soma surrenders, winning Jin the first match of Round Three!"_

Tenzin placed a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder and urged her to stand. Korra did so on shaking legs, and tried to take slow, even breaths.

The crowd's roaring was staring to give her a headache, a pounding, aching pain that started to settle behind her eyes. She rubbed hard at them, managing to get rid of the ache, and touched her toes.

"I have the utmost faith in you, Korra." Tenzin encouraged her, keeping a tight hold on her shoulder. "This will not be an easy challenge but it will be a challenge none the less."

Mako rose unsteadily from their bench, limping over to hug her as hard as he possibly could without hurting himself any further. He grinned at her, sparks still sparkling in his amber eyes, and nodded at her.

"Go kick Tahno's ass for me." He said, pushing her forward.

Bolin just gave her a simple fist bump, and smiled.

"What he said! Go beat that pasty faced jerk!"

_Easier said than done._

Korra stared grimly at the Ring, but stood tall, and took in a deep, steady breath.

_"And now for the final match!"_ The Announcer boomed, opening his arms to the crowd. _"Korra from the Fire Ferrets and Tahno from the Wolfbats, enter the Ring!"_

A burst of fire scalded her throat as Korra made herself stride over to the Ring, her face composed and confidant in the Plasma screens as she entered the ring.

_"This match will decide the winner of the tournament! Are the contestants ready?"_

The padded mat was firm and cold beneath her feet as Korra took her place on the left side of the ring, her heart pounding so hard that it felt like it was slamming against her ribs. Fire crawled into her heart, pulsing hard, and Korra looked out into the crowed as Tahno swaggered into the ring.

_NO FUCKING WAY._

Her eyes skated over unfamiliar faces until the fire began to burn full force as she found a familiar figure seated in the front row, as close as one could get to the Ring. Her heart leaped into her throat, her mouth going dry and she stared out, unbelieving, into the crowd.

_**Amon.**_

At the sight of him, dressed in one of his expensive suits, those blue eyes shining with fire as she gazed at him, all the nervousness inside of her melted into the fire, raw adrenaline spilling into her veins.

She saw him smile, saw the corners of his lips curl up, even at a saw his lips move, and though the roar of the crowd deafened her, heard his words as clearly as if he had whispered them right into her ear, as if they were still in bed together, legs tangled and arms clamped tight around each other.

_**"You can do it."**_

"Are you going to surrender already, _Koh-Raah_?"

Korra turned her head and faced Tahno, spacing her legs apart and bending her knees, giving him her best, shit-eating grin.

"You wish, pretty boy!"

She held her palm up into the air, and watched as Tahno did the same, his movements smoother, more careless.

He flicked his hair back, settling in a lazy, relaxed position as he smirked at him.

"Go for it. I'll even let you have the first shot."

_"Let the final match begin!"_

The gong rang, the musical smashing sound echoing through the arena, the sound urging her on

He circled her slowly, lazily, his movements almost languid, as if they were underwater. Korra moved more carefully, making sure to keep her balance as the spotlights fell hotly on them, every single camera trained in their direction.

_This is it. I have to win!_

The crowd was quieter, still screaming, still cheering, but somehow subdued as the two circled each other, like prowling lions.

Tahno was still waiting for her to make the first move, and Korra wasn't about to disappoint him.

She feinted to her left, striking out lightly with her first and Tahno moved in for the bait, sweeping forward at a high kicked aimed right at her face.

She danced out of his reach in a half circle, coming around in a swift, quick movement to ram her elbow into his back as hard as she could, swinging around again as he turned to meet him head on.

Her movements were quick and savage, and his were arrogant and cocky, sweeping hits and brutal kicks aimed at places they would hurt the most.

She nearly yelped when he managed to bring his heel down onto her left foot, trying to hook his other leg into hers to knock her down and pin her.

"Oh, so you're up to your old tricks again, huh?" She mocked, batting him away with a few well placed Tiger-Claws-Swipe jabs, just sweeping thrusts of her hands.

She slammed her knee into his stomach in an upward thrust as she moved in, knocking the breath from him and sending him tumbling back first to the ground.

_YES!_

She was on him in less than a second, flipping him with one blow to his shoulder, straddling him with an arm over his neck and the other wrapped around his torso, binding his arms beside his chest. He struggled, foot striking out to catch her in the side.

Now She was the one pinned down, but this pin was a loose one, just a knee into her gut.

"Now are you going to surrender, or am I going to have to actually break a sweat?"

Korra kicked out, driving her foot into his chest, snaking it between his arms and legs and knocking him off of her. She sprang to her feet just as he did, striking out with her forearm and catching him on the side of his face, splitting his lip.

Blood pattered down his chin and she grinned, coming at him from the side.

"Guess you broke your lip instead of a sweat, pretty boy!"

She could feel the fire rage beneath her skin, and she knew Amon's eyes were on her. She could feel the heat of his gaze on her, stronger than the fire, stronger than the giddy feeling from the fight.

"You-!"

She grinned, holding her arms out, as if she were welcoming him into them.

"Yeah, that's right. Me!"

Korra rammed forward with all her strength, striking right at his throat with her fist curled into the most powerful, well delivered strike that she had ever made, hitting her target dead on.

Tahno fell, almost in slow motion, to the mat.

A roaring sound, almost akin to the waves against the cliffs near the beach, pounded against her, and she turned to find the crowd screaming on their feet.

Amon was smiling.

_Proud. He's proud of me!_

Tahno didn't move.

"He's out cold!" The ref on her side shouted, sweeping his arm towards the Ring.

The Announcer, dressed in his white suit, strode into the Ring with that tall trophy, that trophy that she was so sure they had lost when Mako had fought first.

The Announcer grabbed her wrist and pumped it into the air, and Korra was nearly lost in the screaming of the people, the noise of that crowd, the beating of her own heart.

_"And with a powerful punch to Tahno's throat, Korra wins the match!"_

Her heart stopped and she gasped for breath, sweat sliding down her back and arms, dripping into her eyes.

_"The Fire Ferrets win the Tournament!"_

At the sound of those words Korra grinned, a broad, dumb grin as it sank in, slowly, bit by bit.

_Holy shit. We won! I WON!_

The Announcer handed her the trophy and she struggled to lift the heavy tower, feeling tired and weak from the fight. How long had she and Tahno been going at it?

It felt like forever.

Strong arms lifted the trophy on both sides and Korra screamed in joy with Mako and Bolin, Tenzin standing beside them proudly as they all lifted the trophy together, hoisting it up into the air.

"We did it!" She yelled into Bolin's ear, as they saw themselves on the Plasma Screens holding the trophy, warriors dressed in white.

"YOU did it!" Mako yelled, standing tall even though she felt his leg shake pressed into her own leg so he could keep his balance.

Korra shook her head, looking straight into Amon's eyes as she lifted the trophy higher, nearly standing on her tiptoes.

Fire enveloped her, and in her mind's eye she saw another match, saw them wearing armor and sashes, facing a crowd a hundred times bigger and louder.

Saw Amon waiting in the shadows, eyes glittering beneath the slits of his mask, pride mixed with sadness.

A Sadness that confused her but didn't manage to kill her joy as Bolin crushed all of them into a hug, even Tenzin.

**_"WE ALL DID IT!"_**


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh Spirits, I feel like i got hit by a truck!" Korra groaned, rolling her shoulders as Mako eased into the passenger's seat, moving his injured knee gingerly.

Bolin bounced into the backseat, the only one not bruised up and hurting from the Tournament the night before. He grinned at Korra and Mako through the rear view mirror as Korra pulled away from the curb, cruising down their street.

"_You_ feel like you got hit by a truck?" Mako complained, rubbing his bandaged knee through his jeans. "_I_ feel like I got hit by a train last night! My knee's killing me!"

Bolin just leaned back in his seat, cocky and satisfied.

"I'm just surprised that Korra got up on time for once." He drawled, nodding his head in time to the Strokes song that played softly and upbeat on the radio.

Korra scowled, rubbing at her eyes as she turned onto the Main street, still exhausted and half asleep.

"Yeah, well, I didn't feel like detention today." She grumbled, parking in front of the busy Starbucks instead of in the back.

She unbuckled her seat belt and got out of her car, her muscles still stiff and burning. Bolin offered Mako a hand as his brother struggled to get out on one leg, Korra smiled as Mako clasped Bolin's hand, the younger boy tugging his brother out of the car with ease.

"What's with you, cranky-pants?" Bolin asked, holding open the doors to the coffee shop so that his brother and Korra could walk in first. "We won the Tournament last night! Cheer up!"

Korra cracked a grin at the mention of their victory at the Tournament, edging her way into the long line.

"Yeah, you're right." She sighed happily, breathing in the warm, comforting smell of fresh coffee. "I'm just suffering from extreme caffeine withdrawal. Last night was amazing!"

Korra felt giddy as she remembered holding up the Trophy with Tenzin, Mako, and Bolin, facing the screaming crowd that was cheering for her and her team mates. After she'd retreated into the locker room to grab her stuff, deciding not to change into street clothes like she had been planning to before, Korra had waltzed out of the locker room still sweaty, a silver metal given to her by the Announcer hanging proudly around her neck.

Amon had been waiting there to congratulate her.

Well, if congratulating someone entailed slamming said person up against a wall, feeling them up and kissing them thoroughly.

"Damn straight it was!" Bolin said, slinging an arm around her shoulders. The bruises there twinged, but weren't as bad as they had been the day before. "You practically handed Tahno's ass to him!"

Mako limped forward to push in front of her, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.

"And just because I enjoyed watching you put Tahno in his place, your drink's on me today."

Korra pumped her fists into the air, and squealed.

"Score! Now I can get a Trenta Espresso!"

"Aw, Bro! What about me?"

"Did _you _manage to drag Tahno's prissy ass across the mat, Bolin?"

"Well, no."

"So why should I buy _your_ drink too?"

"Because I love you?"

Mako paused, tilting his chin up with his thumb, and Bolin looked on in pure hope, hands clasped before him.

"Nope, not a good enough reason. Hope you brought your wallet with you, Bolin."

Bolin gave an anguished, crushed cry as he pulled a wad of crumpled bills out of the pocket of his jeans, sniffing rather dramatically as they reached the register.

Three heavily sugared and caffeinated drinks later they were back in Korra's car and on their way to school, still amazingly on time. Korra was swimming in pure bliss as she took a long drink of her espresso, whipped cream and caramel sticking to her upper lip as she drove.

"I wish I had a mustache like you, Korra." Bolin pouted from the back seat, still cross that Mako had refused to pay for his drink.

Korra winked at him in the rear view mirror, grinning as she she tried to lick the mess off of her upper lip.

"Sorry, Bolin." She teased, pulling into a lovely, shady space in the Student Parking lot. "But you'll never have as much swag as I do."

Mako was already struggling to get out of the car when Korra flipped her mirror down, tugging her pony tails straight and rubbing her impromptu mustache off with a crumpled Starbucks napkin.

It was the first time she had ever checked herself out before getting out of the car, and she scoffed at her vanity before hanging into the back seat to grab her backpack and her swim bag, holding her espresso clutched firmly in her free hand.

"Swag is for boys." Mako scoffed, as Korra locked her car up. "_Class_ is for men."

Korra shot him a scrutinizing look.

"So what you're saying is that you have Swag?"

Mako furrowed his brows.

"No, didn't you hear what I just said?" He asked, confused. "I have class!"

Korra snorted.

"Oh. Now I get it." Korra said slyly, grinning at him. "You think you're a man."

"Can I have that drink I bought you back?"

Korra danced away from his grabbing hands, and took an extra long gulp of her espresso, caramel and coffee coating her upper lip again.

"Nope!"

She linked arms with Bolin and they skipped beside Mako, who was walking slowly across the parking lot, still limping slightly. Korra held her drink up high to keep it from sloshing all over the place, and laughed as they galloped in circles around poor, limping Mako.

"Hey, guys!"

Mako instantly perked up at the sound of his girlfriend's voice, and the three turned to find Asami stepping out of her cherry red convertible, smoothing her curls back as she retrieved her over sized purse from the back seat of her car.

Korra turned politely while the two hugged and kissed, instead taking another drink of her espresso. Her cheeks reddened as her mind wandered to the kiss she'd shared with Amon the night before, her shoulders aching from the memory of being slammed against the wall not even twenty four hours after they'd been bruised.

"Korra! I'm so glad to see you!"

Korra was nearly suffocated when the smaller, petite girl scooped her up into a hug, her floral perfume sweet and musky at the same time. Korra managed to return the hug without spilling any of her coffee, and smirked, stepping back as Asami hugged Bolin.

"I don't see why. We just saw you last night, didn't we?"

Asami's perfectly made up eyes were shining with excitement, and she clasped her hands In front of her in pure glee.

"I have some awesome news!" She exclaimed, rocking back and forth in her suede heels. "My dad got us all passes into The Buddha Lounge for tonight so we can celebrate you winning the tournament!"

Korra gazed at her in absolute shock, dumbfounded.

"But that's an eighteen and up venue, right?" She said, still unable to believe that Asami had somehow gotten them into one of the most known and popular clubs in Republic City.

Bands from just local groups to the latest on the radio played gigs there throughout the week, and the combined restaurant and bar part of the venue was nearly famous for their dim sung.

"Yes." Asami answered slyly, flicking her hair back. "But we're tonight's exception. We even managed to get access into the VIP lounge!"

"Please tell me there's a band playing tonight. _Please."_

Asami grinned, perfectly red, glossy lips parting to reveal straight white teeth.

"A little group by the name of InnerPartySystem is supposed to go on about two hours before we arrive in my dad's Lamborghini Estoque."

Korra was absolutely slack jawed and unable to speak through the excitement that exploded within her, and she shoved her drink into Bolin's free hand before she launched herself at Asami, wrapping her arms around the other girl's lithe form and hugging her as hard as she could.

"Oh my god Asami I freaking _love_ you!"

Mako's girlfriend laughed and hugged her back just as hard, smiling at her when Korra finally let her go.

"You deserve it." She said, her voice warm and sincere. "You really did great last night, Korra. And you guys too!"

They walked into school together, taking mind to walk slow so they could match Mako's limping gait. Korra was absolutely buzzing with excitement and caffeine, taking steady drinks of her espresso as she linked arms with Bolin and Asami, Mako leaning on his girlfriend's other side to keep himself steady.

Asami left the Fire Ferrets in front of Amon's classroom as she headed for her own class, waving as she walked down the hall to make her way over to the math building.

Bolin swept past them and opened the door for Korra and Mako with a silly, flourishing bow, making Korra giggle out loud.

She let Mako limp in first, keeping a hand on his elbow to steady him as they squeezed into their row, weaving around people already sitting and waiting for class to start. She nudged backpacks out of his way with her feet so he wouldn't trip, and bore her various bruises proudly, tan arms bare from the elbow down thanks to the soft, clingy shirt that she wore paired with her favorite, most torn up jeans in her closet along with her ever present flip flops.

"Take it easy, cripple." Korra teased, as Mako flopped down into his seat. "Don't take out your other knee before we get a chance to celebrate!"

Bolin laughed, and Korra dumped her stuff under her desk before sliding into her own seat, her half finished espresso placed on the side of her desk.

"Korra!" He grumbled, after she gave the end of his scarf a playful tug. "Knock it off!"

Bolin leaned over Korra, patted his brother's shoulder, and got his textbook out of his backpack, letting it flop onto his desk.

"Lighten up, bro." He said, as Korra and Mako got out their own books. "Just take a deep breath, and think about how awesome tonight's going to be. Isn't Asami picking you up first, Korra?"

Korra nodded, and fiddled with the end of one of her sleeves, snapping off a loose thread.

"Yep." She answered, looking up just as the door opened. "She's coming to my house at five."

She felt Amon enter the room before he even took a step over the threshold; hot coals flared to life beneath her skin, heat flushing through every inch of her body as Amon stepped into the room, dignified and as elegant as ever in his expensive suit, a dark red silk tie in place of a black one.

Her eyes were instantly riveted to his as he sat smoothly behind his desk, his gaze never wavering.

"_**What color are your eyes, Amon?"**_

_**Her voice was thick with sleep, head pillowed atop his chest. His arms were around her, pressing her to him, head tilted back into the feather pillows.**_

_**When Amon said nothing Korra snuggled closer to him, bare skin hot on his as she managed to press herself even closer to him, smiling when she felt his arms tighten ever so slightly around her.**_

"_**It's just that I have this vision of you in my head." She continued dreamily, bringing the image forth in her mind as she spoke. "I know you have a beautiful face. Your cheekbones are high, and your nose is perfect. Proud, almost. I've kissed and touched every part of your body, so I know what It looks like in my mind's eye, but I can't help but wonder what color your eyes are sometimes."**_

A muscular elbow jabbed her right in her bruised ribs and she gasped, snatched right out of the memory that had swallowed so quickly that she thought she had been dreaming everything and was still in bed with Amon, being held so close.

_And naked. Let's not forget the naked part._

Her head snapped to her left and saw that Bolin was opening his book, and shooting her a questioning look.

Korra only blushed, quickly opened her own book, and steadily ignored Bolin's suggestive grins and gestures as the class wore on slowly, at such an agonizing pace that Korra finished her drink before it was even half over, twitching with excitement and nerves.

The rest of her classes wore on even slower than Amon's class had, especially Swim Practice. Laps became tedious instead of relaxing, and by the time classes were over and she, Mako, and Bolin were crammed into her car and on the way home, it felt as if more than a day had passed.

After chattering non stop about The Buddha Lounge the entire way to her neighborhood, Korra was glad to drop the boys off and scurry into her house with her stuff in tow to ask permission to go out.

Korra nearly died when she discovered a note from Senna taped onto the fridge, explaining that she was out shopping with a friend and wouldn't be back until dinner time.

Fortunately, before she found herself a nice bridge to hurl herself off of, Korra remembered that although her dad was still at work, he _did_ have a cellphone.

She pulled her iPhone out of her back pocket and tapped his contact button, flopping down on the couch where Naga was curled up, napping after she'd greeted Korra with sloppy doggy kisses.

"Lieutenant Kaya speaking."

Korra nearly giggled at the sound of her dad's best I'm-a-grumpy-police-officer voice, and grinned.

"Sup, Lieutenant Kaya. This is your daughter Korra speaking."

She couldn't help but laugh as her father pitched his voice back to the easy, carefree tenor it usually was at home, and scratched behind Naga's ears.

"Korra, is everything alright? You never call me at work."

"Yeah dad, everything's fine. It's just mom isn't home, and I wanted to ask you permission to go out with Asami and Mako and Bolin tonight to celebrate us winning the tournament yesterday. Mr. Sato got us passes into The Buddha Lounge."

There was a long, pregnant pause, and Korra nearly died from the anticipation.

"Are you going to be able to get up and be at school on time tomorrow if I allow you to go?"

"Yes, dad, I promise! I'll get up early and everything and I swear to the Spirits that I won't be late!"

Tonraq chuckled at the sound of his daughter's excited pleas, and gave in.

"Then you have my permission. Let yourself in quietly when you come home, and don't wake up your mother."

"Thanks dad, I will! Love you!"

Korra danced around the room in glee, Naga prancing in circles with her, and bolted up the stairs after hanging up her phone, taking them two at a time. She skidded into her room, kicked off her flip flops, and turned on her stereo to fill the quiet, empty house with something other than silence.

A bright, up beat Strokes song much like the one that she'd listened to on the way to class that morning spilled happily into her room, and she let Naga out into the backyard before jumping into the shower to wash out the sharp, chlorine smell that lingered on her skin and hair from Swim Practice.

She was sitting on the edge of her bed dressed in her nicest jeans and a passable looking band shirt, toweling her hair dry when she heard the doorbell over her stereo, and she shot up, turning her music down.

The doorbell chimed again and Korra rushed down the stairs, knowing that it wasn't even close to five yet and that Asami was strangely early. Korra hadn't even brushed her hair yet, or put on her shoes, but she figured Asami could wait inside while she finished getting ready as she hurried to the door.

Embers burned beneath her skin as she wrapped her hand around the doorknob, and her cheeks flushed as she opened the front door, more self conscious than ever about her wild, un brushed hair and her bare, slightly bruised feet.

Amon stood on her doorstep, still dressed in the suit he had worn in class that day, the tie loosened at his throat and the top buttons of his shirt undone, revealing the scarred hollow of his throat.

She could see a fresh red scratch on the side of his exposed neck, and blushed even hotter when she realized that she had been the cause of it.

Without thinking she leaned forward, lips brushing softly against his in a greeting that felt familiar but strange to her.

Amon pressed his hand onto the small of her back and returned the kiss just as softly, just as briefly.

Korra stepped back into her house to give him room, and smiled shyly.

"Do you want to come in? My parents aren't home."

He smirked, the scar gashed into his bottom lip pulling taunt as he did.

"What a welcome surprise."

He crossed the threshold, closing the door behind him, and the two stood close, so close that Korra could feel the heat of him, smell the incense and the delicious, spicy cologne that he seemed to wear often enough.

"Yeah." She agreed, shifting her weight nervously. "My mom's usually home but she went out shopping, and it'll be another late night for my dad. He's a cop, but not one of those asshole cops that troll the main streets just to give traffic tickets."

Amon reached out, tracing the curve of her lips with his fingertips. They parted slightly when he did, and Korra couldn't help but smile evilly inside before biting down lightly on the tip of his index finger, feeling the fire beneath her skin build up and writhe.

"I suggest we continue this in your bedroom before I lose my composure and take you now."

Shivers ran violently down Korra's spine and she met his smouldering gaze, heat pooling between her legs.

"We don't have much time." She whispered, as his hand slid down to grip her hip, fingers curling into the fabric of her jeans. "I'm supposed to get picked up at five."

He chuckled darkly, the sound rumbling in his throat, and before Korra could voice another protest he had her thrown over his shoulder and was halfway up the stairs by the time she managed a single whimper.

He knew which bedroom was hers; he'd let himself in once already, when she woke up sick with the memory of Tarrlok's insane kidnapping attempt. Her heart was fluttering crazily in her chest as he stalked into her bedroom, watching as he kicked the door shut, not bothering with the lock.

He threw her down onto her bed, and for once Korra was glad that her mom insisted on making her bed when Korra left each morning, the blue comforter folded open crisply and the sheets fresh.

Amon loomed over her, his face slightly shadowed as she pulled her shirt over her head, scrambling to undo her jeans.

Amon gripped her hips firmly, stopping her frantic attempts at undressing herself, and watched her with hungry, blazing eyes as he slid her jeans down her legs, throwing them across the room along with her undergarments.

She shivered beneath his gaze, and reached up to wrap her fingers around his silk tie, yanking him forward.

They were a tangle of limbs, a clashing of lips as she stripped him down, slipping his suit jacket off easily but struggling slightly with the remaining buttons of his shirt. Her fingers became nimble and quick after the fourth button, and she ripped his shirt off of him with ease, expensive white fabric pooling onto the floor.

He had already kicked his shoes off when Korra began to work at his belt, feeling him hard and pressing against her hands as she tugged his pants down, moaning into his mouth when he squeezed her breast roughly.

He wasted no time in guiding her into the right position, pushing her onto her hands and knees. Korra trembled beneath his hands, fire climbing up her throat as Amon stoked her sides, scarred palms gentle as her smoothed them down her spine, down to grip firmly at her hips.

She sobbed out loud when he sheathed himself inside of her with one quick, rough thrust, the pain not as nearly as bad as it had been before. There was only a dull ache left, an ache that was quickly killed when he pressed his lips against the small of her back.

She could feel the rough slashes of his scars as he rested his cheek against her back, his breath quick and harsh.

"Move, Amon!"

She was impatient, driven mad by this newly discovered desire and from the bonfire that raged beneath the confines of her body, wanting more and more of this ecstasy that he was offering her.

She wished she could see him, wished she could feel those eyes burning into her, feel the press of his lips on hers.

He pulled back, and she nearly wailed from the absence of him, from the heat and the feeling of being_ completed,_ but all that escaped her lips was a breathless scream when he slammed back inside, so deep that flickers of white danced against her closed eyelids like exploding firecrackers.

Amon had her screaming into her pillow, her face shoved into it to try and muffle her shrieks as he pounded brutally into her, the metal headboard of her bed slamming against the wall with each thrust.

She arched against him as the fire pulled her under, her whole body erupting into a shivering mess of sobbing release as she came, clenching hard around him.

Beneath the waves of flame she heard her name groaned against her back, felt him push back inside of her with one last shuddering thrust, before he was slack behind her.

Korra was still shivering as he pushed her gently onto her stomach, sliding the blanket from beneath her so that he could slip into bed beside her, kissing the tears from her cheeks.

She burrowed into his warmth and he wound his arms around her, curves pressed against his chest.

"If I could have you every night, I'd never be late to your class again." Korra murmured, still basking in the after glow of their lovemaking. He wound a hand into her hair, running his fingers through the tangles as he held her close, pressed against her now sweat dampened skin.

Amon smiled, the corners of his lips tilting up almost deviously.

"But then how would I find an excuse to punish you?"

Korra smiled, and snuggled against him, fingertips tracing the rough rivers of scar tissue carved into his perfectly muscled chest.

"Oh, you'd think of something." She replied, her smile growing wider as her hand traveled down one of his perfectly sculpted thighs. "You always do."


	19. Chapter 19

Korra was searching her room for the band shirt she had tossed so carelessly across the room hours before when the doorbell rang again, and she hurriedly pulled on a tank top before racing down the stairs, Naga bounding over to the door.

She nudged Naga back with her bare foot as she opened the front door, keeping her dog at bay.

"Hey, Korra!"

Korra's jaw almost dropped when she spotted the shopping bags and long, white garment boxes under Asami's arms as she stood on Korra's doorstep, smiling broadly.

"Wow, what's with all of that?" Korra asked, stepping back and motioning for Asami to come in with a sweep of her hand.

Asami stepped in, her heels sinking into the living room carpet as she did, and started up the stairs before Korra could direct her to her room. Korra followed Mako's girlfriend to her room, where Asami dumped her arm fulls of stuff onto Korra's messy bed, the sheets halfway torn off and the comforter balled up at the end.

"It's for you, silly." Asami told her, pulling wads of tissue paper out of the glossy, fancy looking shopping bags. "I couldn't let you go out in jeans. We're celebrating tonight, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I guess, but-"

Korra's eyes bugged out as Asami lifted a dazzling silver dress from the bag, shining silkily in the light. She held it up against Korra's body, draping the little straps over Korra's shoulders as she did.

"Not that one." Asami said, placing it to one side of the bed where it dropped into a little pool of shining expensive silver. "I don't like the way it drapes on you."

Korra watched in absolute shock as Asami dug into another bag, tissue paper flying into the air as she pulled out another dress in a flourish. This one was a light, shimmering green color, sequins sewed in at the plunging neckline.

Asami held that one over Korra, but frowned again.

"Your boobs would look great in this one, but it doesn't fall right."

Korra shot her a confused, almost horrified look as Asami pulled another dress out of yet another bag, this time a bright red.

"Asami, did you go out and buy all this stuff for me?"

Asami briskly held the dress up against Korra, and quickly discarded it with the other rejected dresses when she frowned at the scooped neckline.

She grabbed one of the long garment boxes and lifted the lid, throwing yet another flood of tissue paper onto the floor. Korra was beginning to think that her room was starting to look like the living room did on Christmas morning, littered with bags and colored tissue paper from opening presents.

Asami made a dismissive gesture, and smiled at her.

"Not just for you. This bag's mine, and this box." She pushed a large glossy bag and a smaller, red shoe box to the side along with a smaller bag that was nearly bulging open. "And there's more bags in the car for Mako and Bolin too."

"I don't know, I don't really wear dresses, and-"

Korra trailed off, breathless as Asami held up a long, shimmering length of dark blue silk, gold thread worked into wave like patterns at the hem.

It was the most beautiful thing Korra had ever seen.

"That one." She said faintly, eyes glued to the material. "I want that one."

Asami grinned, but held it out of her reach, pretending to look over the discarded dresses.

"Are you sure?" She teased, plucking at the silver one. "Because I think _this one_ would flatter your figure better."

Korra scowled at her, and Asami laughed, and handed her the blue dress.

The silk was like water in her hands, light, cool, and flowing.

Korra wasted no time In stripping down to her bra and panties, pulling the fabulous dress over her head.

The design was almost tunic like, falling straight, a few inches above her knees. The sleeves cut off loosely at her shoulders, while the neck was a simple V-design, short, not showing much cleavage, but clinging in all the right places. Sweeping waves were embroidered in gold thread at the hem, shining as she turned slowly, the silk shimmering like water.

"You look _amazing!_" Asami praised, tugging at the sleeves of Korra's dress so that they hung right. "The blue makes your eyes look so pretty! And your skin is practically glowing against the gold!"

She dug into the pile of tissue paper and boxes on the bed, ripping the lid off of another and lifting a pair of beautiful flats out, shining black with tiny gold buckles on the straps over the top.

"And now for shoes!" She said, dangling them in front of Korra's dazzled face. "I didn't think you'd wear heels, so I got these. They're comfy _and _they're pretty!"

She patted the edge of Korra's bed, and Korra lifted her leg, pointing her foot out straight for Asami, almost as if she were going to get her feet wrapped for practice again.

Asami slipped Korra's foot into the shoe, and did the little gold buckle, the strap fastening tightly over the top of her foot.

True to Asami's claim, the shoes _were_ comfortable, and Korra felt as if she were wearing her comfiest Pumas. She was insanely glad that Asami hadn't tried to push a pair of heels on her, because Korra would've made a fool out of herself trying to walk in them.

"Foot up, again." Asami instructed, opening a small bag much like the one she had set aside for herself. She pulled out a short gold chain with little bells hanging from it, chiming as she fastened it around Korra's left ankle. "And there's earrings to match. Your ears are pierced, right?"

Korra nodded, and held her hand palm out to accept the beaded, golden peacock feathers that hung from little dangle earrings that Asami held out.

"Yep. I wear pearls when we go visit my dad's family in Alaska."

She leaned over to look in the small mirror hung on her closet door, fastening the earrings and tugging them straight.

The golden feathers tickled her neck, green and blue and gold shimmering against her skin.

She turned to see Asami pulling a crimson dress over her head, tugging it down to hug her slender hips.

"Korra, can you tie the laces in the back for me?" She asked, turning so Korra could see the back, which was cut dangerously low save for a few rivets of dangling, loose ribbons, almost like the ancient corsets that ladies wore in the medieval parts of their history books. "I can't reach!"

Korra grinned and did her best to sashay elegantly over, and laced up the back portion of the dress, starting at the small of her back and ending in a V at the last notch of her spine, the dress tumbling down to her knees in silky waves.

"And now for my shoes." Asami said, ripping the top of her red box open. "You have _no idea_ how long it took me to pick these out!"

"Holy crap, Asami! How are you supposed to walk in those without falling and breaking your neck?"

Dangling from Asami's hand were a pair of the tallest Stiletto heels that korra had ever seen, made of glossy black leather.

"I'll be fine!" She laughed, sitting on the edge of Korra's bed and slipping the first one on, buckling the ankle strap. "These are nothing compared to some of the boots I have at home."

She slipped the other shoe on and buckled it, and grabbed the small, bulging bag that had been sitting beside the shoe box, and dumped it onto the bed.

_Make up._

Little palettes of eyeshadow, blush, bronzer, tubes of lipstick, mascara, eye liner, lip gloss, bottles of nail polish and concealer littered the bed along with brushes of every shape and size meant for painting faces.

"Asami, I don't wear make up." She grumbled, crossing her arms.

Asami had already gotten Korra into a dress and shoes that weren't flip flops. Make up was pushing Korra's standards of femininity, and she flushed slightly, not knowing in the slightest way how to use any of the items on her bed, save for the nail polish and the lip gloss.

"Please, Korra?" Asami wheedled, clasping her hands in front of her. "It's a special night and I've always wanted to do your makeup! You have such pretty eyes and full lips and I _promise_ I'll help you wash it off if you don't like it."

Korra gazed at her, puzzled as she sank down onto the bed on the other side of the pile of cosmetics.

"You've always wanted to do my makeup?"

Asami smiled shyly.

"Well, yeah." She answered, twitching the hem of her dress. "We never really hang out and sometimes it seems like you don't like me. I just want a chance to get to know you as a friend, and you have such a pretty face."

Korra flushed, embarrassed, and looked away.

"Well, you're really nice and stuff, but sometimes you kinda intimidate me." She admitted, smoothing her hands over her silk covered lap. "You're really beautiful and you always wear nice clothes and you're pretty much the most popular girl at school, and you're going out with one of my best friends. I'm not really much of a girl, and I guess you remind me of all the stuff I should be doing."

Her confession came fast and nervously, words tumbling until she had to close her mouth from saying anything else.

Asami enveloped her in a tight hug, and Korra's eyes went wide.

"Oh, Korra!" She exclaimed, holding tight to her. "You don't know how gorgeous you are, do you? You're every bit as pretty as you think I am, and more. A lot of people admire you too, and I wish you'd have told me this earlier. I would've cleared it up right away."

She released Korra and gave her a warm, wide smile, and Korra couldn't help but smile back.

"Sorry." She apologized, pushing her hair behind her ears so that it wouldn't hang in her face and get in the way. "Go for it, then. Do your worst!"

Asami grinned almost evilly, diving to grab a handful of the new cosmetics to dump in her lap, choosing a number of different brushes carefully before cracking the plastic seals off of what she wanted to use.

"Here, wipe your face with this while I open these."

She offered Korra a small, little folded wipe from a newly opened package and Korra rubbed it all over her face, feeling a cool, tingling feeling sink into her skin.

Korra sat as still as she could while Asami powdered and painted her, lining her eyes slowly and painstakingly in eyeliner. Korra fidgeted a few times when Asami curled her eyelashes and then smoothed mascara over them, dusting eyeshadow over his eyelids in swift strokes of her brush, blending the power in with cue tips until she was satisfied. There was no lipstick for Korra, only a clear gloss that Asami smoothed on her lips, tucking the clear tube into a small, blue sequined clutch purse that she proclaimed was Korra's, in order to keep her phone and wallet in.

"Rub this on your arms and legs and your neck and chest." Asami instructed, after she was finished with Korra's makeup. "And then meet me in the bathroom so I can do your hair really quick. It's the door right next to yours, right?"

Korra nodded, and ripped the plastic off of the small bottle of lotion Asami handed her, watching in pure awe as her first and newly established girlfriend got up and walked easily across Korra's room in her stilettos, a feat that Korra knew would never cease to amaze her.

Korra squeezed a good amount of the lotion into her hands and started on her legs first, rubbing in the white, sparkle flecked creme into her skin until no whiteness remained, little flecks of shimmering gold dancing on her skin.

She walked into the bathroom, delighting in the free, easy movements that the dress gave her, and watched as Asami put the finishing touches on her own hair and makeup, lining her eyes with black and smoothing deep red lipstick over her lips.

Her eyelashes were naturally curly and thick, her lips full and pouty. Asami had straightened her hair with a little flat iron that she had brought with her, plugged into the socket by the sink. Her long black hair fell pin straight past her shoulders like a waterfall of ink, shining and beautiful.

"Sit." Asami instructed, pointing to the edge of the combined shower and bathtub.

Korra did what she was told as Asami unplugged the flat iron and left the room, coming back with a long, cylindrical like object with a plug, the handle covered with a rubber grip. She plugged it in and then came at Korra with Korra's brush, running it gently through Korra's now dry hair, letting it fall in soft waves past her breasts.

"I don't even need to do much." Asami said proudly, grabbing the now hot cylinder by its gripped handle. "Wait until you see what you look like, Korra. I can't wait to see the look on your face!"

She slowly and carefully began to wrap long, thick locks of Korra's hair around the hot cylinder, rolling them around it and holding it until she unwound the locks and let them fall into loose curls, blending in with her waves of hair.

She made only a half dozen or so of those curls, then sprayed Korra's hair with a flowery scented liquid that she said would keep the curls from going limp.

Asami ran Korra's brush through her hair one last time, and gave her a slow once over.

She was beaming, nearly hopping up and down with excitement.

"Go look!" She exclaimed, pulling Korra up by her wrist and dragging her over to the sink, where a large mirror was bolted above it.

Korra frowned, but let her friend manhandle her over to the mirror, and stared dumbly at her reflection once she stood far enough away from it to get a good look at herself.

Somehow, Asami had transformed Korra into a sort of shimmering, beautiful Goddess.

Her skin was nearly glowing from the shimmering body lotion, her eyes matching the deep blue color of her dress, large, shadowed, the lids painted gold like an ancient Deity's. Her lips were full and pouty, shining with gloss, and her cheeks were rosier, the contours of her face heightened by whatever Asami had powdered her with.

Her hair was long and wild, hanging to brush her breasts and the silk, dark and wavy and curled in just the right places, framing her face.

Korra tentatively touched a curl, wrapping it around her finger as she continued to stare at herself.

She looked tall and leggy in the dress, the neck slightly open to reveal the hollow of her throat. Although the dress clung only slightly to her shoulders and neck, it fell loosely a few inches above the knees, but left nothing to imagination. She could see the suggestion of full hips, her ample cleavage only heightened by the loose silk.

Her legs seemed miles long, perfectly sculpted from swim team and training at Air Temple Island with Tenzin and Mako and Bolin, shadowed only slightly by bruises.

Korra looked like a warrior goddess from the tales her Gran-Gran told her when she was little.

No, she _felt _like one.

"Asami." She whispered, leaning in to gawk more accurately at her transformation. "I don't know what to say."

Asami laughed, and dragged her from the bathroom, heels clicking sharply on the tiles.

"How about, 'I'm gorgeous, let's party'?"

"I'm gorgeous, let's party!"

They retrieved their purses, Korra stuffing her wallet and phone and house keys into hers beside the tube of lip gloss, and raced down the stairs as fast as they could in their fancy dresses and shoes, purses shoved under their arms.

"Holy _shit, _Asami."

Korra's breath momentarily left her body as she gawked at the beast of a luxary car that sat parked in front of her house, a glossy black Lamborghini Estoque that she had seen only on the internet and in the car fanatic magazines that came every month in the mail for her dad.

The car oozed sex, no, it _was_ sex, all sleek, angular curves and pure speed.

"Hey, I said I was driving the Lambo, didn't i?"

Korra swallowed hard, and just stood there.

"I thought you were joking or something. How the hell did you talk your dad into borrowing it? These are worth half a million easy!"

Asami winked, and linked arms with her.

"I just worked the whole only-child-charm."

"Spirits, I wish that worked for me! I can barely get gas money out of _my_ dad!"

Asami giggled and they skipped out to the car, Korra gaping as Asami pulled out the keys, pressing a button onto the small remote to open both of the doors.

The slid up in a move Korra had only seen on YouTube, revealing the car's glossy black leather interior.

Korra slid into the car with ease and buckled herself in, watching as the doors slid back down and shut, the locks clicking in place.

The windows were tinted, but Korra felt the fire smoulder beneath her skin before she saw Amon, leaning, shadowed in his doorway,eyes riveted on hers through the tinted glass.

_He saw me get into the car. He saw me all dressed up and…sexy._

"Here, try these on."

Asami reached over Korra and snapped the glove box open, revealing a half dozen pairs of sleek black sunglasses in various styles.

She chose a large pair for herself, the lenses tinted black and over sized, and handed a sleeker, but rounded square design to Korra.

She slipped on the glasses and checked herself out in the rear view mirror, grinning at her reflection.

"We look badass."

Asami smirked and pressed the ignition button, Korra nearly jumping as the engine purred to life, like a cunning jungle cat.

Asami revved the engine, letting the savage, rough sound roar around them.

"You bet we do. Ready to go?"

The leather was cool and butter smooth beneath Korra's bare legs, and she crossed them, leaning back in her seat.

"Yep."

Asami shot down the street with just a soft press of her foot on the gas, coming to a screeching halt in front of Mako and Bolin's, the Lambo purring like a jungle cat as she parked quickly and expertly in the empty driveway.

The doors slid open with a press of a button, and Korra took the long white garment boxes that Asami handed her, making a leggy exit. She felt as if she were walking in a dream beside Asami, twin goddesses on their way to the best night of their lives.

Korra pounded on the front door, waiting with her arms full of boxes. She shivered slightly as a breeze swept past them, rustling the silk of their dresses.

"Hey, Kor-WHOA."

Korra laughed out loud at the stunned look on Bolin's face, his jaw dropping open as he looked the both of them up and down, and then at the boxes in their arms.

"Wow, you guys look"

"Awesome? Yeah, we know." Asami teased, grinning at him. "Now can you let us in? These are kind of heavy."

Bolin scrambled back to make room for them to enter the house and Korra and Asami waltzed into the living room, setting the boxes down on the corduroy couch.

"Mako!" Bolin called, jogging upstairs to yell into the hallway at his brother. "The girls are here!"

"Yeah, I heard! Give me a second!"

Asami sorted briskly through the pile of boxes on the couch, bending at the waist to organize them into two piles.

"Get down here, you two." Asami ordered briskly, taking the first stack of boxes into her arms again. "And stop whatever it is that you're doing."

Bolin galloped obediently down the stairs, and Korra grabbed the second stack of boxes when Asami gestured to them.

"There are for you." Asami explained with a sly grin, as Korra shoved the boxes into her friend's arms. "And don't even _think _about wearing anything else. If you aren't downstairs in ten minutes Korra and I are going to come upstairs and dress both of you ourselves."

Bolin looked at Korra with wide, pleading eyes, and Korra laughed again.

"You better listen to her, Bo." She deadpanned, crossing her now empty arms. "How do you think I got all dressed up?"

Bolin went absolutely pale and rocketed up the stairs with his boxes, screaming for his brother.

Korra and Asami dissolved into giggles onto the couch, holding onto each other as they tried not to spill Mako's set of boxes all over the floor.

"What's Bolin screaming about this time?"

Mako appeared at the bottom of the stairs, his hair still dripping from his shower, shirt sticking to his damp chest.

"Damn. Now I see why." He said, whistling appreciatively as he looked Asami up and down, then Korra. "Both of you look amazing!"

Asami blushed under Mako's gaze, and Korra giggled quietly, tugging the hem of her dress down.

"Thanks, sweetie." She nearly chirped, standing to walk over and peck his cheek. "Now go get dressed, and make sure Bolin isn't trying to hide anything we gave him."

Asami handed him the stack of boxes, and Mako obediently walked back upstairs, Korra gaping at him all the way up.

"Daaaaaaaaaaamn, girl" She drawled, holding a new found respect for Asami. "You have him _whipped!_"

Asami flicked her glorious mane of hair back and sat back down with Korra, smirking rather smugly.

"Not really."

"Pffff." Korra scoffed, nudging her in the ribs with her elbow. "Mako doesn't do anything he doesn't want to do. All he wears is shorts and t shirts year round with his scarf, and you got him to dress up to go out clubbing! If that isn't whipping, I don't know what is."

They waited for the boys to get dressed, bantering playfully back and forth on the couch until they finally came down the stairs.

Korra immediately decided that Asami was a Fashion Goddess and that she would never doubt her skills again.

Mako and Bolin were dressed in almost identical outfits of silk button down shirts, expensive black designer jeans, and brand new Japanese sneakers, their hair perfectly combed and styled, probably by Mako because Bolin always went out with his curls in wild disarray.

Their coloring and cut of the clothes was different; Bolin's shirt was a deep, dark green, the neckline cut lower and the fabric tighter to show the bulge of his biceps, his sleeves rolled up to reveal his toned, strong arms.

Where Bolin was all muscle and swag, Mako looked classy with his shirt in a dark shade of red, sleeves buttoned neatly at the wrist. His collar was pressed perfectly but left unbuttoned, jeans cut lower and tighter. He was still wearing his scarf draped loosely around his neck, the rustier shade of red contrasting nicely with his shirt.

Both of them had studded belts fasted around their waists, peeking out from the shirts when they moved.

"Now _that's _what I call classy." Korra said approvingly, standing to join the boys. "You guys look great!"

Bolin grinned lazily, and tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"Dressing up's not as bad as I thought it would be." He drawled, striking a sexy but silly pose with his hands of his hips. "The club can't even handle me right now!"

Korra fished her iPhone out of her purse and turned the front camera on, aiming at them all grouped together.

"Everyone say cheese!" She crowed, taking a few shots. "These are posting straight to FaceBook!"

They all laughed at Bolin and Korra, and Asami ushered them out of the house and out to the car, pausing so that the boys could drool over the beautiful Lambo parked in the driveway, scoffing when Bolin tried to sit in the front.

"Korra's in the front with me." She ordered playfully, shooing him away. "Boys are in the back seat."

Korra slid smugly into her seat after the boys clamored into the back, buckling herself in tightly as Asami started the car and turned the sound system on, keeping the music low.

The bass was incredible, shaking the car even at the low volume, and Korra nearly melted with happiness into the leather seat.

Korra slid on her sunglasses and whooped when Asami peeled out of the driveway, InnerPartySystem booming through the car's sound system.

"Just a few things before we arrive." Asami said, turning the music down as they cruised onto the freeway, heading for Uptown Republic City. "Don't accept drinks from anyone unless _you_ order them from the bartender and see them made. There are some serious creeps out there in the clubbing scene. Don't head to the bathroom alone, don't go outside alone, and don't accept any alcohol, even if it's on the house."

"Do you hear that, Justin Timberlake?" Korra teased, flicking her sunglasses down to grin at Bolin in the rear view mirror. "No cactus juice for you tonight! Sexy's already been brought back!"  
Bolin groaned and covered his face as Mako and Korra proceeded to tell Asami all about the time Bolin had gotten into Korra's dad's cactus juice and gotten drunk and sat in Korra's bathtub singing Justin Timberlake's Sexy Back with full on dance moves.

They were all laughing by the time they pulled up in front of the club, the sky barely beginning to darken.

People _stared _as Asami pulled up to the curb, the Lambo's engine rumbling like an avenging god. The purr died when Asami shut it off, fluffing her hair in front of the mirror as she looked at her friends.

"Ready?"

"Did you even ask that? Of course we're ready!"

Asami smiled, and opened the doors.

Korra watched as they slid up, her heat racing in her chest as she made a rather leggy exit like she had at Mako and Bolin's house, purse held in one hand as she stepped up onto the curb.

Almost immediately a Valet approached Asami, and she tossed the keys to the uniformed man, warning him that if she found a _single scratch or ding, _ that she'd break his nose.

Korra felt like a movie star as they walked up to the club, putting a little more swagger into her walk as she followed Asami.

"This is the best night of my whole freaking _life._"


	20. Chapter 20

InnerPartySystem's set only lasted an hour, but after an hour of moshing with Mako, Asami, Bolin and hundreds of other club goers, Korra was glad to retire to the bar with her friends while the club cleared out the band and their gear to set the main dance floor up with a DJ for the rest of the night.

"That was _amazing!_" Bolin crowed, slinging an arm around her shoulders while the four shouldered their way upstairs to the main bar to hang out. "When do we get to go up to that awesome VIP lounge place?"

Asami laughed and ran a hand through her mussed hair, the other arm tucked around Mako's waist.

Mako was turning out to be a extremely protective boyfriend and friend, and had kept all of the more rough moshing people away from Asami and Korra, scaring off anyone who dared to hit on them when the band played.

"After the band clears out, Bolin." She answered, twisting out of Mako's hold and linking arms with Korra instead. "And after Korra and I go to the bathroom to freshen up."

Korra sighed happily when Asami dragged her over to the ladies room, glad to get a few moments of relative silence.

The Buddha Lounge's Ladies Room was tiled in neutral earth tones, and contained a sort of loungey powder room that Asami guided her over to, pulling a little makeup kit and comb out of her purse to adjust their hair and makeup.

Once they had deemed each other decent they left the bathroom in search of the boys, and found them seated at the bar, drinks already in hand thanks to the gold, Buddha stamped leather bracelets that they wore around one wrist, granting them run of the restaurant, bar, and VIP section for the night.

Korra knew that when the night was over she would keep her bracelet, and keep it duct taped up on her wall with all her movie tickets, or even next to her medals from their winning Tournaments.

"Korra!" Bolin exclaimed, holding up a second, gold tinted glass. "I got you a drink!"

She slid onto the empty bar stool beside Bolin and placed her purse into her lap, scowling when Asami winked at her after sitting next to Mako.

_Oh, SPIRITS. She thinks I have a thing for Bolin!_

Nevertheless, Korra accepted the glass, and took a sip of the fruity, fizzy drink.

"Thanks, Bo." She replied, smiling over the rim of her glass at him.

Bolin draped a brotherly arm around her waist, and just grinned at her.

"No problem."

The Main Bar was loud and crowded, an ambient sort of club mix playing in the background, shadowed by the shouts and yells of other clubbers. Some people danced, swaying slowly on a small dance floor, but the real party was below, where the DJ was setting up.

"Let's go already!" Bolin whined, tugging at her. "They're starting up !"

Korra sighed, and took another sip of her drink, still feeling overheated from moshing around for an hour, right after they'd eaten and danced. All she wanted was to chill out for a little, before Bolin and Asami and Mako dragged her onto the dance floor.

"Go with Asami and Mako." She said, brushing one of her long, silky curls out of her face. "I'm going to finish my drink, and then I'll see you guys downstairs."

"Are you sure, Korra?"

Mako was peering at her over Asami, shooting her a concerned look.

Korra laughed, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Obviously, Mama Mako!" She replied, waving her hand at them. "Now go. Dance. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Korra heaved a relieved sigh when they went downstairs, tracing the rim of her glass with a fingertip.

Little did they know, Korra had absolutely no idea how to dance, and was dreading the moment they finally did drag her onto the dance floor.

The only dances she knew were the tribal ones she learned as a kid from visiting her dad's family up in Alaska, and those were dances meant to pray for good hunting, to honor the tribe's warriors, and to help the unmarried girls find husbands.

Dances that were _definitely not club friendly, _and were meant for dusky, cold nights.

Cold dusky nights filled with men and women in Tribe Dress, and Korra was sure that the dress she wore wasn't about to be suitable by Tribe standards.

"Well, well. Look who's finally discovered the clubbing scene."

Korra's head snapped to the side at the sound of the familiar, stomach turning sexy drawl, and nearly had a heart attack.

_Tahno._

"You clean up rather nicely, _Koh-raah._"

He was dressed in designer jeans so tight Korra thought she could see the lines of his calf muscles through the fabric, and a top that showed off most of his midriff.

All of Korra's fear and embarrassment left when she saw the dark, fist sized bruised that marred the perfect, pale skin of his throat.

"Oh, hey Tahno." Korra replied dully, pushing her drink aside to shoot him a smug, sly look. "Nice bruise. Didn't think it would purple up so quickly. I guess I don't know my own strength."

She saw him color instantly, and bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

Korra no longer felt intimidated my Tahno like she had been before. She had handed his ass to him, and although it was one of her most difficult match she had ever fought, she had done it. Tahno was just a boy, a boy who could fight and win but a boy none the less. She wasn't afraid of him anymore.

She had no reason to be, not with the memory of striking him down fresh in her mind.

Tahno chose to ignore her taunt, color still high in his cheeks, and leaned down over her, one of his hands braced on the polished, marble surface of the bar.

He was leering down at her, eyes flicking over her body as he looked her up and down, from her glossy curls to her long, muscled legs.

"Let me buy you a drink." He purred seductively, winding one of her curls around a finger, twirling it in front of her face. "We'll wipe the slate clean, and become friends. What do you say, _Koh-rrah?"_

_Is he SERIOUS?_

Korra eyed her still half full glass, and smiled.

"I already have a drink." She answered, reaching to wrap her hand around the cold glass.

Tahno's other hand darted forward and beat her to it, and he brought the glass to his lips, downing the rest in one gulp.

"Really?" He asked, setting the glass rim-down. "Seems empty to me."

Korra scowled at him and slipped off of her bar stool, leaving him in a whisper of silk and a rustle of her long, beautiful hair to climb the glass topped stairs down to the dance floor.

Colored, flashing lights illuminated the huge room, dance floor packed with writhing bodies. A DJ was set up on a high, tall dais at the very head of the room, the polished, glassy floor glowing and moving like water as people danced.

The decor was breathtaking, golden Buddhas set into stone and warm, gold colored velvet couches scattered around the room for people to sit on.

Korra tried in vain to scan the dance floor for Mako, Bolin, and Asami, and when she couldn't see them, decided to squeeze her way in and look for them, her purse clutched in one hand.

"So a dance, then." Tahno purred into her ear, grabby hands sliding down to grip at her hips. "Didn't know you were the type, _Koh-rrah._"

Fire smouldered deep beneath her skin, anger spiking as Tahno moved sinuously behind her, trying to guide her hips.

For a moment, she was lost in the music, a bone shaking dubstep remix of one of her favorite 30 Seconds To Mars songs, Jared Leto's honeyed but savage tones weaving through the beats and strings, grabbing at her, pulling.

But then she ripped herself from Tahno's hands, turning so that she faced him.

He moved so that they were nose to nose in that sea of dancing bodies, ignored, anonymous.

"Touch me again and I'll break your face!" She said, yelling to be heard over the noise.

Tahno smirked, brushing a curl out of her face.

Korra caught his wrist, twisting it back in a bone crushing grip.

Tahno's smirk didn't dissipate, but she saw sweat beading on his forehead, straining to break from her hold.

"What's the matter?" He asked, rubbing his wrist when she finally let him go. "Am I not your type? Maybe it's because I'm not one of your Fire Ferret Boys."

Korra laughed, the sound carried away by the music, and smiled when she felt hot, heavy hands clamp onto her waist, fire rising into her throat, dancing in her eyes.

"Nope." She yelled, leaning back into a strong, familiar body. "_He's _my type. Still want that dance, Tahno?"

Korra smiled grinned in glee as Tahno went completely white, even paler than he had ever been before.

He turned, flipping his ridiculous hair, and left, disappearing into the crowds.

_BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN._

Korra leaned back, closing her eyes when her savior's arms tightened around her, pulling her up against a warm, muscled chest that she knew all too well.

"For once I'm glad that you managed to find me again." She murmured, when he leaned his head down, his lips tickling her ear as he did. "I don't know how you stalk me, Amon, but whatever you do works."

She felt his chuckle rather than heard it over the noise, his chest rumbling with the sound.

"FaceBook, Miss Kaya." He rumbled into her ear, the sound sending shivers down her spine. "Anyone with average intelligence can use it."

They swayed to the beat of the music, his arms tight around her as he guided her through the dance, head falling back to rest in the crook of his shoulder and neck.

"Why do you always _call me that_?" She groaned, his hands sliding down to rest at her hips, almost like Tahno had done.

But where Tahno's hands had been dirty and rough, Amon's were gentle and guiding, moving her gently in motions that were like the push and pull of ocean waves, grinding her up against him.

"_**Why do you always call me that?" **_

_**They had been making love all evening, round after round, and it seemed that Amon couldn't get enough of her that night, when the moon was full like a silver coin in the sky.**_

_**Not that Korra was complaining. The full moon always made her…needy. She was sure that all water benders felt the same way, especially under the silver light, naked with their lovers.**_

_**For some reason Amon had left his window open, the light spilling into the room, falling on them. Korra, of couse, couldn't see because of her blindfold, but could feel the glow on her skin, like warm water.**_

_**She laid across him, head pillowed beneath his stomach. Her breath still came short and fast, skin slick with sweat. Her hair hung in damp waves down her back and she smoothed them away from her face, Amon's hand like a heavy brand on her bare back.**_

"_**It is what you are."**_

_**She scowled and turned over, leaning up on one elbow to look in his general direction.**_

_**She wondered what he looked like, wondered what color his eyes were, the temptation to rip off her silken blind fold stronger than ever.**_

"_**I wish you would call me Korra." She whispered, curling up beside him as his hands wandered over her skin, hungry and lustful. "I call you by your name, don't I?"**_

_**He chuckled, pulling her up so that she straddled him, hands fisted in her hair.**_

"_**Do you, Avatar?"**_

_****_She danced with him, and was confused.

Why had Amon refused to call her by her name in her past life?

Korra felt as if she would never know.

_I will though, somehow. He can't hide everything away forever._


	21. Chapter 21

The next few weeks after that wonderful night at The Buddha Lounge were a blur of swim practices, late night sessions at the Air Temple with Tenzin and the boys on Sundays, and, of course, sneaking out most nights to be with Amon.

Something was growing between them, something strong but confusing and it made Korra's head ache when she tried to really think about it, about where this whole thing was going, about what the kisses and the nights spent making love really meant.

About what the memories meant.

She was piecing them together slowly, bit by bit, but still only understood a few things.

Korra had a vague understanding of bending, and of what it meant to be an Avatar. She understood that she had been the Avatar, had hundreds of past lives through that, could bend all the elements and kept balance in the Past-Republic-City.

She understood that she and Amon had been enemies.

That he did not like Bending.

She saw snatches of fights, of the arena burning, but so far, nothing more than those little snatches of conflict. She saw nights of rough sex, of being tugged into alley ways, of sneaking into lairs and old warehouses.

She could remember his scent at times, a scent of temple incense and of burning.

She recalled the feeling of scars on his face and body, the ones smoother on his face, as if from wear, the ones on his body rough and savage.

Korra was letting it all come to her at her body's own pace, and no longer pushed the images back.

She even welcomed the fire that burned beneath her skin whenever Amon was near, and it kept to a slow, almost pleasant smoulder below her heart when she did.

She began to learn things about him that she knew she had not learned before.

Amon liked to rise at dawn, while Korra preferred to sleep in. He did not eat breakfast in the morning, but preferred a cup of black coffee instead. She never spent the night, no, she was too afraid to be missed at home, but she knew that every morning when he rose, he would close his eyes and sit very still for a few moments, silent, and then get up and start his day.

He loved to read. He seemed to enjoy novels about the past, and about mythology. Korra often napped drowsily against his chest while he read or corrected papers at the end of the day, and watched with heavy lidded eyes as he concentrated on his work.

He loved her mother's Tribe cooking; and although she still didn't know how or why, or even if he had ever been in Alaska where their Inuit relatives lived, she made sure to set aside a portion of whatever traditional meals her mom made, and would bring them over straight after dinner, still warm.

He liked to watch her fight, to see her run through a set of Katas after she got out of bed, to playfully spar with him after a little argument. He liked to see her swim, too, and Korra had seen him once or twice in the Gym, lingering at the door as she raced her team mates during practice, cutting swiftly through the water like a mermaid.

Amon would not talk to her about his own memories, about where he came from, or about his life, but sometimes, when she curled up with him on the couch after practice, or after a particularly rough session of love making, he would whisper poems to her, long, flowing verses about spirits and starlight that made her warm, smiling, and drowsy. They were like lullabies, and his voice was part of her, was soothing, like flowing water.

Slowly, day by day, Korra began to notice that she was falling for Amon.

She tried to push it away at first, shoving the thought into the back of her mind with a panicked, scared churning of her gut. Amon was her teacher, _everyone_ knew that. How would they react if they saw Korra coming out of the front door of his house at night, or in the morning?

That was the reason why she was cautious. It was the reason why she pushed those tender, mushy thoughts away, and jumped his back yard fence when she went home after their visits, no matter how sore she was.

And it didn't help that Bolin continued to be nosy.

"Korra! Over here!"

Korra snapped out of her long, angsty yet fluffy thought train, and pulled herself out of the pool, water cascading down her body to pool onto the damp concrete. She shook the water out of her hair and shot a desperate look at Coach Lorena, who was yelling at Hasook and another one of the boys on the team for screwing up yet another turn, and messing up the order of the race.

"Go on, you've done enough!" Coach called, as Korra eyed Bolin, who waited for her by the bleachers, damp from his own after-practice-shower. "I want a dozen more laps from everybody! And don't you _dare_ give me any lip, or it'll be two dozen!"

Korra waved gratefully at her coach, who was torturing the rest of her poor team. Saturday Night Practices were _always_ tough, but recently, Coach Lorena had started enforcing the dreaded Friday Night Practice sessions, which were what they were currently doing, swimming pattern drills and practicing quick turns.

It had been four when Korra and the team arrived, and Korra looked up at the huge, stopwatch like clock mounted on the wall to find that it was already close to nine.

She cursed, and strode over to Bolin, who held out a thick, green towel that Korra knew to be one of his extras.

Korra took it gratefully and wrapped it around herself, gathering her hair into a rope and squeezing the excess water onto the concrete.

"Spirits, I'm tired!" She panted, feeling as If all her limbs had turned into jell-o. "I'm so glad that it's Friday. How did practice go?"

Bolin flexed his biceps, and grinned, doing another one of his silly little body builder poses that made her giggle uncontrollably.

"How do you think?" He replied, mock hurt lacing his tone. "It was amazing! I'm the best Captain they've ever had, after all. We haven't lost a match since I won the title!"

Korra rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you want to wait for me to shower really quick and get dressed? I'll give you a ride home."

Bolin brightened up instantly, and she couldn't help but smile at the look of brotherly adoration on his face.

"Korra, you're amazing." He praised, twirling around in circles. "Not even the most stunning of angels could compare to your beauty!"

Korra snorted, and shook her head, sending a spray of water in Bolin's direction. He yelped and jumped back to avoid the water, and she laughed, making her way over to the Girl's Locker Room to take a quick, hot shower and change.

Bolin was waiting right outside the gym for her, his large green practice duffel slung over one shoulder. Korra carried her swim bag, hugging it to her as they walked over to the Student Parking Lot, her keys already in hand so that she wouldn't have to dig for them later.

"You wanna play some Modern Warefare when you get home?" Bolin asked, as they cruised away from the school, an Eels song playing softly and sleepily on the radio. "I bet I could get Mako to sign onto Steam too!"

Korra groaned, rubbing at a particularly sore spot on her upper thigh, shivering slightly in her blue shorts. It was a chilly night, and she couldn't remember why she had worn the shorts that practice, if only because they came off and slid on easier than jeans.

"Bo, i'm exhausted." She half pleaded, half groaned, trying to steer with one hand and work the knot in her thigh out with the other. "How about tomorrow afternoon? I'm just going to go upstairs and crash. I feel like I'm made out of day old cherry jell-o after that extra practice session."

Bolin looked a little disappointed, and she thought he wasn't going to push it as they grew closer to their neighborhood, the Eels song fading into an even softer Led Zeppelin.

"Are you sure you're not just sneaking out to meet Amon?"

Korra went cold with fear and guilt, but the feelings evaporated when she realized that he was _Bolin_, for Spirit's sake! He was her friend, her brother, and he would never tell on her. He wouldn't even dream of it.

She grabbed one of Bolin's hands and pressed it onto the irritated, knotted muscle on her thigh, and grinned wickedly as Bolin's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed redder than the tomatoes in her mom's garden.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure I'm not." She answered, grinning at her friend. "I'm just going to go home, take a bath, and see if my dad can help fix this stupid charlie horse before I go to sleep. Tomorrow, ok Bolin?"

She hated lying to Bolin. She really did. It made her feel sick inside, but how could she tell him?

How could she even begin to explain about how she felt about their English Sub?

She dropped Bolin off with a hug and a cheery wave before flipping a bitch and driving back home, still trying to work the knot out.

She was unsuccessful, however, even after a late dinner with her parents, another shower, a change of clothes and a set of Katas.

"Stupid, stupid leg." She grumbled, as she tied on her Pumas. It was well past midnight, and she could hear her parents dead asleep a few doors down the hallway, her dad's bear-like snore confirming an easy exit and entry when she came back home.

She buttoned her jeans up and made sure Naga was still sleeping at the end of her bed before sneaking downstairs and into the kitchen, silently opening the back door to rush through the backyard and hop over the fence and into their yard.

She darted across the street, into the little cluster of trees on the side of Amon's house. This was a dance she had done many times in the last few weeks; it was easy for her to hoist herself over Amon's backyard fence Parkour style, dropping silently onto the manicured grass of his backyard.

She pulled her key from her pocket and quietly unlocked the back door, wiping her feet on the provided mat before entering the kitchen and closing the door behind her.

Amon was grading papers in the living room like he always did on Fridays, a glass of wine beside a stack of papers, an empty, waiting glass beside it as he sat on the leather couch before the coffee table. He worked steadily on his laptop but looked up instantly when Korra limped in, her thigh still twinging.

"Hi."

Fire bloomed like roses beneath her chest as she kicked off her shoes and socks, cuddling up beside him. He set his laptop down on the table as she snuggled into him, wrapping an arm around her as she tilted her face up to kiss him.

She could taste the wine on his tongue, heady and metallic as they kissed, threading her fingers into his dark, shaggy hair. All the tension left her body in a long, breathy sigh as he kissed slowly down her neck, lips pressing hot, fiery brands into her skin.

She accepted a glass of wine, watching as he used a short, slender knife to remove the cork from the bottle, filling her glass up just a quarter of the way. Korra liked the way the drink settled warmly into her stomach as she watched him work, entering grades and flicking through the essays they'd turned in earlier during the week.

She arched into him as he stroked her waist lightly with one hand, and his work was forgotten as she sank to the floor on her knees, looking up at him expectantly, hands toying with his silver belt buckle. The sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up to the elbow, buttons undone at his neck to show his throat, riddled with fading bite marks.

He gazed down at her, blue eyes shining in the lamp light like pale, polished sapphires.

She rubbed her cheek against his thigh, the fine fabric of his pants rustling against her skin.

"May I?"

Korra always asked before she pleasured him, the shadowed doubts and fears of rejection pushed to the back of her mind, but still there, ever lurking.

She had no reason to ask, really.

Amon never said no.

She had yet to be rejected by him in any way, big or small. There was not a kiss that was refused, not a caress, nor a murmur of affection after sex.

That was because they were cautious.

Korra would never make any sort of move on him in public, or when they were not alone.

She looked up at him from the cover of her lashes, watching the glint of his eyes, the way the light fell on his face and made his scars look shadowed, dark. Like violent, angry strokes of a painter's brush.

He was beautiful.

_Beautiful._

Korra had never thought a man could be called beautiful before, but that's what Amon was. All everyone saw were the scars, but Korra saw the radiance behind them. She saw the striking hue of his eyes, like precious gems, his regal features, heard the sexy, rumbling of his voice, felt his toned muscles and the strength of his body. She had never met anyone like Amon.

He was perfect.

The thought scared her, but Korra knew she would do anything for him.

This scarred man who lived in her past and her present, this man who was nearly twice her age and her teacher.

And yet she felt not an ounce of shame.

Not a tiny bit of remorse.

Because he was _Amon._

Korra's fingertips slid beneath the edge of his shirt as she waited for permission, tracing scars, thumbs brushing at his waist.

She loved the way he looked at her with those eyes, those smouldering eyes, burning like the fire that seemed to live beneath her skin, flaring to life whenever they were close. The hunger in them aroused her more than anything else, save for the warmth of his skin, the press of his lips on hers.

"You may."

Those two words, uttered with such lust and hunger, were all that she needed.

He lifted his hips so that she could take his pants off with ease, her fingers working quickly at his belt buckle, and then at his buttons and zippers.

In just a moment Korra had him bared, naked to the waist, hot and hard beneath her hands.

He groaned as she took him into her mouth, sucking skillfully, greedily, hands threading roughly into her hair. She delighted in the way that he pushed her head down as she sucked, guiding her as he wished.

Every single growl and curse was music to her ears, sending hot tingles down her spine, heat pooling between her legs as she took him as far as she could into her mouth, swallowing around him. His hips bucked roughly and she held them down, fighting for control, struggling when she tried to come up for air only to have him shove her back down, his cock nearly throbbing in her mouth.

She almost smiled around a mouthful of him when she realized he was close.

Korra managed to wretch her head up again, breath coming in sharp little pants as she ran her tongue teasingly down his shaft, licking with agonizing slowness at the head.

His eyes were half closed and glazed over with lust, and Korra felt a dizzying thrill rush through her at seeing him like this, wanting and at her mercy.

"Continue."

His voice was so rough, a growl, an order.

Amon was a force not to be reckoned with.

At least not tonight, with such hunger and darkness in his eyes.

She took him back into her mouth with a little hum of apology, and worked him just how she knew he loved it, with fast, deep thrusts almost into her throat, hands smoothing over his waist and thighs.

His hands wound tighter into her hair, and the stinging sensation that tugged at her scalp only urged her faster, urged her _more_, until he came with a loud, guttural moan, into her mouth, stroking her hair as she swallowed obediently.

Korra laid her head on his thigh, still kneeling between his knees on the floor, gazing up at him as he came down from his high, loving the feeling of his hands through her hair.

"Come here."

She climbed into his arms, pressing her face into the crook of his neck, groaning when his hands traveled down from her back to her ass, squeezing roughly.

"Now it's my turn, little girl."

_Oh Spirits, I'm going to die. His sexiness is going to be the death of me._

He rose, carrying her almost like she had been carried when she was little, cradled tightly in his arms as he made his way upstairs to his bedroom. Korra's heart was racing a mile a minute when he let her fall onto his bed, silk sheets cool and slick beneath her.

There were tall, red candles lit around the room, flames flickering and lighting the space with a warm glow, and Korra smirked. Amon was always two steps ahead of her, and the candles proved it. He had been prepared for a night of lovemaking, probably even knew that she would pleasure him first before she did.

Korra looked up at him, fire flowing up her limbs like climbing, flowering vines as he undressed her, watching as he removed his own shirt when she lay totally bare, taking it off slowly, button by button, until it slid from his broad shoulders onto the bed.

She couldn't wait any longer for him to make the first move, and she tugged him down onto her, nails digging into his scalp as she kissed him, sucking at his lower lip. Korra could feel him grow hard again, pressing against her thigh, and she ground herself against him in an attempt to create more of that delicious friction that she so craved.

He chuckled, yanking her wrists up above her head, breaking the kiss.

Korra glared at him, but gasped when she felt the ice cold press of metal against her skin, an almost bracelet like object clicking into place tightly around one wrist.

_Handcuffs._

She trembled as he kissed his way up her neck and jaw, biting down harshly on her earlobe.

"Do you trust me?"

Oh _Spirits, _he was sex personified when he whispered in her ear like that, lips brushing it ever so softly as he did.

"_Yes."_

Korra shivered as he fasted the other cuff around her remaining wrist, closing it tightly.

She knew there was no going back now. Korra was a cop's daughter, and she knew damn well that it was nearly impossible to get out of a pair of real, police grade cuffs. She recognized them as police grade from the sturdiness of the metal and design just by being cuffed. Korra couldn't count how many times she'd played with Tonraq's handcuffs when she was little, only to be lightly scolded and unlocked.

"Good girl." He praised, pressing his lips to her temple as he reached under one of the silky feather pillows.

He produced a long length of red silk, and Korra's blood turned to ice.

"Remember this?"

_**She knew that Amon **__**blindfolded her so that she wouldn't be tempted to look at his face, but Korra also knew that he enjoyed handicapping her in any way that he could, taking portions of her power away with his lengths of silk.**_

_**Korra didn't mind most of the time; it was kinky, and she found that she rather liked being tied up and taken. She spent her days taking care of the city, of devoting herself to her people, and had to admit that being taken care of was exhilarating.**_

_**Especially since she was at the mercy of her worst enemy, of the very man she dreamed about and fought against.**_

_**But sometimes, she couldn't help but hate that damnable length of silk.**_

"_**I wish you'd let me take the blindfold off." She whispered, as his hands traced fiery patterns over her breasts, traveling down to her thighs. "I promise I won't look."**_

_**She heard him chuckle mirthlessly, and shivered.**_

"_**I doubt that."**_

Korra could see it in his eyes that he knew, he knew that she had memories of being blindfolded and fucked, of being tied up and loving it.

He'd planned this.

He knew.

Korra found herself wondering about how much he actually knew about what she remembered, if he could see her dreams at night, her thoughts, see the flashes of memory that hit her at random times.

If he had the same ones.

"Shh." He crooned, when she shivered as he tied the silk around her eyes, the knot firm but not too tight. "Keep your arms above your head, and I promise you'll enjoy this."

Korra nearly sobbed as she was temporarily blinded, when the heat of his touch disappeared. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she strained her ears, trying to hear where he'd gone.

"Amon?"

Her voice was panicked, cracking as she pleaded.

"Do you remember, Korra?"

Amon's voice was dark, smooth, a seductive purr in her ear as he laid beside her, trailing his fingertips down her chest, down to her stomach.

"Do you remember the nights when I bound you like this? Do you dream of the way that I tied you up, blind, waiting at my mercy? Do you remember the way that you begged me to fuck you, pleading me, straining against your bonds as I touched you?"

His fingers were rough, scarred, calloused, and she whimpered as he parted her legs with just one rough shove, a hand smoothing over the soft skin of her inner thigh.

"You loved it." He continued, brushing the tips of his fingers over her wet folds. "You loved every moment of it. I would tie you up and you would let me do as I wished, the most lovely little moans and cries falling from your pouty lips as I played with you, used you to my heart's content."

He slipped a finger inside of her and she mewled, gasping as he pumped it in and out, slowly, so agonizingly slow that she began to cry, shivering with need.

"Listen to you." He murmured, as hot tears streamed down her cheeks, seeping into the silk tied around her eyes. "Do you want me to take you already? I've only just begun, dear. But I suppose you've earned a little release for pleasing me so well."

Korra sobbed as he removed his finger, so overcome with lust and need that she couldn't speak, couldn't even try to beg him.

"How do you want it?" He whispered, kissing away her tears. "You've been such a good girl that I'll let you choose."

Wordlessly, she rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, struggling to hold the position as she trembled.

She felt his weight shift as he moved, and she sobbed again when she felt his hands on her hips, guiding her back, thumbs rubbing soothing circles onto her hipbones.

"_Please." _Korra whimpered, fire clawing up her throat, like grabbing hands.

She knew that Amon knew what she wanted, knew how she wanted it. She needed him to be rough with her, to take her, to _claim_ her.

He pulled her back, and she let out a sharp, whining cry as he sank slowly into her, engulfed in her tight heat.

He was still for an eternity, and she gasped, shivering as she waited for him to move, parting her lips to beg him, to plead for him to finish her before the fire ate her alive.

And then he was fucking her, slamming into her so brutally that she was sobbing again, clawing at the sheets beneath her, his strong hands holding her in place as he used her. She screamed through clenched teeth as wave after wave of pleasure engulfed her, pulling her down beneath the surface.

"_**You enjoy it, don't you? Being taken by the very one who hates you the most."**_

"_**I will destroy you."**_

"_**-My brother."**_

"_**Liar! Liar! I trusted you, I gave you my heart and my soul and all you have to show for it are your lies!"**_

"_**When will I see your face, Amon?"**_

"_**-time is right, Avatar."**_

"_**What would they say if they saw you like this? Would they leave you in disgust?"**_

"_**Stop it! Leave me alone!"  
**_

"_**We must all be equal, Avatar. Or soon we will all fall into ruin."**_

"_**-Blood bender."**_

Dazed, still reeling from her climax, Korra shuddered against him as he took her into his arms, showering her with kisses and smoothing her hair back.

Korra was still crying, tears dripping sluggishly down her cheeks as she nuzzled his neck, smiling.

"Don't get too comfortable." He murmured, fire flaring back to life beneath her skin. "I'm not done with you yet."

_And I thought clubbing at The Buddha Lounge had been the best night of my life._


	22. Chapter 22

Korra woke the next morning not in her bed, but in Amon's, rolled over in the warm patch he had left behind.

She was sore in the most delicious of ways, and she stretched slowly, sunlight filtering in through the small gap in the dark red drapes, falling in a buttery, glowing line onto the silken bedsheets. She sighed as her joints popped and cracked, filling her with the wonderful bliss one gets after a particularly good morning stretch.

She realized at once that it was the first time she had ever spent the night, and her cheeks colored as she slipped out of bed, searching for her panties.

Korra succeeded in finding the little blue boy shorts she had worn the night before, and when she couldn't find her bra, she pulled on Amon's shirt instead, buttoning the expensive white button up halfway before padding barefoot downstairs, lured by the intoxicating smell of freshly ground coffee.

The fire made her cheeks rosy as she stepped into the kitchen, Amon standing with his back to her at the counter, filling two of his plain white coffee mugs.

Amon was already dressed, looking, as always, sexy in a pair of black pants and one of his white button up shirts, much like the one Korra had pulled on before coming downstairs. His hair was mussed, and his feet bare, and Korra decided that he had never looked sexier as she padded sleepily up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing herself into his back.

"Good morning." She murmured, rubbing her cheek against the fabric of his shirt, wondering for a moment if she was dreaming all it, waking up in his bed and wandering downstairs.

He turned, forcing her to release her hold on him, but she smiled as he brushed his lips against hers, just a caress, a chaste, fleeting kiss.

"Good morning."

He handed her a mug and she wrapped her hands around It gratefully, taking an unusually ladylike sip. He had creamed and sugared hers, and she blushed, knowing that he took his black, and had made hers special.

Flames coiled comfortably below her heart as she gazed at him, watching as his eyes flicked down her form, taking her in.

"I hope you don't mind." She said, yawning. "I couldn't find my bra, and your shirt was there, so-"

"We need to talk."

Her breath caught in her chest at the serious, almost cold tone of his voice, and she gripped her mug even tighter in her hands, feeling the fire writhe beneath her skin.

"About what?"

She tried hard to match his voice, to come close to the indifferent pitch of his tone, but failed miserably. Her question came out tinny and nervous, and her stomach turned as she tried to frantically think of reasons why he would want to scold her for something.

"I am nearly twice your age, Korra."

The fire was a dragon, and the dragon was Korra, and before she could stop herself she dashed the mug to the floor, porcelain shards scattering over the pristine kitchen tiles, warm coffee settling into pools.

"Don't." She hissed, pulling back when he reached for her, showing almost no reaction at her act of pure anger, and at the destruction of her mug. "You can't just fuck me and kiss me and share all of these things with me, and then just expect me to-"

He sat his own mug down and caught her by the arm, but she ripped easily out of his hold, trembling as rage settled in her bones, fire blazing up into her throat.

"If we are discovered, your life will be ruined. I am fully able to pay for my mistakes, but I will not allow you to destroy your life for nothing."

Nothing?

To destroy her life for nothing?

_Oh FUCK THE HELL NO._

"Fuck you." She hissed, clenching her fists. "I do what I want. And right now, I want to go home."

She turned and strode calmly from the kitchen, but broke off into a run when she reached the stairs.

The tears didn't start until she found her clothes and dressed, yanking her shirt over her head and looking around for her shoes, her iPhone already safe in the pocket of her jeans.

She was just about to bend over to check under the bed when she spotted him crossing the threshold of his bedroom.

"You don't have to tell me twice." She muttered, checking around the other side of the bed. "I'm leaving."

"I want to talk, Korra."

She couldn't remember where she had kicked her shoes off the night before, but the thoughts of shoes were completely irrelevant when he spoke again.

"You've said enough already." She rasped, glaring at him as he stood just a few paces inside of the room now, as if he were still deciding whether or not he should try and touch her, to be near her. "You don't want me anymore. I'm too much of a risk. You're twice my age and obviously nothing I've seen in my dreams and my memories matters anymore, right?"

"If you let me explain, you would understand."

And then she decided that fuck it, she had three pairs of Pumas back at home. Losing one pair wouldn't make a difference.

She edged around him, and the tears were almost blinding as the rejection set in.

He didn't want her.

He'd used her.

He'd thrown her away as soon as he had gotten tired of the risk, and she shoved the fire down as it raged within her, even as the nausea set back in, pain pounding at her temples.

His hand clamped onto her wrist and she turned her head, glaring at him.

"_Let go of me."_

_**She came at him, fists flying, fire screaming from her hands and feet as he stood there, mocking her.**_

_**He dodged her attack easily and sent her to her knees with just one strike beneath her chin, robbing her lungs of air.**_

"No."

Korra was a wildcat as he yanked her over his shoulder, dumping her onto the bed. She fought him, fists flying, kicking as he struggled to pin her down, to keep her in place.

She was screaming, and sank her teeth into his hand when he tried to muffle her cries. When he cursed, and tried to flip her over she managed to slam her foot into his gut and roll to one side, screeching again when he managed to pin her arms behind her.

"_Amon!"_

Kora thrashed, kicking, scratching, biting for all she was worth, consumed by an anger she had never felt before, a rage that stemmed from the very core of herself, where memories lay dormant and ready to be seen again. She was like a human volcano, raging, raging, screaming her fury.

And yet he still wouldn't let go of her.

_**This was it, this was it, the last stand, their final fight.**_

_**Amon had gone too far.**_

_**The lies were too much. She'd gone cold, then hot, then cold again when the truth was known to her, ripping her into little tiny pieces.**_

_**Tool.**_

_**Pawn.**_

_**That was what she really was to him, a way for him to get what he wanted.**_

_**The rage of a thousand lives burned fresh inside of her as she listened, waited, plotted.**_

_**Enough.**_

She didn't know why he hadn't let her go. Korra was pounding her fists against him, striking every part of him she could reach, using every dirty trick Mako and Bolin had taught her. Any other man would've given up.

But not Amon.

Her screams turned to cries, then to wrenching sobs that left her struggling weakly against him until she was limp, tired out, drained.

She didn't have a scrap of fight left in her when he gathered her into his arms, holding her tightly as she cried as if she were a little kid again, wailing over a dead goldfish or a scraped knee.

"Why don't you want me anymore?"

He didn't answer, just held her, smoothing her hair back as the fire died into embers beneath her skin.

Korra felt as if her heart was breaking.

She didn't understand him. She didn't understand _them, _what lay between them.

But she did know that she felt something for him, something that ran deeper than lust and past ties.

"Amon." She said, her voice rising strangely, almost as if he didn't belong to her. "_Amon._ I-"

"_**Don't.**_"

The embers ignited again, and she tore away from him, his warmth gone, the fuzziness that had started to work its way into her blood giving way back to anger.

She couldn't remember a time where she felt angrier, not when Tahno had beat her in a match, or when her dad grounded her for being home late after she, Mako, and Bolin had driven down into the City.

Not even when Mako had rejected her after she'd kissed him before their first big tournament, pushing her away as Bolin ran away, crying.

No, this was a tearing, a ripping.

Not an ache.

"Fine." She hissed, backing away, heat rising from her skin. "I won't!"

Korra knew that she was fast, not faster than Amon, but fast enough to run down the stairs, through the kitchen, and out into the backyard before she caught sight of him again, gazing at her emotionlessly when she hurled herself over his backyard fence, tearing across the street to her own.

She didn't look back, but she could feel his eyes, burning into her.

Korra threw herself over her backyard fence, but slipped, slamming back first into the grass. Her feet were sore from running barefoot on the asphalt and scraping wooden fences, but she scrambled up and dashed over to her backdoor, struggling to breathe as she hoped to the Spirits that her parents were still asleep.

Judging from the little blue clock hung above the stove, it was almost six in the morning, and Korra sighed gratefully before dragging herself quietly upstairs, tears stinging her eyes when she was greeted with her dad's familiar, bear-like snore as she locked herself into the bathroom.

She laughed shakily, and always thought that her dad's snoring could wake the dead.

Korra didn't know how long she stood in the shower, the water turned up as hot as she could stand, scrubbing her skin almost raw to get rid of his scent. The once wonderful smell of expensive cologne and incense seemed to cling to her skin, as if _Amon_ himself was still clinging to her, holding onto her heart.

She didn't leave the bathroom until all she could smell was the tart, apple blossom shampoo and conditioner that she used, and the lavender scented soap that her mom left in her bathroom for particularly sweaty practices.

Korra walked into her bedroom wrapped in a towel, her towel dried hair tumbling down her shoulders in poofy waves.

Naga wagged her tail as she spotted Korra, not moving from her comfy spot at the end of her bed.

Korra padded over and scratched behind her ears, making Naga whine in bliss. She nuzzled her mistress's hand, and Korra smiled wobbily, sinking down onto her bed beside her dog.

"What am I going to do, girl?"

Korra petted her, and Naga laid her head in her toweled lap, looking up at her with her big, brown eyes.

She hugged the towel tighter around her, and her eyes settled on her small heavy bag chained to the ceiling in the corner, and she slowly smiled, checking her phone.

It was barely six thirty, and if she left right away, morning temple at Air Temple Island would be finished and Tenzin would be training the kids.

"An extra day of training sounds awesome." She said out loud, waltzing over to her dresser to pull out a clean set of undergarments, and one of her uniforms.

Naga fell back asleep as Korra did her hair, pulling it back neatly into her usual three pony tails. She dressed, slipped on her flip flops, and tossed her phone into her bag before slinging it over her shoulder and creeping downstairs to leave a note on the fridge to let her mom and dad know that she'd be at Air Temple Island for the day.

Like always, she felt a surge of pride when she walked outside in her uniform, but she took special care to not even _look_ across the street, where she knew Amon would be watching.

She frowned, twirling her keyring around her finger, and walked calmly out to her car, unlocking her door and chucking her practice bag into the passenger's seat.

She strapped herself in, checked to make sure her wallet was still tucked into the center console where she'd left it the day before, and blitzed out of her driveway, speeding down her street away from Amon.

The whole event, although barely an hour before, seemed like a faraway nightmare, the kind that left you sweaty and sick to your stomach when you woke up.

"Coffee first." Korra decided aloud, turning the radio up loud to make up for the lack of company. "Then practice."

Republic City's rock station was playing her favorite Muse song, the beginning drums and bass chords of Uprising swelling through her car's speakers like a tidal wave. The rebellious, almost political propaganda like mantra lifted her spirits, and she found herself singing as she cruised down the Main Streets, waving at the nice old lady who owned a flower shop on South Street, the only place in Republic City where you could by PandaLillies.

The Starbucks was half empty when she pulled up, and she grabbed her wallet, rejoicing in the very short line inside.

Soon she was back in her car with a Trenta sized Espresso for herself and bags of cookies, brownies, and muffins for Tenzin, Pema, and the kids, and as she took a gulp of her drink and cruised through her city, she felt almost human again.

Like nothing could strike her down, not even asshole English Substitutes.

The freeway ramp was in sight when the dreaded and familiar whooping sound of a Police Motorcycle sounded behind her, and Korra's heart sank as she spotted a Police Officer atop a motorcycle in her rear view mirror, motioning for her to pull over.

"Oh, _Spirits!_" Korra cursed, slamming her fist down onto her steering wheel as she maneuvered into the next lane, pulling over on the side of the semi-busy road. "You have got to be fucking kidding me! Not today!"

Korra couldn't count how many times her dad had lectured her about getting pulled over. He had taught her the basic etiquette: How not to piss of a police officer, how to avoid tickets, and how to _call him_ if the officer still tried to give her a ticket if she _wasn't _in the wrong.

And Korra was damn sure that she hadn't been speeding, and that she'd been following all the rules of the road.

She turned her music down all the way and turned her car off, sliding her Ray Bans of and taking a deep, calming breath.

She watched through her rear view mirror as the officer parked behind her, sliding deftly off of his bike and nudging the kickstand up so that it wouldn't fall over.

He was a tall man, rather skinny, and had a long, weird mustache. He had pushed the visor of his helmet up, revealing green tinted goggles to protect his eyes from the wind.

His heavy boots crunched audibly on the asphalt as he walked to her side of the car, and she slowly let her window down, pushing a polite smile onto her face.

Fire smouldered hotly in her throat as the cop walked up to her window, smirking slightly as he met her eyes. She could barely make out the vague outline of them through his goggles, and she couldn't help but feel a strong pull, no, a familiarity that clung to this man.

"Hello, officer." She said respectfully, keeping her hands in his line of sight, perched atop her steering wheel. "Is everything all right?"

The police officer seemed unamused or swayed by her calm attitude, and although it wasn't the first time, Korra found herself wanting to once again kick a man in the face.

"License and Registration, miss."

Korra nodded, and leaned over, digging around in her glove box until she found the envelope containing her car registration, and handed it to him before slipping her License out of her wallet.

Their fingers brushed when she handed him her License, and she was struck with such a strong familiar of Déjà vu that she yanked her hand back and sat back heavily in her seat while the Officer walked away to check her information.

"Maybe I've seen him with dad before." She murmured, trying to place the man and the strange, knowing feeling. "At the station or at one of the banquets or something."

She waited, twitching nervously, and then leaned over to dig her phone out of her bag to call and wake up her dad. It was the last thing she wanted to do, because Tonraq was especially cranky after a Graveyard shift, but she wasn't about to let this man give her a ticket.

"It's her, Amon. I have her pulled over by Garden and Twenty Third."

Her blood ran cold as fire blazed up, choking, her, and then she _knew._

"_**You benders need to understand. There's no place for you anymore."**_

_**Korra nearly charged in anger, but brought her foot down instead In her hiding spot, sending a block of stone crashing up and into Amon's Lieutenant, who stood over Bolin, ready to electrocute him again.**_

_**It slammed into him chest first, sending him flying into the warehouse's unforgiving metal wall. Korra enjoyed the crunching, thudding sound he made upon impact, and grinned as he landed face first onto the ground, his batons clattering away from him.**_

_**He groaned, trying to push himself back to his feet, but flopped down again.**_

"_**I wouldn't count us out just yet!"**_

Korra's blood ran ice cold through her body,but then she was laughing, cackling as she remembered the man.

Amon's Lieutenant, who followed his every order, and failed _miserably. _Korra had snatches of memory of him, mostly of the man being bitched slapped by her Polarbeardog, and thrown off of the arena roof after Korra beat the crap out of him.

Suddenly, she wasn't afraid, and grinned, slipping her Ray Bans back on.

She started the Scion, gunning the engine as she cranked the radio, Led Zepplin's Immigrant Song screaming through the speakers as she rocketed forward, savoring the shocked look on the Lieutenant's face as she shot him the finger

"I'll make sure I shove you off a taller building the next time you decide to try and pull me over!" She yelled, merging back into the road, the freeway in sight. "Fuck you, and fuck Amon!"

She shot off onto the freeway, and couldn't help but whoop as the wind whipped at her ponytails, a sense of giddiness swimming through her, making her light headed.

_Holy crap. I just flipped off a COP!_


	23. Chapter 23

"Good morning, Jin. Is Master Tenzin avalible?"

Korra smiled sincerely at the Acolyte stationed at the temple's large, beautifully carved doors, her hands clasped behind her and her bag slung over her shoulder.

The man at the door was dressed in traditional Air Monk robes, and bowed to her, a serene smile gracing his fine boned features.

"Master Tenzin is preparing to lead Morning Temple at the moment, but you are more than welcome to join us, Korra."

Jin's warm invitation had been extended many times, and although Korra was not one for religion, and had only been to Morning Temple a half dozen times, she felt as if the hour long ceremony would be good for her. The calming sutras would make her feel better, she was sure, and she gave Jin a broad smile.

"I'd love to. I'll see you inside, Jin."

Jin clasped her forearm in the traditional way, and Korra returned the gesture just as confidently before kicking off her flip flops and entering the temple.

The floors were stone, worn smooth and polished by thousands of feet over the centuries, and Korra placed her flip flops into an empty cubbyhole near set into a shelf near the great carved doors, marveling at how many shoes were already placed there.

Morning Temple was going to be crowded, and Korra happily gave Jin's brother, Lu, her practice bag and the bag of Starbucks treats when he offered to take it to the Dojo for her while she found Tenzin, Pema, and the children.

The wide entryway into the Shrine was bustling with people, robed Acolytes and just regular run-of-the-mill men and women alike. Korra was the only one dressed in a _Gi_, but she felt comfortable, waving to a few familiar faces as she walked down the large hall.

The Shrine was nearly full, and Korra felt a sense of cool, comforting calmness settle over her as she padded into the cavernous, high ceilinged place.

Air Temple Island's actual temple for worship was made out of stone, grey, almost silvery stone that warmed instantly at the touch of the sun. It was huge, containing an entrance hall, an entryway for the Shrine, the main Shrine where most ceremonies took place, and a half dozen lesser Shrines for smaller, more private ceremonies. The rest of the island was occupied by the Dojo and living quarters for the monks and their families, along with hundreds of trees, a massive greenhouse where the monks grew almost all of the food that they ate, an orchard where the lemurs lived, and the crumbling guard houses and watch towers that had once held warriors that defended the temple and were now being restored to their former glory.

Korra smiled as she found Pema and the kids kneeling on comfortable cushions at the head of the front row of worshipers, dressed in their traditional robes. Rows and rows of people knelt on cushions, talking softly amongst themselves as the room filled for the ceremony.

They all faced a magnificent alter carved from marble, devoid of gold and jewels but regal in a more simple, elegant way. Images of the Air Spirits and other elementals were carved into the marble set above the altar, which glowed softly with lit candles, fresh wild flowers and fruit from the Temple's own orchards.

The children spotted Korra first, leaping up off of their cushions to run full tilt at her, weaving through rows of smiling people to throw themselves at her.

Korra knelt just in time to catch Tenzin and Pema's three kids, taking Jinora and Ikki into her arms while Meelo climbed up onto her shoulders.

"Korra!" Ikki exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "You came! You almost never come to temple!"

She smiled and hugged the girls, tugging at the ends of their hair.

"Well I promised to teach you those back flips, didn't i?"

Ikki squealed in excitement and Korra laughed as Jinora hugged her around the waist. She rose, settling the girls into her arms, nearly staggering beneath all three of the kids' weight. They were growing up, and it felt as if the two had been in kindergarten the last time Korra saw them instead of elementary school, even if Jinora was the oldest and Meelo still in kindergarten, while Ikki was just barely out of kindergarten herself.

She had known the kids all her life, since they were newborns, but watching them grow up never ceased to amaze her. She remembered when Meelo was a sleepy little baby, and when Ikki was just learning to talk and confused 'I's with 'me's. Jinora had always been quiet, but Korra missed the way she laughed when she was a baby, little hiccuping giggles that were now rare in occurrence.

_They're all so cute, though. All three of them are going to be little heart breaking monks someday!_

"I'm so glad you decided to come!" Jinora proclaimed softly, as Korra carried the three back over to Pema, who was rising to greet her. "Temple's a little late this morning, but dad has a special ceremony for today."

Korra shifted the girls in her arms, and smiled.

"Oh yeah? How come?"

Meelo tugged on her two front ponytails and she winced, shaking her head to try and break his grip.

"That's cause so many people are here! They just keep showing up!" Meelo chimed in, tugging hard on Korra's ponytails again as she walked over to Pema.

"Korra!" Pema greeted, as Korra finally set Jinora and Ikki down. "What a nice surprise!"

She deftly plucked Meelo from Korra's shoulders and she smiled gratefully, shouldering past the squirming little boy to hug Tenzin's wife, taking special care not to bump her belly in any way.

Pema looked absolutely beautiful in her Air Robes, the pleats perfectly pressed and tucked, the silky fabric flowing over her pregnant belly and brushing the floor. She was glowing, serene, and every inch a perfect mother.

Korra adored her, and hoped that she could be as good of a woman as Pema someday.

"Good morning." She said back, feeling the heavy weight pressing on her heart lessen with each passing second. "I hope its okay that I dropped by without any notice. I thought Temple might be good for me today."

Pema held her by her shoulders, and gave her a warm, sincere smile.

"You are always welcome at Air Temple Island, Korra." Pema said firmly, sinking down to kneel back onto her cushion. "You know that. Tenzin is going to be thrilled to see you."

Jinora moved down a space so that Korra could kneel next to Pema, and she smiled at the younger girl before moving into the familiar position, her knees sinking into the comfortable, padded cushion with ease.

"I've never seen the temple this full except for holidays." Korra said, as she rested her hands palm down on her thighs, her feet tucked under her for balance. "Is something special happening today?"

Pema shook her head, but smiled softly, her eyes closing as she breathed in slowly, then out, then in again.

"Many people have been joining Temple this week." Tenzin's wife answered, after a long, peaceful pause. "There are Monks visiting from Tibet. There was a lovely dinner last night to welcome them, and Tenzin has been leading Temple with them since they arrived."

Although Korra wasn't really into the Air Monk's ceremonies, she did know that although visiting monks were a usual event, monks visiting from Tibet were not. It explained the tons of people at Temple, and the special ceremonies.

Korra was suddenly very glad that she had decided to come early, and smiled.

"That's awesome." She remarked, as more robed Acolytes entered the Shrine to take their places. "I mean, the monks from Tibet don't visit very often, right?"

_This feels weird. Tibet? Monks from Tibet?_

"No, they don't. We're absolutely thrilled to have them here."

Pema looked ecstatic, her hands resting on her belly rather then on her legs like everyone else, glowing and smiling and enjoying herself. Her hair had been styled into a perfect, loopy bun, little tiny jasmine vines and buds woven through it. The sweet smell made Korra smile a little more, filling her with memories of chasing the kids through the island's orchards when she was younger, racing Mako and Bolin where the Jasmine vines twined around the trees and bloomed all day.

Her fight with Amon was fading fast into the distance, and Korra breathed in the scent of Temple incense and the fresh flowers and fruit at the altar, her eyes closed and her chin tilted up as she breathed.

Although Tenzin constantly pushed her, Korra had never been successful at meditation. It was a large part of both the Air Temple culture _and_ in many aspects of the styles of Martial Arts that she preformed and learned. She had never been able to fully clear her mind, to erase her fears and doubts, to silence her thoughts and just _be._

But she had come here, to the most comfortable place she could think of, after Amon had basically tossed her aside.

After he'd left her.

Closing her eyes and breathing beside Pema, among the hundred plus gathered in the Shrine, she felt a sweeping breeze settle over her, a comforting gust of air that was like a singing church chorus, like gentle hands and the first warm waves breaking on the beach at sunrise.

It was like sinking into a hot bath after a snowy day, like the first sweet bite of a ripe apple, or the last silvery rays of moonlight before dawn.

It was beautiful, comforting, and it almost brought her to tears.

"_**When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change."**_

Tenzin's calm, soothing voice carried like spring thunder through the Shrine, and Korra's eyes fluttered open to find him standing at the very head of the Altar with six bald men in traditional Air Temple robes, their heads shaved and tattooed with the arrows in the very shade of the sky.

Korra shivered, the words twisting into her very heart like wild, climbing rose vines around a tree, tight, velvety, and sharp thorn-ed.

She lifted her chin so that the sunlight streaming in through the clear glassed temple windows could warm her face, and closed her eyes again as Tenzin and the Monks started to chant, the soothing words of Morning Prayers flowing like cool water from their mouths, echoed by the Acolytes that knelt before the Altar.

Although Korra knew none of them by heart she murmured along, remembering snatches of phrases from the most basic Spirit blessings, moving her hands and arms smoothly and in tune with the other worshipers in the wave like gestures that accompanied the prayers.

Morning Temple ended so quickly that Korra nearly frowned as the last prayers were said, and they made their final bows, arms draped palm down onto the smooth, warm floors.

The sunlight fell like gentle hands on her back, and she rose with Pema, helping the very pregnant woman to her feet as the kids swarmed over to their dad.

She guided Pema through the crowds of people as they conversed with each other, the Tibetan Monks mingling and offering kind words to those who approached them. Korra could see Tenzin at the altar, shaking hands with a man dressed in a fancy, expensive suit, and she smiled when he looked up to see her there with Pema, walking towards him.

"Korra! What a surprise!"

Korra only grinned as the man left her Master, his back turned, and walked up to hug him.

"Nice to see you too, Tenzin." She replied, as he patted her back. "I hope I'm not intruding or anything. I just felt like coming to Morning Temple and some extra practice today if that's ok."

Tenzin held her at an arms length, giving her his sternest look possible.

"You should know better." He scolded, his beard bristling visibly as he chastised her. "You are always welcome on Air Temple Island, Korra."

She grinned, and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."

Tenzin glowered at her.

"I am serious. You are not just my student, Korra. You are part of my family."

Korra felt her heart swell at those words and she hugged Tenzin tightly, blinking tears away.

Amon's rejection was still raw in her throat and her heart, still stinging and burning.

And then suddenly, Korra was angry again, hurt, felt cast aside.

She let go of her Master, and managed another smile.

"I think I'm ready to kick some butt." She said, stretching up on her toes. "And I promised Ikki I'd help her work on her back flips today, too."

Tenzin gazed around the full shrine, and Korra ached for the cool wood flooring of the Dojo, of its mirrored walls, practice dummies and heavy bags that were waiting for her.

"I can wait for you and the kids in the Dojo." She offered, as a couple and one of the Monks from Tibet made their way over to speak to Tenzin.

Tenzin stoked his beard, looking intensely relived, and slipped an arm around Pema's shoulders.

"That wound be wonderful, Korra."

She edged away as the Monks moved in to talk to Tenzin and Pema, and slipped through the crowds, bare feet padding silently on the stone floors as she entered the hallway that led back to the entrance where her shoes were, her heart beating hard but steadily.

The cubby holes that held all the visitor's shoes were still mostly full, but Korra was able to locate her beat up blue flip flops easily and walk outside, slipping them on before taking the cobbled stone path that led to the Dojo, the little trail lined in flowering trees.

Songbirds trilled as they nested, and Korra smiled as she watched a baby Lemur scamper into the tall grass near a particularly big tree, chased by its mother and two other siblings. The three little monkey like animals chattered at each other, their long tails and big ears twitching.

Air Temple Island was beautiful, but at that moment, Korra only had eyes for the Dojo.

It was empty but open when Korra reached it, and she went it, beaming when she found her practice bag _and _bag of treats for Tenzin and Pema and the kids waiting in Pema's comfy chair for her. She opened her bag and scowled at her iPhone when she saw the five missed calls from Amon flashing on the screen, and shoved it down into the bottom of her bag after she dug around and found a brand new roll of wraps for her feet and hands.

She plopped down on the cushy floor of the Dojo and began to wrap her feet as quickly as she could without being sloppy, jittery energy from the fight before and from the extra large espresso she had drank earlier buzzing through her veins. She tugged the wraps tight on her feet and did her hands just as quickly, her breath coming fast as she rose into a relaxed stance, falling into the usual flowing rhythm of her morning Katas.

The Dojo felt charged with her energy as she did a few pushups to limber up, throwing herself into a somersault, springing up, and then diving down for a front flip, grunting in satisfaction when her wraps helped her stick a perfect landing.

"Finally, something turns out right today." She said aloud, throwing a quick, jabbing punch at the air.

Her fist shot forward, and she scanned the Dojo, her eyes falling on the row of heavy bags chained on one half of the room nearby the practice dummies.

Korra had learned to hate those punching bags, those damn immovable sand filled bags that never budged when she kicked or punched them, no matter how hard. They were the big grown up versions of the dinky bag she had at home, and the perfect targets for her morning urge to kick some ass.

After all, she couldn't hurt a heavy bag.

Especially one that she'd never been able to even _move _before.

Mako and Bolin had no problem kicking them around, especially Bolin with his wrestler's muscles and his grappling techniques. He'd made them fly backward and forward, spin in circles, and Korra couldn't even make them move an _inch._

"Well that's going to change today." She grumbled, approaching the tall, sand filled punching bags. They were bigger than her, taller, badder. And she was going to conquer them. "Hope you fuckers are ready to bleed some sand today!"

Fire, anger, lava pooled into her veins as she sank down, one leg bent, the other pushed behind her on her toes, strength coiling in her muscles as she tensed, ready to spring.

She remembered the emotionless look on Amon's face, the press of his lips on hers, could almost smell his cologne, and let the anger fill her, the rage, the rejection.

And she sprang.

The first punch grazed off of the slick, unyielding surface of the punching bag, but then she was curling around in a half circle, driving her other fist upwards, striking the bag dead on. Sweat beaded at her temples as she let loose a series of hard jabs, circling the punching bag with quick, fleeting steps, spinning and turning, weaving and bobbing as if she were dodging imaginary blows and opponents.

She let loose a high kick that struck the top of the bag, sending it swinging backwards for the first time in her life, but then back to her, its massive weight heading straight for her. Korra dropped to the floor, rolling like she might've in a real match, and bounced back to her feet as the bag swayed, yelling as she struck the bag again with her fists, in strikes that coiled close to her chest and stuck out with all the power she could muster.

_YES! Finally!_

Her feet and knuckles stung as she danced around, kicking, dodging, striking out with fists and elbows and knees, ponytails whirling around as the heavy bags swayed from her blows. She weaved in-between them, twirling, swinging with the power of her strikes, driving the heel of her foot hard into the bag on her left.

She stood tall, panting, hands clenched into burning fists as the bag swung wildly from its chain, flames roaring like an angry tiger beneath her skin, buried inside her heart.

"You were always a warrior."

_Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckwhy._

Her blood froze in her veins even with the fire burning in her chest, sinking into her bones. Fire and ice, running rampant in her body.

She could feel him behind her, watching. But how long had he been there? She hadn't seen him in the mirrors the few times she had looked, but then again, he moved like a ghost.

He was the perfect stalker.

And he had followed her to Air Temple Island.

"A warrior goddess." He continued, soft footsteps following his voice, nearing her. "_My_ warrior goddess."

His voice was like poisoned chocolate, so smooth and sweet, but with a toxic undertone. She knew the power beneath his voice, could taste the fire and smoke on her tongue.

She knew the poison, buried deep beneath their past lives.

Knew that it lived there.

Arms coiled around her waist, and she forced herself not to move, ordered her body to be _still, _to be _stone._ Korra couldn't let him see that she still burned for him, that she needed him.

Oh _Spirits, _did she need him.

"You were the man in the Shrine with Tenzin." She said dully, realizing that he had been the man dressed in the expensive suit who had shook hands with Tenzin as she had approached her master. The man had slipped away before she saw his face.

How had Korra missed that? How had she not felt him in the Shrine?

"Yes."

She was raw inside, hurt.

Torn.

The fire was merciless, tearing at her like it had the first time she had met him, like the first time she had ever really looked into his eyes, heard his voice, touched him. Dizziness plucked at her, like vibrating strings stuck in her mind, and she forced herself to breathe, to stand.

"Amon." She said evenly, forcing her voice not to shake, at the feeling of his hot breath in her hair. "What are you doing here?"

Korra knew that she could easily break out of his loose, gentle hold, knew that she could put him on the ground with all the anger building up inside of her.

Yet she couldn't move, even when his arms tightened, and he bent his head, pressing his lips against her throat.

_**Things were going to end soon.**_

_**After Amon had showed up after Tarrlok had kidnapped her, she knew it was it. Things were drawing to a close. As his voice echoed from the room above her, she didn't breathe, didn't move.**_

_**Because he wasn't there to save her.**_

_**He was there to conquer her.**_

_**Korra felt a crushing betrayal clutch at her, nearly choking her as he gave his men the order to electrocute her and bring her up to him. She supposed he could only be so willing to save her pain, and would put up his cruel front no matter what it took.**_

_**So that the world would never know that he had the Avatar in his bed most nights, willing, waiting.**_

_**She had been too attached, too trusting.  
And this is what it got her.**_

"The risks mean nothing to me."

Why was he doing this, changing his mind?

And why were these visions coming like this, one moment full of kisses stolen and whispered words, others of fighting and failed kidnapping attempts?

He had told her he was finished, that he would not ruin her life for nothing.

"Then why?" She choked out, refusing to cry again, even as the fire clawed up her throat. "Why do you say you don't want me, that you won't let me ruin my life for nothing, and then come back?"

His hands were gentle, stroking at her hips, soothing.

"I did not want to hurt you." He murmured against her neck, lips pressing against her skin in hot kisses in between the words, making her knees tremble and the heat building beneath her skin rise.

_**Outsmarting the Lieutenant was easy, and she felt wildly satisfied when she struck him and his flunkies down with a gout of flame and a nice earth bending punch before breaking free of that damn house, the prison that Tarrlok had condemned her to.**_

_**And there he was, looking right into her eyes when she broke the door down, skidding out into the falling snow and feeling its singing caress on her skin.**_

_**Fear bubbled up inside her along with a sort of morbid joy, even though she knew Amon was there to capture her, not save her.**_

_**For a second she wondered if he would keep her in a cell with the other prisoners, or in his own bed.**_

_**The thought was forgotten as he gazed into her eyes, and moved first.**_

_**She would not let him take her away.**_

_**Korra was finished with prisons and rope.**_

"I want the hurt." She whispered, giving in to his kisses and touches, going limp in his arms. "I want the hurt because with the hurt I can have all of you."

The anger was gone and she was in his arms, and Korra forgave him, lost in his kisses as he pressed his lips against hers, hands on either side of her face, cradling it tenderly.

"You aren't nothing to me." She told him, as he crossed the Dojo to leave before Tenzin and the kids came to join her. "You're everything."

He smiled and her heart melted, fluttering crazily in her chest.

Korra was smitten.

And Amon was forgiven.

_Stupid sexy man with his sexy cologne and nice muscles._


	24. Chapter 24

Although Korra forgave Amon, she didn't forget what he had said to her.

She took special care not to sleep overnight with Amon again, in case it dredged up another fight about their ages and her feelings for him. She still visited him some nights, but tried to give him space. Korra threw herself into extra practices with the Swim Team and with Mako and Bolin, and tried to meditate.

More memories began to surface, and Korra found herself moving through her Katas differently at night, in flowing movements that were familiar but strange. Her hands were graceful, cupping and molding invisible elements, in stances that made her move solidly, never fleetingly.

And through all of this, Korra found herself falling harder and harder for Amon.

"Hey, Korra!"

Korra looked up from her note book, pen paused halfway in a memory of a Pro bending match.

She had been writing her memories down the entire week, trying to piece them together in the right time line, in the right places, even the intimate ones between her and Amon.

_Especially _those.

Bolin strode over to Korra's table, Latte in hand, and sat down, pushing a bag of Starbucks brownies across at her.

Korra smiled and closed her note book, ripping a chunk of brownie off and cramming it into her mouth.  
"Hey, Bo."

She didn't know how long she had been sitting in the coffee shop by herself, writing, throwing herself into countless memories and putting them down on paper. It felt right to have some sort of record, comforting to be able to go back and read through the pages, to find certain moments, scenes, sights and sounds.

It was like everyone had been there: her parents, Mako, Bolin, even Tahno and Hasook and Tenzin and his family. She recognized the lady from the Flower Shop, Narook, who owned the best noodle shop in Republic City, and even Pabu and Naga, although her dog had been huge and fierce back then.

Slowly, things were beginning to make sense, and click together, like the pieces of a puzzle.

A freaking _weird _puzzle.

"What cha' doin'?"

The chocolatey brownie melted in her mouth, and Korra took a long drink of her Espresso to try and clear her throat and tongue of the stifling, sweet taste.

She tucked her pen into the spiral edge of her notebook, and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Just writing down stuff that I remember."

She looked to Bolin's left, out of the window, and saw with surprise that it was already dark.

"What kind of stuff?"

Bolin hadn't curbed his curiosity at all, and would listen with unusual rapt attention when Korra told him a little about memories that had him in them, memories mostly about time spent hanging out in past-Mako and Bolin's attic apartment at the bending arena, or in Asami's posh mansion before past-Korra discovered that Asami's dad was working with the Equalists.

She tried to spare him the battles between them and Amon, the war, and Tarrlok's kidnapping attempt.

"One of our Pro-Bending matches." She answered truthfully for once, smiling. "You won this one, Bolin. Me and Mako were squabbling over something, and you pulled the coolest hat trick I've ever seen! You knocked out all three of the other guys and we won the match."

Bolin went starry-eyed at the praise, and grinned.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me. I am pretty awesome."

Korra grinned back at him.

"I can't argue with that."

She gulped down the remainder of her drink and tugged her phone out of her back pocket to check the time.

Her blood went cold at the sight of her front screen.

"Oh my god." She groaned hopelessly, throwing her arms up in the air. "It's already eight. I was supposed to go to the store and bring mom her groceries by now!"

Bolin paled, and Korra shot up out of her seat, shoving her notebook under her arm and running for the door. Bolin was right behind her as she sprinted into the parking lot, digging her keys out of her hoodie.

"She's going to kill me!" Korra groaned, unlocking her door and diving into the driver's seat. "I'll never get all the stuff in time!"

Bolin rapped on the opposite window, and Korra hit the unlock button for the doors.

Bolin slid into his seat and buckled himself in, grinning all the while.

"With me you will!" He exclaimed, as Korra backed out of her parking space and sped off down the street towards the nearby market. "We'll split your mom's list In half. What's all the food for, anyway?"

Korra didn't even bother to turn on the radio as she weaved through traffic, pushing her little Scion as fast as it could go without breaking the speed limit.

"She's throwing a late dinner party for some of my dad's friends on the force." She answered, sighing in relief when the Sprout's Market was finally in sight. "And I have to be there, as well as bring her all of her freaking groceries. Or she'll kill me."

Bolin patted her arm in sympathy as they pulled into the market, and Korra ripped around the parking lot until she found an empty space, pulling into the parking space fast and straight.

Korra and Bolin sprinted for the doors of the market, Bolin grabbing a basket as Korra whipped out her mom's shopping list, hopping onto the side of the basket as Bolin propelled them both inside.

"We need Asparagus, onions, lettuce, tomatoes, cellary, red onions, and mixed greens from the produce." Korra read off, hopping off of the basket as they neared the Meat Counter. "And I need to get a dozen fresh steaks from the butcher's. I'll meet you in the veggies, Bo."

Bolin gave her a crisp, perfect salute, and she giggled.

"Sir yes sir!"

He scrambled off to the produce section as Korra jogged up to the butcher.

Twenty minutes later Bolin and Korra were shoving bags into the Scion's back seat and were off to Korra's, with Korra nearly bouncing in her seat in anticipation to get home so that she wouldn't have to face Senna's murderous wrath.

"ThankyousomuchseeyoulaterBo!" She called as she sped away from Bolin and Mako's house, after leaving Bolin on the sidewalk in front.

"Later!"

She gunned it down to her own house and pulled into the driveway, scrambling out and loading her arms up with bags.

She lurched up to the front door, trying to juggle her arm full of groceries to reach her house keys, which were tucked snugly in the pocket of her hoodie.

"You never really plan anything through, do you, Miss Kaya?"

Korra froze at the sound of Amon's smooth, deep voice behind her, and breathed out as fire flooded her lungs and throat, smouldering softly, like the incense that Tenzin and other worshipers lit at the temple. Korra's cheeks reddened, and she stepped back a little, feeling Amon's chest brush her back.

"I was late!" She argued, shifting the bags more securely in her arms. "I didn't do it on purpose. Now can you get my keys out of my jacket pocket and unlock the door for me? Pretty please?"

She turned to face him, half smiling when she looked into his eyes.

Korra always found herself melting when she looked into those eyes, eyes like a coming storm, like the sky. Fire danced in those eyes, sparks, power, the wisdom of a thousand years.

He sighed, and leaned in, brushing his lips against her forehead as he plucked her keys from her jacket pocket and pushed past her ever so slightly, unlocking her front door and holding it open for her.

"Thank you so much!" She gushed, planting a kiss on his cheek before rushing into her house. "MOM! I GOT YOUR GROCERIES!"

Naga woofed happily and bounded into the living room, slobbering and jumping as Korra weaved around her, trying not to be knocked down by her energetic Labrador.

"I'm in the kitchen, Korra!"

Korra dodged Naga as she rushed into the kitchen, dumping the groceries on the counter, panting as she did.

"I'm so sorry I'm late mom, please don't kill me!" Korra begged, as Senna put the finishing, icing touches on her famous boysenberry tarts. They were little round shaped pies, made for one person and topped with freshly whipped cream and sweet blue icing.

They were Chief Bei Fong's favorite, and Korra's as well, and the two often fought for the last tart at the dinner parties that Senna threw for her father's friends on the force.

Korra had to admit that she _did _like the parties, if only because the men her dad worked with were pretty awesome, and that she and Chief Bei Fong were _finally _starting to get along.

As in, Chief Bei Fong was starting to treat her like an adult instead of the five year old that had somehow single handedly sabotaged all the balloons at Republic City's Summer Fair.

"Oh, thank you so much Amon!" Her mother exclaimed instead, turning to clap her hands and smile past her daughter. "It's so nice of you to help Korra with our groceries. Would you like to come to dinner tonight? We have guests from Tonraq's unit coming for a little dinner party later."

Korra turned to find Amon carrying almost half of the remaining groceries, and motioned for him to place them onto the long counter nearby her, but not before taking as many bags as she could take from him to lighten the weight.

"I would be honored." Amon answered pleasantly, smiling slightly. "Just have Korra fetch me at the appropriate time."

Embers flared in her heart at the sound of Amon saying her name, and she could sense the lust wrapped around it, and his hunger, which hadn't been sated in days.

Korra had been giving him space.

Too much space, it seemed.

_MEN._

"I sure will!" Senna said, nodding. "It's just a little get together, nothing fancy. It'll be lovely to have you there."

She turned back to her tray of tarts and Korra left the kitchen with Amon to bring in the rest of the bags, giggling and feeling warm and fuzzy inside when Amon insisted wordlessly that he take the heavier items, plucking the heavy bags easily from her hands and replacing them with lighter ones.

When the last of the groceries were taken inside, he left Korra with a soft kiss and a brush of his cheek against hers in the cover of her Scion before crossing the street to his own home.

_Yeah, I'm definitely not going to mind this dinner party tonight. Not even a little bit. _


	25. Chapter 25

"Korra! Start the salad!"

Naga bounded into the kitchen from the back yard, a steak bone in her mouth, nudging Korra's bare ankles with her nose as Korra abandoned her napkin folding job gratefully in favor of making her mom's salad.

"I will, mom!" She yelled back, into the back yard where Senna was grilling the steaks.

Naga curled up on her dog pillow in an empty corner of the kitchen as Korra emptied their fridge's vegetable crisper, gnawing on her bone as Korra dumped all the veggies into a colander in the sink, and began to rinse them.

She let the veggies dry on the cutting board as she started making her mother's famous salad dressing, following the recipe that had been passed on through their family for generations with mechanical ease. The sweet, slightly sour dressing was rich but light, and it took her only a few moments to add the right spices to the dressing and shove it into the fridge before returning to the cutting board.

The mixed salad greens went into the green plastic bowl first, and then Korra began to chop the tomatoes into neat wedges. Naga crunched her bone noisily as Korra chopped the rest of the vegetables for the salad, and then emptied the cutting board full of tomatoes, carrots, asparagus, olives, pepperchinies and onions into the salad bowl.

She had just finished tossing the salad and was transferring it into the huge, cut glass serving bowl when Senna entered the kitchen with the steaks, all grilled to perfection alongside stalks of daintily grilled bacon-wrapped asparagus.

Korra's mouth watered as Senna deftly placed the meat onto its serving platter, covering it with foil to keep it hot while she slipped on a pair of polar bear shaped oven mitts to pull the tray of baked potatoes out of the oven.

"Go and change before your father comes home with his Unit." Senna said, excusing Korra from her kitchen chores. "And after you're done, run across the street and tell Amon that dinner will start in an hour."

liberated from the kitchen, Korra bounded gleefully up the stairs for a hot shower and clothes that weren't spattered with salad dressing. She managed to scrub out the dressing that had somehow ended up in her hair, and emerged from the bathroom minutes later, wrapped in a fluffy towel and smelling like her apple blossom shampoo.

She padded into her bathroom, fire thrumming gently below her breast bone, a slow, smouldering heat that made her turn sharply, hand still hovering over the power button on her stereo, eyes searching the room.

_Amon._

There he was, standing in her doorway, even though she was sure that she'd shut it just moments before to avoid her mom walking in on her while she got dressed.

Korra was hyper aware of her nakedness, concealed only just barely by the towel wrapped around her, the soft fabric brushing the tops of her thighs, and the warm, damp weight that was her hair, unbound and hanging to her shoulders, wavy, curly, still tangled from her shower.

For a second she couldn't speak; the words were stuck painfully in her throat, her heart beating a mile a minute when she looked into his eyes, seeing the hunger there, feeling her own burning hotly beneath her skin.

She_ wanted_ him.

"Does my mom know you're here?" She asked curiously, an eyebrow raised. "Or did you just sneak up to catch me naked and at your mercy?"

There was her voice, back and strong.

She was glad it didn't shiver like her insides were.

"She was the one who invited me in." He answered mildly, closing the door behind him with an audible click. "I decided to bring over a bottle of wine, and caught her just as she was leaving. It seems that she had not thought of liquor, and left to the store with instructions to make myself at home."

Korra pressed her thumb onto the power button on the stereo, glad that she had kept the volume on the lowest setting.

"Oh."

She had slept with it on the night before, finally lulled to sleep by the crooning of Distorted Lullabies, her favorite Ours album.

The music spilled quietly into the room, and Korra felt more at ease. She found that she was always more comfortable with background music present, something else in the air that wasn't her voice, and wasn't anyone else's. Something different.

He crossed the room with swift, smooth strides, and Korra's knees were shaking when he reached her, her hands clutching the towel to her.

_vulnerable. That's what i feel._

He was beautiful, so _otherworldly_ with those eyes, hair combed back and brushing his chin in dark waves. Slowly, her hands left the towel and it dropped down, pooling at her feet.

Korra reached out, willing herself not to look at him again, brushing the pad of her thumb across his scarred cheek in the softest of touches.

Wanting him was a warm, smouldering feeling, but it was horrible too. She hated yearning after him, laying in bed at night thinking about him, remembering, wishing that she was in _his_ bed instead of her own, making love and after, curled up beside him, held close.

She hated feeling dependant on him. Amon was like oxygen: if he ceased to be, so would she. It would be the same as holding her breath until she died.

But she liked his strength, found herself addicted to the way he touched her, held her, spoke to her. His voice was like music, his eyes were like fire, like the heat beneath her skin.

"Look at me."

He tilted her chin up with one hand, fingers digging into her cheeks as he did-

_**Her eyes were wide as she hit the stone floor, landing hard on her forearms, absorbing the impact. She groaned, but that groan turned into a yell as she was dragged inside, scraping her arms raw. **_

_**The cords around her ankles yanked her backward into the darkness, and only one word surfaced in her thoughts.**_

_**COWARD.**_

_**When Korra had called Amon out, she had told him to come alone. It was a duel, a last stand, a solution.**_

_**It was where everything was supposed to end, on Avatar Aang Memorial Island.**_

_**But now everything was ruined.**_

_**Everything was falling apart.**_

_**She sprang up at the center of the temple, feet and hands igniting in a twist of flames that illuminated the area for a few moments, enough to see the dozen Chi-Blockers gathered there, circled around her.**_

_**Panic was was like rusted copper in her mouth, like old salt, and she turned, a gasp ripping from her before she could swallow it when she was faced with the glowing goggles of the Chi-Blockers.**_

_**Fire bloomed from her fists, but not fast enough as cords sprang free and bound them, pulling her arms to her sides in an attempt to disable her, to keep her from bending.**_

_**She yelled as she yanked at them, wordless cries of pure fury as she kicked up gouts of flame, kicking, spinning, trying to break free.**_

_**Her attempts were futile.**_

_**The Chi-Blockers surrounded her and she nearly screamed as her bending was beat out of her, neck, arms, legs, all the points struck expertly.**_

_**Sweat ran down her temples, cold and icy.**_

_**FEAR.**_

_**NO!**_

_**Pain enveloped her, and she collapsed, only their feet visible now.**_

_**She was useless.**_

_**She had LOST.**_

_**A man grabbed her none too gently by the arms and hauled her up into a kneeling position, and Korra could've screamed from the terror that was threatening to overflow inside of her, like an angry volcano ready to erupt.**_

_**Hands were like vices at her wrists, gripping steel hard, and she jerked to her left, trying to throw them off.**_

_**Another gasp tore free as he melted out of the shadows, gliding forward like a masked fiend. The painted circle on his forehead was as red as blood, and she was shaking, shivering inside.**_

_**Amon.**_

_**It was all over.**_

_**He would take her bending, and then Avatar Korra would be nothing.**_

_**She would rather be dead than be nothing.**_

"_**I received your invitation, Young Avatar."**_

_**His voice was deep, smooth, almost entrancing, and for a moment Korra found herself enchanted, frozen, staring into the slits of his mask, searching for his eyes.**_

_**For a moment she thought she saw a spark of blue, of the sky, of the ocean shallows and of the heart of a coming storm.**_

_**But that moment was gone as he reached for her, and fear enveloped her again.**_

_**His hand was his weapon.**_

_**His hand was her death.**_

_**The death of the Avatar Cycle.**_

_**And she had brought it on herself with her stupid, insufferable pride.**_

_**She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to watch when he took her bending, when he took what she lived for, when he took her soul, and flinched away.**_

_**Her heart was in her ears, crashing, screaming, her blood set aflame and her skin made of ice.**_

_**Sweat trickled down her cheeks, sliding down her neck.**_

_**And instead of feeling his thumb press onto her forehead, his hand was under her chin instead, gripping it, fingers pressing into her cheeks as he tilted her chin up.**_

_**As he forced her to look into his eyes.**_

"_**Our showdown while inevitable is premature."**_

_**Her eyes were wide.**_

_**frightened.**_

_**Korra had never been scared before, but she was terrified of this man.**_

_**This man who could be her undoing.**_

"_**Although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away your bending right now, I won't. You'd only become a martyr."**_

_**Weakness hit her, and she could only look away as his hand left her face, leaving behind trails of fire on her skin that weren't visible, but warm and strange all the same.**_

_**She felt defeated.**_

_**Amon didn't even think her a threat enough to take her bending away.**_

_**But her bending was safe, so why was she so crushed?**_

_**Disappointed?**_

_**Why did she feel so rejected?**_

_**She glared at him, fire pouring through her veins, thrumming with her heart.**_

_**Korra wanted to burn his face off, to shatter that mask.**_

"_**Benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demise. But I assure you, I have a plan."**_

_**Fear was creeping into every part of her, sinking into her skin, deep, down into her bones.**_

_**Fear was becoming a part of her, no matter how much she hated and wanted it gone.**_

"_**And I'm saving you for last."**_

_**Oh spirits,Oh La, Oh Agni, she was going to faint, she was going to leave this world. Her heart was going to explode, and this man, this man who called himself Amon, was going to save her for last.**_

_**He had PLANS for her.**_

"_**Then, you'll get your duel. And I will destroy you."**_

_**For a long moment as she stood up, Korra was filled with a sadness that she could not describe, a pity for the man who had basically told her that he would be her death. She could her the poison of obsession in his sonorous voice, in the smooth, fluid way that he moved.**_

_**In the way that his hand felt on her skin.**_

_**But then he struck her, and she was in the dark, in the black-**_

Wind howled faintly in the distance, but Korra had learned to distinguish the bonds of her memories and reality weeks ago, and stood, frozen, as she met Amon's eyes.

He'd seen everything she had seen, and there was shame in his eyes with the hunger, shame and sorrow and lust.

It was the first time Korra had remembered his ambush up on Avatar Aang Memorial Island in a full memory instead of in bits and pieces, and she exhaled, relief coursing through her as she felt a tiny sense of completion wash over her.

"That was where it began, right?" She asked, although she knew that he wouldn't answer. "The day after that you found me in an alley, and that's when our…relationship began."

He was like a statue, a perfect stature, carved from warm flesh and solid bone, but cold inside all the same, cold and expressionless.

_Like ice._

Korra knew what she wanted, what _Amon_, wanted, and gave it to him.

She kissed him slowly, arms twined tightly around his neck, her lips soft and gentle as she soothed him, her damp skin pressed up against his spotless white shirt. Fire rose like a storm inside her, screaming beneath her skin.

He ended the kiss after a long moment, his eyes flashing darkly.

"Yes."

His hands flew down the front of his shirt, buttons undone in their wake, until his chest, muscled, perfect, was bare to her. She traced the ropes of scar tissue with her fingertips, heat rising to her cheeks as he pushed locks of her hair out of her face, tilting her chin up again.

He smoothed his hand over her shoulder, down to her hip, ghostly, feather like touches. He pressed his lips to the base of her throat, softly, gently, and Korra knew his hunger, felt it rising inside of her with the fire.

Yet he was gentle.

Slow.

He was _savoring_ her.

Korra didn't have a single memory of him like this before.

This was something utterly alien to her, a dance that she did not know in the slightest.

Amon gathered her in his arms, smoothing tangles of hair away from her face. Her heart was crashing in her ears, and she trembled against him, her skin hot and damp against his.

She didn't understand.

Why was he doing this?

Korra was falling deeper and deeper with each day, no matter how much space she put between them. Amon would always seek her out and then she drowned in him, trying so _hard _to suppress the warm and fuzzy feelings for him, the tenderness that stabbed her deep when he smiled at her.

The sex wasn't just sex, no matter how hard she tried to make it that way.

But what did Amon want?

What did he want with her?

If the sex was just sex to him, then why this? Why the tender kisses, the caresses, the way his eyes blazed when they met hers? Why the fight all those days ago, the talk about ages? Why did he interrupt her when she tried to express her feelings to him?

That meant he didn't have any feelings towards her, but this was different.

What did this mean?

Korra was almost drowning in the heat as he guided her backwards, the chips of ice that were his eyes searching her, through her, almost as if he looked into her core, her soul.

A wordless murmur left her as he pressed her down onto her bed, kissing her softly, just a brush of his lips across hers.

Korra felt dizzy, overwhelmed, the world swimming in blurry streaks around her as his hands danced over her skin. She saw only him, felt the warmth of his skin, the soft fabric of his pants rubbing against her legs as he hovered over her.

Her lips shaped his name as he sank low, lower down her body, hands gliding over her breasts and stomach softly, the tips of his fingers smoothing over her thighs.

She closed her eyes, sinking into a pool of fuzzy, gentle heat, fingers twining through his hair-

"_**You didn't come here to be coddled."**_

_**He had her pinned down, one hand fisted in her hair, the other wrapped around her throat. The silk around her eyes felt more suffocating than the hand obstructing her airway, and she wished so greedily that she could see his face, see that menacing grin.**_

_**It was always rough with him. He would hold her in sleep, and sometimes afterwards, but the act was always fast and brutal.**_

_**Lately, Korra found herself wishing for a slower pace, a lingering touch, a sweeter kiss.**_

_**But why?**_

_**It was hate that drove them together. It was lust and hate, and the thirst to dominate one another, to win. **_

_**She was drawn to him, and she knew that Amon was just as drawn to her.**_

_**Then why was it not enough?**_

_**Why did she find herself wishing for something….. More?**_

Nails sinking deep into his scalp.

"Gently." He purred, nudging her legs apart, spreading them.

His hands glided over her thighs as he positioned himself between them. Korra eyed him, questioning, her skin buzzing with heat from his touch.

He slid his hands beneath her thighs, lifting them up, and smiled at her in such a way that her knees shook, every inch of her vibrating with need, little shivers racing up and down her spine.

She was just about to ask him what he was going to do when his head dipped down between her spread thighs, and her eyes went wide at the touch of his tongue against her wet folds, hot, almost like a brand against her.

"_Amon!"_

He'd done this before. He'd done this before and she was sure of it, had a fleeting image of being bound to the bed posts, screaming and writhing as he worked her.

But this was different.

Fire was roaring inside of her, beneath the skin, and her heart was crashing so loudly that she felt dizzy, weightless, gripping weakly at his shoulders as his tongue stroked her in the most maddening way.

Her breath quickened, and as he delved deeper with his tongue she couldn't hold in the little cries and groans anymore.

Her hands left his shoulders and she grabbed fistfuls of her sheets instead, trying desperately to anchor herself as she felt her pleasure crest like a tidal wave, pulling her down, down, down, deep into the scorching deep.

"_Amon! Amon, please, I can't-!"_

_**Rough bricks against her back, pants yanked down around her ankles.**_

_**This was how Avatar Korra would lose her virginity at the hands of her worst enemy.**_

_**Yet there was something more than Amon's rough thrusts, something else in the act. There was something buried deep within both of them that they could not ignore.**_

_**Something magnetic.**_

_**Something Final.**_

_**She clung to him, nearly sobbing against the hand pressed over her mouth, feeling the rough wall digging into the bare skin of her shoulders.**_

_**She should have been ashamed.**_

_**But she wasn't.**_

_**He was holding her, and she felt him breathe, calm, deeply, against her back. She counted his breaths, reveled in the way that he was pressed against her, at the feeling of his arms wrapped ever so tightly around her, although she wasn't sure if they were meant to keep her from escaping, or simply for comfort.**_

_**Those thoughts put aside, she stared into the dark, fighting sleep, although she was exhausted.**_

_**Their lovemaking often drained her, as rough and lengthy as it was.**_

_**And so she found herself laying there, beside the very man who threatened her way of life, listening to him breathe.**_

_**She closed her eyes, snuggled against him, and slept.**_

She shuddered through the last waves of her orgasm, laying limply against her pillows, eyes half closed. Her dark skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat, her hair plastered to her cheeks and neck.

Amon rose from his position between her legs, eyes flashing like living ice, and she reached for him, still shivering.

He sat up and took her into his lap, rocking her slightly.

She felt his smile against her neck.

His skin was hot against hers, and she felt his arousal pressed against her, hard and waiting.

Korra's breath was hot and shuddering against his chest, and quickened when he laid her down on her back after a long, lingering kiss, slow and sweet like fresh honey.

She watched him drowsily as he stood, and took a long moment to admire him as he took off his pants, undoing his belt.

He was tall, and so muscled. Korra knew from memory that he worked out every single day and ran miles to keep up his endurance, and it showed. His abdominal muscles were perfectly sculped, hip bones jutting out at just the right angle. His eyes were so beautiful, like the sky, the ocean, living ice, and his smile was devilish.

That smile brought her to her knees more often than not.

The scars that marred his face and body no longer shocked her or scared her; she had grown used to them, and were a part of his beauty. She had memorized the savage strokes, traced the gouge in his lip hundreds of times with her lips and tongue, followed the slashes and burns on his face with gentle fingertips.  
Others might have seen them as ugly, grotesque, even disgusting.

Korra saw strength, beauty, and a fuck ton of sex appeal.

She received him with open arms, legs spread and waiting as he moved her in the right position, pulling her legs up so that her heels rested at his shoulders.

They were close, close enough to kiss as he entered her in an agonizingly slow thrust, brushing his cheek against hers.

She was shuddering against him, shaking almost violently from the fire and pressure that was beginning to build up inside of her again, sinking down to her core. She rocked slightly against him but he remained still, holding her to him, his length hard and throbbing inside of her.

"Amon?"

She whispered his name, a question, stroking the hair from his face. The silky feel of his hair always surprised her; Mako and Bolin's hair had always been sort of coarse, and, in Bolin's case, dry from being over gelled all the time. But Amon's was soft, silky, and well taken care of.

For once his eyes were closed, his cheek still pressed against hers.

Korra tilted her head away, and kissed him.

Their lips met softly, chastely at first, but Korra deepened the kiss, running her tongue against the seam of his lips.

They parted and she tasted him, feeling the softness of his mouth pressed against hers, fingertips running down his back in smooth, gentle caresses.

He finally moved, pulling back and thrusting back in, hard, but slow.

She cried out into his mouth, legs quivering against his chest, and he broke the kiss, leaning down.

Their noses brushed slightly as he moved, his hair shadowing his face.

She kissed him again, growing used to his slow, hard rhythm, growing closer and closer to completion with each thrust.

He murmured her name, softly, melodically, slamming into her, and for the second time Korra was consumed by the burning, flames twining around her limbs like vines and yanking her down into the nameless abyss. Her lips parted in a short, rasping scream, and she shivered as he met his own end, her name hissed in her ear, Amon's hands like steel vices at her hips.

She felt something pulse beneath her eyes, like ice, like _cold_, and for a moment all she saw was the blue tinted white of snow, the howling arctic winds of her dad's home state howling in her ears, the chill of winter nipping at her skin.

The feeling was gone in an instant and she was with Amon again, languid and panting, curled up against his chest as his strong arms held her close.

"And you say _I'm_ a Goddess." She mumbled, smiling dizzily as she snuggled closer to him.

He chuckled, the sound vibrating and tickling her cheek, which she had pressed against his chest.

Amon stroked her hair, running his fingers through the tangled waves, tugging softly and carefully at the tangles that dared to snag against his gentle fingers.

"You are."

The warm, fuzzy feeling rose within her before she could beat it back, and her cheeks flushed, sweat glossy and damp on her skin.

"You are a god." She murmured sleepily, tucking her legs around his. "A sexy, annoying, infuriating one, but a god none the less."

He chuckled again, and she groaned in protest as he sat up, bringing her with him.

"Amon!"

There was an amused, laughing glint in his eyes, and she couldn't help but smile up at him through her sweaty bangs.

"If I am such," He replied, running a hand over the curve of her hip, "Then you are a Goddess. A ravishing, naïve, headstrong one in need of a shower, but a Goddess none the less."


	26. Chapter 26

After taking a quick shower together, Korra and Amon snuck quietly down the stairs, only to find an empty house.

"Looks like there's a long line at the store." Korra commented, sauntering into the kitchen. "Want some coffee? Mom always make a fresh pot before dinner."

Without waiting to hear his answer Korra retrieved two of the dark blue glazed coffee mugs from the proper cabinet and buised herself with the task, the kitchen tiles cold beneath her bare feet.

She sugared her own coffee and left Amon's black, just as he liked it, humming under her breath as she brought the mugs into the living room so they could sit together.

Korra settled herself comfortably on the living room couch next to Amon, who, strangely, looked at home on her family's comfy blue sofa.

She passed him his coffee and drank deeply from her own, sitting Indian-style. The muscles in her thighs twinged slightly from her position, so she tucked her feet underneath her instead, wincing slightly.

Her hands were warm, wrapped around her mug, and a thread of music traveled down the stairs, slightly muffled.

Korra tilted her head slightly, listening hard, eyed half closed, trying to decipher the lyrics that drifted down the stairs from her room. She laid her head on Amon's shoulder, and the two sat together, their breathing and the music upstairs the only sounds in the house.

"_We dance until the morning closed our eyes."_ Korra murmured along with the music, as Amon tilted his head to rest it against hers.

"_I would love to stay here and never have to go, And no one in the world would ever know."_

Korra smiled, and closed her eyes, nuzzling his neck.

"I didn't know you liked Ours." She commented, surprised.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Touche."

There was a long, lengthy pause, and Korra sighed.

"It just doesn't fit with you." She said, after a while. "I mean, it doesn't fit with your tastes. I would've guessed you liked classical or something."

"My tastes?"

Korra smiled again.

"You like expensive things." She answered. "Refined stuff. I didn't think an angsty rock band would fit in anywhere alongside old books and luxury cars."

Before Amon could reply to that a car door slammed loudly outside and Korra sat up, thumping her mug down on the coffee table and sprinting for the door.

"Korra! Help me with these bags!"

Senna had two large plastic bags hefted into her arms, the trunk of the jeep open.

"Let me take those, mom." Korra said, swiping the bags and marching back inside the house. "I'll get the rest. Spirits, how much booze did you get? It's only dad's Unit and chief Bei Fong over for a dinner party!"

The bags in Korra's arms contained two twelve packs of Tonraq's favorite brand of beer, something he drank only on special occasions. Both of her parents weren't drinkers; the only time Korra saw either of them drink was on holidays, the dinners her mother threw, and at the banquets and charity events Republic City's police force was involved in.

"I didn't want to run out!" Senna replied, shooting one of her best mom glares at Korra as her daughter breezed into the kitchen and placed the beer onto the counter. "And don't use that tone with _me, _missy!"

Korra left the kitchen to gather the rest of the bags as her mother started places their tallest glasses into the freezer.

She met Amon by the door, and proceeded to swipe the bags in his hands.

"You're a guest in my house." Korra said, hefting the boxes of wine coolers in her arms so that their weight was evenly distributed. "So go sit down, drink your coffee, and act like one."

She smiled ruefully at Amon's amused smirk, and waited, standing by the door, until he retreated into the living room, his arms raised slightly in surrender.

Korra grinned, enjoying the little victory, and carried the bags into the kitchen.

Senna was washing a half dozen of their wine glasses frantically, rinsing the already immaculate stemmed cups and rubbing them dry before placing them rim down next to the wine bottle on the counter.

Korra toed the fridge open and placed the two six packs of wine coolers into the door before shutting it and waltzing outside to check for more bags.

There was just one more bottle of wine, (A much earlier vintage than Amon had brought, Korra noticed) just a decent but well sized one of Stella Rosa. Korra grabbed it and shut the Jeep's truck, the bottle cradled in her arms.

She smiled at Amon, who sat obediently on the couch she had vacated, seeming oddly comfortable in her home.

Korra had expected him to feel a tad out of place in her house, her cozy little home with her father's medals framed on the wall and her mother's knitted blankets on the couch and armchairs, her father's old tribe spear and shield hung freshly oiled on the wall beside Korra's own, nearby the medals.

But he seemed relaxed, and Korra went back to the kitchen to help her mom with the last of the dinner preparations.

"Need anymore help, mom?"

Korra rocked on her heels as she watched Senna arrange the food in their best serving platters, the steaks still steaming hot. She used a sharp, thin knife to cut the baked potatoes halfway open, and began to arrange the toppings on a separate platter.

"Not if you set the table for me." Senna answered busily, hands moving quickly so that her fingers wouldn't be burned. "Use the salad plates too, please."

Korra gave her mom her best salute and emptied their cabinets of the proper plates and silverware, setting their dining table with a mechanical, routine ease that had been developed over years and years of kitchen related tasks. The square, blue glazed entree plates went below the clear glass salad plates, black linen napkins folded delicately into carved ivory napkin rings beside sets of silverware.

Korra had just placed the last water glass down when the door opened, and she couldn't help but bolt from the dining room to the living room like a hyper five year old.

"Dad!"

She threw herself at her father with all her might, and screamed with laughter as he swung her around in a tight bear hug.

Lieutenant Tonraq Kaya was dressed in his usual dark blue uniform, gun, cuffs, radio, tazer and mace still clipped to his belt.

"There's my princess." He proclaimed, squeezing Korra tightly before setting her down on her feet. "Did you help your mother?"

Korra rolled her eyes, hands on her hips.

"Duh. Or else she wouldn't have finished dinner in time!"  
"I HEARD THAT!"

Tonraq chuckled at Senna's very loud, angry yell, and crossed the room to shake hands with Amon, who had risen from his seat to greet Korra's father.

"Evening, Lieutenant Kaya." Her teacher greeted pleasantly, after Amon had shaken his hand.

"Call me Tonraq, Amon." Tonraq replied, just as pleasantly. "I'm off duty. I'm glad to see that Korra invited you for dinner again. I enjoyed our last conversation about the upcoming elections and pay cuts."

Korra frowned at the mention of the pay cuts that Tarrlok wanted to initiate against the Police Force if he was elected, instead proclaiming that the funds would be used to create a new task force controlled by the city government to stop against brawls and gang activity.

Although the Triad gangs had been much more violent lately, Korra was heartily pissed off and against the pay cuts. She knew enough about the city politics to _not_ want Tarrlock as their Governor.

"As did I. I am looking forward to meeting your coworkers, and discussing the matter again."

Tonraq nodded, and ruffled Korra's loose, wild hair.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to say hello to my wife before I get rid of my gear." He said, crossing the room. "Korra, don't forget to feed Naga before dinner, and keep her in the backyard until everyone leaves. Chief Bei Fong and everyone else should be here soon."

Korra nodded, and went off to do as he asked her, bring Naga's doggie bowl filled with steak gristle and dog food out to her.

Korra's giant Labrador was snoozing underneath their big tree in the cushy grass there, but bolted over to shove her nose into her bowl, panting happily as she wolfed down her dinner.

When Korra padded back into the kitchen her dad was already there, still in his uniform but minus all of his belt things and the bulletproof vest Korra knew he wore beneath his shirt. His had his arms wrapped around her mother and they were kissing.

Korra made a loud, retching noise, and laughed when Senna snapped her dish towel at her.

"Scat, Korra!"

Korra barely escaped the kitchen with her life thanks to Senna's wrath, and plopped down beside Amon on the couch, sitting a few inches apart. Fire smouldered hotly in her throat, a softly burning pit, and although Korra longed to hold him, sit pressed against his side like she usually did, she sat still, hands folded in her lap.

Her mind wandered to those precious moments up in her bedroom that had unfolded only an hour ago, and she bit down on her bottom lip, cheeks flushing.

Amon met her eyes in a knowing, nearly sympathetic look, and leaned toward her, pressing his lips against her flaming cheek.

"Later." He promised, in a soft but scalding whisper.

She rubbed her cheek against his, lost for a moment in the way that the fire coiled beneath her skin, desire awakening again even though he'd taken her only an hour before.

But then there was knocking at the door and they sprang apart, Korra rushing over to the door to let their guests in.

Standing on her doorstep was Lin Bei Fong, Chief of the Republic City Police Force. Still in uniform but her gear safely stored in her cruiser, Lin was old enough to be her grandmother, but didn't look even remotely like it. She was tall, lean with muscle, and wore her steel grey hair in a tight, no-nonsense braid.

"Sup, Chief."

Korra stepped aside to let her dad's boss in, grinning as she did.

"Hello, Korra." Lin replied. "Up to no good as usual, I'm guessing?"

Korra snickered, and shut the front door after checking for more people and finding none.

Senna walked into the living room, her apron already hung up and put away. She looked motherly yet elegant in a pair of crisp black slacks and a pretty blue top with elbow sleeves, her hair perfectly braided with neat blue ribbons.

"Oh, Lin!" Senna exclaimed, hugging the older woman. "I'm so glad you could make it. Are the other officers on their way?"

Lin returned the hug, and smiled as warmly as a woman like Lin could, especially when hugging an enthusiastic woman like Senna.

"They should be." Chief Bei Fong replied. "But they might be late. We had a little more trouble than usual with the Triads tonight."

It was then that Chief Bei Fong noticed Amon, who had risen yet again to greet the new occupants of the house.

"Good evening, Chief Bei Fong."

Amon's tone was casual, as if he had met the Chief of Police before, and they shook hands easily, occumpinied with nods of respect.

"Good evening. Amon, is it?"

Amon nodded in conformation.

"I have heard you also dislike the pay cuts proposed by Candidate Tarrlok. It's refreshing to meet a civilian who knows the depth of these cuts."

Before the conversation about how retarded Tarrlok and his proposed pay cuts could continue, there was another knock on the door.

Korra opened it to find the officers that Tonraq worked with, and grinned, waving them in.

Until she saw the man left standing on her porch, just about to walk in.

_Mustache Man._

Korra blushed pure scarlet as Amon's Lieutenant walked in with the rest of her dad's Unit, and suddenly Korra knew _exactly_ how her license and registration had ended up in her mailbox after she'd flipped him off and drove away stupidly without them.

Korra soon knew that Amon's Lieutenant was named, ironically enough, _Lieu_, and found herself seated beside her English teacher, with one of her dad's close friends, Kahn, on her other side.

The dinner was nice, even nicer with Amon's hand resting unseen on her knee throughout most of the dessert course, a silent promise of what was to come later that night.

_Best dinner EVER._


	27. Chapter 27

"Morning, boys."

Korra grinned sleepily as Mako and Bolin slid into their usual places in her car, dressed in their _Gi._ Pabu was asleep, curled up on Bolin's shoulder, his fluffy tail wrapped around Bolin's neck to keep him from sliding off.

"G'morning, Korra." Bolin said back, giving her the best half hug that he could while sitting down with a ferret on his shoulder.

Mako gave an answering grunt from the back seat, head leaning against the window as he dozed.

The sun wasn't even out as Korra drove quietly down their street, music turned down low and windows rolled up. It was only a month until their big tournament, until their chance to win the California Mixed Martial Arts Tournament.

Korra wanted nothing more than to bring home that trophy and medals, along with the prize money, along with the satisfaction of beating Tahno's ass again if The Wolfbats competed against them.

She also couldn't wait to see Amon in the audience again, to feel that fiery rush as their eyes locked, and he encouraged her.

When he looked at her like that, with such pride and lust, Korra felt like she could do anything and _everything._

"One month down and one to go." She said cheerily, turning into the main street in search of coffee and breakfast.

Bolin yawned, and nodded, turning the Scion's AC down until the car was just comfortably cool and not goosebump-chilly.

"Yep." He replied, rubbing at his eyes. "I hope I get to see you own Tahno again. Did you know he still has that bruise on his throat?"

Korra gave a low, impressed whistle.

"_Really?_" She crowed, grinning. "Awesome! My jujitsu's gotten way better than I thought. Speaking of injuries, how's your knee Mako?"

She turned into the Starbucks parking lot and backed into a space, parking in the front since there were nearly no cars there at five in the morning.

"All better." He grunted, as they got out and stretched in the parking lot.

Korra touched her toes and cracked her back, feeling a tad sore from her activities the night before.  
After the dinner party she waited for her tipsy parents to go to bed before sneaking over to Amon's, and spending a good part of the night there before limping back home to gather a few hours of sleep for practice the next day.

And now it was practice day, and Korra couldn't help but feel eager. There was only one month to go until the big tournament, and she felt ready.

She felt like she could _win._

"Well, well." Drawled an infuriatingly familiar voice behind them. "If isn't the _Fire Ferrets._"

Korra, Mako, and Bolin had just walked up to the doors, ready to grab their caffeine and breakfast to go when they turned around to find Tahno, Shazou, and Ming dressed to the nines in their disgustingly expensive designer garb.

Korra gritted her teeth, and inched her feet apart, bracing her weight on her heels. She did _not, _under any circumstances, trust the smirk pasted right onto Tahno's face.

"Back for more, Pretty Boy?" Korra shot back, crossing her arms over her chest. "We aren't in the Arena this time, and I won't play nice."

Tahno tilted his head back, and laughed.

He was every inch a confidant, snobby almost-man with his perfectly styled waves of black hair, straight white smile, eyes perfectly outlined in kohl, and designer jeans that looked like they were worth more than Korra's Scion.

Everything about him made Korra want to knock his teeth out.

She hoped he would give her a reason to.

"I know you don't play very nicely with others." Tahno commented, sauntering a step forward.

"Calm down, Korra." Mako warned gruffly. "Let's just get our coffee and go to practice. Tahno's just trying to bait you. He isn't worth it."

Bolin nodded in agreement, and tugged at Korra's loose _Gi _sleeve, and for a long moment Korra considered turning and going to get their coffee and go to practice. Pabu squeaked, grabbing at one of Korra's ponytails.

She actually turned her back on Tahno, hand reaching for the glass door that was the entrance to the coffee shop, the smell of freshly ground coffee in the air.

"And who would know better than that scarred freak teacher of yours?"

Liquid fire ran through Korra's veins like dragon's blood, pure molten rage. She stopped, her heart pounding in her ears as her head swam.

_Fuck._

Inside, she was frantic. Despite her firey anger cold sweat ran down her spine, like icy, clawing hands.

She forced herself to turn around, eyebrows raised.

"I really hope you don't realize what you're trying to imply." Korra replied coolly, even as Bolin wrapped a strong hand around the bicep of her favored striking arm. "Because if you do-"

Tahno laughed again, and the sound made every one of Korra's muscles coil, gathering to spring.

"You'll what?" He mocked, placing one hand on one of his slender hips, flicking his hair back. "What will you do if I _imply_ that you're fucking your English teacher for passing grades, _Koh-raah?_"

Korra was going to hurt him.

"Well," She replied calmly, as Bolin's fingers tightened around her arm. "For starters, I'm going to give you a chance to take back that fucking ridiculous claim. I mean, _come on. _Ask anyone, you idiot! Amon hates my guts and I wish that he'd go die in a fire. I get a detention every week for being tardy, and my coach always gives me extra practice 'cause I'm late to _her _practice because of his stupid detention slips."

She took a breath, enjoying the conflicted, now doubting look that flicked over Tahno's features. He opened that mouth that had charmed so many girls in the stands to fire back, but Korra wasn't done with him yet.

No, not for a long shot.

"And after that, I'm going to do one of two things." She continued. "Option one: you take that retarded garbage back and we walk away and pretend all of this never happened."

She looked him right in the eyes, glaring straight at the purple-black splotch that still marred his once perfect, pale throat.

"Or option two: You stand stupidly by your bullshit, and I hand your ass to you _again_. And after, if you try and go to anyone, say, the principle of my school with this bullshit of yours, I'll simply repeat the truth: That he's my asshole English teacher and I wish that he'd go throw himself into the bay. So what'll it be?"

She took a step forward, or tried to, but Mako grabbed her other arm and yanked her back.

"Korra, he's not _worth it!_" Mako exclaimed, shooting Tahno a glare. "He's trying to bait you into hitting him so we get disqualified from the Tournament. He's just too much of a coward to have to face you in the ring again."

From the look on Tahno's face, Mako had hit home. Every single word of it was true, and Korra didn't have any doubts, especially when Shazou and Ming looked sheepish, and backed slightly away from the fuming Tahno.

And, of course, it was really obvious when Tahno lashed out at Korra.

It was a stupid attempt, guided by anger instead of skill, and Tahno's punch bounced harmlessly off of Korra's cheek, striking the moment she whipped her head to the side to avoid the full force of the blow.

The moment she felt his knuckles strike her cheek, she aimed a perfect kick right at Tahno's most prized possessions.

Her flip-flop shod foot smashed right into Tahno's crotch, and Tahno went down, groaning, clutching at his injured nuts and, Korra thought ruefully, his pride.

She directed her fiery gaze to Shazou and Ming, who looked unsure of what they were supposed to do.

"You guys got anything else to accuse me of?" She asked frostily, scowling. "Maybe kicking puppies, or curb stomping babies?"

They shook their heads, and Korra turned her focus back on Tahno, who was on the floor, keening from her perfectly executed kick.

Korra knelt, and yanked his head up with a fistful of his glossy black hair.

"You hit me first, Tahno." She said almost casually, meeting his watering eyes. "Your own teammates even witnessed it, so don't even _try_ to get us disqualified. And if you try to spread that stupid rumor, you'll look even more like the loser you really are."

Finished with Tahno's bullshit claims that he couldn't back up, Korra stood, dusting her hands off against her pristine, _Gi_ clad thighs.

Bolin and Mako looked smug, proud of her, through there was a little, fearful glint in Bolin's eye from all that Tahno had said. Even Pabu looked happy, and snoozed on Bolin's shoulder, wrapped around his neck so that the little ferret wouldn't fall off.

"Is there a problem here?"

Korra turned to find a uniformed police officer exiting the coffee shop, extra large coffee in hand.

"Good morning, Lieutenant." Korra greeted cheerily, stepping aside so that Amon's friend and once right hand man could pass. "Me n' the team are just grabbing coffee before practice. It seems Tahno here had a fall. Isn't that right, Pretty Boy?"

Tahno, who had since risen quite stiffly, was dusting off his jeans, still slightly hunched over.

Korra smiled prettily at him, and, in a move she had learned from Asami, batted her eyelashes coyly at him.

Lieutenant Lieu turned his gaze to Tahno, who nodded.

Lieu smoothed his free hand over his mustache, and let the Wolfbats slink into the parking lot.

Korra gave her dad's coworker a brilliant smile, and, returning the smile, though a tad slyly, he held the door open for her.

"Thanks! Tell my dad I said hi, if you see him."

Lieu gave her a small, slight nod.

"I shall."

Stunned, Mako and Bolin followed the litarally glowing Korra into Starbucks, where she pulled out her wallet and a newly acquired Starbucks gift card.

"What was that all about?" Mako asked, running a hand through his hair.

Bolin did the same, ruffling his already unruly curls.

"I have no idea." Korra replied, feeling triumph and pride thrumming through her. "But coffee and breakfast is on me because of the Tahno-ass-kickage."

Bolin grinned, shaken out of his worried state instantly with the promise of free food and caffeine.

"Sounds like a good enough reason to me!"

After consuming insane amounts of caffeine and freshly baked muffins, Korra and Mako and Bolin made their way to Air Temple Island, where they suffered through an especially long training session that contained Katas, new combat exercises, sparring and two hours of gymnastics.

By the time Korra came back home, she barely had enough strength to drag herself upstairs to her room, let alone go visit Amon.

She dumped her practice bag onto her bed and stripped down, carrying a clean set of pajamas and panties into the bathroom before taking a long, hot shower, sitting against the tile wall for awhile as the hot water fell on her, the heat sinking down to sting her poor, overly abused muscles.

By the time she managed to wash the practice sweat from her hair and skin Korra resembled one of her mom's favorite stewed sea prunes instead of a girl, and she limped back to her room, damp skin sticking to her jammies.

Naga was curled up at the end of her bed, and raised her head as soon as Korra flicked off the light and settled herself in bed, scratching behind Naga's ears as her dog whined pitifully before she dragged her covers over her, and went to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

"_**I never thought the Avatar would submit willingly before me in an alley."**_

_**Avatar Korra smiled, her fingers threaded through his hair. It was softer than she had ever imagined, but then again, Korra had not been fantasizing about this night.**_

_**No, she hadn't.**_

_**But the moment he had her pressed up against the wall, bricks scraping at her skin, she felt RIGHT rather than shamed.**_

_**Shamed, like she was supposed to feel.**_

_**Instead, she felt a sort of grim satisfaction, no, a relief.**_

_**And his kisses were turning her limbs to fire, his touches like embers on her skin.**_

"_**And I never thought Amon would take me, the very symbol against his beliefs, in an alley so close to his base."**_

_**Her wrists were pinned now, but Korra knew that Amon knew there was no need for that. If Korra wanted to break free, she would have minutes ago.**_

_**She would have burned him to a crisp the moment his lips met hers.**_

_**He kissed her again, lips like silken fire against hers, and she groaned, grinding her hips against him.**_

_**The strip of his shirt bound around her eyes prevented her from seeing his face, and although Korra wished she could look into those pools of fire that had smouldered beneath the slits of his mask, she knew that she wouldn't be given a chance to seem without that porcelain hiding his face from view.**_

_**Well, she thought wryly, as he yanked the furs from her waist and slipped her pants down, beggars can't be choosers.**_

_**But why would I choose anyone else?**_

_**Betrayal felt like ice.**_

_**She had thought it would consume her, burn her from the inside out, but instead it was a river of liquid frost that jabbed her like needles, glass, that stabbed her over and over again.**_

_**Korra should've realized it from the very beginning. **_

_**He warned her, she remembered. He warned her at their first meeting at Avatar Aang Memorial Island, the only meeting that hadn't ended in rough, passionate sex. He'd said that he would destroy her, that he was saving her for last.**_

_**And now, it was the end.**_

_**Things had finally drawn to the close.**_

"_**We could be at peace, you know."**_

_**Things were getting worse in the streets: benders from the Triad Gangs had gone missing, and then, mysteriously found, stripped of their bending. Vigilante citizens had taken to the streets at night, hunting equalists.**_

_**And worst of all, Tarrlok had placed those laws against non-benders. He was using his power on the council to do nothing but destroy the tiny shred of peace between benders and non-benders.**_

_**He was turning the city against itself.**_

"_**We could work together." Korra continued dreamily, tucked against Amon's chest. Nothing but a length of silk sheet covered her naked body, still damp with sweat and sex. "We could knock Tarrlok off his stupid pedestal, and make peace. If we did it together, I'm sure the equalists and the benders could live in harmony. We could stop all the benders who abused their bending."**_

_**Amon was silent.**_

_**Korra's cheeks flamed bright red, and she pressed tighter against him.**_

"_**And we could be together." She added shyly, in a near whisper.**_

_**After a long moment Amon draped an arm around her waist and held her tight to him, stroking her long, unbound hair away from her face.**_

_**Korra wished so hard that she could see him, see the look in his eyes, see if he wanted peace.**_

_**But she couldn't, and had to rely on his voice alone without the presence of his mask.**_

"_**Peace." He mused, pressing his lips against the crook of her neck and shoulder. "Love. Not in this life, Avatar."**_

"_**Korra!"**_

_**She was running fast, giggling as Tonraq chased her, still dressed in his bloodstained hunting parka. From the doorway of their hut Senna laughed, waving her broom at them, braids swaying in the wind.**_

"_**Get back here before you fall, little tigerseal!"**_

_**But Korra was screaming with laughter as she rounded their hut, ponytails whipping in the wind. She screeched when Tonraq caught her around the middle, and swung her around in the air.**_

"_**I'm not a tigerseal, daddy!" She crowed, punching the air with her fist. A gush of fire shot out, crimson and gold painting the chilly air. "I'm the Avatar!"**_

_**Some nights Korra wished that she was just a regular woman, and Amon just a man.**_

_**It was the lonely days without him that cut her the most, and the blindfold tied around her eyes.**_

_**It was knowing that she would probably never see her lover's face.**_

_**Sometimes she was able to close her eyes and pretend when Amon held her, discard all thoughts of war and shame until she, Avatar Korra, was just a woman in the arms of her man.**_

_**But sometimes was beginning to not be enough for her.**_

_**Korra wanted forever.**_


	29. Chapter 29

"Korra!"

Somewhere, in the hazy fog of her dream world, someone was trying to wake her up.

Caught between a sea of roaring snow and an uncomfortably warm room, Korra jerked away from the pair of grabbing hands, and pressed her face further down.

"Korra, wake up!"

Her cheek slammed into a slick, cold surface and Korra flinched, jolting to sit up straight and glare groggily at Bolin, who had been the source of the whisper screams and hands that had terrified her awake.

It was then that she noticed the entire English class staring and giggling at her, and Korra came to the obvious and embarrassing realization that she had fallen asleep in class.

_Again._

Her cheek throbbed, and Korra gritted her teeth as her gaze rose to meet Amon's, who was waiting patiently at the front of the class.

He stood at the whiteboard, marker in one hand, open textbook in the other, and Korra turned an alarming shade of scarlet as her cheek twinged painfully, and as the other students giggled and whispered at her disheveled, half awake state and her obvious coming humiliation.

"Stay after class to make up for the time you spent asleep in the middle of my lesson, Miss Kaya."

Amon's voice was cool and emotionless, the same he'd use for any other student in the class, but his eyes were a completely different story.

It seemed that every time Korra looked into them, they blazed like fire. She spent countless minutes wasted on gushing over them in her mind, which, she had to admit, was retarded. She wasn't some twelve year old with a crush. She was Korra Kaya, an Avatar in her past life with many more memories to recover, and a tournament to win.

But the fire in his eyes reminded her of the blue flames that danced on the sugar cube placed on an Absinthe glass and struck with a match: glowing, flickering blue.

And those eyes were currently locked on her bruised cheek, and Korra covered it with her hand, turning even redder.

"Yes, sir."

With her hand still pressed to her cheek, which was splotched with a shade of purple close to black, Korra gave Bolin a nice, steady glare, and redirected it at Mako when Mako dared to snicker at the lovely shade of tomato red that currently tinted Korra's face.

Class dragged on, and Korra found herself dreading the end. It meant that she'd have to stay behind and be late for swim practice, and Coach was sure to give her extra laps for that. She also knew that Amon would scold the hell out of her for falling asleep in class.

Korra knew it was not the kind of scolding that led to kisses, and after hearing Tahno accuse her of fucking her English teacher for good grades, Korra wanted to be a little more cautious.

Maybe she'd lock the door after everyone left.

Or, judging from the annoyed scowl that Amon wore, maybe not.

She rubbed sleepily at her eyes, and wished that she could tuck her head into the cradle of her arms again and doze, but she doubted Amon would be appreciate that and forced herself to stay awake through the rest of the lesson.

After what seemed like an eternity of discussing the ethics of "Brave New World", the bell finally rang, and the rest of the class lurched to their feet, making a b-line for the exit.

"See you after class!" Bolin said apologetically, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze before following Mako over to the door.

Mako gave her a small smile that could've been a smirk, but Korra drummed her fingers on her table top instead of flipping him off like she usually would.

She didn't need _another_ detention for giving obscene gestures again.

She watched her friends leave, and gave a long, tired sigh, hauling her swim bag up on her desk to use it as a makeshift pillow.

The familiar smells of chlorine, apple blossom shampoo, and laundry detergent that clung to her bag after years of toting around towels, her shampoo and bathing suit were comforting, and she would have drifted off to sleep again had it not been for Amon's presence in the room.

Fire crackled beneath her skin, and she shivered at the feeling of the flames that were always present when Amon was near, like hot coals burning beneath her skin and bones.

"Korra."

He said her name calmly, patiently, and Korra gave an answering groan, muffled by her swim bag.

"_Whaaaaaaaaat?_"

She was grumpy, and dreading swim practice. She was still sore from training at Air Temple Island with the boys and Tenzin the day before, and didn't feel up to an extra dozen laps because Amon had decided to be an asshole and keep her after class for falling asleep.

He knew damn well she was tired and pushing herself so that The Fire Ferrets could win the tournament next month.

"Come here."

Korra looked up at him over her arms, and scowled.

"I'm tired." She replied, as she glared at him. "You come over here."

He was seated in the very comfortable looking leather office chair placed before his desk, and Korra wasn't about to get up and walk all the way up to the front of the room just so he could scold her and send her to swim practice.

No, if Korra was going to be late, she was going to be slightly _rested._

He gave her a long, smouldering look that threatened something far worse than a scolding, and Korra grudgingly dragged herself up out of her chair, and made her way to the front of the room.

When she stood front of his desk she crossed her arms over her chest, and sighed again.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep in class again and missing the lesson and blah blah blah. Can I go to practice now?"

Her grumbled apology was by no means sincere, and she scowled, biting her bottom lip.

"Where did you acquire such a nasty bruise?"

Korra felt her heart sink all the way into her stomach.

_Crap._

"Practice?"

She answered his question with a sheepish half question, hoping that he'd just give it up and let her be on her merry way.

But, of course, Amon never gave up on much.

"Or, perhaps, that boy from the Wolfbats." He answered icily.

Korra snorted.

"I guess some things never change." She remarked, smirking. "Do you have Lieu follow me around when you can't?"

Amon looked unamused. _Very _unamused.

"Tahno decided that he was going to try and rile me up by making a few very nasty implications about our student-teacher-relationship." Korra admitted, after being nearly burned alive by Amon's glare. "So, naturally, I had a few things to say. And then after that he decided that he was going to punch me in the face. Needless to say he's now in a lot of pain and won't be fathering any children in the near future."

Amon didn't look happy about that in any sort of way, shape, or form, and frowned.

"What exactly did the boy imply?"

Korra smirked.

"Well, if I remember correctly, his exact words were 'You're fucking your English teacher for passing grades." She answered, with a wicked smile. "Which makes no sense, by the way. My grades are fine, even if I _do_ suck at English, and you don't treat me any differently in class. Outside of class, on the other hand…"

Korra gave him an devious grin, licking her upper lip for emphasis.

"Anyway, I shut him up. I'm pretty sure he won't spread that stupid rumor around. And even if he did try, no one would believe him. Everyone thinks that I think you're an asshole."

Amon raised an eyebrow.

"Am I?"

Korra rocked back on her heels, still grinning.

"Sometimes. But I like you that way."

She leaned forward over his desk, propping herself up on her elbows, and kissed him, quickly but sweetly.

"Off to practice with you." Amon said, after stroking a stray lock of hair that had escaped her ponytail away from her face. "Don't fall asleep in class again."

Korra tried her best to look offended, but failed miserably, still smug from the kiss.

"Hey, I wasn't sleeping! I was remembering!"

Amon didn't question her, but the look was there in his eyes, so Korra told him anyway.

"It was so strange. I saw you speaking in front of a crowd with that creepy mask on, and it just changed really quick. Then I was someplace up really high, and I was looking down into the bay. I saw your mask floating in the water, eyes up."

Amon seemed to tense, hands gripping the edge of his desk.

Korra shot him a puzzled look.

"Pretty weird, huh?"

Amon's expression was neutral, like ice.

"Very much so."

She frowned at the tone of his voice, and stroked his cheek, fingertips grazing the scarred skin there tenderly.

"What's even weirder was the way that I felt." Korra added, brushing the pad of her thumb across his scarred lower lip. "When I watched you on the stage, I was angry. I was completely and utterly pissed off at you for some reason, and I wanted to jump up and kick the crap out of you. But when I was looking down into the bay, and I saw your mask float up to the surface of the water, I was crushed. I was so sad that it felt like I was going to throw myself down into the bay to go get you. And the mask was just floating there, and it didn't feel right."

Slowly, she learned to tell the difference between dreams and memories, even the ones that wormed their way into her dreams at night. Those were still real, as terrible or wonderful as they were.

Amon was silent.

Korra made her away to his side of the desk and hoisted herself up onto his lap, threading her arms around him and tucking her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder. He held her, arms tight around her, and Korra sighed sleepily once again.

Not all of her memories of him were nice ones. Time and time again she had seen him take the bending of innocents, and not so innocents. She had seen him beat the hell out of her, and she had seen herself beat him right back.

But Korra knew that he was sorry for the things that he had done, so some of the memories didn't bother her as much as they should have.

Korra closed her eyes, and smiled.

She wished that moments like those could last forever.


	30. Chapter 30

"I brought you dinner!"

Korra sauntered into Amon's living room, a hot, foil covered plate resting gingerly in her hands, sweatshirt sleeves pulled down low to protect her hands from the hot china.

Amon looked up from his work, stapled essay packets layered across the coffee table, red pen still scratching away.

"I helped mom cook tonight." Korra said proudly, smiling at him. "There's seal and sea prunes and fried fish, just how you like them."

Amon's smile was worth the three hours Korra had slaved away in the kitchen, risking Senna's wrath when she spilled things and fed tidbits of seal to Naga, who always followed her into the kitchen the times that Korra cooked or helped her mom.

Korra had snuck downstairs to reheat a plate she had set aside on the stove the moment she was sure her parents were asleep, and had run over to Amon's with the steaming hot plate her hands.

"Thank you." Amon said sincerely, rising to join her in the kitchen as she flicked on the lights and ripped the foil off of the plate.

Korra gave him a long, lingering kiss, nearly swooning as he crushed her against him.

When he finally let her go she nearly swooned, leaning against him and looking up into his eyes.

"I know how much you like our Tribe cooking." She murmured, still smiling. "Did you eat yet?"

He kissed the top of her head and turned away to gather silverware from a drawer near the counter, and sat down at his kitchen table.

"No." he answered, as Korra sat across from him after swiping a bottle of water from his fridge. "Perhaps I expected you."

Korra made a face at him, and cracked the bottle open with her teeth, spitting the cap out and drinking deeply from it. She was tired; Swim Practice had been brutal, and her hands felt bruised all over from taking out some pent up frustration on the little heavy bag in her room. Her punches from multiple styles were far from perfect.

And her dreams woke her up late at night, frustrating and still torn into little bits that came out of order, one at a time, shuffled around in days and weeks. She had to write everything down and slowly piece it together until she had a finished memory.

She had a handful of finished ones: Tarrlok kidnapping her and Amon chasing her halfheartedly, Amon scaring the Spirits out of her after he had ambushed her with Chi-Blockers on Avatar Aang Island, the Pro-bending Championship match ending in fire and broken glass, countless practice sessions with Mako and Bolin, and Air-Bending training sessions with Tenzin.

She knew she had been the Avatar. Amon was Amon, leader of the Equalists, her worst enemy. He hated bending, and she was the symbol of it. They clashed, reveled in the nights stolen together, and that was all that Korra knew so far.

Little bits and pieces of her childhood with Tonraq and Senna in a village spread out among glaciers were surfacing, along with long rides on Naga near The White Lotus's stronghold. She knew lots of things instinctively, from the thoughts of her past self during the memories: knew that she was important, that Tenzin was going to be angry that she'd ditched the White Lotus Sentries _again, _that she loved Pema's cooking and thought that Tahno wore more eyeliner than the street walkers in the Red Lantern district.

Yes, things were slowly coming together, but Korra had decided that she would never learn to love waking up in the middle of the night covered in sweat with reality and memory fighting for dominance.

There was no sleeping after those little episodes, so Korra's heavy bag seemed to be getting more attention than it ever had been before.

"I bet you did." She replied, setting the bottle still half full on the table. " Even back then I always thought you could read minds and turn invisible."

Amon chuckled around a mouthful of food, and dabbed at his lips with a napkin.

"And why is that?"

Korra frowned.

"Are you kidding me?" She complained, as he ate his dinner. "First off, you're always popping up and finding me, no matter where I'm at. Second, you're quiet and I never hear you coming. And third, every time I'm about to say something you _know_ what I'm thinking."

By the time Korra's dramatic explanation was over, complete with hand gestures, Amon was finished eating and Korra threw the foil and paper plate away, rinsing the silver wear off and placing into its proper place in the dishwasher.

All of her movements were casual and practiced, but inside she was beaming. Though she had been visiting Amon for months at night, and, sometimes during the day, and learned where everything was, being able to do little domestic things for him never lost its charm. She still smiled when she buttoned his shirt or helped his straighten his tie in the few mornings she came over before class for a little early morning quickie, and nearly glowed when he let her rub his back after sex.

Korra had discovered that she gave rather excellent back rubs; years of her dad and Pema smoothing out knotted muscles had taught her to knead and rub a tense back or limb into relaxed submission, something she was now utilizing.

And it certainly was a bonus when Amon returned the favor. His hands were magic, filled with heat and strength when he rubbed her sore back and calves, her tense thighs and bruised biceps.

Korra followed Amon quietly into the living room where she curled up beside him on the couch, head tucked against his neck as he graded a stack of worksheets with his merciless red pen. One of his arms was wrapped around her middle while he graded his work with his free hand, stack of papers set on the couch arm on his left while Korra dozed lightly in his lap.

She drifted into the bubbling warm happiness of simply being held by Amon, the fire beneath her skin tame and seemingly sleepy for the moment. It was dormant, much like her, snoozing beneath the silken surface of her skin. Her arms were draped loosely around him, allowing Amon to move her if he became uncomfortable.

He paused, pen held aloft in the air as his eyes skimmed the page he had been grading, and he stroked Korra's hair, loose from its ties and hanging in dark waves down her back.

He liked her hair that way, unbound from her usual style, so Korra let it down when she came to him at night, thought it got in the way and tangled easily.

She smiled against his neck, lips brushing the skin there, and sighed as he abandoned his work and smoothed a hand down her back, fingertips like little licks of flame when they brushed the skin laid bare by her shirt, which was wrinkled and riding up.

_**She hated the Gala already.**_

_**Tenzin insisted that they attend because it had been thrown in her honor, and although she had worn the garments before, she still despised her formal Water Tribe dress. Although her arms were the only limbs that were bare, (and on her insistence too, because sleeves had always felt hindering when she fought) she felt exposed in the dress. Trapped.**_

_**And it didn't help that all eyes were on her.**_

_**There was a new person to meet and a new face to memorize every time Avatar Korra took a step, politicians to suck up to and rich old ladies to compliment. Although Meelo's bathroom incident had been amusing, the evening was dull, and made her nervous.**_

_**Tenzin kept going off, too, to greet other Council members, and Korra felt shifty.**_

_**The music was unlike anything she would have chosen, and the food too. She didn't dare get something to eat, and although her heart leaped when she saw Mako and Bolin, it sank back down into her stomach when she saw Mako on another girl's arm.**_

_**Jealously soon followed when it became clear that they were together.**_

_**And Korra decided that the evening could not have gotten worse as she forced herself to mingle, stiff and fidgety in the well lit, fancy ballroom.**_

_**She soon migrated to the back, intent on becoming a wallflower at her own gala.**_

_**There were weary couples and single men seated on uncomfortable looking benches padded with silk, and Korra was dismayed when the only one only half full was in a shadowy corner, where one man in modern looking formal Water Tribe garb sat, half hidden in shadow.**_

_**She shot him a glare, arms tucked around her for some sort of comfort. As she made out broad, strong shoulders, dark hair, and expensive blue cloth from a distance, she found herself wishing for Naga, no, for Naga and her room back at Air Temple Island with its solitude.**_

_**But of course, Tarrlok was coming over, and everything was going to go from bad to worse.**_

_**She just didn't know how.**_

_**Yet, anyway.**_

"Once a creeper, always a creeper." Korra murmured against his throat, lips brushing his skin. "That was you on the bench, wasn't it?"

She felt Amon's chuckle rumble through his chest, and knew he was smiling.

It was strange how she knew that sometimes, whenever Amon smiled, frowned, or scowled when she couldn't see his face.

Strange, yet right.

"Is that a complaint I hear?" He murmured back, hand sliding down to clasp her hip, drawing a shiver out of her.

He was smirking now, she knew he was.

"Did it sound like one?" She questioned, curling her fingers into the fabric of his shirt. "Because it wasn't. It was just an observation."

He stood in one quick, fluid motion, and slung her over his shoulder fireman-style, climbing the staircase as she laughed, beating her fists against his back.

"I don't know." He purred, as he dumped her down onto her bed, sending her sprawling onto the feather pillows and silk. "It sounded very much like a complaint to me. And as you know, I like to address all of my complaints to the best of my ability."

She shuddered beneath his fiery gaze, eyes glassy with lust.

"It might have been a complaint."

He smiled.

"I thought so."


	31. Chapter 31

Day by day, things were becoming clearer and clearer.

Korra wasn't sure if she liked it.

Three thick, spiral bound note books were filled up with her memories, organized to the best of her ability. It was really hard to tell the time between each event, but Korra had managed a rough sort of timeline in both her mind and on paper.

So far, she didn't like half of what she saw.

There were sweet, happy memories there: Scenes of her childhood, of her family and of hanging out with the boys in Republic City. There were even sweeter ones of her and Amon, of lying in bed with him discussing mundane things, moments of semi-peaceful near political discussions, and rather funny scenes of sneaking into houses, bases, and into her room at Air Temple Island to make love.

The other memories were completely different.

The hatred between her and Amon grew and grew after each passing battle, and Korra gathered bits and pieces from a rather large, almost war like battle that she did not like at all. Passing visions of banners printed with Amon's mask had been hung from buildings, posters plastered everywhere. And there was a terrible, incomplete scene of watching Tenzin, Ikki, Pema, Jinora, Meelo and a tightly wrapped little bundle leaving on Tenzin's Sky Bison, rising into the sky only to be followed far behind by big airships painted with Equalist symbols.

But no matter how terrible the battle, Korra knew how to keep the past separate from the present, and did it well, though the thoughts lingered heavily at the back of her mind at times.

"Ok, move back." Korra murmured into her mic, moving her character back step by step, machine gun raised. "Just move back really slowly Bolin, and then throw a Molotov at her, alright?"

She adjusted her Beach Head headset and crammed a Twizler into her mouth, eyes glued onto Francis, Bolin's character, as he moved back just the right distance.

Korra took aim, and waited.

The Witch was a zombie character that usually sat in dark corners of the Map and cried loudly, but rose up and attacked if encountered by one of the characters, or became lit with a flashlight. Although Left 4 Dead was their forte, they enjoyed Call Of Duty Modern Warfare 3 much more if only because there were dozens of players in one game, therefore easy to troll and enjoy. Left 4 Dead only consisted of four players in one regular game, three players that were almost always Korra, Mako, and Bolin, the last slot fillable by some random online player that chose to fill it.

Much to Korra's disappointment, Asami didn't like video games. She'd tried to fill their last spot once or twice but grew bored at the gameplay, and, quite frankly, sucked. So although Korra wished that Asami liked to play, their fourth spot usually went unfilled and was a computer.

Which wasn't that bad, seeing as Computer played characters liked to heal often.

"Wait, what are we doing?" Mako's voice crackled over the mic, punctuated by the crunching of what Korra thought to be a mouthful of chips. "Why don't we just rush her?"

She squirmed, punching the pillow behind her to make herself more comfortable, and petted Naga, who laid flopped on her side at the foot of Korra's bed. She grabbed another Twizler and took a slug of her espresso before groaning and adjusting her character's position, so that the Witch was in better sight.

When Bolin threw the Molotov, the Witch would catch on fire, and they'd all open fire on her. Mako always chose a single shot weapon, like the scope snipe or the shotgun, while Korra liked more rapid fire weapons and Bolin liked Melee. Therefore, Bolin was always the one to throw the molotovs and Pipe Bombs.

And Mako asked why they didn't just blitz the Witch every time they encountered her, even though he should've known the answer after years of playing the game.

"_Because, _Mako!" Korra grumbled around a mouthful of candy. "The Witch is going to kill you. And then Me and Bolin are going to have to search all of the buildings nearby until you ReSpawn. And I don't want to waste time on that again. Do you?"

"I'm not going to die! I'm just saying we should move in and open fire!"

Korra moved Louis in front of Bill, Mako's character, to try and keep him from firing. If he did her health would go down, and then what would that solve? She'd just bully Mako into healing her, and then he wouldn't have a First Aid Kit for the rest of the Dark Carnival Map.

"Well I'm _just saying _you're an idiot." Korra shot back. "Bolin, throw the molotov and then we'll all fire."

Bolin obediently switched his hatchet to a molotov, and let it fly.

Korra crowed in victory as it hit the Witch dead on, causing her to scream and fly at Bolin with its crazy claws. Bolin's character hacked at it with his hatchet and Korra and Mako fired, bullets raining down on the Witch. Blood and gore flew everywhere, wet splattering noises blending in with the screaming, clashing Witch themed music playing.

The Witch went down with only a little bit of Bolin's health down, and they continued on into the roller coaster part of the Map.

"Told you so." Korra gloated, as the Horde moved in and their characters ran down the roller coaster tracks. Behind them, the zombies surged, the screaming of a Hunter coming closer and closer. "But we should probably turn and take that Hunter out before he jumps one of us and we fall down."

They were cresting over one of the tall drops when the Hunter jumped on Mako's character and he gave a yell so loud that Korra's ears popped.

She cussed, turned her character, and open fired on the Hunter that was now tearing into Mako's character, blood flying everywhere.

"Don't hit me!" Mako yelled, as she let a spray of bullets fly down on her target. "The Hunter! Hit the Hunter!"

Korra switched to her Melee weapon, a Gibson Guitar, and started wailing on the Hunter.

The Zombies were gaining behind them but the Hunter finally died, and Bolin helped Mako's character get up as Korra open fired on the wave of Zombies that were coming closer and closer.

The realistic screaming and blood spatter flashed across the screen of Korra's laptop as she aimed and shot furiously, leading her team down the roller coaster track.

Only to be charged by a Tank Zombie, and eaten by the horde.

"Dammit!" Korra swore, as Bolin, Mako, and the computer were swallowed up and devoured by the horde. "We almost got it this time!"

The Dark Carnival was the only map that the Fire Ferrets had trouble beating, and after five attempts throughout the night, Korra was tired, and her eyes burned.

"I'm calling it a night, guys." She said, checking the right side of the toolbar for the time. It was eleven already; they'd been playing since seven, and combined with a day at school, swim practice, and sets of Katas throughout the day, Korra was tired of video games.

"Awwwwwww!" Bolin whined, as the loading bar filled up and sent them back to the game lobby. "But what about Call Of Duty and trolling noobs?!"

Korra yawned into her mic, her jaw cracking as she did, and stretched.

"We'll do that tomorrow or something." She replied, using a clothes pin to close her bag of twizzlers. "Because if I sleep in tomorrow and miss my mom's Saturday morning french toast breakfast, I'm going to kill all of you. Night!"

She closed the game and slipped off her headset, shutting her computer down. She got up and shook the pins and needles out of her legs before gathering up her junk food stash and returning it to her desk drawer, where Naga couldn't get to it.

"Not that you'd look for it now anyway, huh Naga?" Korra teased, prodding the sleeping Labrador with her toe.

Naga grumbled in her sleep, and rolled over, her back facing Korra as she continued to snooze at the end of her bed.

Korra chuckled, and stumbled off to the bathroom, but managed to stumble _quietly_, so that she wouldn't wake up her parents. She couldn't help but grin as her dad's thunderous snoring echoed in her parents' bedroom, even with the door closed.

She took a long, hot shower, taking care to comb the special conditioner Asami had given her through her hair, letting it sit for a few minutes before rinsing it out under the shower head, dragging her comb slowly through the wet waves of her hair until she was done.

She felt wonderfully sleepy when she came back to her room, only to find Naga sprawled over half of her bed.

"Naga!" Korra whisper screamed, snapping her fingers and holding her towel up. "Bad! Move, girl!"

Naga grunted, her tail wagging, but didn't move an inch.

Korra sighed, unable to be angry at the big, silly Labrador for more than a second, and dug around in her closet for a pair of shorts and a tank top to sleep in.

Once she was dressed she tossed her towel into her hamper and flopped down onto her bed, nudging Naga with her foot until the dog finally got up, grunted again, and curled up at the end of Korra's bed into a ball of fur and doggy snores.

It was then that Korra could enjoy her bed with its cold pillows and cool sheets, sprawling on her back, damp hair fanned out around her head and shoulders.

Her eyes drifted half closed and she breathed like Tenzin and Pema had taught her to do during meditation, and she felt way more comfortable laying down in her pajamas than she ever had sitting on a mat in the Air Temple.

She took deep, even breaths, letting herself feel the way air sank into her chest, hold it, and then let it flow out just as slow and deep.

Korra had never had any luck with meditation, though Mako and Bolin and Tenzin's kids had it down perfectly. They said it was a wonderful way to relax and think things through, and when Korra found that she was way too impatient and twitchy to be good at it like Mako and Bolin were, she was the tiniest bit jealous.

But now, as she sank down into a wonderful feeling of just _peace_ and warmth, she knew she had no reason to be jealous anymore.

The key to meditation seemed to be relaxing and patience, and Korra had finally found those things.

Korra breathed, eyes closed as she felt a drifting, light feeling sweep through her body almost like air, like a warm summer breeze lingering on her skin and deep inside.

For the first time since she had laid eyes on Amon, the fire living beneath her skin gave way to a cool, flowing feeling, like tides rushing beneath her skin and bones.

She drifted, weightless, hollowness becoming half full, only half empty.

Korra's breath slowed, and she dreamed.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Metal Benders were magnetized by Mechs.**_

_**Benders were herded into prisons.**_

_**A mask was placed onto Aang's statue.**_

_**The Bending arena was transformed into a place of worship.**_

_**All of this happened before Avatar Korra's very eyes, and she had to watch, figuratively and physically licking her wounds as Amon took over Republic City with his Equalists and weapons.**_

_**The End Game had finally come.**_

_**It was something that Korra knew would happen, but had not fully accepted. She had pushed this fact to the very back of her mind, into the depths of her heart where it lay, silent.**_

_**But now, those facts had emerged.**_

_**And Korra was angry.**_

_**The only thing she held close to her heart was that her parents and family were safe in their own lands, and were not in the city.**_

_**That, and Tenzin and his family had escaped on Oogi with Chief Bei Fong.**_

_**Reinforcements were on their way, Fire Nation warships and weapons led by their General. She would tear Amon down from the throne he had built from her city.  
Things would turn back to normal.**_

_**Except they wouldn't.**_

_**There was no 'Normal' for Avatar Korra, lover of the Equalist Leader.**_

'_**Normal' was gone, and 'Normal' would never happen again.**_

_**There was no 'Normal' when you had to kill the very thing that you loved.**_

_**Betrayal.**_

_**It was an icy, living thing beneath her skin. She would have thought that fire would better personalize Betrayal, like it did anger, but she was wrong. Ice was better. Ice numbed things. Ice destroyed by freezing and shattering, by decaying and infecting.**_

_**Ice was still**_

_**Ice was silent.**_

_**And Korra was silent, HAD to be silent, as Tarrlok's words spilled through her very being.**_

_**Lies, she had thought.**_

_**They had to be lies, the memories that he offered her and Mako. They had to be the delusions of a Council Man gone mad.**_

_**But slowly, logic broke through the fire, and turned it to ice.**_

_**Tarrlok's explanations made everything fit into place:**_

_**Why he had never allowed her to see his face.**_

_**Why his victims seemed frozen as they knelt, waiting for their bending to be removed.**_

_**The way he moved.  
The way he fought.**_

_**The color of his skin.**_

_**His dark hair.**_

_**The way he basked in the moonlight with her after making love.**_

_**All of it, all of it lies.**_

_**It was like a puzzle completed, and everything made sense.**_

_**She parted her lips to speak his name, but the ice was there, and she could not feel.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Tenzin and his family were crowded around Pema and her new baby, the little green eyed boy cuddled in his mother's arms.**_

_**Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo were leaning on their mother and father, gazing down in absolute wonder at their new little brother, cooing at him.**_

_**The whole scene brought tears to her eyes, the beauty of it, the rightness.**_

_**Light bubbled up inside her at the sight of her mentor's family, at the new life, but she crushed it down instead to say what she had to say.**_

_**To break the peace.**_

"_**I'm so sorry to interrupt, but more airships are coming."**_

_**Stupid.**_

_**Stupid.**_

_**All her fault.**_

_**If only she hadn't been swayed by him, ensnared by the way his lips glided over her skin, the way strength seemed to flow from within him, the way moonlight seemed to cling to him as she watched him fight.**_

_**The way he made her feel like a goddess, and, at times, just a woman.**_

_**If she had not given into temptation, she would not have to tear this family apart.**_

_**But she had.**_

_**He had her on her knees.**_

_**Panic had set in as he glared down at her, no mercy whatsoever in his eyes.**_

_**She knew their color now, and the heritage they carried with him.**_

_**The lies he had cast away, to reveal himself.**_

_**Didn't he love her? She loved him. She loved him and she hated him, and as Mako yelled and screamed the ice was a blizzard inside of her as his he lowered his thumb, fingers tight on her neck.**_

_**The end.**_

_**The end.**_

_**Everything was ending.**_

_**Her own blood was rebelling against her, and he had her on her KNEES.**_

_**It was over.**_

_**The memories were not hers.**_

_**They were AANG'S.**_

_**All along she had thought them to be dreams, hallucinations. After all, they only came to her on the brink of unconsciousness, or physical trauma. They only came when she was nearly dead or hurt, so how could she think them real?**_

_**Until now.**_

_**Inside Tarrlok's metal prison, everything made sense now. **_

_**His bloodbending, why he had it, why he had risen as a Council Member. **_

_**Why he had used her, used Chief Bei Fong, and treated the Non-Benders like criminals.**_

_**It all made sense, because the memories weren't hers.**_

_**But they were part of her, part of another life, and now she understood.**_

_**They were lounging in bed, his bed, and she was tucked against him, one scarred arm wrapped around her, fingertips tracing the notches of her spine.**_

"_**Why do you always do that?" She wondered aloud, rather drowsily.**_

_**Amon chuckled, and she smiled as his chest moved beneath her cheek with the laugh.**_

"_**Do what, Avatar?"**_

_**She closed her eyes, and pressed against him, snuggling closer.**_

"_**Hold me like this." She slurred, on the edge of sleep. "When you hate my guts."**_

_**He chuckled again, and his next words might've been a dream.**_

"_**I do not recall hating you, Avatar."**_

_**Silence, and moonlight on her skin.**_

_**A quiet, fleeting whisper.**_

"_**I could never hate you."**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Dear precious readers and the legendary Amorra tag,**

**BEFORE YOU FREAK OUT, THIS LETTER HIDES THE NEWEST CHAPTER OF PERHAPS IN ANOTHER LIFE. IT IS BELOW, BUT I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU'D TAKE A MINUTE TO READ THIS.  
ALSO, THIS FIC IS NOT DEAD, NOR WILL IT DIE.**

**Now that I've got that out of the way, (Mostly because I didn't want you guys to have panic attacks thinking that this whole chapter was an author's note or a 'this fic has died' notice) hey there! Long time no see! I'm sure a lot of you are wondering where I have been, where I went, and why this fic, which had been updated every week for half a year, has gone un updated for so long.**

**Well I shall finally tell ALL OF YOU what has kept me from one of my most loved fandoms, fanfictions, and let's not forget YOU GUYS. I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**Some of you might say I'm trolling or lying, or making excuses, but my friends and beloved readers will know that these events I am about to list are absolutely true. **

**On April 29****th**** of this year, my mom died of heart failure. Most of you might know this already, as I made several Tumblr posts about it, but it was what really started my temporary hiatus. I was able to pick myself up after organizing a flower drive for her, and braved through her funeral with the help of my boyfriend Jeffrey, my friends, and the crew members of the S.S. Amorra. I think I might have updated after that, but then Jeffrey came home for two weeks on Summer leave, and we went to a convention. After that I started another semester at my College, and became overwhelmed with school work. **

**On July 12****th**** of this year, my father died on Rosecrans and Studebaker street. He fell off his bike and suffered heart failure, and died on a public sidewalk. Being my dad's oldest daughter, I was made next of kin. I had no money, no help, save for kind friends of the family who helped me pay for the County to cremate my father. It was what he wanted but I still feel horrible for not giving him a big funeral like my mom was given. With the help of friends and family I was able to host a ceremony at a public park for him, but that was it.**

**The experience humbled me beyond belief, and I'm still suffering. I'm not going to lie to you guys and say that everything is peachy. I have had to bury both of my parents within months of each other and it is something I will probably never ever forget. It will always be there in the back of my mind.**

**Within weeks of that my Aunt Zola, who was like a surrogate mother to me, was diagnosed with the late stages of brain and lung cancer. I visited her several times, as she lived almost three hours away from us, and watched as she died slowly. She passed two months ago, and when I last saw her, she could barely speak to me. **

**Two days after that, my Aunt Dee passed away of old age.**

**Both aunts were my grandfather's sisters. He is still getting over these losses, and so am I. He's my family, like a mom and dad put together. He's the one who has raised me, always encouraged me to write and do good in school and be a good person and an independent woman. I take care of him. He's my family.**

**I'm telling all of you guys this not to make you feel sorry for me. I'm not trying to get any attention, gain followers, or make friends based on these tragedies. **

**I want all of you to understand exactly what made me give up for a little while.**

**Writing is what I am. I've been writing since I was an abused middle schooler with a hatred for everything pink and happy. Writing is what keeps me alive and breathing, save for my man, who's always been there for me.**

**Writing is my power. It is the way I connect with people. It is the way I express myself. I paint pictures with words, I give gifts of words, I breathe, eat, sleep and think words. In these six months that I have been gone, I have gained new experiences. Just last week my little sister had her baby. I watched her deliver, and I have a beautiful little nephew named Averham Joseph. I have seen the miracle of life. I have known loss, love, and friendship beyond belief these past six months.**

**When you have something close to your heart ripped away, it's an indescribable feeling. It's hard to get up after that. It's hard to wake up in the morning, it's hard to eat, it's hard to get dressed and breathe and say to yourself, "I'm going to do something productive today!" and mean it at the same time. It took me a long time to pick myself up, and actually **_**want**_** to do things. I missed writing and music and you guys so much, but it took me time to finally be able to do these things again.**

**And now that I feel whole again, or as whole as I'm going to get, I'M BACK.**

**I can't promise that I won't leave again, because things happen. My life is chaotic, filled with family issues, tough college classes, a wonderful relationship with the love of my life, and now loss. **

**But what I CAN PROMISE IS THAT THIS FIC WILL BE FINISHED ONE WAY OR ANOTHER. I will NOT leave you guys hanging. You will know how this story ends, and that is my promise to you. **

**My readers are important to me. I read every SINGLE review, comment, message, ask, and fanmail that you guys send me, and I cherish them. I hold each and every one of your words close to my heart. I read them when I feel sad or empty, or when I feel like giving up.**

**They warm my heart.**

**If you've read this far, thank you. Thank you for understanding. Thank you for your forgiveness and your kindness and your EVERLASTING PATIENCE. Thank you for the reviews that make me smile, laugh, rage, cry, and share with my friends and my boyfriend. Thank you for waiting so patiently for me, thank you for all the words of encouragement, thank you for helping me hold on and pull myself together.**

**Now enjoy the new chapter of Perhaps In Another Life, and I'll see you next update!**

**Also, hope you enjoy the smut.**

**I know I did. (Writing it, that is.)**

**Sincerely,**

**BizarreSerenity,**

**First Mate of the S.S. Amorra**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXO**

Korra woke with a choked back scream to sweat soaked sheets, and the smell of cinnamon drifting up the stairs.

Shakily, she kicked at the sheets tangled around her legs, and stood, stumbling over to her desk for a pen and the newest of the memory notebooks.

She spent a while frantically scribbling down what she had dreamed before balling up her sheets and tossing them in her hamper. She took a long, unnecessarily angsty shower before going downstairs for breakfast, lured by the smell of fresh french toast.

"Good morning, honey!"

Thankfull that not even bad memories could destroy her appetite, Korra let her mom dote on her and wolfed down a full plate of french toast slathered with freshly whipped cream and sliced fruit, and all the coffee she could handle.

Tonraq was already gone and at work, so it was just Korra and Senna at the table, Naga curled up at their feet as they ate in comfortable silence.

When she was finished, Korra dutifully washed the dishes for her mother before returning upstairs to get dressed, trailed closely by her dog. Korra was in the mood for a run, and Naga could sense the restlessness that lingered in everything Korra did, from the way she pulled on her favorite pair of blue running shorts, to how fast she tied her Pumas.

"Hey, girl!" Korra called, as she reached for Naga's harness. "Wanna go for a run?"

Already knowing that they were going to take a running trip, Naga danced around, wagging her tail. Korra laughed and tossed Naga's leash and harness into her duffel bag, puzzling the dog.

It wasn't until Korra shoved her phone in her bag along with her wallet that the dog realized that they were going on a _special _run, and nearly knocked Korra over as they clamored down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Korra filled one of her dad's lunch bags with bottles of water, and then tossed in a bunch of frozen ice packs from the freezer so that the water would stay nice and cold.

After a hug from her mom and a promise to be careful Korra was out the door, Naga following close behind. She jingled her keys merrily at her dog, and Naga whined, prancing around her mistress.

Korra slid into the driver's seat, but not before unlocking the door to the backseat so that her dog could jump in.

Naga obediently laid down on the seats, and Korra closed the door, tossing her bag down on the back floor boards.

She had just slid her key into the ignition and was flipping through the leather bound CD book she kept tucked in the center console when she felt fire prickle beneath her skin, glowing warmly beneath her breastbone.

She looked up and smiled, meeting Amon's eyes as he leaned into the open driver's seat door.

"Good morning." She murmured, as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

She felt him smile as he drew back, and she smiled back.

Naga was, surprisingly, quiet for the first time the Labrador had been around Amon. She sat docilely in the backseat, nose between her paws.

"I felt you dreaming." Amon said, looking as if he had taken a shower only minutes before. His dark hair was still beaded with water, hanging into his eyes. For once he was not wearing a suit: instead he wore comfortable looking shorts, a plain black tank top, and running shoes. "Are you well?"

Korra tried valiantly not to drool at the sight of his perfectly sculpted arms, and saw, for the first time out of his bedroom, the scars that wrapped around them like pearly, jagged ribbons.

"Yeah." Korra answered sheepishly, as he took her hand into his bigger, scarred one, turning it so that it was palm up. "I was just going to take Naga out for a run."

He traced the callouses on her palm, almost as rough as the ones on her knuckles from fighting bare handed. Sometimes Korra felt far too lazy to wrap her hands just for a simple set of reps on her heavy bag, resulting in rough hands.

"Want to come with?" She added impulsively, smiling up at him. "Unless you've got stuff to do or something."

He returned her smile.

"I'd love to."

Her heart soared as he rounded the car to slide into the Passenger's seat, and Korra quickly chose a CD and shoved the book back into the center console before ejecting the Techno mix she and Bolin had been listening to a few days before in favor for a soft rock mix.

"Seat belt." Korra ordered lightly as Amon shut his door.

He smirked at her, and fastened the belt with an audible click before Korra backed out of the driveway, taking extra care to do it at a regular speed instead of her usual breakneck screech.

It was weird, seeing Amon sitting next to her in her little Scion. He looked slightly out of place against the Fire Ferret stickers, the bright skull patterned seat covers and floor mats. Expensive leather and chrome suited him more, and Korra giggled before she could stop herself.

"Something about me amuses you?"

Korra grinned, keeping her eyes on the road as she navigated out of their neighborhood and onto the main streets.

"I wish that you would teach me your mind reading trick." She said instead, Looking for the right freeway ramp as they cruised down the street. She shot a mournful glance at her favorite coffee shop as they passed it, but instead returned to looking for the freeway.

She quickly spotted her desired ramp and weaved through traffic onto the freeway, settling into her seat for the drive, smiling when Amon's hand closed over her free one.

"What about me amuses you?"

Korra sighed, honked her horn when a flashy corvette cut her off, and squeezed her way into the carpool lane to speed up their trip.

"A lot of things."

Naga started to snore from the back seat, and Korra grinned as her dog sprawled belly up on the back seat, paws twitching in the air.

"Such as?"

Korra bit down on her bottom lip, fighting the urge to smile, even as he squeezed her hand, urging her to give him an answer.

Traffic slowed, and Korra silently went over the directions to the state park in her mind,making a note to watch for a few specific road signs that would guide her there.

"Well, for starters, how out of place you look in my car." She replied, finally giving in and smiling at him briefly befire returning attention to the road. "You belong in something ridiculously expensive, with leather seats and climate control."

There was a short pause, and Korra stifled a giggle as she caught a glance of the way a smile threatened to tug at his scarred lips, pulling the scar tissue taunt at the corners of his mouth.

"What else?"

She turned onto another freeway, this one dotted with trees on the side of the road, and scraggly bushes. City scape was giving way to mountains in the distance, and the fancy hillside communities with their snobby rich people, elaborate houses, sports cars that Korra loathed.

"The way you look at me sometimes, like you want to eat me or something." She added, grinning at him. "And the way you play with my hair while you grade papers. You always like my hair down, too."

He chuckled at that, thumb stroking her palm.

"You are delectable." He murmured, as heat simmered beneath her skin at the sound of his dark, dusky voice. "And more often than not I find that I cannot help but give in to the desire that rises whenever I meet your eyes, or feel your skin against mine."

Korra's cheeks flushed, fire rising to swim into her throat, flickering and tinting her vision crimson for a moment.

_Just _a moment.

"And you'll find that I have absolutely no problem with that." Korra husked, trying hard to keep her focus on driving. "In fact I encourage you to give in to that desire as often as you want."

Korra took the correct exit and turned onto Sycamore Street, the huge nature park where she loved to run and hike at looming in the distance.

The park itself was magnificent, boasting trails with beautiful if not rugged scenery, rivers, and its own grove of redwoods deep into the acres of its forest trails.

The Redwood Trail was long, tiring, but worth it, and Korra had ran the trail with Naga at least a dozen times before.

It was her favorite trail, and Korra was more than happy to be able to share it with Amon.

Korra paid the automated parking machine and left the ticket on her dashboard, in plain sight just in case they had meter maids or something patrolling the lot.

She parked in an open space near the front of the main trails, backing in slowly and carefully.

Naga started to whine happily as Korra pulled her leash and harness from her bag, but not before firing off a quick text to her mom, to let her know where she was and not to worry.

Korra got out of the car and stretched , touching her toes and cracking her back with a blissful sigh. Naga bounced out of the car when Amon let her out, circling around Korra and shoving her big, damp nose onto Korra's knee, her tail wagging furiously.

Korra rolled her eyes, but knelt to trap her dog into her special harness and snap her leash on.

"I've seriously never met a dog happier to get on a leash." Korra said, laughing.

She locked up her Scion, tucking her keys into her pocket, smiling at Amon, who looked more tan sexy in his shorts and tank top, exposing his toned legs and muscles arms.

_Spirits, he's hot. No, more than hot. Is there a word that's hotter than hot?_

"I take it that you like what you see?"

Amon leaned in and kissed her, wrapping a strong arm around her waist even as Korra held tightly to Naga's leash, her over sized Labrador barking and whining.

When Amon finally released her, a wildfire had ignited beneath Korra's skin, and her breath came in short, rapid bursts.

"I do." She muttered, glaring at him as Amon smirked rather smugly at her. "Very much."

Before Amon could distract her any further Korra tugged on Naga's leash and started to jog towards the Redwood Trail, her Pumas crunching on the gravel parking lot before she jumped the little brick curb onto the wide,dirt packed trail.

Naga barked, running ahead of her mistress, the special running leash extending to let the big dog gain a little distance. Korra laughed and broke into a brisk run, Amon keeping pace at her side easily, not even the slightest bit winded.

Korra fell into the rhythm of the run, happily and completely at ease with Amon beside her. Their arms brushed, and more than once they exchanged heated looks and smirks,the banter in the car unforgotten.

_This is more than perfect. I could run all day with him._

They passed ancient trees and carpets of wildflowers, craggy boulders and rabbits that ran for cover the moment Naga came into view. Birds sang, diving into trees, ponds, soaring above them in arcs.

It was a hard but satisfying run, and Korra let Naga off of her leash, watching as her dog bounded off to the fresh water creek that ran at the very edge of the Redwood Grove, dotted with low hanging willows and shattered boulders from the last season's mudslides.

Sweaty and tired, Korra took a few deep breaths, wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, gazing around at the familiar grove. The sight of the tall, beautiful trees made the long run worth it, and she took a moment to admire the beauty of their surroundings.

_This is way better then a day of video games and being cooped up in the house._

Suddenly, Amon took her by the wrist and let her over to a particularly tall redwood, settling down against the tree, his back to the trunk.

He pulled her into his lap, cradling her against his chest, stroking damp locks of hair away from her face.

Her heart was still hammering hard from the run, and her skin was damp with sweat, hot and nearly feverish, although she thought that was more from Amon touching her and holding her than it was from the miles they had ran together.

He pressed his lips against the pulse at her neck and she balled her fists into the front of his tank top, gasping as his teeth scraped and nipped at the skin there.

His arm was wrapped around her waist, keeping her upright, but the other wasn't as occupied as his hand slid over her thigh, sending chills down Korra's spine.

She tugged him down to capture his lips, threading her hands in his hair. It was wild from running, damp, hanging in wavy locks down to his ears instead of being brushed back like it usually was.

Korra liked it that way.

She loved the way his scars felt against her skin; soft but jagged, rough at the edges but smooth. She saw the way people looked at Amon, the way they averted their eyes at the sight of his scarred face, or openly stared. She hated the way some edged away from him in crowds, took a few steps away, or laughed.

To Korra, he was beautiful.

She shuddered when Amon's hand ventured down under the waistband of her shorts, fingertips brushing over the soft fabric of her panties, teasing, tugging the garment. She came up for air as he parted her legs, meeting her eyes, smirking so devilishly that her knees shook and her mouth went dry.

"We're going to stay nice and quiet, aren't we?"

He bent his head to murmur this in her ear, lips brushing against it, teeth nibbling at her earlobe.

She could barely manage a nod, but did.

Amon took that as a yes, and Korra stifled a moan as his hand slipped back into her shorts, stroking her through soft cotton already damp with need.

"Because if we don't neither of us will get what we want."

His eyes were like living ice, and they never left hers, even as his hand slipped beneath her panties. He stroked the smooth, soft skin of her thigh, slow, gentle touches, light caresses. Heat was building in her core, rivaling the fire that blazed in her very bones, roaring in her ears.

He was going to drive her _insane._

_TEASE. _

The word flitted through her mind like a curse, and she begged for a kiss, arching her back, tilting her chin. His smirk grew wider, and he turned his head to the side, denying her his lips.

She would've whined about how _unfair_ he was being if he hadn't rubbed his thumb over her wet folds, a rough stroke that made her clench her teeth against the sounds that wanted so desperately to escape.

"I will give you a choice."

His voice was like velvet, black velvet, dark and soft, and she wanted more of it.

She pressed against his hand, arching her hips against him, and he slipped a finger inside of her.

Korra bit down hard on her lip to hold back her gasp, eyes squeezed shut, head tilting back as he played with her, sliding his finger slowly in and out of her tight heat.

"I can take you in the car, and it will be quick, hard, and silent."

To emphasize this he gave her a particularly rough stroke, and she grasped the front of his shirt, hands balling into the fabric in an attempt to somehow distract herself from the heat and pleasure that was beginning to build painfully.

"Or we can go home and I will take you in bed. It will be long, pleasurable, and something we have not tried yet."

Korra wanted and _wanted_ and she knew _exactly_ what she wanted.

She smiled, murmured her choice, and composed herself.

_This is gonna be the longest ride home of my freaking LIFE._


	34. Chapter 34

It was the longest drive of her life, but Amon was kind enough to let her go home to shower and change, which Korra considered a godsend.

She came home to find her mom out shopping, a post-it-note on the fridge written in Senna's loopy cursive, proclaiming that she'd be home later that night with groceries after visiting her book club.

It was then that Korra decided that her day couldn't get any better, and ran upstairs after putting Naga in the backyard, her bag over one shoulder.

She took a short, hot shower, substituting her usual lavender bodywash for a vanilla and brown sugar scrub that she knew would linger sweetly on her skin, combing conditioner into her hair before rinsing it and toweling herself dry.

Her hair hung down in long, damp waves down her back, and Korra tugged on a pair of jeans, shoving her feet into her favorite flip flops and choosing a dark blue V-neck that she knew gave a good view of her ample cleavage, something that she thought Amon might appreciate.

She slid her phone into her back pocket and her keys into her front before locking up the house, walking casually across the street.

After checking that her neighbors were nowhere to be seen, Korra jumped Amon's back fence, a difficult feat in flip flops. The sharp edges of the fencing bit into her palms and she winced as she vaulted over, landing in a crouch in Amon's back yard. She dusted her hands off on her jeans and wiped her feet on the mat before unlocking the back door, and slipping inside.

To her surprise, the house was dark. It was easy for her to find her way, with sunlight streaming in through the gaps in the blinds and curtains, but she was just the slightest bit puzzled as she padded quietly upstairs, the sound of running water faint but continuous, growing louder and louder as she grew closer to his bedroom.

He was taking a shower, Korra realized, as she pushed his door open. It had been left open just a crack, enough for her to see a sliver of light spilling into the dark hallway.

The drapes were drawn tightly closed, the only light in the room coming from clusters of candles lit atop his bedside table and the top of his dresser.

Korra smiled wryly, heat rising to her face and crackling beneath her skin, and she kicked her flip flops off and shoved them out of the way.

_Talk about setting the mood._

She wondered for a few long moments if she should surprise him and join him in the shower, but decided against it, and instead stripped, lying atop the silk sheets of his bed.

Her hair fanned out around her in dark waves, soft as the silk beneath her as she lounged, chin propped up with one hand.

She smiled wickedly as the sound of falling water ceased, and listened quietly, trying to predict when he would emerge.

It was only a few minutes of waiting, although Korra thought it felt like hours, when Amon came into the bedroom.

Korra hadn't known it could be remotely possible, but Amon looked even sexier in candlelight.

It gave an almost golden cast to his skin, his eyes shining like living sapphires. His hair was smooth, dark, like damp jet, falling wildly in his eyes.

As his eyes met hers, holding them for just a moment before flicking over her body, appraising her, Korra could feel the fire that had been banked inside of her flare, the space between them growing tense and heated with each moment that passed.

He was just as bare as her, skin glistening in places that were still damp from his shower.

Amon was utterly, absolutely, positively _sex_ personified, and it made Korra weak at the knees.

She knew perfectly well that Amon had herd her come up the stairs, and her smile did not falter as he approached her, beckoning her to rise, crooking a finger at her.

She obeyed, climbing smoothly from the bed to her feet, standing perfectly still as her ran his fingertips down her arm, up it again, rising to the curve of her shoulder, the crook of her neck, until he brushed the back of his knuckles softly against her cheek.

Her knees shook as he embraced her, holding her close, palms pressed against the small of her back, his skin hot, like an open flame against hers. She didn't even try and stifle her soft moan at the feel of him against her, his cock hard, pressing against her thigh.

"I hope that I can make you understand how beautiful you are." He told her, murmuring into her neck, sending a frenzy of shivers down her spine. "Exactly how exquisite, how utterly stunning and ravishing you look. How alluring you can be with just a smile, just a look, in every thing that you do."

"_**And you really expect me to believe that you haven't fucked anyone else?" She scoffed, even as he pinned her to the rough brick wall in the alley where he had taken her the first time.**_

_**He jabbed a finger into the pressure point at her shoulder where she started to gather flames in that arm, building her chi up to strike him. It faded and she scowled, as if merely displeased, but her heart was hammering and panic was welling inside of her.**_

_**Amon wouldn't hurt her.**_

_**Would he?**_

_**It had been weeks since that night in the alley, weeks spent prowling the streets at night, searching for him, until finally, Amon had found her, surprising her from behind as she entered the dark, narrow space.**_

_**His breath was hot at her ear, his body warm, pressed up against her back.**_

_**The rough bricks of the alley wall dug into her cheek, but she didn't try and struggle again.**_

_**Korra let Amon pin her there, for reasons she hadn't discovered yet.**_

_**Later she would learn that she couldn't resist him any more than he could resist her.**_

"_**Yes." He rasped, fingers nimbly untying the furs at her waist.**_

_**The answer surprised her, and she didn't stop him as he yanked her pants down, slicing through her wrappings with a knife he didn't see him draw.**_

"_**Why?"**_

_**Her breath came harshly as she heard the telltale sound of buckles rattling and buttons popping open, gasping when he tugged her back, bracing her hands against the wall, palms forcing hers to lie flat on the rough surface, her back arching out.**_

"_**Because I will have no one else."**_

She shivered as the scene faded away, committing it to memory, hands trembling as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Amon's lips were soft, gentle as he kissed her neck, then her lips, fingers threading through her hair.

"There has never been anyone else." Amon purred, his eyes never leaving hers as he cupped her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples. "And there never will be."

It was at that very moment that Korra realized that despite their past battles, the death, the cruelty, the war that they had waged, that she more than needed Amon. She didn't just desire him.

_I love him more than anything that I've ever loved in my life._

The feeling that followed that thought was completely indescribable. Korra felt a sort of tugging at her very being, at the center of herself, where the fire bloomed from and the ice lived, brought out only at a few times of complete and utter loss of control. It dug invisible fingers into her heart and would not let go, and, at that moment, Korra knew it never would.

This feeling would be with her forever.

It would never leave, and Korra didn't want it to.

The rush of warmth brought tears to her eyes but she blinked them away, kissing him instead. She lost herself in the taste of him, the way he traced the seam of her lips with his tongue, demanding entrance to her mouth.

Korra granted it.

Amon led her to bed, pushing her down onto the soft mattress, his body heavy atop her, a welcome weight. She dug her nails into her back when his lips left hers and instead traveled down to her breast, teasing her nipple with his teeth and tongue until she was begging him to take her.

His eyes glimmered as wickedly as Korra had smiled at him earlier, and he loomed over her, supporting his weight, nipping his way down her neck and leaving trails of fire behind.

"I supposed you _did_ behave nicely on the way home." He mocked, giving her an extra hard nip at the hollow of her throat.

She raked her nails down his back as he teased the spot with his tongue, and moaned.

"_Please."_

Amon chuckled, and rolled off of her to lay at her side, tugging at one of her wrists.

"Come here, then."

Slightly puzzled but in no mood or ability to question him, Korra let Amon guide her until she straddled him, crouched over him on her knees, palms pressed flat on his scarred chest.

Her heart started to race, pulse thundering in her ears as Amon gazed up at her, one hand gripping her waist, the other holding his cock in place.

_Oh, Spirits, he wants ME on top! WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO?!_

Having absolutely no knowledge about the position she was in, Korra started to panic inside. She didn't have a single memory of HER fucking Amon; he had always assumed the dominant position, always been the one fucking HER. One or twice Korra had browsed porn sites in her early high school years, simply fueled by curiosity, and had seen women in similar positions, but had no idea what she was supposed to do.

As if he sensed her panic, Amon's hand let her hip and stroked her cheek, his eyes glassy with lust, candlelight making them almost crystal like.

"Relax." He whispered, stroking her bottom lip softly with his thumb. "I will guide you."

She was trembling as he placed his hand on her hip again, gripping her firmly as he pulled her down, positioning his cock perfectly at her entrance. His eyes never left her, the hunger in them never fading, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into her hip.

Korra gasped as Amon's cock slowly slid inside of her, the feeling a familiar one, but different. Amon gasped with her, though his was a softer one, at the tightness of the fill at that angle, gripping her hips firmly. Korra was shaking hard now, overcome with the new sensation, her eyes burning into his.

"Show me." She ordered, even as the instinct to move itched at her.

Amon smiled almost lazily, the muscles in his arms bulging as he lifted her easily, until only the tip of his cock warmed her, rubbing at her entrance.

"Gladly."

His voice was a long, drawn out groan as he yanked her down again, her cry sharp and breathless at the thrust. She rose on her own this time, bringing herself down hard, breasts bouncing with the movement.

At his encouragement she rode him hard, all those years of martial arts and swim team that had given her substantial stamina and muscle tone worth it in that hour.

It was a different feeling, to look down at Amon as _she_ took him, to be able to stare into his eyes knowing that it was her giving him pleasure, that she controlled it. Shadows danced across the walls, although Korra only had eyes for Amon, writhing, hips snapping up to meet her. Korra's hair tumbled wildly about her face, her eyes shining with an inner fire, pleasure building up in waves as she found she could hit spots at this angle that were never hit before.

To her surprise, he came first, kissing her roughly, teeth clamping down on her bottom lip as he moaned, hands fisted in her long hair. For a few long minutes they were quiet, still connected, and Korra stroked his hair, grinding against him ever so slightly, fire still burning hotly at her core.

Then he was hard again, hungry, and she rode out her own release, slamming herself down on his cock relentlessly until they were cursing and shivering, climax claiming them both even as Korra continued to ride him, consumed by the inferno that had claimed her when Amon had snapped his hips up at the right moment, driving his cock deeper inside of her.

She managed to pull him out of her and roll off of him, on her stomach, where she found herself pulled against his chest, slick with sweat. He was still shaking, and Korra tucked herself against him, hugging the arm he wrapped around her waist, eyes half closed.

The words were smouldering beneath her skin with the fire, begging to get out, to be heard, returning to her even in the hazy aftereffects of her orgasm.

She wanted to tell him.

Her lips parted, and she drew a short, shaking breath, but at that moment remembered the fight they had had, remembered the moment where she had almost confessed her feelings.

Amon had known.

He had stopped her.

Korra was terrified, lying there with him, even as her body ached pleasantly, pressed up against him as he held her. Tears pricked at her eyes, and to her utter shame and horror they fell, rolling down her cheeks, hot tracks that burned her skin.

She laid still, forcing herself to relax.

_I will not ruin this thing, whatever we have together._

Korra closed her eyes, and let herself doze off.

_At least not today._


	35. Chapter 35

"_**Finally, you are powerless."**_

_**The pain was unbelievable, but what hurt more was the cold edge to his voice. The cruelty that lay there, beyond the words. The agony buried so deep that it could not be heard.**_

_**But she heard it.**_

_**Avatar Korra heard it loud and clear, and now she knew where it came from.**_

_**She was still on her hands and knees, bloodbent, needles ripping through her veins and holding her in place. She could only grunt, try to breathe, though she struggled. Being bloodbent by Tarrlok had been horrible, it had been scary, but nothing compared to the way Amon held her there simply with the power of his mind, hurting her on purpose, even after he had taken everything.**_

_**Mako was writhing on the ground, and she crawled forward, the empty, hollow feeling that had settled inside all the more terrifying.**_

_**She tried to gather chi in her arms, and struck.**_

_**There was no fire.**_

_**Amon had taken her bending.**_

_**He had taken it away from her, forever.**_

_**It was as if all of those days and nights spent together ment nothing. It was as if they were all a long dream Korra had dreamed. Because the man who stood before her was not the Amon that she had grown to care for.**_

_**He was not the Amon she had grown to LOVE.**_

_**Before Avatar Korra stood a monster, a monster who had taken the most precious part of herself away from her, against her will.**_

_**And all she could do was strike weakly at him as he turned on Mako.**_

_**She was powerless.**_

_**Weak.**_

_**Useless.**_

_**She might as well have been dead.**_


	36. Chapter 36

Korra woke from her dreams screaming, the sound drawn out raw and hoarse.

She clapped her hands over her mouth the very moment she realized that she was in bed and not collapsed on the cold stone floor where Amon had taken her bending, but knew she was too late as she heard running footsteps approach her door, and wretch it open.

"Korra!"

Tonraq held his tazer thrust before him as he rushed into her room, dressed in his uniform. Blearily, Korra rubbed at her eyes and glanced at her phone sitting on her bedside table, glaring at the time.

_5:00 am._

She stumbled out of bed, and wordlessly clomped over to her father, hugging him like she had when she was little, waking from night terrors just as she had woken from her forgotten memories.

"Just a nightmare, dad." She mumbled, as he tucked the tazer back into his belt. "Didn't mean to scare you."  
Tonraq smoothed her hair back and kissed the top of her head, and Korra stepped back, sheepishly tugging at the shirt she had worn to bed.

Tonraq looked at her oddly, worriedly.

"You seem to be having those a lot."

Korra shrugged, and sighed, marching over to her closet to pick out what she would wear for the day. She figured that it was no use going back to sleep; school was in a few hours, and she could take as long as she wanted in the shower, and have time to stop for coffee before going to school.

"I'm going to let your mother know that you're alright." Tonraq said, as his daughter pulled a pair of jeans artfully shredded at the knees out of her closet, tossing them down on her bed. "Cut down on sweets before bed and stop watching scary movies with Mako and Bolin."

Korra saluted him, grabbing a blue tank top out of her dresser.

"Yes sir!"

Tonraq chuckled and left her room, closing the door behind him, leaving Korra by herself. She threw the top down with the jeans and sat down on her desk, shivering from the dream.

"Memory." She corrected herself, out loud. "It really happened. It wasn't just a nightmare."

_But it damn well felt like one._

Although she hated to continue dwelling about it, Korra recorded the incident in a notebook, shoving it under her desk into the growing pile. She had a dozen of them now, cheap spiral bound notebooks filled with the memories she had recovered.

Anger sizzled deep within her as she recalled the way Amon had spoken to her, fear soon following.

What happened next was instinctive; Korra turned to hit the object in the room that _wouldn't_ break if she struck it, and faced her small heavy bag chained in the corner.

She didn't bother to wrap her hands as let her first punch fly, a hard jab aimed at the middle of the bag. It slammed into the wall, the chain jangling loudly, and Korra hit it again, her knuckles igniting into a slow, painful burn.

Somehow, the pain made the fear dampen down.

Korra hit the bag again, driving her fist as hard as she could into its center, hissing when she felt her skin scrape against the tough canvas surface.

She was in a rage, landing blow after blow, so angry that she didn't noticed the blood that smeared her knuckles until it left streaks against the stark white of the punching bag, scuffed up and patched after so many years of use.

She stopped, panting, sweat dripping from her snarled, tangled hair into her eyes, and stared at her hands.

Her knuckles were split, bruised, blood trickling down her fingers and the back of her hands in small dots and streams. She watched as red smeared into old scars left from beatings just like this, where she had been too angry or eager to wrap her hands properly.

Without a word, or another punch she left her room and took a shower, hissing through clenched teeth when the scrapes and cuts stung under the hot water and soap. It was her own anger and stupidity that had caused it, which made her even more angry.

Instead of taking a long and relaxing shower like she had wanted, Korra quickly rinsed her hair and got out, rubbing her hair vigorously dry before getting dressed. She pulled on the jeans and top she had set out, yanking one of her favorite hoodies, a soft grey Fighting Unagi logo'd one with her Swim Team number and last name on the back. She shoved her flip flops on, grabbed her phone and bag, and left the house after waving quickly at her mom.

Band aids covered the open wounds on her hands, but purple splotches still stood out sickeningly against her tanned skin, blue black in the dawn. Before she could stop herself she slammed her hand, palm flat, onto the door of her Scion, tears burning at her eyes even as fire ignited beneath her skin, sinking into her bones.

_Amon._

She wanted to see him; she didn't want to see him.

Korra got into her car before she could change her mind, threw her bag into the back seat, and drove down to Mako and Bolin's house.

She didn't look back to see if Amon still stood in his doorway.

If she had, she probably would have stopped, got out of her car, and ran into his arms.

"You're up early."

Mako's voice was slightly fuzzy from sleep but Korra could tell he'd been awake for hours, even though they were on the phone.

"I need coffee and a spar." She replied, leaning back in her seat as Republic City's rock station played A Perfect Circle. She closed her eyes, and just breathed for a moment, pressing the phone to her ear. "Care to indulge me?"

Mako yawned, and Korra didn't need to see him to know that he had smiled.

"Sure. I'll be out in a minute."

True to his word, Mako em urged only a minute and a half later, dressed in jeans and a plain black shirt, his scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. Bolin was absent, but Korra waited until Mako was buckled into the passenger's seat before asking about him.

"Bo still asleep?"

Mako tossed his bag into the back seat with hers, and nodded.

"Yeah, he stayed up late playing Black Ops." Mako answered ruefully, changing the station to one that played The Broken Bells instead, the upbeat tones echoing in the Scion. "He'll meet us at class."

"Kay."

Korra backed out of the driveway and cruised down the street, groping for her Ray Bans as the sun started to rise higher into the sky. Mako slipped them into her hand and Korra steered with her free one as she slid them on, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You okay?"

Korra knew that he had noticed her hands, and shrugged as she neared their usual Starbucks, the parking lot crowded. She drummed her fingers idly on the steering wheel as she waited for a Toyota Corolla to back out of a space, only to have some jerkwad in a yellow Corvette steal her spot.

"ASSHOLE!" She yelled, rolling her window down to give the older man in a suit the finger.

The man just sneered and strolled into the coffee shop as if he owned it, leaving Korra to wait for another space. Eventually, a girl in a sky blue Volkswagen left, and Korra backed into the spot quickly before someone else could steal it.

She sighed, and grabbed her wallet where she had stashed it under the seat the night before.

"I mean it, Korra." Mako said, grabbing her arm and tugging her aside before they could enter the Starbucks. "What's up with you? Did something happen?"

An elderly couple edged past them to get inside, and Korra inhaled the smell of coffee that wafted out from the door before it closed, wishing that Mako would just let them grab coffee first before he pulled the whole 'protective concerned older brother' act on her.

"I had a few nightmares, Mako." She answered impatiently, half truthful. "Right now I just want to grab some coffee with you and spar before we go to class. Talking about it is just going to make it worse."

Mako stood firmly, glaring straight into her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Korra managed a smile.

"Positive."

He let go of her arm and opened the door for her first before they slipped inside, and got into the busy line. Almost instantly, as she was assaulted with the smell of ground coffee and pastries, Korra felt a little better, and scanned the drink menu to make time go a little faster.

They ordered their drinks in Trenta size, the biggest they could get, and sat in the car for a little bit to eat the croissants that they ordered, a bag of brownies and a can of double shot espresso set aside for Bolin. Korra drove to school after they'd brushed the crumbs from their shirts and laps, weaving through morning traffic feeling a little less angry than she had earlier that morning.

The gym was empty, but the wrestling mats were already rolled out for practice, marking that the wrestling team had first dibs on the gym for second period.

"We'll have to make this quick, then." Mako commented, tossing Korra his roll of wrap, after he'd wrapped his own hands and feet. "The coach likes to come in early with seniors who don't have first period."

Korra caught the roll and plopped down on the mat, kicking off her flip flops to wrap her feet. Mako was already stretching, doing a few drills to limber up. Korra had already had a warm up with her heavy bag earlier, but did a few flips and toe touches to loosen up after she had finished wrapping.

"So what are we doing?" Mako asked, as they started to circle each other with wide, sweeping steps. "Jujitsu? Karate? Wing Chun?"

Korra rolled her shoulders, and grinned at him.

"How about a little freestyle?" She offered, cracking her knuckles. "Anything goes. First to pin wins."

"Sounds good."

Mako sprang as soon as the words left his mouth, but Korra was ready for him, and caught him by the shoulder, throwing him down on the mat.

They rolled as they fought to pin one another, exchanging jabs instead of full fledged strikes. Mako easily muscled out of an arm bar and rolled out of her way, pushing himself quickly to his feet and dancing away.

Korra scowled, and aimed a kick at his thigh, striking with just the side of her foot.

Mako caught her foot, and sent her sprawling to the mat.

She swore loudly, rolling to avoid Mako's next attempt to pin her down, instead grabbing the inside of his knee and throwing her weight into it, effectively dead-legging him and sending him tumbling down atop her.

"God, how do you keep doing that?" She whined, after he broke out of yet another arm bar, twisting her around so that she was pressed on her side, arms twisted behind her back. "That's not fair!"

The slick but rough weave of the mats bit into her shoulder; they had shed their coats and shoes before the spar, so that gripping would be easier. Korra was seriously regretting that decision, and tried to slip out of his grip.

She couldn't.

"It is now." Mako gloated, pressing down on her arms. "I win!"

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way. You can't get up."

"Yes I can!"

"Pff. Go ahead and try if you want, Korra."

"I AM!"

"And you can't break the pin, so that means that I win!"

"Ugh! Let me up already, Mako."

"Not until you admit that I win!"

Korra gave a little scream of frustration and tried to break his hold again to no avail.

Then she sighed, and glared at him.

"Fine." She grumped. "You win, Mako. Now let me up!"

Laughing, Mako swung her to her feet and threw her her hoodie. Korra yanked it over her head, pulling her iPhone out of the big pocket to check the time.

"Let's get going." She said, sighing when she realized that they had fifteen minutes until class started. "I don't want another detention for being late."

They grabbed their bags and their half full drinks before striding out of the gym, laughing about the spar. Korra felt much better, and more at ease with Mako around. Although Bolin was funny and more easy going, Mako was solid, and calm, which was what she needed at the moment.

The door to Amon's classroom was already unlocked and half full of students, Bolin being one of them. He waved frantically at them when they slipped in, his eyes falling on their drinks.

"Where's mine?!" He exclaimed, pouting instantly at the sight of Korra's triple shot caramel latte.

Korra smacked him upside the head, and dug his bag of brownies and can of espresso out of her bag.

"Here, greedyguts."She said, shoving them into his hands. Bolin cracked open the espresso and shoved it down as Mako and Korra slouched into their seats, drinks placed on their desks. "It's nice to see that you only love me for my ability to bring you Starbucks."

After crushing the can in one of his big, obnoxiously strong hands, Bolin shoved a whole brownie into his mouth.

"You know it, beautiful." He said through a mouthful of chocolate.

Mako punched his brother in the shoulder, and laughed.

"Gross, bro! Close your mouth already."

Korra took another swig of her latte, and laughed with him.

"Yeah, Bolin." She agreed, setting her cup back on her desk. "You better finish those before Amon gets here, or else he'll have a hissy fit."

Frantically, Bolin finished the two remaining brownies in his bag, and managed to throw his trash away and be back in his seat before Amon appeared, striding into the room wearing one of his dark, signature suits.

Korra hated herself for noticing that he wore a black tie today, and seemed to have not slept much, judging at the dark smears beneath his eyes.

Korra looked down at her notes instead, and doodled polarbear dogs in the margins as Amon started the day's lecture on Shakespeare.

They were only a half hour into the class when Korra's phone chimed loudly from its place in the pocket of her hoodie, signaling a text message. Korra quickly dug it out of her pocket to silence it, her eyes flicking over the front screen as quickly as she dared to read the text before switching off the volume button.

What she saw on the screen made her blood run absolutely cold, a cry escaping her before she could clamp her mouth shut.

Instantly, before she could think of the consequences that might follow, Korra jumped to her feet, sending her cup crashing to the floor. Cold latte splattered everywhere; on the floor, on her bag, her hoodie, on Mako and Bolin, but she barely noticed it as she yanked her bag onto the shoulder and ran for the door, panic screaming through every cell in her body.

She ignored Amon's angry shout, even Mako and Bolin's following footsteps as she sprinted down the hallway, throwing herself down the stairwell.

All she could think about were the words that currently occupied the front screen of her iPhone, of what they meant, of what was happening.

And as she fell down the last flight of stairs that led to the ground floor, Korra slapped Bolin's hands away and kicked the doors to the English building open.

She didn't know she was crying until the parking lot started to blur, and rubbed her sleeve over her eyes, even as Mako and Bolin called for her.

"Korra! Korra, STOP!"

"Dude, we're going to be in so much trouble!"

Her hands were shaking violently as she dug through her bag for her keys, throwing out crumpled tests and crushed Starbucks cans until her hands closed around her keyring.

"What the hell's wrong with you!"

She shoved the correct key into her door, unlocked it, and threw herself into the driver's seat, dumping her bag onto the center console.

She checked her phone just to be sure, re reading the short text message before she backed out of the parking lot, leaving her two angry and stunned best friends behind, to make sure that the whole morning wasn't just some big nightmare, a dream gone wrong.

**From: (634)714-8785**

**To: Korra**

**Your father has just been shot. Republic City Hospital, intensive care unit. Chief Bei Fong.**

It wasn't.


	37. Chapter 37

Korra sped all the way to the hospital, weaving through traffic so recklessly that she thought a cop might try and pull her over. She was going well over seventy down the freeway, sobbing so hard that it was hard to breathe let alone drive, but to her surprise, not a single cop took notice of her.

Perhaps it was because they were all busy trying to find whoever had shot her father.

Her phone was screaming, call after call blasting in her pocket, but she took no notice of it as she rocketed out of an exit, Republic City's biggest hospital looming ahead of her just a few streets away. She had to concentrate hard on driving, to stop crying long enough to find the right building of the large hospital that housed the emergency and intensive care unit, and to find a parking spot.

When she was finally parked, she sat in her car quietly for a few minutes, breathing, eyes closed and gripping the wheel so hard that the scrapes and cuts on her knuckles broke open again and bled, red blotches seeping into the band aids.

She was numb and cold all over, and felt nothing.

Korra locked up her car before jogging up to the building, dumping her phone and car keys into the bin near the metal detector before walking through. It didn't buzz, saving her from being wanded, and she snatched her phone and keys before running down the entrance hall that led to the emergency ward, which was crowded with people waiting in line.

Korra ignored them all, including the security officer who shouted at her to stop running, and made her way down the hall from the waiting room to the locked doors that led into the ward that separated emergency from intensive care.

She slammed her palm down on the red call button until a nurse's voice finally crackled through the speaker.

"Go back and get a visitor's pass, miss!"

Korra couldn't help but clench her fists in anger, and slam her hand back down on the button until the nurse answered again.

"I said-!"

Korra kept her hand down on the button so the nurse could hear her every word, and spoke as calm and clear as she was able, though not politely.

"_My father's name is Lieutenant Tonraq Kaya, and he's been shot. I'm his daughter, so you better let me in before I find some other way into your ward._"

Korra knew that she was definitely capable of finding some other way into the intensive care unit that was not as nice as demanding to be let in, and, apparently, after a few seconds, the nurse seemed to realize this as well.

There was a buzzing noise and the doors unlocked.

Korra pushed through them, strode into the ward, and was instantly greeted not by the snarky nurse but by Tenzin's mother.

"Master Katara?"

Korra was completely and utterly confused; although Tenzin's mother was a doctor, Katara was old, and usually worked in the maternity wards or the nursery. She had once been a dedicated surgeon in the Emergency ward, but old age had driven her to the more simpler, maternal tasks rather then sewing up bullet wounds and attaching severed fingers back to hands.

Age had made her face seamed with wrinkles, although the was nothing old about her sparkling blue eyes, which held strength and kindness. Her long white hair, which was usually braided and held back in a bun, was tugged into the cap most male or female doctors with long hair used in the wards. She wore blue scrubs and her long, white doctor's jacket, making her look all the more regal. Katara had inspired in Korra a strong respect for doctors, and more often than not, Katara had been the one icing her sprained ankles and bandaging her scrapes and cuts back when she first started training under Tenzin.

The kind old woman who had taught Korra her Wing Chun basics back when she was ten enveloped her into a tight hug, which Korra returned, squeezing her old mentor for all she was worth.

Katara released her, and motioned for her former student to follow her down the hall.

"Your father was just moved into his own room from the OR." She explained, as she stopped at the first room in the intensive care unit. "Lin called me the moment she knew he would be heading for this hospital, so I applied to be on the staff temporarily."

The Intensive Care Unit was for patients that were high risk, and the rooms were made of thick, solid glass, making it easier for the nurses to walk down the ward and check up on them. So it was easy for Korra to identify her father in the very first room.

Katara took one of her hands, and squeezed.

"Chin up, my girl." She told her firmly, her voice tinged with the authority that Korra remembered and expected. "Your father's a fighter. He'll get through this."

Korra nodded, and accepted another hug before standing before the room, fists clenched.

She took a deep breath, steeled herself for what was about to come, and went in.

Senna was sitting beside Tonraq's bed in a very uncomfortable looking chair, and rose as soon as the automated glass door slid open to admit her daughter.

For a moment, mother and daughter just looked at each other.

Then Senna took Korra into her arms, where Korra cried like a baby for a minute or two, clinging to the front of Senna's blouse just as she had when she was a little girl after falling off of her bike or fighting with Mako, clutching her mother tightly as If the world were ending.

The harsh hiss of the respirator brought Korra back to her senses and she lurched for the bed where her father lay, clutching the metal bars to steady herself.

"He's just sleeping, turtleduck." Senna said, her voice trembling only slightly as she stood beside her daughter, an arm around her shoulders. "The doctors said that he needs to sleep for awhile to heal after the surgery. He should wake up tonight at the latest."

Bandages swathed Tonraq's middle, over his stomach. She could see them , even with the sheet draped over his lower half for modesty, stark and white against his tan skin, which was paler than she had ever seen it before and smudged in places with blood.

His face was a map of bruises; one eye was swollen shut, while one cheekbone was a sickly shade of purple. A tube was thrust in his mouth, the respirator helping him breathe. He was connected to an IV and a few different machines that read his heart beat and other vital signs.

They were steady.

"He's going to be okay, honey." Senna said, although her voice was wavering now. "He'd never give up on us. _You_ _know that, don't you?_"

Korra closed her eyes, and breathed out.

Once, when Korra was eight years old, Tonraq took her out hunting for the first time.

They were visiting relatives in Alaska, and Korra and Tonraq were bundled up in their warmest parkas made of thick pelts and skins dyed in the whites and blues of Tonraq's tribe, clutching long spears topped with barbed spearheads, wide shields lined with white fur on their free arms.

Tonraq had made his daughter's spear himself, as well as his own when he was her age. They went out onto the ice fields, among the boulders and scratchy scrub where the fierce elephant seals and the more docile elk lived, and Korra was so excited that she wasn't paying enough attention to where she was walking.

Tonraq had told her about the Orca who waited patently for elk and other weaker breeds of seals to walk by, keeping afloat beneath the ice. They chewed out small holes in the ice to take quick breaths and waited until their prey walked over them before bursting out of the ice and grabbing them with their mighty jaws and dragging them beneath the ice, where they swam down to the deep until their prey drowned.

Tonraq's tribe always talked about these monstrous whales around the tribe fire at night, and Korra had listened raptly at the scary stories about the Orca dragging grown men beneath the ice for them to eat, and children too, kids who didn't listen to their parents and who wandered out onto the ice on their own.

Korra stepped over one of these holes, and Tonraq saw the shadow rise beneath the ice, heard the telltale cracking, and shoved his daughter aside, slipping backwards and raising his spear as a massive Orca crashed through the ice, dagger like teeth flashing. It lunched at Tonraq and Korra screamed as he stood his ground and drove his spear into the animal's eye before its teeth could clamp over Tonraq's arm, and rip it off.

The Orca made a squealing, clicking noise, and Tonraq yanked his spear out, only for the Orca's head to lunge forward. It teeth ripped through his parka, gashing into his arm, and he yelled, driving the spear over and over into the savage animal's head.

When the beast finally died Tonraq had scooped his crying daughter into his arms despite his Injuries, and carried her back to their village, only to return with a dozen tribesman and tarps to drag the animal back.

Korra was brought back to that moment as she stood beside her father's hospital bed, reminded of his strength. He had been her protector throughout her whole life, the first person, even before Tenzin, to teach her how to defend herself. Korra was her father's princess, his precious daughter, but she was also his warrior. He had taught her to be strong, to look danger in the face with no fear. He taught her respect, strength, and she had to be strong now. She couldn't just and give in to the childish urge to sob over him, to just cry in her mother's arms.

Tonraq had taken care of his wife and daughter his whole life, never faltering.

_Now it's my turn to take care of them._

"I know, mom." Korra said, hugging her. "I really do. Why don't I go ask for a few comfortable chairs, and get you some coffee? How long have you been here?"

Senna slumped in her folding chair, pushing her braids wearily behind her ears.

"Just a few hours." She answered, as Korra stood at her father's bedside. "I was with him before they operated. He was asking for you."

Korra nodded to herself, and moved to stand at the doorway of the room.

"I'll be right back, mom."

Her strength was slowly returning, the fear and helplessness that had taken over her at the sight of her dad in a near coma fading away with each passing second as she recalled all of her lessons, all of the things Tonraq and Tenzin had told her over the years.

"_**Never back down, Princess. You're better than that."**_

"_**You are strong, Korra. Never forget that, no matter who it is you are facing."**_

"_**Look em' right in the eye, and let them know that you'll never be afraid of them. Not even the toughest thug'll laugh at you then."**_

"_**There you go! Nicely done. If you keep progressing like this, you'll surpass me soon enough!"**_

Senna managed a smile, even hunched over in her seat.

"Alright, dear."

Korra turned and left the room, only to find Chief Bei Fong waiting for her in the hallway, still dressed in her full uniform, damp with blood at the sleeves, streaked across her chest.

Fear returned to flutter in Korra's chest as she realized that the blood was probably her father's, and she bit her bottom lip, trying to distract herself with the pain.

The Chief was still wearing her body armor; a bullet proof vest much like the one her father wore was half unbuckled across her chest, a gorget clamped around her throat to ward away knives. She still wore her arm guards and leg guards, her gun and baton still in place on her belt. It looked as if Lin hadn't left since her dad had been brought here, and Korra knew she wouldn't be surprised if the Chief had ridden with her father in the ambulance. Lin was just that dedicated to her officers, and Korra knew that whoever had shot her father would pay.

Lin would see to it.

"Hey, Chief."

Korra didn't know how she managed to sound so calm, but she did, and Lin clapped her on the back as if Korra were one of her officers, or family.

With all the time Lin spent with her parents, she might as well have been family, and Korra felt comforted just having her there.

"How's your dad?"

"Sleeping. Mom says he should wake up tonight."

"Good."

A long, tense silence stretched between the two, and Korra shifted her weight from foot to foot, unsure of what she should say, or even what was _left_ to say.

Fortunately for her, it seemed that Lin had something to tell her, and Chief Bei Fong was never the one to beat around the bush.

"Your father was ambushed by one of the triads earlier today." Chief Bei Fong said, her tone tight with barely repressed anger, eyes narrowed. Her steel grey hair tumbled around her face in damp curls, although she usually wore it in a high bun when she was on duty. "They shot him after he stopped a car full of them on a minor traffic violation. He went back to his car to request backup after they refused to present a license or registration, and halfway to the car they ambushed him. One of the men managed to knock him to the floor, and another shot him while he was down. Your father managed to wound the man who shot him, and we're searching the hospitals and clinics everywhere for a gunshot victim that matches his description. Tonraq managed to get off two rounds, and both of them struck true. He did nothing but ask about you and your mother on the way here, and he made me swear I'd give you his love before they put him under."

Korra nodded rather woodenly, unsure of what to say to that, but found her words at last.

"Thank you."

Chief Bei Fong's eyes narrowed, and for the first time Korra saw the creases in her face, the way the scar that ran alongside one cheek stretched when she smiled or frowned. She saw that the Chief was getting on in years, though she had always seemed ageless to Korra.

"Don't thank me." She replied gruffly, clapping her on the back again. "Your father would have done the same for me. Where are you off to?"

"To have a nurse get some more comfortable chairs in dad's room, and to get my mom some coffee."

"I'll handle the chairs. You should go home and change, grab a few things for you and your mother, and a change of clothes for your father. The doctor said he's going to be here for a few days, a week at most, and knowing your dad, he won't want to go home in his bloody uniform."

Lin eyed Korra's coffee stained hoodie and Korra frowned, not wanting to leave her dad and her mom at the hospital.

"I'll stay with her until you come back."

At that, Korra felt a little better, and gave in.

"Ok then. I'll be back in an hour."

The two parted and Korra left the ward, but not before stopping at the nurse's station and getting a visitor's pass for later, so that she wouldn't have to yell through the intercom again.

Leaving the hospital felt strange. Korra wanted to stay, but Lin had been right. If her dad was going to have to stay there for a few days, her mom would want to stay too, and although Korra was seriously thinking about skipping class altogether, someone would need to feed Naga, keep the house tidy, and make sure that everything else was taken care of.

She dragged her coffee soaked hoodie off the moment she unlocked her car and slipped into the driver's seat, turning the heat on the ward away the slight chill that still clung to the morning air.

Korra took her phone out of her pocket, and unlocked it, wanting to get it over with before she drove home.

There were exactly twenty six missed calls from Mako and Bolin, along with a handful of text messages from Coach Lorena, members of her swim team, and the boys.

There was also a missed call from Amon's number, and Korra checked the time to find that it was already third period, with only two of Amon's classes left in the day.

Seeing as Amon was probably already in class, Korra fired off a few texts to Mako and Bolin, and also to Coach Lorena to explain why she had skipped practice.

Mako and Bolin instantly replied to the texts, and said they would visit her dad after class If she picked them up.

**To: Mako, Bo**

**From: Korra**

**That's really sweet of you guys. If I can pick you up I will, and I'll let you know how dad is doing. PLEASE LET THE SCHOOL KNOW WHY I LEFT. I don't want to get suspended when I come back possibly tomorrow. Or maybe next week. I don't know yet. **

**To: Korra**

**From: Bo**

**God, hope you're ok! Sooooo worried about you, bearcat. If you come get us later food+coffee is on me. Also, did you want me to tell Amon? He was pissed after you ran off and called the office. I think he looked worried. He gave us detention when we came back and couldn't tell him where you went.**

Korra groaned, pressing her forehead onto her steering wheel, a long honk echoing through the quiet parking lot as she texted Bolin back.

**To: Bo**

**From: Korra**

**You can tell him if you want. See you later, hopefully.**

Korra backed out and drove home, not bothering to speed this time. She had to hold back tears at the sight of her dad's Jeep in the driveway, and got out, lugging her bag and her dirty hoodie in her arms.

Senna had left the door unlocked, and Naga jumped her when Korra opened the door, barking and whining at licking at her face.

Korra crouched, the door still open, and hugged Naga around the neck, burying her face in her fur.

Naga calmed, and the dog followed her upstairs, whining, as if she knew something was wrong.

Korra let Naga lay on the bathroom floor as she showered, scrubbing the spilled latte from her face and hair, not knowing when she'd be home again to take another one.

She dressed comfortably in another pair of jeans and a fire ferret shirt, choosing a band jacket Bolin had bought her for her sixteenth birthday, a baggy purple one patterned with mohawked dinosaurs. She pulled on socks and laced on a pair of Pumas instead of flip flops so her feet wouldn't get cold, and did her hair, slipping on the pearl inlaid hair spools her dad had bought her for Christmas the year before.

They were pretty, dainty little things made of silver and inlaid with tiny freshwater pearls in just a simple circle around the loops, a single one placed in the center. They were simple but beautiful, and Korra usually wore them on special occasions.

_Today is just as good as an occasion as ever. It'll make him smile when he wakes up. He always smiles when I wear them._

She grabbed her duffel bag and packed herself a change of clothes, shoving her wallet, phone charger, a notebook and pen, and her ipod into it before walking over to the linen closet in the hallway.

She folded up two of Senna's knitted throw blankets and packed them with her things, and found her mother's overnight bag buried in her parent's closet.

It was hard for Korra to pick out a change of clothes for her dad, especially when she combed through his closet for his favorite green polo shirt.

_Suck it up, girl. You've got stuff to do._


	38. Chapter 38

"Hey mom, I got you a chai tea."

Senna turned and smiled from her seat on a comfortably looking leather armchair, letting go of her sleeping husband's hand to stand and hug her daughter. However, Korra had two bags slung over her shoulder and had a drink carrier and a bag full of In N Out in both hands, and had to place her burden down on the table set across the room first before Senna could embrace her.

"How's dad?" Korra murmured, as Senna hugged her tightly.

On the other side of Tonraq's bed, Lin rose, stretching as Senna finally released her daughter.

"The doctors say he should be awake in a few hours, and that his vitals are strong." Chief Bei Fong said, the statement tinged with satisfaction. "There is no doubt that he's going to make it."

Korra felt intensely relieved, and grinned, waltzing over to the table that she'd set the food on.

"Of course he is." She said, digging through the bag and separating their lunch. "Dad's a fighter."

They ate quietly, and when lunch was finished Chief Bei Fong left to write up reports, and check up on the investigation, leaving Senna and Korra with Tonraq.

"Bolin and Mako want to stop by and see us." Korra commented, as the two sat together at Tonraq's bedside.

Senna shifted slightly in her seat, and yawned, stroking the top of Tonraq's hand.

Korra's father was still sleeping due to the large amount of anesthesia and trauma he had received. It was early afternoon, but the doctors didn't expect him to wake up until dusk at least. Although they had assured all of them that Tonraq would make it, and that he would wake up, Korra was still afraid, still nervous, on edge.

He just looked so helpless, laying there were that breathing tube shoved down his throat, stomach covered in bandages where he had been shot. They had extracted the bullet easily, and, amazingly, none of his vital organs had been hit. The bullet had hit him in the lower belly area, below his belly button, where his vest had ridden up. Part of it hit the vest, and splintered, so the surgeons had a hard time picking fragments of bullet out of the deep wound.

Korra was just glad that he was going to live, and, better yet, completely and utterly recover. The doctors said they could give him a time limit when he woke and they examined him, but they were guessing that he would only take about a month to fully recover and return to work.

"That would be very nice." Senna replied sincerely, pushing a braid behind her ear. "Your father loves the boys. I think he'd be happy knowing that they were there. Are you going to pick them up, or is Kasi going to drop them off?"

Korra smiled at the thought, remembering football skirmishes in the backyard with the boys and Tonraq, and shared lunches after matches, monopoly games on rainy days and carpools to elementary school. Tonraq had always been a good father figure to Korra's orphaned friends, who lived with their single foster mother who had adopted them when they were in elementary school. That was when they finally moved down the street from the Kayas, and had met.

"I'm going to go get them, I guess." Korra answered, tugging her phone out of her pocket. "If it's ok with you."

She unlocked her phone and started a text message, typing furiously. She had two bars in the hospital room, and the service was utter crap, so a phone call was completely out of the question.

"I don't think you have to, honey."

Korra looked up, only to find Mako and Bolin in the doorway, Bolin holding a vase full of pandalillies and tigerlillies, with Amon standing behind him, still dressed in his dark suit and black tie from that morning.

Fire bloomed like roses beneath her skin, rising to her cheeks as she rose from her chair, trembling.

Their eyes met, and for a moment Korra was still, lost in the depths of blue.

_**The very next day after she escaped from Tarrlok's metal prision, Avatar Korra searches for Amon.**_

_**After 'escaping' from him and his Equalists, he moved his base, the warehouse near the docks completely empty when Korra checked it, from top to bottom, even the underground rooms. There was not a single scrap of paper, no crates, nothing to show that it once housed an unimaginable number of revolutionaries.**_

_**Korra left the warehouse, still half exhausted from fighting and being bloodbent so many times, her body splotched with splashes of purple black bruises, her the skin of her arms and waist rent with cuts and scrapes. **_

_**She was weary, but trudged through the streets, cloaked and anonymous. Some might have said she was foolish for going out by herself right after being rescued, but Korra was compelled to find him.**_

_**She needed to know why he had let her escape.**_

_**Korra had been weak. She had been stuck in that box for hours, injured, throat raw from screaming. She could barely bend as she broke open the back door, and Amon had known that.**_

_**He had gone easy on her.**_

_**She had escaped.**_

_**It was as simple as that, and now she needed to know why.**_

_**Sure, they were sleeping together. They fucked at least once a week now, or, at least, before she had been captured, sometimes every other day. The sex was amazing, and so was the conversation. She was drawn to him, he was drawn to her. They were both leaders, they were both strong, backed by nations.**_

_**But why, when confronted with an opportunity to win his side of the war, did he let her go?**_

_**If he would have captured her at that moment, the Republic City would have been thrown into chaos.**_

_**He would have had the upper hand with her imprisoned in one of his bases, hidden away from the city. With her captured he could have gathered intense amounts of morale, more recruits.**_

_**Korra stood in the center of the largest room in the abandoned base, a small flame cupped in her palm providing the only spark in the gloom.**_

_**She supposed she would find out in time, and snuffed the flame from her palm.**_

"_**Good evening, Avatar."**_

_**Korra smirked, and turned in the direction of his voice, rich, deep, terrifying in the darkness.**_

_**Why wasn't she surprised?**_

But then Bolin was hugging her with one arm, the flowers cradled in his other, squeezing her as hard as he could, face thrust towards her ear.

"The flowers are for you." He whispered, so quietly that for a second she thought she had imagined it. "From _Amon._"

He let her go and it was Mako's turn to hug her, but he didn't have any whispered secrets.

After setting the vase full of pandalillies down on the table with Korra and Senna's things, Bolin went to hug her mother, who had stood up to greet the three. When Mako was finished he turned to her mother, and then, for a few moments, she was with Amon.

She wanted so badly for him to hold her that her knees shook, but there were people in this room. If it had just been her unconscious father, Mako, and Bolin, she would've ran straight into Amon's arms, but her mother was there, hugging her friends.

Amon stood uneasily in the doorway, but came in after a second of just awkwardly standing by himself.

Korra's eyes burned into his, and she took a half step towards him, her hand outstretched.

"Amon, it was incredibly nice of you to bring the boys and visit us."

Senna walked forward and to Korra's surprise embraced the rather uncomfortable teacher, who patted her mother awkwardly on the back. Senna stepped back and took his hand, beaming despite their setting.

"It means so much to Korra and I. Mako and Bolin are like family to us. It will make Tonraq happy knowing they were able to visit him when he wakes later this evening."

Amon smiled, though it was a rather strained smile, and Korra noticed with increasing concern that something was bothering him. Something that wasn't their past lives and memories.

"Think nothing of it. That is what neighbors are for."

After explaining to Amon and the boys what had happened, Korra sat down heavily in her chair and turned her attention back to her father.

It was almost five, and would be early evening soon, making her even more nervous. Although Katara had popped in an hour ago to examine Tonraq, and to assure them that he would wake up soon, fear still plagued her.

She knew she would never forget these moments, sitting at his bedside while she waited for him to wake, with bandages wrapped around his middle and the whole police force out looking for whoever had shot him.

"Korra?"

Startled out of her thoughts, Korra turned in her chair, only to find Senna, Amon, Bolin and Mako staring straight at her.

"Sorry, I sort of spaced out." She apologized, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "What were you saying?"

Senna smiled, and stood by her daughter's chair, smoothing Korra's ponytails.

"I wondered if you would mind if I borrowed your car to take the boys home, and to take a quick shower." Senna prompted, shooting Amon a grateful smile. "Amon would sit with you until I got back. How does that sound?"

The thought of being alone with Amon, even in a room made mostly of thick glass where people could see them together, made the fire beneath her skin riot and flare.

Korra did not have to force herself to nod or smile.

_Thank the spirits._

"That's fine with me." She replied, even as Bolin gave her an obvious smile and wink. "Could you feed Naga while you're at home?"

"Of course."

Senna pecked her daughter on the cheek before grabbing her purse, and Korra hugged Mako and Bolin tightly, mussing Bolin's curls and yanking at Mako's scarf after assuring her two best friends that she would be fine, and to let Asami know that she was alright. She gave Senna her keys, hugged her, and in less than a few minutes she was alone with her English teacher.

Fortunately for her, or, rather, the both of them, he had the sense to pull a long, dark curtain that covered the huge glass front of the room, something Korra hadn't noticed the whole time she had been in the room. It hung from the ceiling, and seemed to be there for patient and visitor privacy.

Korra couldn't hurl herself fast enough into his arms after that.

She nearly collapsed against him, circled by those strong, muscled arms. She buried her face against his neck, and he held her so tightly that it was hard for her to breathe, but that was what she had wanted. Korra wanted to be close to him, she wanted comfort, she wanted him to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

Korra wanted Amon to _love_ her.

She shivered at that thought, at the truth of it, but didn't let him go.

He stroked her hair, her back, rubbing it in soothing circles. She could feel the rough scars on his palms through her shirt, and they were strangely comforting.

She signed against his skin, and, finally, let him go.

"Are you alright?" She asked, brushing a thumb lightly down his cheek, tracing a scar that gashed down over his cheekbone and curved beneath his chin.

"I should be asking you that."

She smiled wryly, and flicked her finger lightly at his chin.

"But I asked you first."

He kissed her then, slowly and gently, nipping at her bottom lip as he held her, one arm wrapped around her waist, his free hand cradling her face. When she was dizzy from the lack of air he let go, pressing her smooth, unmarked cheek against his scarred one.

"Hospitals make me uncomfortable."

Her heart sank, dropping into the pit that was her stomach as she recalled his scars, his terrible accident, and what had obviously been months spent in a burn unit in a hospital much like this.

"Oh." She whispered, curling her hands onto the front of his jacket.

It meant a lot that he had taken the boys to come see her, that he himself had come even though he had suffered so much, had even developed a sort of fear of hospitals from what had happened to him. And yet there he was, holding her in one, even as her father lay unconscious with a stapled up bullet wound.

"It was a long time ago, Korra." He murmured, trying to soothe her.

"I know."

"What did you do to your hands?"

His left her face and waist to hold them, fingers smoothing gently over her rumpled, blood stained band aids.

He let her go, and strode over to a cabinet filled with supplies. Korra sighed, sat down, and waited as he sorted through the various things in the nurse's supply cabinet, until he came up with fresh band aids and salve.

Korra let him tug off the old band aids, and examine her hands.

Although his face was completely emotionless, Korra knew that he was concerned, even slightly annoyed. He traced the scrapes, splits, and bruises with gentle fingertips before slathering them with salve and covering them neatly with band aids, so that she could clench her fists without disturbing them.

"I didn't wrap my hands before beating up my heavy bag this morning."

"Whyever not?"

"Because I was angry." She replied, just the slightest bit tersely. "And distracted."

She knew that he had felt her dreaming; he had stood in his doorway when she came out of her house.

Did he know what she had seen?

Korra hoped that he didn't.

He had probably relived the event himself when he had gone through this process, the slow, painful receiving of memories over time. There was no need for her to make him revisit it.

She already knew that he regretted the things he had done; she had seen it in his eyes when they shared visions, felt it in the way that he touched her. When he kissed her he tasted of sorrow after those memories, of regret.

Of remorse.

And because of that, she could forgive him.

"But I'm not anymore." She added softly, taking his hand in her own, and pressing it against her cheek, eyes closed.

Amon sighed, a rough, weary exhale.

"You have every right to be."

Now it was Korra's turn to sigh, and she pressed a kiss against one of the roughest scars on his hand, a patch of skin near the center of his palm that looked dented, as if he had grabbed something hot and narrow, something that had been burning.

"I forgive you, Amon." She whispered, locking eyes with him. "I forgive you every single time I see us fight, watch you blow up buildings and take people's bending."

"You shouldn't."

"But I do, and you're going to have to deal with it."

They sat there holding hands at her father's bedside, until Korra grew weary and laid her head on his shoulder, pressing against his side and dozing off.

If she had seen the way Amon had looked at her while she slept, with such sorrow in his eyes, Korra would have wept at the sight.


	39. Chapter 39

Not five minutes after Senna returned, dressed in fresh clothes, Tonraq started to stir.

Korra noticed his hands twitching when Senna came in, smelling of her orchid shampoo, her hair braided tightly into her usual two in the front, wrapped with deep blue ribbon.

Korra had fallen asleep on Amon's shoulder, but had woken when Senna entered, repeatedly thanking Amon for sitting with Korra at Tonraq's bedside. Korra had sat up, rubbed at her eyes, and looked down at her father.

And that was when she noticed, saw his hands, which were laying at his sides, start to move.

"Mom!"

Korra stood up, and Senna rushed over to Tonraq's other side as her dad's hands curled into fists, then unclenched, his legs moving beneath the sheets, as if he were stretching.

Korra cried as her dad opened his eyes, still bleary with sleep and glassy with pain, pressing a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound, even as tears coursed down her cheeks. Her Relief was like pins and needles after your legs fell asleep, and it pricked Korra all over, at every inch of her skin.

"C'mon, warrior princess." Tonraq rasped, reaching for her with a shaking hand. "I was just taking a little nap. I'm up now."

She gave him her hand and he squeezed it, and Korra bawled when she felt the strength there, already coming back even though he'd been shot that day.

Korra was hyper aware of Amon standing behind her, his hand on her shoulder, a warm and comforting weight. She didn't want him to see her like that, see her in a mess, see her completely out of control. She was sure that her face was red and blotchy from crying, her eyes bloodshot.

Senna leaned forward and hugged her husband, practically draped over Tonraq's shoulders, away from his bandaged stomach. Her mom was crying too, but quietly, and Tonraq was smoothing his hands over her hair, eyes half closed, as if he thought he was dreaming the whole thing.

Korra wasn't sure if she had really woken up; all of this seemed to be a dream, something she had imagined.

But the weight of Amon's hand on her shoulder assured her that it wasn't a dream, and that her father had really woken up. He would be fine, he would recover, he would be able to go back to work and whoever had shot him would be found.

Tonraq opened his free arm for her, and Korra nearly flew to him, hugging him with all her might.

"Oh, my girls." Tonraq mumbled, nearly smothered by the weight of his wife and daughter. "What am I going to do with you?"

He was weak, and scarily so, but Korra could sense the power that still lay within him. The thought of her father, who was her protector, never waking up, had terrified her.

And now that he was awake, breathing on his own since they had taken the respirator out not even an hour before Tonraq had opened his eyes, Korra felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders only to be replaced by a wave of exhaustion.

When Tonraq released her Korra collapsed in her chair, head in her hands, just breathing, calm finally returning to cradle her heart. The buzzing fear, the edgy feeling that had been plaguing her the moment she laid eyes on her father drained, leaving her filled with nothing but relief and the desire to get into bed and not wake up for weeks.

"Get some sleep, tigerseal." Tonraq ordered, as loudly as he dared with his throat raw from the respirator being in so long. "Visit me tomorrow after school."

Korra sat up, bolt upright, and frowned.

"I want to stay with you."

Tonraq chuckled, and Senna finally let go of her husband to take her seat as close to him as she could get, clutching his hands.

"Of course you do, but knowing your mother, she'll want to stay all night with me."

Senna's eyes narrowed, and scowled at her husband.

"Of course I'm staying with you!" She exclaimed, hands on her hips. "If I don't, who'll keep you in line?"

"But I want to stay too!"

Now it was Korra's turn to scowl, knowing that both of her parents were about to team up on her. Missing school was a sore subject with Tonraq and Senna, and unless Korra was sick, she wasn't allowed to ditch.

"You have school tomorrow, Korra." Tonraq said rather wearily, shifting in his hospital bed to find a more comfortable position. "Go home and get some sleep. You have a tournament in a few weeks, and as much as I'd like to have you here with your mother and I, you can't afford to miss any practice sessions _or_ school."

_Wow. Dad gets shot, and I'm STILL not allowed to miss school? Why am I not surprised._

"But dad-!"

"_Korra."_

Tonraq was using his cop voice now, the don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-ticket-your-ass-voice blended with his favorite this-is-my-house-my-rules-tone married of course with the fact that he was her dad, the boss of her house, and completely capable of limiting her allowance, and grounded her.

Korra sighed.

"Fine." She grumped, lurching to her feet. "I'll go home. But I'm coming back tomorrow the moment class is over!"

She hugged her father, who chuckled under his breath, and then gave her mother a tight squeeze before finding her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"I have no doubt that you will. Bring me some lunch while you're at it." Tonraq replied with a rueful smile. "The food here is terrible."

Amon stood quietly near the doorway, and Korra knew he wanted nothing more than to leave the hospital, to get away from the sterile environment that reminded him of such terrible memories.

It seemed that Tonraq had finally noticed him there, and turned his glassy eyes on Korra's English teacher, no doubt trying to focus on the familiar figure that stood at the doorway.

"Amon." Tonraq said, rather surprised. "Thank you for watching over Senna and Korra while I was out."

Amon seemed as surprised as Tonraq, and shook his head.

"Think nothing of it." He replied sincerely. "You are my neighbors, and Korra is one of my students."

"Friends." Senna corrected, but in an affectionate tone, one that she might use with Tenzin or Pema.

That made even _Amon _smile, although Korra smirked a little, and he nodded.

"Friends."

It was then that Korra did what she did best, and interrupted what was rapidly becoming one of those mushy, corny sitcoms on late night TV.

"As much as I'd like to stand here and admire the rainbow of friendship that has suddenly arched from one side of the room to the other, I'm tired. And I don't want to sleep in and be late to class _again_."

She pecked both of her parents on the cheek, and left, Amon trailing close behind her, but didn't dare kiss him until they were in the parking lot.

"Mind keeping me company?" Korra asked wryly, though she was almost too tired to drive. "I have a feeling that the house is going to be empty for a couple of days."

_Might as well make the best out of the situation, right?_

And, as she found, Amon didn't mind at all.

Not a single bit.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Korra had told the whole crowd of Equalists the truth, and no one would listen.**_

_**They all booed, hissed, and worst of all, Amon denied everything.**_

_**The icy core that had once been her heart throbbed, and she wanted to jump down onto that stage and throttle him. He wasn't even man enough to admit to his decit. No, he was going to keep on pretending, to keep being AMON.**_

_**To stay something that he wasn't.**_

"_**You're desperate, Avatar. Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort."**_

_**The truth spilled from her lips, words she couldn't hear, but words she knew she had said. She was yelling to this crowd and the hurt was still fresh inside of her, so raw. Perhaps the truth was just that terrible, that hypocritical. Maybe that was why she couldn't hear herself, save for the loathing her words held, the absolute rage.**_

_**Her knees nearly buckled when he took off his mask.**_

_**Scars.**_

_**Scars were all she saw, the red, inflamed clawings of fire on his face. They looked jagged, but she knew they were smooth, worn, raised planes. How many times had she brushed her fingertips across his cheek, kissed those ravaged lips? This was not the face she had imagined in her mind, especially not those eyes: as clear and blue as her own. **_

_**The ice melted and gave birth to fire, a hope that burned brightly in her eyes.**_

_**Perhaps Tarrlok HAD lied.**_

_**Perhaps all of this was just a misunderstanding.**_

_**Perhaps this wouldn't end in a final showdown at all!**_

_**But then the platform raised.**_

_**And then there was Tenzin.**_

_**Pema.**_

_**Ikki.**_

_**Jinora.**_

_**Meelo.**_

_**All bound, gagged, and helpless.**_

_**And when Amon proclaimed that he would rid the world of airbending forever, it was easy for Korra to throw herself down onto the stage with Mako, gouts of fire propelling her forward. Hate was all she knew; in that instance it taught her how to breathe, taught her how to fight, to move.**_

_**It told her what to say.**_

_**It would make it easier for her to end this war, once and for all.**_

"KORRA!"

She woke, thrashing, legs tangled in her sheets only to find Senna leaning over her bed, gripping her by the shoulders in her effort to wake her.

Blearily, Korra let herself go limp, the smell of smoke, charred flesh, and the icy feeling of betrayal still fresh in her body, mind, and soul. She was lingering on the boarders of the past and present, the scene from the last fight still fresh, still close.

She was starting to piece together that day, the day that their war had ended.

This was just yet another scrap, another scene she needed to write down, or keep close to her mind until she could get a hold of a pen and paper.

She blinked once, twice, and the feeling faded until all she smelled was fear sweat, Senna's floral perfume, and the smell of fresh coffee coming from downstairs.

"Sorry mom." She rasped, clearing her throat. "Nightmare."

Worried, Senna hugged her daughter, rocking her back and forth slightly as if she were five years old again dreaming about the dark figure of a boogeyman that had once haunted her dreams. Korra let her, and closed her eyes, comforted by the familiar scent of her perfume, and the softness of Senna's favorite grey sweater.

"Your father wanted me to make sure you were fine." Her mom said after releasing her, and helping her to her feet. "He almost ran up the stairs, but I stopped him just in time. He's going to have to keep taking it easy if he wants his staples out by Friday."

Korra managed to smile at her mom, and yawned.

"Yeah, he needs to chill out. Katara says he can be back to work by next month if he's careful, right?"

Senna rolled her eyes.

"I doubt he'll be careful, honey. Your breakfast is waiting downstairs."

With that Senna left, and Korra snatched her phone off her bedside table only to find that she had woken up only fifteen minutes before her alarm would ring to wake her up for school, sighed, and gathered up what she wanted to wear before claiming the bathroom.

Korra knew she had been screaming again, and winced at the scratchy feeling in her throat as she rinsed her hair, the scent of her apple blossom shampoo sweet and comforting. The feeling of the hot water against her bruises from her extra training session stung, and she gritted her teeth, but soon she grew used to it and began to scrub at her skin to get rid of the sweat that had bathed her when she'd dreamed. Their big tournament was only two and a half weeks away, and they were packing in extra training sessions whenever and _wherever_ they could. They didn't just train at Air Temple Island with Tenzin; no, Korra's backyard, the school's gym, and the parking lot at lunch became makeshift training grounds for Korra, Mako, and Bolin.

Korra thought that her shower was over far too quickly for her tastes, but toweled herself dry anyway, rubbing at her hair until it fell in dry waves down her back. She dressed quickly in jeans and a long sleeved blue and white striped shirt before brushing her hair, strangling it into her usual ponytails, and shoving on her flipflops, searching frantically around the room for her wallet.

When her wallet was found she packed her backpack and swim bag, groaning when she even _thought_ about swim practice. Swim Team season was coming up right after the tournament, which meant that Korra would be bombarded with swim matches as well as Fire Ferret ones. She loved the competition, but decided, as she waltzed down the stairs, that the tournament was really stressing her out.

Naga greeted her the moment Korra stepped into the dining room, woofing at her from her spot at Tonraq's feet. Korra's Labrador had taken to hanging around Tonraq since he came home from the hospital a week before, which made Korra smile. She sat with her dad at breakfast, kept him company when her mom went out to shop or see her book group, but was still devoted wholly to Korra, and proved this by skittering across the wood flooring and throwing herself at her mistress.

"Watched The Ring before bed, didn't you?" Tonraq accused lightly, one large had wrapped around his coffee mug, the other holding his morning newspaper. He was dressed in a pair of baggy sweat pants and a thin green cotton T shirt, the stark white of his bandages almost glowing beneath the fabric.

"Nope." Korra replied, scratching behind Naga's ears to plop down beside her father at the dining room table. She immediately dug into her breakfast, wolfing down a stack of pancakes and chugging her juice. She pulled out her phone to check the time, and got up, grabbing her backpack and swim bag.

"I'm staying late for another practice session today." She reminded Tonraq before pecking her father on the cheek. "Please, try to take it easy dad. You're worrying the heck out of mom, and when you worry her, I get stuck with a whole mess of unnecessary chores. Don't make me do anymore chores! I've already cleaned my room twice this week, not to mention the dozen times I've vacuumed the living room!"

Tonraq chuckled, and ruffled her hair.

"Fine. Now get to school."

Korra saluted him and sailed out of the door, car keys in hand, in a much better mood than she had after waking up from such a disastrous memory.

Pushing it as far away as she could, Korra unlocked her Scion, shoved a Strokes CD into her stereo, and cruised down the street to Mako and Bolin's house.

Later that day she found herself on the ground, clutching her shin, which was starting to purple up quite nicely.

"Dammit, Bo!" Korra swore, eyes watering with the pain. "You hit me with your heel again! You're supposed to use the _side_ of your foot, not the bottom of it!"

She wasn't used to the slickness of the wrestling mats beneath her, even though the wraps on her hands and feet gave her some sort of grip. They were smoother than The Ring mats, slicker, newer. The Wrestling Team had finally raised enough funds to purchase some new mats, and Korra was hating them.

A lot.

"I'm so sorry, Korra!" Bolin wailed dramatically, scooping her up and rocking her like a baby. "Mako! Get her some ice!"

Mako, who had been watching the spar, scowled.

Korra's scowl matched his, and she tugged on one of Bolin's unruly curls, yanking a little harder than she usually would.

"I don't need ice, Bo." She said, pinching his arms. "Put me down so I can walk it off."

She probably _did _need an icepack, as she watched the bruise swell and rise with each passing minute, but took a few laps around the gym, jogging despite the pain that shot up her leg like sharp knives. She'd ice it at home after she took a shower and did her homework, and, she reminded herself, after she jotted down the memory she had dreamed about that morning.

"Can you run another drill with me, or does your leg hurt too much?" Mako asked, as he and Bolin grappled around on the mats .

Korra limped over and nodded, bringing her injured leg in front of her in a lunging stance. She leaned forward, her back leg stretching, the muscles tight and burning, and switched legs.

The expected lance of pain jolted down her leg but she kept her position, sweat beading at her forehead as she did.

She stood there, waiting as the burn began to lessen, pain fading away to a dull throb. She finally stood tall, then sat, waiting as the boys sparred.

Korra suspected there was some sort of bet going on between the two as they rolled around, trying to pin one another. Grappling was Bolin's specialty, and Mako's weak point along with his legwork, and no sane person out of The Ring who was aware of Bolin's skill would e_ver _try to best him in a wrestling match.

She admired his technique as he pinned his brother in an impressive choke hold, biceps bulging, one arm thrust under his brother's neck, the other wrenching one arm behind his back. His body was pressed down on Mako's back, the arm beneath his neck tugging his head up, pressing all his weight down.

"Ok!" Mako wheezed, going limp in his hold. "You win!"

He slapped frantically at Bolin's arm, tapping out, and Bolin let him free with a victorious grin.

"Told ya!"

"Shut it, Bo."

Korra couldn't count the times she'd tapped out when grappling with Bolin at practice, or, better yet, how many times Bolin's opponents had. If Bolin's skill level continued to rise, he would have a real chance at the MMA, which, she had to admit, all three of them were trying for, even if it meant that they wouldn't be able to fight as a team anymore.

"Don't be a sore loser, hotpants." Bolin drawled, flicking his hair back. "It's not my fault that I'm too cool for school."

Korra laughed, flopping on her back on the mat, only for Bolin to pounce on her and pin her down on the mats. She struggled, rolling, kicking out with her feet as Bolin grabbed for her legs, twisting them into one of his more ruthless pins.

"What, you think you're bad?" Bolin panted, as Korra continued to struggle. "You think you can do better?"

He grabbed her around the middle and slammed her on her side, yanking her arms behind her bag. She kicked uselessly, feet smacking into Bolin's legs, trying in vain to break free.

"Tap out, Korra."

"NO!"

"You can't win. I'm way bigger than you."

"SIZE ISN'T EVERYTHING, NUMB SKULL!"

She flailed, wriggling around like a fish out of water, but couldn't break Bolin's hold. His arms were much too strong, made that way by hours of lifting weights and wrestling guys even bigger than him. She recalled some of Tenzin's advice about his size, about trying to slip out of holds and darting around, too quick to catch.

But seeing as Bolin had her pinned good, it was a little too late for her to tap into her speed and lithe form, and instead tried to roll to the side.

"_**You're a natural!"**_

_**Korra was training late at the arena's gym with Bolin again, sending earth disks into the nets with dazzling speed. The technique Bolin had taught her was amazing, something she had never learned before, and the disks were firing from her arms faster than they ever had. They slammed into the nets in front of her, disk after disk, arms moving strongly and mechanically.**_

_**When she ran out of them, she bended them back into stacks, and looked at Bolin.**_

_**He was smiling proudly at her, even though she was sure her clothes were mussed. Sweat clung to her skin and dripped into her eyes, and she shook out her hair, locks that had wrestled free of her ponytails sticking to her cheeks. She needed to comb it back into order and wrestle it back into her spools when she showered in the locker room, when she finally shed her heavy practice gear.**_

_**She wasn't sure why Pro-Benders wore the almost armor, the suits padded and sewn with metal plates. She had been bending in nothing but her Water Tribe garb since she was little. Injury was a part of bending, pain a part of learning the forms, of avoiding mistakes. The plates on the gear absorbed the blows, and deflected them.**_

_**Korra DID have to admit that she didn't miss the pain, but didn't like carrying the extra weight of her gear as she bent. She was used to being so light, so quick, that the weight was annoying. Unneeded. Even a sort of handicap. She felt as light as air when she finally shed it after the matches, slipping her own clothes back on. **_

_**Once she had told Bolin as much, and he'd laughed at her.**_

"_**If we didn't wear it, there would be a LOT more injuries after matches." He said, patting her back consolingly. "Teams don't play around in the ring."**_

"_**Neither do enemies out on the battlefield, Bolin."**_

She grinned, shaking herself out of the memory, and slapped him hard on the arm.

"Fine."

Gleefully, Bolin let her go and rolled away before she could grab him by the ankles like she usually did, bouncing to his feet.

Korra just sat there, smiling, wishing she could grab her bag, find a notebook, and jot the happy memory down.

"Ready?" Mako asked, offering her a hand up.

She took his hand, and he tugged her up, her leg twinging when she stood. She took a few steps away from Mako, cracked her knuckles, and grinned.

"You strike, I guard?" She asked, putting up her fists, but holding herself with her forearms braced.

Mako shrugged.

"If that's fine with you."

Korra nodded, and leaned back, her leg screaming as she found the proper stance with her arms bent at the elbow, forearms displayed, fists clenched.

"Go ahead, Mako."

She took a long, deep breath, steeling herself, and then Mako charged her.

His wrapped fists struck her forearms as she moved them up, over, to the sides, as she turned and weaved and moved with Mako. She watched his movements, copying him, raising her forearms in time with his punches. He was just grazing her with his knuckles, but each blow hit home, and her arms were sore after a few minutes.

They started to bob and weave, to duck and spin in half circles, adding kicks into the mix. Korra deflected his kicks with a sweep of her leg, darting forward to catch the blows on her arms, and after a few catches she knew that she was going to have a new batch of bruises to keep the one on her shin company.

_**Pro-Bending was kind of like dancing.**_

_**Korra dodged a lot in the ring, and in the gym, twisting water whips around herself to catch flying earth disks, pitching them back where they came. She twisted, turned, ducked, and swept around The Ring, taking care not to cross the lines. **_

_**But unlike Pro-Bending, Korra absolutely detested dancing. **_

_**She loved the way She, Mako and Bolin moved in harmony with each other, the way they watched each other out of the corners of their eyes to catch the way they would move next, where they would dart over. It was the coolest thing she had ever done, and despite all the violence, despite the injuries and the roaring of the crowd, it brought her peace.**_

_**She knew all of the rules in Pro-Bending now. She knew what was allowed and what wasn't. And aside from the occasional cheater, the rules were law. When they were broken, there were consequences. In Pro-Bending things were usually fair. They were solid. Organized.**_

_**Pro-Bending didn't change.**_

_**The same things happened when you broke the rules. There were so many matches in a season. You had to have three players, one fire bender, one earth, one water. You had to wear gear, you had to follow rules, you had to work together in order to win.**_

_**With Pro-Bending Korra knew what to do.**_

_**With Pro-Bending, Korra was never lost.**_

_**Unlike Republic City, where things were changing.**_

_**Where she was changing.**_

She blocked one last kick with the side of her arm and Mako stopped panting, stepping back.

Korra wheezed, sweat running down her back, hair damp and hanging in her eyes. She tucked the loose locks behind her ears, her ponytails still intact despite their drills and extra practice runs, and still managed to stand tall despite her sore leg and arms.

All three Fire Ferrets did their cool-down stretches slowly before limping off to the locker rooms, bags slung over sore shoulders. Korra was grinning, giddy from the memories and the drills they had run, satisfied to be able to add three pieces of her old life to her notebooks when she got home.

_Today went better than expected._


	41. Chapter 41

"Hi."

Amon was grading papers at his desk when she came in, freshly showered and changed from her and the boy's makeshift practice session in the school gym. She had checked the teacher's lot for his Audi after leaving the gym, and when she found it still there, even an hour after school had let out, she journeyed to his classroom despite her aching arms and sore leg that just begged to be iced.

Korra lingered in the doorway for a few moments, watching Amon swipe his red pen mercilessly through some poor student's quiz. He wasn't wearing his usual getup, just a pressed white shirt and black pants, his jacket thrown over his chair. Each button was fastened all the way up to his pressed collar, his hair combed back and tucked behind his ears.

He paused in his grading at the sound of Korra's voice, and looked up, their eyes meeting.

Fire sparked beneath her skin and burned steadily as she limped over to his desk, but not before closing the door tightly behind her.

"Done with practice, I see." Amon commented, eyes flicking over the faint bruises on her arms, and the swollen purple splotch on her shin. She wore her favorite blue shorts and a tank top, her jeans stuffed down into the bottom of her bag. She was still slightly over heated from practice, even after a shower, and didn't think denim would feel so good on a fresh bruise, so she opted for the shorts and tank top she kept in her locker instead of the jeans and shirt she had worn to school.

"Yep." She answered sitting down on the edge of his desk, nudging a textbook over with her hip to make room. "Bolin got me good. I hope this bruise goes down before the tournament."

She rubbed at her shin, wincing at the ache, and Amon frowned.

"You should put some ice on it before it grows worse, Miss Kaya."

She made a face at him, and crossed her arms.

"I will when I get home, _Sir._" She drawled, grinning devilishly at him. "Wouldn't want me out of commission before then, would we?"

"No." Amon agreed, stacking his quizzes and tucking them into his leather laptop bag, along with the book he always kept in the desk drawer. "We wouldn't."

She slid off of his desk when he stood, and for a moment wished so desperately that they could walk out together, hand in hand.

But that thought vanished when he brushed his lips over hers, and swept his arm out, gesturing for her to leave first.

"See you later?" She asked hopefully, forcing her feelings down so that he wouldn't see, wouldn't sense that she craved for more than just their lust filled encounters.

Amon nodded, just a slight dip of his chin.

"_After _the swelling goes down."

Korra scowled, and opened the door, backpack and swim bag over her shoulder, and left.

Mako and Bolin were waiting for her by her Scion, trading quick, jabbing blows as they circled around her car. She watched in horror as Bolin tripped and landed on her bumper with a loud, painful thud, and she jogged over.

"NOT NEAR MY CAR, ASSHOLES!"  
She shoved them back playfully before slipping into the driver's seat, tossing her bags in the back, and taking her friends home.

"I'm home!" Korra called, as she let herself into the house. She saw her dad sprawled out on the couch watching, ironically, Cops, which made her giggle before she dumped her bags down near the stairs, and went to join him.

She pressed a sloppy, daughterly kiss onto her dad's cheek before plopping down on the couch next to him, careful not to bump him, or move him in any way. The doctors had to use medical staples to keep the incision closed, and they weren't due to be removed until Friday, so she and her mom were being very careful. They did all of the little household tasks, and her mom stuck around the house a lot to make sure Tonraq didn't do anything strenuous.

"Hey, dad." She greeted, kicking off her flip flops to tuck her feet beneath her, hissing when her shin throbbed in protest. "Missing work?"

Tonraq ruffled her still damp hair, and eyed the monster of a bruise on her shin with a sort of fatherly appreciation.

"As usual." He answered, prodding the swollen purple blotch with a gentle finger. "You should ice that."

Korra flinched, and slapped his hand away rather affectionately, leaning against him, lightly enough that she wouldn't hurt him.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me."

She rested her head on his shoulder and they watched Cops together in comfortable silence, until her stomach growled and Naga, who had lain at their feet, whined to be let out.

"When's mom going to be back?" She asked, rising to stretch.

Tonraq shrugged and shook his head as an officer on TV lost his grip on a naked criminal high on PCP.

"A couple of hours, maybe. She's at her book group again."

"Mmkay. I'm going to make a sandwich. Want one?"

"Sure. Extra pickles, no mayo."

"Got it."

Naga pranced around Korra as her mistress limped into the kitchen, opening the back door so her dog could run outside and do her business. Korra left the door ajar and made them lunch, noticing that Senna was thawing cuts of fish in the sink. Since it wasn't a Tribe night Korra knew that her mom was going to make her famous beer-battered fish and chips, and even as she plated the turkey sandwiches she had made for her and Tonraq, her stomach growled.

Dinner was going to be awesome.

Naga came in to nose at Korra's ankles, whining, and Korra rolled her eyes before breaking a small piece of her sandwich off for her shameless dog, who gobbled it up with glee.

Before she took their lunch to eat in the living room in front of the TV, true to her word, Korra swiped an icepack from the freezer, cracked it, and tucked two cokes beneath her arm as she took the plates into the living room.

She sat and had lunch with her dad, foot propped up on the couch, her bruised skin wrapped In one of the bigger ice packs she and her dad used for pulled muscles. It was freezing and uncomfortable, but in a matter of minutes her shin stopped throbbing, and went numb.

She stayed there with her dad even when Senna came home, happy from her book group and even happier still to find Korra spending time with her father, laughing over the antics of the idiots on Cops and The Smoking Gun: World's Dumbest. Save for hunting and working out together, watching criminal morons getting caught on camera was one of their favorite past times, and Korra was thoroughly enjoying herself.

Dinner was long, delicious, and even better still when her parents went to bed early. Korra washed the dishes after dessert, tided up the kitchen with her mother, and shut herself in her room when her parents went to bed around ten.

She dressed in her favorite pair of grey sweatpants and a tank top, throwing on a jacket and shoving her feet into her flip flops before sneaking out of the house, through the back door and across the street to Amon's house. It was hard jumping his back fence in flip flops but she was able to hoist herself over quickly, dropping down onto the well mowed grass of his back yard with a muffled thud.

She dug her keys out of her jacket pocket and let herself in, kicking her flip flops off and carrying them in one hand. The kitchen tiles were cold beneath her feet, but she smiled as she padded into the living room, towards the glow of the lamps and Amon's deep, rich voice.

"_**What brings you here, Avatar?"**_

_**She was starting to wonder about that herself. She was in no mood for touching,didn't desire to escape into a night of furious passion play. Amon had been where he usually was when he wasn't plotting in his underground base; down at the docks, facing the bay.**_

_**She had felt the call of the moon since it had began to rise, but now it was hanging heavy in the sky, healthy and full. He stood to his back to her at the edge of the water, his masked face tilted up, bathed in the silvery light.**_

_**It sang on Korra's skin, warm yet cool, like living water the color of polished coins. **_

"_**Insomnia." She answered absently, standing a distance away from him and looking out at the bay. "Loneliness. Boredom. Take your pick, Amon."**_

_**He didn't turn to face her, instead staring out at the stars and glass-like surface of the water.**_

"_**Then I would have to choose insomnia." He replied evenly, as the light danced over the glazed porcelain of his mask. "With a touch of loneliness to lead you out here to seek comfort in your worst enemy."**_

_**Worst enemy.**_

_**That was laughable.**_

"_**Is that what we are now, Amon? Even after everything?"**_

_**Months had gone by, months occupied by battles and their carried on affair. Tensions in Republic City were rising, and it was only a matter of time before things crumbled and broke apart. Something big was happening, something that couldn't be stopped.**_

_**The End Game.**_

_**The End Game was coming.**_

_**That's what kept her up at night, the feeling that things were about to draw into a close.**_

"_**What else would you have us be, Avatar?" **_

_**Now he turned his head, the slits that were meant for eyes thrown in shadow. She had never seen his eyes; Spirits, why hadn't she? Why couldn't she even know the color of his eyes? She knew the feel of his body, his taste, the scent of temple incense, fire, and cold that clung to him, but had never seen his eyes.**_

"_**Friends?" He prompted, his voice bland but firm. "Lovers? Comrades?"**_

_**She took a step forward, silver glimmering in her eyes from the moon.**_

"_**All of those things." She answered, looking deep into the eye slits of his mask. "And more. I would have us at peace. I'd have everyone at peace."**_

_**He turned away from her then, back towards the bay, his shoulders tense.**_

"_**Not in this life."**_

_**She couldn't stop the fury that welled up inside of her, couldn't stop the embers from settling into her throat and hands, scalding her skin. It was as if fire burned beneath her skin, living fire, dwelling in her bones and muscles. **_

"_**When, Amon?" Korra rasped, wanting so badly to touch him that she burned with it. "When?"**_

_**She was so tired of all of these nights spent fucking, of wishing for bigger things. She was tired to death of it all, of sneaking back to the temple, of not knowing the color of his eyes, his face, knowing nothing but the sound of his voice and a few glimpses of his skin before he blindfolded her, skin that was tanned like hers, and scarred. **_

_**She wanted MORE. She wanted all of him. She wanted the madness to stop, the war to stop.**_

_**She wanted peace, but, more than peace.**_

_**She wanted peace between THEM.**_

"_**Perhaps in another life."**_

The vision cleared as she spotted Amon sitting on the couch where he usually graded his papers, Lieutenant Lieu sitting on the other a little distance away from it. The men didn't look surprised to see her, and Amon rose at her entrance. Korra tried to quickly discard the lingering anger and sorrow of the memory, to banish the sound of crashing waves away, the scent of salt and fire.

He took her hand as she neared it, settling her down beside him. Glasses of wine sat on the coffee table in front of them, a third empty, placed there for her.

"Hey, Lieutenant." Korra greeted, sincerely friendly towards the other man.

Despite being pulled over by him for nothing weeks before, Lieu had proven to be a pleasant man with a good sense of humor. He always came to the dinners her mom threw for Tonraq's unit, sat near her, and seemed to be a friend to her dad as well as close one to Amon.

"Evening." He replied, leaning back in his seat.

Amon filled her class a quarter of the way up, and Korra took it from him, taking a sip of the heavy red wine. The metallic taste lingered thickly in her mouth, and she couldn't help but smile as Amon pressed his lips to her temple, his free arm tucked around her waist.

"Ever find the jackass who shot my dad?" She asked, leaning against Amon.

Korra knew that Amon had sensed her remembering; he always seemed to know when she dreamed, or when she had visions during the day. Korra never had those sort of feelings towards Amon. Unless she touched him while he chose to remember something, or while she was assaulted with a memory, there was nothing from him.

It was strange, but she never questioned it. After all, hadn't he already regained his past life? Remembered everything there was to remember? He was just waiting for her. Korra felt that when she felt complete, they would talk.

But until then, she suffered in near silence, with only his comforts and presence.

"We're close." Lieu replied, pausing to sip from his glass. "You'll know when we find him."

Korra smirked, and reveled in the feeling of Amon being so close to her.

Of momentary peace.

"I better."


End file.
